


Romeo Rising: The Grand Magic Games

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 158,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all read the stories where Natsu is trained by Acnologia calling himself the Chaos Dragon-Slayer. But what happens when Romeo is trained by him but thru a different means? What if Romeo could compete in the X791 Grand Magic Games with his new ability? I give you Romeo: The Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer, and he ain't taking crap from no one. Badass/Smarter Romeo. Romeo/possible harem.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the Naruto Themes, or the Dungeon and Dragons Themes, Golden Sun, or Final Fantasy themes and characters input into story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: My first story ever. I been watching Fairy Tail for awhile and I feel Romeo should have a bigger part in the story. It seen he always getting overshadow by Wendy who while is kinda 19 is still the mind and body of a 12 year old. It seem the only reason characters like Chelia and Wendy get involve in the more dangerous stuff in Fairy Tail is cause they both have a Slayer type magic. So what if Romeo had the same type of magic, would he played a more important role? Rated M for violence, language, and situations. Also while the main pairing is Romeo and Wendy (Rowen) there will be other girls vying for Romeo's attention. Also seeing how this is my first story, Positive Feedback and Constructive Criticism would be most welcome. No Flames please. 
> 
> "Doing bad things doesn't automatically make you a bad person, it doesn't justified the bad things you're doing though either. It's when you start to enjoy doing the bad things that you become a bad person." The moral of this story.

Chapter 1 The Joining. (Seven Years Ago)

Romeo P.O.V.

Teardrops.

Falling like the rain.

That what was running down my face as I sat down in the middle of the woods near Magnolia. The reasoning was self-explanatory. The Magic Council just sent an envoy, explaining to the guild what happen at Tenrou Island a few days ago. Big Brother Natsu, Big Sister Lucy, Happy, Wendy and the others all gone in a blink of an eye.

Just like that.

My dad took the news the hardest, cause he wonder what was going to happen to Fairy Tail now that the guild was without a master or any of it's strongest members.

I ran off crying after that, and kept running until I grew tired. How could he care about that at a time like this?! I didn't care for any of that at the moment, they were gone, all of them.

Why?

What did we do to deserved this?

I spent so much time thinking and crying that it wasn't until a while later I realized that it was pitch dark outside except for the light of the full moon. Dad must be worried sick about me. So I got up and started to head back, only to realized I had no clue how to get back home. I fumble around in the darkness for what seem likes hours, constantly trying to find anything that could set me on the right path back to Magnolia. I was getting cold and hungry, and more scared by the second. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the trees in front of me.

Something was coming. My ability to sense magic was low due to my age, but even I could sense whoever it was massive magic presence and also the sinister aura that came with it.

The voice inside my head said one word.

RUN.

Fear overtook all reasonable thought as I took off deeper into forest, not caring that I was getting more lost, just wanting to get away from whatever was approaching. What use to tears of pain and loss soon became tears of fear, along with sweat. Soon I was at the mouth of a cave.

Not just any cave but a huge cave. Old Man Makarov could have been in his Giant form and still easily fitted into this place. No time to pondered on that the creature or whatever it was is still coming, I could hear it. As I started to run deeper into the cave, my face end up meeting the ground, clutching in pain I turn to see what I trip over to see. It was a footprint, a giant footprint, shaped like the ones I seen in Levy's books that she showed me every now and then. But then something appear at the mouth of the cave. It was about as tall as Reedus, and cover in a cloak so I couldn't see it face, suddenly it spoke.

"Ah, there you are. I must said it took me awhile to get here, but you're exactly where my intel said you would be."

The voice was certainly male, but there was a dark, powerful tone to it, and for some obvious reason I felt that he wasn't even talking to me. In fact I don't think he hasn't even notice me yet. He was looking past me.

"Well I'm on a busy schedule, so I'll get right down to business."

He then looks at me and I am frozen as I stared into nothingness, even though I still can't see his face. He put a large object from underneath his cloak. It seem to be a large black orb. As I stare into it, it felt like I was staring into a endless void.

"Turn around boy." he says.

My body moves on it own and I turn to peer into the darkness of the cave. Then suddenly two large white lights suddenly appear out of nowhere and stared at me. Suddenly I feel a rush of hot air come from the direction of and I'm nearly blown back.

"Sadly I lack the strength to defeat you myself, plus it would draw too much attention from the other Dragon Lords if you were killed, you know with the whole getting rid of your body part. Impossible task if you ask me considering the size of your body. But if you were to disappear, that would be different. Whose knows? Maybe you'll prove useful later on down the road," the hooded figure says as I feel a quick burst of agonized pain and my world starts to go dark. The last thing I hear before I'm engulfed by the shadows was...

"Soon our plan will come to fruition and a new world will be born".


	2. The Nightmare Meeting

 

The Nightmare Meeting

Romeo P.O.V.

I feel a hand shaking me awake. "Romeo, wake up", I'm shook a litter harder this time, "Romeo, wake up little guy".

My eyes fly open and I'm instantly blinded by the sunlight " _Wasn't I in a cave just a moment ago, when was I moved"?_ I look over to see who was waking me up. I suddenly stopped breathing, I couldn't believe my eyes, It was Nastu. Natsu was standing right next to me, with that grin he famous for plastered all over his face.

"How it going, Romeo?" He asked. "You looked like you seen a ghost"

I started to cry again "But, some guy from the Magic Council came by and told us you all were wipe out at Tenrou Island".

Natsu's face takes on a confuse look "Really"? "Cause nothing happen at Tenrou Island, except if you count the fact that "I BECAME A S-CLASS MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH" he yelled to the sky, hands on his hips.

My face lit up and the tears stopped, "Rea- Really, you beat Ezra, Mira and Gildarts!?"

"Yep beat them even Laxus who show up on the island for some reason or another, But my greatest accomplishment was when I beat that Stripper Ice Princess Gray into the ground. Ha, he never stood a chance against my **Roar of the Fire Dragon,** ain't that right you guys", he yells over his shoulder.

I lean over to the side to see all the participants of the S-Class shaking their heads up and down.

"Yes, Yes, Natsu good job, no need to be too excited by this", comment Lucy.

"Aye, Sir. Hey Carla to celebrate Natsu's victory how about some fish?" and with that pull a fish from out nowhere. Sometimes I think that must be a magic ability of his.

"No" that all he got from Carla.

"Tis most true, Sir Natsu fought with such vigor and valor when he defeated me. I must say it was truly an honor to be defeated by him," Ezra praised hand to her chest.

"Natsu defeat of my sister was _VERY_ _MANLY!"_ cried Elfman which for reasons probably best left unexplained was crying.

"There, There Elf-nii-chan" Lisanna said while trying to comfort him

"Can't believe the flame brain beat", Gray said as he sigh, and while in the middle of stripping off his pants.

"Oh, Gray-sama do not, Juvia-chan stills love you and wants 30 babies with you!" she said while she is in mid-air about to tackle Gray.

"But, if okay I'll was able to heal everyone up," Wendy explain while blushing lightly.

" _Wow, Wendy really pretty when she blushes_ ," I think for a second lost in her long flowing blue hair.

"Anyway, Romeo now that I'm an S-class mage, I have decided to take you as my student", Natsu says arms cross.

"Wow, no way. Really?" I screamed jumping up and down.

"Yep, and trusted in a few years you may be able to surpass," Nastu said.

"Natsu, that is a most excellent idea, Fairy Tail could use more mages of your skill level", Ezra said agreeing to every word Natsu says.

"Isn't this great Romeo?" "You get to be a Dragon-Slayer like me", Wendy said as she grab my heads and swing them up and down, I don't even try to hide the blush on my face.

"Oh, this has got to be the best day of my life, it like a dream come true," I say as I cried tears of joy.

" **Oh, if this is a dream then I'm about to make it a Nightmare, vermin".** A voice that makes my blood run cold, my heart stop, and my knees shakes, along with me peeing my pants all at the same spoke. All of a sudden Natsu and the other started to vanish into thin air. Even Wendy disappears with a smile still on her face. A huge shadow appear above me and against my better judgment I look up.

And I wish I didn't go against my better judgment. For descending upon me from the now darken sky was a giant winged creature, as he flapped his wings huge holes in the ground started appearing. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't listen to my mind. As he lands some distance from me the grounds shakes knocking me on my butt, his clawed talons instantly leaving footprints. A quick glance reveals his entire upper body is covered in black as pitch darkness scales, with twisting surprisingly sky blue markings covering them. His lower body, from belly to the end of his tail and legs, are covered in gray scales, but the end of his tail looks like ax. His eyes, the same white eyes I saw in the cave that were staring at me. His head is large and round while also looking blunt with four very large and very sharp looking spikes coming out the back of it. His mouth is what scaring me the most right now as it is absurd sharp looking teeth, each one looks like it taller than me. At the end lower mouth his chins is sharped and pointed, like he could stab someone just by chin-tapping them. If I was in fear for my life I would tell him his wings remind me of a bird wings. But I pretty sure he would eat me, if he already wasn't planning on doing so anyway.

He takes a second to look around the area we're in. When he turns his head, he creates a vacuum of air that rushes out from behind me, threaten to bring me closer to him. Finally, he looks at me and I can't breathe anymore. It like his very stare has scared the air around me away. As he takes a step toward, a mini earthquake accords. He takes another and another, a series of earthquakes happen underneath me, until he finally staring down at me. Eyes piercing my very soul mouth slightly open giving me a full view of his teeth and I was right they are bigger than me, small comfort though. And then he speaks.

" **Little vermin, you been knocked out for a** **quite** **while now,** **I thought I let you enjoy your little fantasy for awhile before I swooped in. Now there this question that been on my mind for awhile and I hope you can answer it, can you?"** Very slowly I shake my head yes. " **I don't remember giving you permission to sleep now did I you little piece of rat dropping?"** I continue to stare up at him in complete shock and awe.

" **DID I?!"** he literally roars at me. " **ANSWER ME IMMEDIATLY WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" " DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FEEBLE SPECK OF DUST TO MY VERY EXISTENCE?!"**. I covered my ears and official crap me pants and start yelling for my daddy. **" Stop that infernal crying, you worthless maggot".** I immediately stopped for fearing of my life. " **Y** **ou have no idea who I am do you?** " I slowly shake my head no fearing his response. " **You humans and your beliefs that you own this planet and disregard everything else around you, especially your superior** **s. V** **ery well let me tell you, you small insignificant pebble**." He pulls his head away from me and looks straight ahead. " **I AM THE DESTROYER OF CIVILZATIONS, BRINGER OF TRUE DAMANATION TO THOSE WHO ARE UNLUCKY TO CROSS MY PATH, THE SHADOW OF DEATH, THE ENDER OF ERAS AND THE HERALD OF THE END TIMES".** He spreads his wings wide and lashes his tail in the air. " **I AM THE DRAGON KING, ACNOLOGIA THE APOCALYSPE DRAGON!".** He brings his head back down to my level while flashing a evil, predatory grin. **" And you and I are going to have a little talk, vermin."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes : Finally got that second chapter up. Before you ask I know Acnologia known as the black dragon, but that didn't sound dreadful to me. That like putting on the same level with Sting's dragon. I will be changing up Acnologia history so that he was originally a dragon, but I'm coming up with a good backstory for him.


	3. The Dragon King's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acnologia and Romeo have a "chat".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo going to sound more like a teenager than a child in this one. I made him a little smarter for this story. Also in this story Acnologia has always been a dragon.

Silences echos throughout the surrounding. I could my hear my own beating heart inside my chest.

Rapidly I might add.

I was afraid. Standing in front of me was the reason why Natsu and the others are never coming home again. The Magic Council Envoy said over 100 different people saw this dragon destroy Tenrou Island with his breath attack. I was so screwed. Acnologia just stood there, still looking at me with those white eyes. Then suddenly he narrowed his eyes at me.

" **Now do you know who I am,** **little vermin?"** , he asked.

"You destroy Tenrou Island a few days ago, killing Natsu, Wendy and everybody else" I said tears once again coming to my eyes.

" **Oh, yes that right those were your friends on that island were they?"**

"Why you do it? Why did you have to kill them?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

" **I was investigate the evil coming from that island."**

"NATSU AND THE OTHERS WERE NOT EVIL!" I screamed at him at him

" **I never said it was your friends that were evil, it just it came from that island. I can't pinpoint evil. It just if it strong enough and within a certain range of me I can sense it, your friends were just collateral damage caught in my way when I decide to destroy the island. Also, they attack me for no reason as soon as I landed. All I did was destroy the landscape little, wipe out a forest. Sure they caught in the wake of my destruction but it wasn't like I was aiming for them. I don't waste my time on vermin."**

"Then why did you have to destroy the island?" I asked again.

" **To be sure the evil I sense was destroy,"** he said all casual-like.

"Oh, so you think your some kind of hero, destroying an island full of innocents people, just to destroy some evil that was probably destroy before you got there", I said feeling my anger rising with every second that's past.

"  **You mortals and your views on morality, you only see the world as there good people and bad people, black and white . It makes me sick, I destroyed an entire country some 200 years ago, never mind they were performing secret mass human sacrifices and using the blood of the victims to perform a ritual to unlock an ancient evil that was brandish and imprison by the Gods before humanity wasn't even a thought to said gods. Said evil was about to be unleash unto a unsuspecting world and destroy all the mortal races, but I sense it and crashed the site where the ritual was taking place and slaughter everyone there, and just to be sure this never happen again, and to be sure I got everyone I slaughter the rest of the country. If anything you vermin should thank me for doing that, but no you write me off as a villain, a bringer of the END TIMES, a destroyer".**

"All those things you just said awhile go all pointed to that", I said.

" **Yes I'm a destroyer of EVIL civilizations, I don't fly around destroying entire countries just because I'm bored".**

"Oh, the Magic Council Messenger Guy told us that you used to be human, who during the Great Dragon Fight or something you started killing your friends and enemies alike, explained that" I said pointing my finger at him, while wondering where the sudden burst of courage came from.

Acnologia looks at me with a blank stare for what seem like hours, then starts chuckling.

" **You got a pair on you kid, most vermin wouldn't even still be standing in front of me let alone talk to me like that. Another things I was born a dragon thousands of years ago, you humans and your limited knowledge most likely have no records of that time. But I did assumed the form of a human during the Dragon Civil War". "The reason why I started killing friends and foes alike"** \- he suddenly stops talking and looks straight ahead with a emotionless look in his eyes. **" That was a different time, a different me". " I rather not get into that".**

"So what are you going to do now eat me, destroy the rest of Fairy Tail?" I asked, fearing the answer, as I sure my face was showing. Acnologia smiled a cruel smile, lower his head back down to my level, his teeth sharps as knives shown all in my face, dangerously close I might add.

" **I'm not going to eat little vermin. Wait, Let me rephrase that, the fact is even if humans didn't taste like fish that was crapped out of a dead bear, I still wouldn't eat you. It more to the fact that I can't, and I can't destroy your guild in my state".**

A confuse likely still frighten look appears on my face. "What do you mean by that?", I asked.

" **I can't hurt you here",** He explains.

"What?" I said, still confuses.

" **Let me show you, little vermin"** and with that he opened his mouth wide, so wide that I could see down his throat. Suddenly a white and blue swirl of energy appears from behind me and goes into his throat, with enough force behind it to suck me in if I didn't fall straight on the ground. After a moment, a bright light fills my vision as the energy starts to glow. Then, all of a sudden the everything stops moving, and inside Acnologia's mouth was a giant orb of the energy, it was letting off a humming, as if it was alive, and it was pointed towards me. The next thing I know he fires it at me. I close my eyes waiting for the moment of the death to hit me, my heart fill with nothing but regrets. Regrets of telling my dad how much I love him,and that I forgive him for not being the best of dads, or how I'll never be a mage of Fairy Tail now. The only single good thing about this moment is the fact, that soon I'll be seeing Natsu, Wendy, and everyone else who left for the S-Class exam. There a large explosion, and I feel the ground move around me. Then there dead silent, I slowly open my eyes unsure of what I'll see next. There Acnologia standing with a from what it seem like a bored expression on his face. I also notice that he taller for some reason. As if he been reading my mind he said "I didn't get taller little vermin, you got lower, look around you", he said. Taking a quick glance at my surroundings I now notice I'm the middle of a huge crater, that look like it was a least a mile in radius.

I didn't know what to say, I was in completed and utter shock. **" Don't look so impress, I wasn't even trying with that, but the main reason behind that was to show you I can't harm you, well at least not physically anyway. I going to skip straight to the point, cause I tired from talking to lower lifeforms like yourself. That lowly human who appear in front of my cave after you came running in to it, unannounced and uninvited I might add, seems to have, through that black orb he held in his hand, anchored my body inside your body, while also binding out souls together, since I doubt that was part of his plan, which was probably to just seal me in you, not be able to talk to you like this, I figure he doesn't know the full extent of the orb"** explained Acnologia as he walks down the crater toward me. At this point I have gotten used to the ground moving a little bit, so I just stare at him as he came closer. Then a series of thoughts came to my mind. Looking up at Acnologia I asked "What do you mean inside my body?" Acnologia looks at me with a blank stare, what happens next would have had me rolling on the ground if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't truly believe 100 % at the moment that he couldn't hurt me where ever we're at. Taking his right claw and lifting it up, ( at the moment I thought he was going to squash me), he slaps his forehead with a very loud smacking noise, and then runs it downs his face. He makes a loud sigh and I sure I heard him muttered **"I'm too old to deal with this shit."**

" **It as exactly as I said, after you passed out from when he shot you with the orb, and before I could react he shot at me transforming my body and soul into a type of energy and inserting me into you. "Quite interesting though I been around for millenniums and I never seen Elves use that type of magic to that degree let alone humans. "Anyway while in the processed of putting me into your body, he used a secondary ability of the orb to bind our souls to together, "Are you following all this?"**

I shake my head, he then uses his left claws to slap his head. " **I'm going to say this in the most simplest way possible, I the Great Dragon King Acnologia am stuck inside a 6 years old human who has daddy issues, if you should happen to died by some means before I can find a way out of here I died too. Do you understand that, vermin?".**

I think the words over in my head, there was still a lot I didn't understand but I could ask some one about that later, maybe my dad.

**"I strongly advise you tell don't go telling people about me being here".**

My eyes go wide in shock. "Hey Acno, how you know what I was thinking?"

" **First of all never called me "Acno" again. It Acnologia, Great King Acnologia, The Apocalypse Dragon, The Dragon King Acnologia, The Great Dragon King Acnologia, The Great Apocalypse Dragon King Acnologia, or the even King Acnologia, but never Acno, got it?".**

"But Acno show like a great nickname for you, and all those name are too long to said and make my head hurt". I said as I put my hands on top of my head.

"I mean you been calling me vermin since I met you".

" **I called them as I see them"**

"Well, until you called me by my name, I'm calling you Acno, and since even you said you can't hurt me whenever we are-

" **We're inside your head, I'm almost surprised that not the first thing you asked about vermin".**

"Wait, we're where now?" This time Acno (which he shall this moment on be known as, at least to me), use both claws to slaps his head.

" **WE'RE INSIDE YOUR F*%#KING HEAD, YOU INSOLENT VERMIN!"** he roars, as his mouth comes up to face, teeth baring, heavy breathing, eyes taking on a predator-like rage.

"Okay, okay we're inside my head I get it", I said clearly scared beyond all belief.

" **Back to the question you ask, because I'm in your mind I can read every thought you have, unless you try hard to conceal it from me, which I doubt you can do".** **"I can also go thru your memories".**

"Can I read your thoughts?"

" **No."**

"That not fair!" I screamed.

" **Life not fair, deal with it"**

Something inside of me snaps upon hearing this, as I proceed to unleash a wave of anger I didn't know I capable of doing onto Acno.

"Oh, what does a poopy-head dragon like you know about life being unfair? You're just a grumpy, old big meanie, whose goes around killing innocents and even your own friends, like what do you know about unfairness? I'll never see Natsu and the others ever again, I don't even remember what my mother's face you likes, she left me and my father when I was only 2 years old, and we don't even have any pictures of her, so don't tell me about unfairness, you probably had it easy your whole life." I rant out all the while crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out when I'm finish.

The air around me gets mighty cold all of a sudden, and when I look up into Acno's eyes my entire body freezes up. His frozen glare pierce right through me, but the look in his white glowing eyes was not one of hate, but one of pity. Pity not for himself, but for me.

" **I pity you I really do little vermin, cause the adult vermin in your life have yet to tell you how harsh life really is, how unfairly brutal and savage it is just to survive in this world. But you're right, its unfair for me to flipped your mind like a book, but you can't do the same to me. "It seems if we're going to make this partnership work, you need a lesson about life, so I'm going to give one by showing my life up to now. What you're going to see is the struggle for survival, and the obstacles I had to overcome and the events and reasons that will explain why I am the way I am, just remember you ask for this little vermin".** With that his eyes started glowing even brighter, and I suddenly engulf by the light.

I teleported to the outskirt of a forest with a cave not too far from where I landed. The landscape is all torned up as it looks like a huge battle just happen, I see the bodies of three dragons lying all over the place, but what caught my attention was the giant trail of blood leading into the cave. I follow it into the cave to see a dragon that looks similar to Acno but was a little smaller and more slender. It whole body was covered in blood and wounds, and even I could tell it wasn't going to last much longer. It seem to be searching thru what seems like a nest, but all the eggs seem to be smashed, I was assuming by that dragon whose body was lying a couple hundred feet from the nest. After searching for a moment it found an egg that survived the massacre. It suddenly started to hatch. After a couple minutes out pop a dragon, called it a gut feeling but I'm pretty sure it was Acno. The dying dragon nuzzles him for a while and with a smile on it face close it eyes and passed on. Acno starts making some little roar noise and starts touching the dead dragon head, trying to wake it up. It took a while, but he finally gave up, and with fear and uncertainty in his eyes, walked out of the cave into a strange new world, not knowing what was waiting for him.

Suddenly another bright light engulf my vision, and I teleported to a forest at night, like the one I was in awhile ago. I see a slightly bigger Acno running furiously thru the forest taking refuge in a large hollow tree. Fear was evident on his face. I feel the ground suddenly shaking, and as I turned and look around I see a giant Blue Dragon tearing up the forest looking for something, it stops mere inches from the hollow tree. After looking around for a moment it continues onward, it doesn't even notice me or Acno. After a few minutes past Acno comes out of the tree, fear giving away to exhaustion, as he continues moving on in another direction different than the one the Blue Dragon took.

Once again the light fills up the scenery. This time I'm located on the top of a cliff, looking around I see Acno down below now much bigger fighting off 3 Silver dragons at once. The rest of the battlefield has 8 other silver dragons corpses scatter about. Acno is covered in wounds, but seem to being doing better than the other dragon(I'm assuming that was his mother) was doing earlier. One of the dragon, slightly bigger that Acno charges him. Waiting until the last seconds Acno suddenly jump in the air and lasts on his back, biting his teeth into his neck and tears a huge chunk out of his neck. The dragon falls down dead, as another one spews fire at Acno. Once again taking to the sky he simply lands on the dragon neck with a very loud crunch noise echoing throughout the surrounding area, the dragon stops moving after that. The last dragon seeing the odds are now against him take off flying away. Acno opens his mouth and that familiar blue and white swirl starts forming. Once the orb in his mouth is glowing bright, he fires it at the fleeing dragon. The beam hits the dragon, and a huge explosion fills the sky, so bright that I had to shield my eyes from the light. When I'm able to look again there nothing in the sky. Acno gives a thundering roar that echoes throughout the surrounding area. Upon ending his victory roar he notice that one of the other 8 dragons he thought was dead was still moving.

He walks other to the dragon, as it struggles to get away. Acno puts a claws on his throat and opens his mouth. Instead of a blue and white swirl taking form, I see a red and black mist-like energy take up his mouth this time. Suddenly red and black chains come spewing out of his mouth, going into the sliver dragon body. They then reverse and start pulling back into Acno's mouth. After a few moments I see a blue and white figure, resembling the silver dragon on the ground come out of the body. It wrapped all around in the red and black chains, struggling with all its might to break free, but to no avail. As the chains retreat into Acno's mouth they dragged the struggling dragon form into it. With one last look of terror on it faces, it lets out a roars that sounded eerily likes a scream, right before its head gets pulled into Acno's mouth. The silver dragon eyes go white, and his body gives a shudder and stops moving. Acno shut his mouth, and I notice his wounds starting to heal.

Another memory jump later, I'm standing on a cliff looking across at Acno now much larger, and about the same size he is today, overlooking a valley with piqued interests. In the valley some people were fighting off two dragons with Dragon-Slayer Magic. Many of the people seem wounded and it seem the dragons aren't even breaking a sweat. Just as the dragons look ready to finish off one of the wounded, a green hair woman and a red hair man steps in front of the wounded, facing the dragons with a look of defiance. This really catches Acno attention and after a moment he is suddenly engulf in a blue light. When the light faded Acnologia is standing there as an shirtless muscular young man with long white hair that look as wild as the wind. His eyes had black circles around them. Also his skin is rather tan, and on his body he bears the same markings he does when he was a Dragon. His clothes are something else though. He wearing a high collared cloak, which also bears his dragon markings along the length of it, an white sash around his waist, and baggy pants that are decorated the same as his cloak. He jumps down to the valley floor, and moves towards the battle. It seems no one notice any of this, too focus on the battle I suppose. Just as the both dragons look poise to use their Dragon's Roars to finish off the people, a large blue/white blast cuts through their middle of their stomach, and seconds later they both fall dead. The people turn to see Acno in his human form walking up to them. He comes up to the red hair man, and a stand-off happens. After a minute the red hair man with a smile on his face, extends his hands toward Acno. Acno just looks at the hand for a sec, then the red-hair man (Red) motion towards his hand. Acno slowly brings his hand up, and Red takes it, shaking furiously. The Green Hair woman (Green) walks over and joined in on thanking Acno with a pat on the back with Acno looking awkward the whole time.

Another memory jump passes, and once again I'm on a battlefield, but it seem the battle just ended. Dragons corpses were scattered across the field. I see Acno sitting on a rock overlooking the destruction, when suddenly Red comes along aside him and motions for him to follow . Moments later, I'm at a tavern in a town near the battlefield, there a lot of people celebrating the victory that happen today, but Acno outside leaned up against a tree staring at the clear starry sky alone. Green approaches from behind him, with mug of ale in each hand. She walks up to him and hands him a mug. He takes a mug looks at it and takes a drink. He instantly spit it out, and Green covers her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. She then stand very close to Acno and looks up at the sky with him. Acno seems awkward, but comfortable. I notice Red a little distance away watching the two with a genuine smile on his face.

Its another tavern, another celebration, another victory. Green is standing by the edge of the woods looking deep in thought. Acno and Red are off to the side looking at her, both have looks of concerned on their faces. Suddenly Red pushes Acno forward, when Acno looks at him, Red nudges his head toward and mouth the word "Go". Acno looks at Green, looks back at Red, nods his head and starts walking toward Green. He taps her on her shoulder, she turns around just in time for Acno to kiss her full on the lips. After a short moment she starts kissing back. After a few minutes of this happening, and me yakking my guts out, they stopped. Green takes Acno by the hand and leads him back to into the tavern up the stairs and into a room, closing the door behind them. All the while Red has a smile on his face and a mug in his hand. He gives a cheer of victory and the whole tavern joins in.

They seem to be in a castle a moment later, there are soldiers all around along with some dragons who were on the humans side. Acno and Red are walking side-by-side with many soldiers and officers making way for them. They spotted Green who looks nervous. They seem to ask what wrong, and she motions for Acno to followed her. They walked a little distance away from Red, and I see Green mouth say something, and Acno eyes going wide. All of a sudden he picked her up and spins her in the air. Then put her down, and puts his head on her belly. I thought I saw tears in his eyes. Red runs over, and Acno starts saying something. Red starts smiling and laughing and hugs Green and pats Acno all the shoulder. Acno and Green hold hands and Acno has a look on his that remind me of my dad for some reason.

A moment later I'm in the mist of a war. People are dying left and right, dragons reign terror down from the sky. Acno blasts dragons left and right. He looks over to see Green and Red fighting Back-to-Back. Their fighting alongside one of the allied dragon, when suddenly the dragon donned a strange look on his face as he look toward Green. He then swings his tail for no reason at Green and Red. Everything pauses for a moment, and next thing I know their bodies go flying thru the air. Acno with a look of pure dread in his eyes, run toward them killing anything that try to stop him. When he comes upon them Red is impale through a broken tree branch sticking out of the ground. Acno kneel down next to him, Red takes his hand, gives a nod, nudges his head to where Green is and with that same smile on face fades from this world. Acno nods his head and takes off looking for Green, he finds her broken body, still holding on to what little life she has. Acno takes her in his arms and put a hand on her stomach, and Green places a hand over that one, he sobbing now. Green gives him one last kiss before she close her eyes and leaves this world.

Acno cried for what seem like hours. He suddenly places Green gently on the ground and walks over to the Dragon that kill his best friend and his lover. All of a sudden a bright blue light engulf the field,this time when it fades there stand Acno in all his Dragon glory with a berserker look in his eye. Without wasting a second, he rips the head off the Dragon, and blasts the enemy dragon he was fighting. What happen next would probably give me nightmares for years to come. Acno lays the battlefield to waste slaying friend and foe alike. When it was all over he was standing over Green and Red bodies roaring to the sky, but it wasn't a roar of triumph but a roar of sorrow, of loss, of grief.

The light overtake me one last time, and I'm standing in front of Acno. He has a distance look in face.

" **Still think I just a bad guy, just some dragon who loves destroying?".**

I don't answer I just look down at the ground.

"That man and that woman-" I start saying.

" **Gemin and Aeriva. Their names were Gemin and Aeriva, they were brother and sister."** he says, still with a distance look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happen to them"

"  **I don't want your pity, I want you to listen up little vermin. I have made a lot of enemies in my days and I doubt they're going to sit quietly for very long once its get around that I "disappear". So you can sit here and bitch about how life unfair, or you can shut up and become stronger by accepting my offer."**

"What offer?"

" **The offer to make you into a Dragon-Slayer whose name will be fear throughout the land. I'm not going to sit here and just be a sitting target waiting for the first random mook to come along and end your pathetic life, thus ending mine."**

"You can really make me a Dragon-Slayer? Just like Natsu-nii and Wendy?"

**"I can make you a Dragon-Slayer that would eventually surpass them in strength."**

"Really?"

**"Yes, cause you're going to need it to fight off the type of enemies that will be eventually coming for you."**

"Coming for me?"

**"Not you specially at this moment, but eventually the other Dragon Lords are going to start wondering what happen to me and will start sending their minions to gather information on my disappearance."**

"So they're going to try and kill me?"

**"And your family, your guild members, maybe even your whole town if they're desperate enough."**

"Seriously?!"

**"Take my offer little vermin. You want to protect all those close to you, you need my power."**

"Okay, fine I'll take it!"

" **Good, but your sake as well as my own, I hope your ready little vermin."**

"I hope so too", I say. Then a thought accords to me.

"Hey Acno"

" **Yes little vermin?"**

"If Aeriva would have live, what would you have name your kid?" He looks at me for a moment and with a bittersweet smile he says.

"  **Its was actually twins we were expecting, one girl, one boy. We were going to name the girl Athear which means "celestial" in the Draconic language and the boy was to be named Ixen which means "fire" also in the Draconic.**

" **Celestial Fire. To this day I sure both of them would have been beautiful."**


	4. Questions and Training

Chapter 4

Questions and Training

_Acnologia's P.O.V. at the time (His thoughts that Romeo can't hear)_

" _**Odd, because of that barrier in place around his mind I couldn't take control of this little vermin's body. To think it could keep me, The Dragon King out, it very powerful for such a young person, also I'm surprise that his little body could contain me without causing damage to himself. I just have to bid my time to either take control of the little vermin or escape from this imprisonment. But, it seems to be of a different magic then the black orb that hooded vermin use. It also seem to have been here for a time before the hooded vermin showed up, interesting. There also the fact that I showed that Little vermin all those memories I thought I bury. What compel me to show him those? Oh, well time will tell what is to become of this "union", hopefully none of the other Dragon Lords or my other enemies make a move on my territory until I find a way out of here.** _

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

I woke up still in the cave, and from the sunlight shining into the cave I can tell its morning, Dad and the others must be looking for me now. I get up and wander out into the forest, until I realized I still have no idea where I'm at.

" **Keep heading straight ahead, then take a left at the river you will come across",** Acno suddenly said.

"What, where did that voice come from?" as I jumped looking around "Acno? Where are you?"

" **Did** **we not have a discussion about you calling me "Acno" little vermin?**

"Well your still calling me little vermin, so I'm still calling you Acno, so there".

" **Fine then, you can called me Acno, but that as far as you go with names, anyway I'm talking to you inside your head".**

"Now to the other question, How do you know where were at?"

" **We're in my territory. That cave we were just in, is connected to a series of other caves within my territory.".**

"How big your territory?"

" **My domain encompass the entire nation of Fiore, Seven, Bosco, Stella, Joya and Iceberg, and the northern parts of Minstrel".**

"I have no idea where those are at, but shouldn't the whole world be your territory? I mean you are the Dragon King".

" **In comparison to other Dragon Lord's, I have the largest territory, The huge Pergrande Kingdom to the east alone has at least 3 dozens different Dragon Lords fighting for control. Also there are other creatures in this world who power rivals and can even surpass dragons. They mostly keep to themselves as long as no one bothers them in their territory".**

"Have you ever had to fight other Dragon Lords to keep your lands"?

" **About a hundred years ago, a coalitions of the western Dragon Lords of Pergrande and their armies attempted to expand westward into my domain. Lucky the eastern edge of my territory is an icy tundra that slowed their armies down giving me enough time to get there". Unfortunately during that time other dragons who I did not kill in the Civil War decide to settle in my territory for awhile. I was so busy fighting, I couldn't return back to Fiore until about seven years ago.**

"Don't you have armies of your own? Why not use them?".

" **Despite what most of your inferior kind believes, Not all dragons have armies of lizard folk, kolbolds, and other reptile-like species. That cost a lot of money to maintain. I do maintain a network of spies throughout the world, keeping tabs on my rivals. Though, whether or not their still be active once word of my "disappearance" gets around we'll see".**

"If you being around Magnolia the all this time, how come no one ever found you, or how come you never attack the town"?

" **I stay in caves that are far away from towns and cities, and because my mere presence scares away the wildlife, the vermin in the nearby towns and cities stay away from those areas. Go to any towns or villages or whatever, and if they have a part of the area they stay away from, there a good chance I'm the reason why. As for the attacking part, I already explain while I hate human and other mortal races, I treat you the way you treat the ants in your backyard. You're no threat to me, and as long as you stay a minor eyesore annoyance, I see no reason to waste energy on destroying you."**

"Wouldn't people send armies and mages to destroy you since you being hanging around in their countries?"

" **First of all, it not their countries, it my domain. I was here long before some of these countries were even created. Also, unlike those other Dragon Lord's and Monsters, I don't draw attention to myself by demanding tributes from the mortal races. I want gold, I go take it.**

"You keep mentioning mortal races, what do you mean by that"?

" **It's exactly as I say, the other races other than the Immortal races. The humans, dwarves, elves, halfling, orcs, gnomes, and so on."**

"I never seen these other races, I thought they were just in legends and fairy tales."

" **In Fiore yes, but that due to the extremely high number of humans who can use magic. These other non-humans races like to live in area where they hold an advantage over the other races, like more numbers or better technologies, or more magic users. Since humans in Fiore have all these advantages over them, they left before the humans saw them as a threat. They mostly settle in the nations beyond Fiore, where human magic users are in much smaller numbers, but you can still find them in some of the countries nearby, hidden from sight".**

"So, did you inherit all this territory or what?"

" **I fought tooth and claw for this territory, killing all who oppose me. I acquired Fiore after the Dragon's Civil War by killing all the remaining Dragon Lords who didn't died in the fighting, or fled.**

"Is that why so many dragons were trying so hard to kill you and your family. Because they were afraid you come take their lands?"

" **You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?"**

"I been told this by the Guild's members and my dad."

**But, no for you see I'm the last of a race of dragons, the Soul Eater Dragons. We devoured souls to gain strength and to heal wounds and replenished energy, among other abilities. It matters not what soul its is as long as it a soul. We grew powerful devouring the souls of entire nations at one point, until the other dragons, fearing what would happen to them form a grand alliance against my kind. Against such overwhelming numbers we were hunted down to extinction. I am the last one alive in all the world."**

"So you need to eat souls to survive? Does that mean I need to eat souls to survive?".

" **By the tail of Bahamut and the heads of Tiamat, I'm getting a headache from all these questions. But no, while eating souls does refill more energy and heal wounds faster and better, I can also eat pure form of magic like Etherion. Also I can absorb the magic energy around me, this however though, is like a small snack to me, I have to absorb extremely large amount of it to even partial fill me up. Of course I can just recover just by resting. Oh, by the way, when I say "eating" I don't actually devour the souls. Their contain within my body where I feed off the energy they give off. The more souls I eat, the more powerful I become".**

"How many souls have you eaten so far?".

Acno gives me an evil smirk " **Do you really want to know?".**

I slowly shake my head yes.

" **Thousands, hundreds of thousands and not all of them dragons, I must have collect over a hundred different types of dragons souls over the course of my lifetime, but it the non-dragons souls that number in the thousands, and I enjoy every minute of watching and feeling them struggle to escape their fate once my chains were around them",** He finished with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Would I have to eat souls to?". I asked once again afraid of the answer and his smile

" **If you wish to use the more powerful version of my abilities, and if you want to grow in power, you will need large amount of soul energy to do so, and to replenish that energy quickly you will need to eat souls. But you'll learn that down the road".**

"What that mouth cannon of yours made of?"

" **I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you meant my Dragon Roar."**

"Mouth cannon sounds cooler".

" **Whatever, my "mouth cannon" is, made up of the energy the souls within me are giving off in it pure offensive destructs form. There are three more forms that this "soul energy" can make. A Defensive form barrier, can be used to constructs objects to use, and healing. The first one is simple, the last two take up more energy than their worth."**

"When would I be able to do all this?",

" **After training with me, which will begin very soon, not only will you be learning Dragon-Slayer magic, you'll also be learning Pure Dragon's Magic as well.**

"Isn't Dragon-Slayer Magic also Dragon's Magic?".

" **Dragon-Slayer Magic is a dumb down smaller version of Pure Dragon's Magic modified so that mortal races can use it. Pure Dragon's Magic is the magic that True Dragons use.**

"Then how can I use it?".

" **I'll modified the magic and your body to be able to withstand the strain and power of the spells".**

"Won't that hurt me?".

" **Maybe, now enough questions for the day, keep walking and go home and eat something, your stomach growling is killing me".**

After walking for a time I came across the river Acno was talking about. Turning left and walking for a time, I saw the church in the center of Magnolia in the distance. After finally getting home, I was embraced by my dad who was in tears, saying how he was worried sick about me. Uncle Wakaba said he hasn't gotten any sleep cause he spent the whole night looking for me.

The next day, true to his word, Acno started my training.

Training was a bitch. Acno seeing how I was still a scrawny little kid, decided to start my training to become the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer the next morning. He first instructs me to do a series of exercises that will built up my muscles while keeping them still slim. He said the average mage nowadays thinks having more muscles increased your magic power. He said that is a silly ideas thought up by the inferior minds of humans. While having more physical attributes help, the mental ones are where it counts. The abilities to stay focus in combat allow you to control the amount of magic energy you use up, instead of wasting it on unnecessary large attacks. With that he added a series of mental exercises like steady breathing, mediation and focusing to increase just that.

As the years progress, He said I need to learn hand-to-hand combat skills. According to the observation he been performing on everyone he concludes the Sand Wizard Max was the Guild best close combatant, however this is due to the number of members in the Guild steady dropping due to Fairy Tail dropping in rank among the Magic Guilds of Fiore. Things took a turn for the worst when we were force to leave Magnolia, but that a story for another day, Acno also recommend I learn a secondary magic skill, since the Dragon-Type magic he teaching me will be use for emergency only, like against actually dragons or in secret where it wouldn't be found out. I took to learning my Dad style _**Purple Flare,**_ but after awhile Acno thought that was to weak. While it doesn't aroused suspicions seeing how it my Dad style, it still not versatile enough to handle threats. So after searching in secret for an another fire mage I tumble upon Totomaru a former comrade of Juvia and Gajeel and former member of Phantom Lord. It took some convincing, but using the fact that I was friends with his former comrades convinced him to teach me. Between those classes, Max's combat session, the missions I was able to take now that I was a full-fledge member of Fairy Tail ( which my dad has now become the master due to him being the most senior member left) and Acno's training I had little time for a social life, ( which would come back to bite me in the ass down the road). It also comes up that even though it been about five years there been no reports in the media about powerful creatures( Acnologia's rivals) appearing in Fiore. That doesn't mean they haven't appear In the other countries as though.

" **See, it was because of my strength that your country has been spared the chaos that has infected the rest of the world,"** he gloats with a smirk on his face.

" _God, he has such a huge ego"_ I thought.

" **I heard that. Seeing how your mental blocks are still weak, you can spent an extra 3 hours mediating today, on top of 100 extra push-up, sit-ups, and 3 more miles of running, now getting moving".**

"Fuck me," I groaned as I started running.

" **No thank you, I prefer green-hair chicks, remember?".**

Eventually Acno said it was time for me to learn the Soul-Eating techniques. It would prove to change my life in more ways than one.

I'm in the middle of the forest that the New Guild Hall is located in. As I walk thru the trees I come across a small sparrow who seem to have broken it wing and couldn't fly away.

" **Excellent, now grab it and use the technique I taught you, hurry now".**

A sense of dread comes over me as I move toward the bird, hand outstretch. As I take it in a grab, it looks at me with a heartbreaking, sad look on its face, as its stared at me. I begin to get a sick feeling in my stomach.

" **Don't you dare bitch out of this, you want to become stronger, this is one of the ways to do it. If your in the middle of a fight with a large number of foes, you may need to eat their souls to refill your magic energy and heal your wounds. You won't have time for your slower, more natural healing ability of me giving you my soul energy to heal you, this bird is going to die anyway either from starvation or eaten by predator, NOW DO IT!".**

I slowly open my mouth and concentrate. Before long a familiar red and black mist fills my mouth. Black and red chains come creeping out of the mist, slowly move toward the shaking with fear sparrow. As they drive into the sparrow body's, I feel a sense of guilt over what about to come next. As I focus and imagine the chains coming back, the chains started to more back into my mouth. As they near their end I see a blue and white ghostly form of the sparrow be pull out of the sparrow body. The sparrow body's eyes turned white as it spirit still try in vain to struggle its way out of the chains. I had to bite back tears over the terrible thing I was doing.

" _It to become stronger. It to become stronger"._ I keep telling myself in my head. I

I close my eyes as the first of the sparrow's body enter my mouth, it tiny feet hitting the roof of my mouth, as it desperation for freedom increases. Soon the sparrow's soul head enter my mouth, and the truly hard parts begin. I force myself to shallow as the sparrow's feet are now hitting the inside of my throat, I can help but imagine all the other souls Acno has devoured over the centuries, all their struggle to escape, nothing more than mere amusement for him. After what seem like an eternity the soul vanishes with the pit of my stomach, never to see the light of day again.

I spent the next hour throwing up, too sick to move. The thought that I'll have to keep doing this to get stronger sicken me.

" **I fail to see the big deal about this, I do it all the time"** Acno says in a tone that suggests he annoyed by the scene I'm causing.

"That because your a fucking monster, that why", I said after wiping vomit off my lips.

" **Don't get me wrong, I never said I was a fucking saint, there was a time when I had heart."** A sad look appears on his face, " **But that time is behind me now, never to return".**

"Am I suppose to feel sorry for you, is that suppose to make me feel better?".

" **No and No. I don't want your pity, you can shit that down the toilet for all I care. You also better get use to this, cause next time it may be an enemy whose soul your eating, that should make you feel better, it always did for me".**

"What if I don't want to eat their soul," I asks as I start walking back to the Guild Hall.

" **Stop that train of thought right this fucking second little vermin,"** He says in the most serious voice outside screaming I ever heard him use. The sheer tone of it stops me in my tracks.

" **Don't you dare start thinking everyone, especially your enemies deserve a second chance. The only thing their going to use that second chance for is to take their revenge on you and those close to you. I been looking thru your memories again, it seem your guild has a habit of not finishing off their opponents and it come back to bite them in their ass. Like that wind mage Erigor, twice your guild has fought him and twice he has escape due to their inability to kill him. I made the mistake once of sparing a foe once and it turn into him gathering allies to fight me again. That was the last time he made that mistake and the last time I made the mistake of sparing my enemies. The world is a harsh place, so you better man the fuck up if you want to survive in it".**

The words spoken would played over in my head for the rest of the day, well into the night, and for days to come.


	5. The Guild Dance

Chapter 5

The Guild Dance

The Flashback from Chapter 4

_Acnologia speaking_

_**Don't you dare start thinking everyone, especially your enemies deserve a second chance. The only thing their going to use that second chance for is to take their revenge on you and those close to you. I been looking thru your memories again, it seem your guild has a habit of not finishing off their opponents and it come back to bite them in their ass. Like that wind mage Erigor, twice your guild has fought him and twice he has escape due to their inability to kill him. I made the mistake once of sparing a foe once and it turn into him gathering allies to fight me again. That was the last time he made that mistake and the last time I made the mistake of sparing my enemies. The world is a harsh place, so you better man the fuck up if you want to survive in it".** _

Romeo's P.O.V.

13 years old

(Tenrou group been back for about a month)

I'm sitting down leaning on one of the trees outside the Guild Hall watching Lucy trying to teach Natsu how to dance for some upcoming mission, involving some Count Balsamico and his daughter Aceto. That the unimportant stuff , the much more important stuff is the 4,000,000 jewels that they'll receive if they stop some escape prisoner named Guild Hunter Velveno who supposed to appear at the Magician Ball the Count is throwing here in about a week, while also replaying the crazy events that happen the past month. From Natsu-nii and Wendy and the rest of the S-Class exam participants returning after being presumed dead to me almost unleash my Dragon-Slayer abilities on those Twilight Ogre bastards. It been a wacky month, even Acno was surprised.

" **I was not surprised, at most my level of surprise was equate to you noticing a fly buzzing around the room I merely lift an eyebrow after seeing someone survive my Breath attack. If I known they survive that I would have try a little harder with my attack"** Acno injects.

" _Sure you would have",_ I countered.

" **Also, I thought I taught you to control your powers better than that, while I could care less about the Twilight vermin, you shouldn't waste your Dragon abilities on them. You should use your Rainbow Fire magic you been learning, since thanks to that Totomaru guy and my knowledge your almost at the same level of your father, except more versatile."**

" _But I almost gave away my secret, thought you be more piss off about that,"_ I replied.

" **I more annoyed if anything, cause it probably be hard for you to explain to your Dad why there suddenly a giant hole in your Guild Hall, and how you were able to put said giant hole in the Guild Hall. On another matter one of the member who return from Tenrou, the one with the flying dolls and mask."**

" _Bickslow_?" I replied.

" **Yes whatever the fuck his name is, avoid drawing any unnecessary attention from him."**

" _Why_?"

" **Because he possesses the ability to see living being's souls that why. Imagine what he'll see if see was to look at your soul."**

I ponder the thought for a moment, before I realized he would most likely see a giant black dragon-like spirit behind me.

" **Now you see, ever since he been back I been "modified" the appearance of your soul to outside eyes, as long as he doesn't look too closely for too long it should fool him."**

" _You just keep doing stuff without my permission you know that, right?"_

" **I'm only looking out for my well-being, it just so happens my well-being involve you."**

" _Nice to see you care"_ I think my thought just thick in sarcasm.

" **Anyway, you should be more aware of your surrounding, The Wind Dragon-Slayer vermin been staring at you for the last ten minutes, and you still haven't notice.",** he pointed out.

I look away from Lucy and Natsu to take a glance at Wendy who sitting on the log pile with Carla in her arms. As soon as our eyes meet she turns away blushing. While Carla has a glare fixed at me.

" **Well Well Well, it seem the Wind vermin has a little crush on you little vermin,"** Acno jokes with that same smirk on his face.

" _Kinda weird when you think about, I mean she technically 19 years old",_ I replied.

" **With the body and mind of a 12 year old girl, who obviously experiencing her first pre-teen crush,"** Acno counters.

" _Seriously, I mean I like to think I got over that crush on her I had when I was six,?_ "

" **Come on, you can't be serious little vermin, I have seen and heard the way you look at the other women in your guild. What makes her so different?".**

He right, while I didn't have much of a social life due to constant training and missions, doesn't mean I didn't start notice the female body when puberty hit me. And oh boy did it hit me hard. Here how:

Fucking Laki and her dress, showing off so much cleavage that when she leans over to talk to me, her tits almost falls out, and something about those glasses. Good job Max, now that he gotten over that broom shit.

Kinana no better, wearing that dress that show how most she develop in the chest area over the years. Think her and Warren are starting to develop a thing.

But the worst of all of the girls who remain at Fairy Tail was Bisca. Shit, short skirt, open vest with basically just a bra underneath, and she has no problem showing off her well-tone stomach. It was extremely hard to look her in the eyes during missions when she was talking to me. Seeing how the top of my head comes up underneath her tits made things worse. I couldn't stare long though because I'm sure Alzack would have been none to please to see me ogling his wife. Probably would have responded to that with a bullet to my head. But one word comes to mind after Bisca had Asuka: MILF, and that's all I'm saying.

It got even worse when the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale came over to the Guild Hall. Hard to believe they were still good friends with us despite our drops in the Guild ranking. But anyway Jenny and Sherry, holy shit. Why Lyon let Sherry go, once again I'll never know. But then there Chelia, Sherry's cousin who if she didn't have attitude problem, I would consider extremely hot.

Things came to overwhelming high once the Tenrou group got back. When I was a six year old kid, I thought nothing of Lucy, Mira, Cana or even Evergreen. But as a healthy 13 year old boy everything change.

Lucy by far has the biggest tits and one of the nicest ass I ever seen. When she used to hug me it was innocent. Now not so innocent. If Natsu doesn't grab her soon, someone else will.

I started looking thru old Sorcerer's _Weekly_ magazines, during my free time, looking for old pictures of Mira, to stared at for hours on in. Good job on Freed getting her.

Evergreen should not be allowed to wear her standard outfit in the Guild Hall. Once again, them glasses too. Now if only she and Elfman would stop arguing.

The less I say about Cana the better. After all this time I finally understood why my father and Wakaba hung around her so much. Though I do smell thunder on her from time to time.

Lisanna while not in the same league like Mira and Lucy, is still gives me fantasies at night, that involve her in an cat-girl outfit. Lucky Bickslow that bastard.

Juvia outfit, while it covers almost everything, shapes to her body and what a body she has. Make me wonder if Gray might be gay for not getting with her yet.

Levy while lacking in the chest area, has long shapely legs and DAT ass, Gajeel better not fuck it up with her or Jet or Droy will be there on the rebound.

Ezra I swear wear what she wears for attention. Seriously she has armor on her upper half, but a skirt on her lower half. Which shows off her legs and she too has DAT ass. Also, I think she has a dominatrix fetish, still hot though. Jellal needs to get his shit together and get with her.

You could only imagine what it like for me day to day.

If my Dad or Wakaba ever found out about this I would never live it down.

But Then you get to Wendy, who just cute and innocent. Nothing compare to the girls of the Guild physically anyway , but still she like a blue-haired angel. So I wonder why she looking at me, a guy for basically has the devil incarceration sealed within him. She too pure for someone like me. Also she too good for me. Surely there other guys out there.

" **You know little vermin, for someone who has the Dragon King sealed inside him, which is no small feat by the way, and access to his knowledge and powers, you sure have a low self-esteem, and anger issues."**

" _I just saying surely she can do better than me_ " I counter, " _Wait a minute, I the one with anger issues?"_

" **By the Dragon's Gods, maybe in between teaching you Pure Dragon's Magic and Dragon-Slayer Magic I should have taught how to talk to women".**

" _Wait a minute, how do you know how to talk women? You don't seem the type to observe human behavior."_

" **When you lived as long as I have you tended to watch the lesser- beings and see how they operate, and I seem this situations one too many times. It good though cause I need some entertainment."**

_"He really that bored?"'_ I think to myself

" **Yes I am. So bored that I started flipping thru your memories again."**

" _I thought we agreed you won't going to be doing that anymore_ ", I interrupted.

" **No, we agreed that it if I showed you my memories, you have no problems with me going thru yours. Anyway that not important, I been going thru your memories and I couldn't helped but notice that there nothing here with your mother involved. At all, only memories of pictures you seen of her".**

" _Well yeah, she left my dad when I was like 2 years old, of course I don't remember her_ ".

" **There should till be some subconscious memories of her somewhere in your mind"**

**Acno's P.O.V. (His thoughts)**

" _ **Unless their behind that barrier surrounding that part of his mind, I wonder."**_

" _Something on your mind Acno?"_ I asked when he was silence for a time.

" **Never mind, it nothing"** he replied.

Giving a shrug which I'm sure no one saw I get up and walk over to Lucy and Natsu-nii.

I notice along the way Wendy trying her hardest to avoid looking in my direction, with that blush she had earlier till on her face. Of course Carla still glares at me while sharping her claws with a nail filer.

"So explain again why your teaching Natsu-nii to dance again Lucy", I asked

"The job request requires us to dance at an all Magician Ball the Count is throwing for this event," Lucy answered.

"And the job request stated that the members blend in to stop the Velveno from stealing the ring," Mira (who appeared out of nowhere by the way) added.

"Sounds boring" I replied.

Lucy suddenly screams in pain as Natsu-nii steps on her foot.

"Dammit Natsu, that the fifth time you done that! Can't you follow my movements correctly?", Lucy angrily tells him.

"Sorry Lucy, but this is really hard".

Suddenly Gray pushes Natsu out the way grabbing Lucy arms and saying, " Forget Flame Brain, let me give its a try". I notice somewhere mid-sentence he lost his shirt. How? I'll never know. (That seem to be becoming a cliche line for me).

Lucy sends him flying with her infamous **LUCY KICK.**

From behind me I could hear Juvia going on about how her "love rival" is trying to steal her "Gray-sama".

It isn't long before everyone pairs up and are trying to dance. Elfman with Evergreen, Warren with Kinana, and of course my dad and Wakaba fighting over who gets to dance with Mira.

I'm too focus on the dance scene, that I'm a little surprise when someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turned around to see who it is, it Wendy who fidgeting with the helm of her sundress while looking away from me blushing, it kinda cute. Once again I notice Carla who dancing with Happy glaring at me.

"Uh, Romeo if your not too busy, I mean if you don't mind, could you be my dance partner?", she finally is able to say.

I didn't have to be an secret Dragon-Slayer to sense every eye in the Guild watching me right now, waiting for my answer. It seem like Mira was drilling a hole in the back of my head with her heart filled stare, while Gajeel and Natsu-nii were glaring at me in a Protective Big Brother fashion. This of course only intensify Carla glare at me. All the girls of the guild completely ignore their dance partners to watch this, even Juvia who got Gray tackles on the ground stops molesting him to look our way. While my Dad and Wakaba had lecherous grins on their faces. Master Makarov is watching, with a grin on his face as well.

Since when did I become the center of attention?!

**"I don't know what you're waiting for. You want this just as much as she does."** Acno says.

With a heavy internal sigh, I take Wendy's hand, at which her blush gets even redder.

"I would love to Wendy."

All the girls go "awwwww", Elfman yells " ACCEPTING HER HAND TO DANCE IS MANLY!", before getting punch by Evergreen, along with Lisanna and Mira too.

While I'm trying my hardest to wipe to blush off my face. Was it because of the attention the Guild was giving us as we dance, or the fact Wendy smell real nice today, as she place her head on my chest, as we swayed to the music that being played? I probably never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dance Mission

Romeo's P.O.V.

I'm walking on the road a few days later with Team Natsu, alongside Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Warren to Balsamico Palace. Originally Juvia, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy ,Pantherlily and I weren't supposed to go, but Mira convince Ezra to take Juvia on account she wanted her and Gray to get more progress in their relationship,(which Gray denies there is any relationship between them). Evergreen sorta just joined in without asking anyone. When ask why she vehemently declared it because she wants to see the palace, not because Elfman might be dancing with other women. Lucy invited Levy along to have someone to talk too, and wherever she goes Gajeel follows and Pantherlily comes with the deal. Jet and Droy wanted to come too, but a few selected harsh words from Gajeel changes their mind. Me on the other hand, thanks to that little dance session between me and Wendy, Mira also talk Ezra into bringing me along too, for "experience" of course. ( Also, I was only blushing cause it was hot outside, not because the fact that Wendy head was resting on my chest, or the fact she smell really nice that day, okay?!). Oh, and Warren here just cause.

" **Wow, and I thought the Ice mage and Fairy-Stone Chick were bad",** Acno says with a snicker.

" _You know for an all-powerful dragon who see humans as mere insects, you sure tend to get involve in our petty ways",_ I retort.

" Hey Romeo", I hear Wendy call out to the side of me. Lately after that dance, we been talking a lot more often. These last few days she been constantly by my side. This irk Carla to no end, in fact she seem to take it out on Happy whenever he offers her some fish. I feed bad for the guy, but he determine. Also it seem Gajeel and Natsu-nii have been a little overprotective about her lately. Every time me and Wendy are chatting they send death glares at me.

" Yeah, what up Wendy?", I asked.

" So what do you think this request will be like?", she asked back.

" Hopefully this Velveno guy show up, we captured without any trouble, then we enjoy the rest of the night and get payed", I replied.

" Yeah but what about the fact Velveno has the title " Guild Hunter" , aren't you a little worried cause of that?" she asked in an almost shaky voice.

" I'm sure it mean nothing, probably just a title he gave himself to make himself feel like a big-shot", I said trying to reassured her. Also, seriously how long can Carla have that same glare on her face?!

We started coming up Balsamico Palace which looks like someone took a giant bowl and put a vegetable garden in it. ( **Check out episode 125).**

" **I will never get you humans and your sense of architecture, a cave is just fine for most dragons".**

" _But crappy for humans. Hey wait a minute should we be talking like this with Warren so close to us?"_ I asked, fearing Warren might accidentally hear Acno's voice.

" **While his magic is impressive for a human, the mental blocks I put up are keeping him from reading your mind, or hearing into it. You can hear him talking to you, also you can replied back but that about all his powers can do to you".**

" _Weren't that look suspicious, that I have mental barriers?"_

" **If he says something, ask him why he poking around in your head to begin with, simple no?".**

I ponders this for a minute and realized he right, Warren shouldn't being digging around in my head to begin with.

" **Yeah that my job"** , Acno says.

" _Shut up"_ I say.

We walked thru the garden and come to the first door of the Palace, where we are greeted by a young girl with long chestnut-colored hair that stops at her mid-back. She had large pink eyes, and was wearing a pink dress. Also I might be seeing things here I swear she was sparkling.

" May I asked who you people are?" she asked.

" _She a real dish_ ," I hear inside my head all of a sudden. Lucy then yells at Warren for saying for mentally shouting that.

" Who are you?" Gray asked, I noticed he still has all clothes on somehow, quite an accomplishment for him.

" I'm Aceto, Daughter of Balsamico, Lord of this palace," she replied, not even the slight bit piss that we walk up to **HER** place and asked her who she is.

" _That's a name you'd probably bite your tongue saying,"_ I once again hear within my head.

" WARREN!" I hear everyone but Wendy say.

Natsu-nii steps forward and announces himself " I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail". Then Ezra steps forward.

" We've accepted the request of your father, the Count." she says.

" In that case, I'll show you in," Aceto replied. " This way please," as she lead us in.

A few minutes later after walking thru a very fancy and decorative palace we're talking to Count Balsamico who sitting in Aceto's lap, who likes Natsu-nii says has a sour face. I do believed Acno trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

" **I don't know what you're talking about little vermin. I'm merely remembering something funny from the past,"** he saying all this while covering his face with his wings, shaking all over his body.

" Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote on the request," Count Balsamico said.

"Let us hear the detail" Ezra says her face taking on a more serious than usual look ( Didn't think that was possible).

" It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter," he started explaining

" What was her name again?" "Tonguebite?", Natsu interrupts.

" Aceto!", The Count said.

I'm able to see Ezra's fist move to collide with Natus-nii's face before there a Natsu size imprint in the wall.

"My apologies. Please continue," says Ezra as if nothing happen at all. I wonder if that coming out of our pay.

"Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball", the Count starts explaining once again. Natsu-nii make a groan of pain, but at this point everyone ignore it.

"Huh, her husband?!" Lucy suddenly yells.

" For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation," Count Balsamico all but yells at us.

The group is looking at the wanted poster of Velveno, who has an Afro, dark skin and goatee swirling around his face look. My keen eyes also happen to notice a extremely small imprint beyond his reward, it reads:

 _Escaped Fugitive is considered highly dangerous due to his magic abilities, and the hunting down of Guild's members. Has evade authorizes in a series of chases that has left 4 people hospitalized and 1 dead. Reward is still value 4,000,000 jewels:_ _ **DEAD OR ALIVE.**_ _By order of the Fiore Magic Council._

No one else comments on this so I assume I'm the only one who notices it.

" So then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy ask, with Natsu-nii sitting right next to her ( When did he get off the wall?!)

" Indeed. In truth, Velveno went after the ring seven years ago, but failed." Count Balsamico started explaining once again, " As a result, though the husband selection process was ruined."

" But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velveno be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball", Ezra asked, I mean the guy did have a very non-common face and hairstyle.

" **I believe that hairstyle is older than me.",** Acno joked.

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain," The Count says.

" Magical Drain? What's that?" Elfman asked.

"Its a truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever wizard he touches for a short period of time". The Count says once again. You know he could have put all this in the job request.

" **Oh, great a wannabe mage",** Acno sigh in annoyance.

" _What are you talking about?"_ I asked

" **I may treated all humans always insects who need to be squash, but even in the days when I took on a human form, I hated copycat mages, they lack the mental capability to chose their own type of magic and grow with it. Instead, they rip off others mages and their magic and try to pass it off like their a great mage or something."**

" _Anything I should know about Magical Drain?"_ I asked.

" **Only the obvious weakness it has, the user is limited to the magic they uses for a short amount of time, and the magic they copied doesn't pack the same amount of power as the original users."**

" _Good to know"_ I say as I tune back to Count Balsamico still talking

" I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison", Count Balsamico yells at us.

" We've got you covered!" Natsu assured him.

"We won't let you down, sir!", Ezra adds. As Lucy pops up between them.

"And just to make sure, if we catch Velveno, you'll follow through with what was written on the request form?" she ask.

"Indeed. I'll pay 4,000,000 jewel in cash", the Count confirms.

"Yesss! Cash! Right when I need it the most!" yells Lucy at this exciting news.

As the rest of the group discuss the plans for tonight, I notice Aceto giving a sad look.

" _Must be hard not being able to choose the person you get to married,"_ I comment.

" **You humans and your silly ways to choose someone to reproduce with, it a wonder you been around as long as you have"** Acno replies.

I do a mental shrug. A servant comes in and show us the way to a dressing room where we can choose the clothes we were going to wear for tonight ball. I followed the rest of the guys there. If I have known how the events that would happen tonight would come back to bite me in the ass later on in life, I probably would have quit the job right there and started walking back to Fairy Tail.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I walked out of the dressing room in the Palace Main Hall dressed in button down short sleeve purple vest with a V-neck at the top along with a white button down undershirt, along with purple pants. The Dance is already underway, so I walked around to find the rest of the gang. The dance hall is huge and packed with people dancing, along with floating platforms moving in the air above the dance floor. Also there a giant fucking clock at one end of the dance hall. I see the girls come dress out in their attire. Lucy dressed in a very revealing reddish purple dress, while Ezra is in a purple dress with a pink flower on the left side. Juvia has on a light blue version of Lucy's dress, also revealing a lot of cleavage, while Levy in an orange dress that covers her entire body. Finally Evergreen, is dress her usual green Fairy outfit. It was getting hard to not stare openly at them. Me and my hormone.

Finally Wendy moves from behind the girls showing that she wearing a long pink dress with frills at the end with a red coat on and a pink ribbons tie at the top of it. Most of her hair is in two ponytails tie off by two more pink ribbons, along with two strands going along off to the side of her face ending in twisting curls. She looks like a cross between an angel and an princess.

I must have been staring at her for quiet awhile, cause Gray wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie and pants comes up next to me and taps me on the shoulder.

" Hey, Romeo you okay," he asked.

I shake my head snapping myself out of my daydream.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?," I replied back

"Cause Warren been trying to contact you for the last ten minutes and you haven't been answering," he says.

" _And why did you not say something Acno?"_ I asked him in an annoy voice.

" **Oh, I could have but I wanted to see how long you would stand in the middle of the Dance hall looking at the Wind-Slayer vermin like an idiot"** , he says all this while smirking. ( And I thought Happy was a Troll).

" _Asshole",_ I reply.

"Yeah, Sorry I'll talk to him right now," I tell Gray.

" Okay, be on the look out, Velveno could be anyone here, stand ale- OH GOD JUVIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he tells me right before Juvia jumps on stop of him with her chest in his face and they collapse on the floor.

" AH, GRAY-SAMA YOU HAVE ALREADY SWEPT JUVIA-CHAN OFF HER FEET. NOW LET'S GO FIND A PRIVATE PLACE WHERE WE CAN BE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Juvia screams out, as she continues to smothered Gray in between her breasts.

I leave the lovebirds to find a nice quiet place to contact Warren, ignoring the cries of " ROMEO HELPS ME OUT HERE, DON'T LEAVE ME!". I finally get some distance and I mind-link with Warren.

" Warren? You were trying to contact me, sorry I was occupied," I started.

"I'll say you were staring at Wendy for quite a long time there, Casanova," he says. I can tell he smirking right now, and that I am trying my hardest to fight down a blush, with Acno roaring with laughter inside my head.

" Anyway, just wanting to let you know we have a surveillance lacrima in place around the dance hall. So far there been no sign of Velveno whatsoever. But me, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily are watching for him. We'll let you know the minute we spot a suspicious person, so just act natural. A thoughts occurs to me.

"Hey, Warren you said Carla there too right?", I asked.

" Yeah, she is", he response back.

"What she doing right now?", I asked, although I sure I already know the answer.

" She sharping her claws while sending a menacing glare at you thru the lacrima crystal ball," he replied in a nervous voice. " Pantherlily and even Happy are staying away from her".

" Of course she is", I reply back and staring heading off to searched the dance hall.

I'm scanning for a minutes watching the scene. In that time I spotted Gray running away from Juvia, Elfman yelling something being "Manly" and Evergreen swatting him with his fan, while Gajeel and Levy attempt to dance with each other. Also Ezra spinning some poor guy around on one of the floating platforms.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see Wendy staying behind me with a smile on her face and a slight blush on her face.

" You know we could get a better view of the place on top of one of those floating platforms, and if we dance, we would blend in naturally," she tells me.

" **My, My she gotten bold lately,"** Acno says.

Ignoring him, I take her hand and lead her to a platform that just float down to the floor. We get on and get taking up to air to float around for a bit. As we sway to the music, we'll still keeping a constant eye out for anyone suspicious, which is the reason we're not looking into each other eyes right now.

" **Cough, Cough, Denial Cough",** the Dragon King says.

" _Shut up",_ I reply back.

" Uh, Romeo, Carla now trying to come down to the dance floor to quote unquote " Make your clothes match Gray red shirt," Warren says all of an suddenly. " Pantherliy and Happy are trying to hold her back, but its looks like they might fail. Did I mention Pantherlily was in his Battle Mode?"

I about to replied back when suddenly a loud noise interrupts me. As we turn to look its Gray and some other lady going at it in a Ice Make Battle. Off to the side I see Gajeel, Levy, Elfman and Evergreen trying to hold back Juvia from killing the lady, she screaming about how her " Newest love rival is trying to steal Gray-Sama from her with her harlot ways". Suddenly the lady fires a Full-on Ice blast at Gray whose dodge out of the way. Unfortunately we're right behind him as the platform has come floating near the ground. As the blast hurls toward us, I let go of Wendy hands ( Something I'm a little sad about) and raise my hand up toward the oncoming blast.

" _ **Purple Flare Bubble**_ " I yelled as a magic circle appears in front of me, mere moments later Wendy and I along with the entire platform are engulf in purple flames as they surround us in a ball-like shape. The Ice blast easily melts upon contact with the flames, and I dispel my magic.

To say Wendy is impress is an understatement as she throw her hands around my neck and planted a kiss on my cheek. Pretty sure my Blush matches Gray's shirt now.

"Wow, Romeo that was impressive, when you get so strong?", she asks.

"Oh you know, here and there," as I turn away clearly embarrass.

" **Smooth, Real Smooth",** Acno states.

" _SHUT UP!",_ I yell back.

" Carla now plotting your early demise in a low menacing, pretty scary voice, Romeo," Warren informs me.

"Oh, look Aceto-san is coming", Wendy points out.

I turned to see Aceto and Count Balsamico come walking down the stairs to the middle of the dance hall. The rest of the gang gather down there on either side of her. Wendy and I decide to get off the platform and join them. I notice all the guys at the ball are going nuts over her, except for Gajeel, Natsu and myself. Gray and Elfman not so much, which draws death-glare from both Juvia and Evergreen.

She walks up to me and says " I saw that wonderful display of magic you use a moment ago to stop that ice attack. If you would be so kind would you mind dancing with me?".

I could once again feel everyone eyes on me, especially Wendy's. Don't get me wrong Aceto easy on the eyes, but she has the air of someone who used to getting what they want. And I hated people like that.

So with a courtesy bow I said " I'm sorry Lady Aceto, but I prefer to dance with the only real princess here tonight. If you would excuse me", as I take Wendy hand and we walked off toward the other end of the dance hall. I notice six things during this, the look of shock on Aceto face, surely she used to rejecting guys, not being rejected by them. The look on Wendy face which is between pure bliss and shock along with a heavy blush. Juvia, Evergreen and Levy giving the Aceto the " Oh, Snap" look along with the finger-snaps. The look on everyone else faces including the Guilds and Count Balsamico. And Finally I notice Carla floating outside the dance hall window, running a clawed finger along her neck and pointing at me, with the usual glare mind you. Also Elfman yelling " TURNING DOWN A COUNT'S DAUGHTER TO DANCE WITH WENDY IS MAN!".

Eventually everyone gets over it goes back to dancing. Aceto decide to dance with Ezra who changes her outfit. Wendy and I are dancing for a few more minutes before Warren tells me I need to go take a look around the dance floor. I about to go off when suddenly I hear footsteps behind me once again. I looked to see a Blond hair boy about my age with a gay-looking green suit on.

" May I have this dance with my lady", he asks Wendy and me.

I'm about to retort in a very un-gentleman like way before Warren remind me a need to go patrol.

Wendy looks at me and smiles, and I instantly cool down.

" It okay, Romeo I'll be here when you get back", she tells me.

I give a nod to Wendy and one last glare toward the blonde kid, before I walk away, as they start dancing.

I'm walking for a few minutes before I grow bored and chat with Acno.

" _I was about to rip that guys head off back there. What up with that?",_ I say.

" **Its your natural Dragon-Slayer instinct to be protective toward things you consider important to you"** Acno say in a matter-of-fact voice. **" Wait till you see hers kick in".**

" _What that suppose to mean?"_ I asked.

Before Acno can answer,the giant clock all of a suddenly starts ringing, and I picked up from Aceto across the way mentions something along the lines of the Grandfather clock is about to open for the first time in seven years, and the Balsamico's Family ring about to come out. That sure is a lot of work just to get married. The ring comes out on some sort of machine. I admitted it looks expensive and all, but not worth the trouble.

"According to Balsamico's family traditions whatever man can obtain the ring from there, has the right to propose to my daughter," Count Balsamico announces.

My Dragon-Slayer hearing pick up a muffle noise coming from one of the dress room. As I walk up there and move back the curtain, I see the same boy from earlier tied up in ropes with a gag in his mouth.

Suddenly my body moving on it own, I run down the stairs, jumping on one of the platform as its pasts by. As I get closer to the platform that Wendy and the Fake boy are still dancing on, I jumped forward with a Purple Flare fist ready to go.

The boy see me before I make contact and jumps away, narrowing avoid my hit

" That guy Velveno, be on guard!" I yell out.

The boy jumps into the air and yells " Transformation Cancellation" suddenly where there once was a blonde boy now there is Velveno.

" _ **Roar of the Sky Dragon"**_ he yells out before sending a gush of wind rushing towards the ring.

The ring is swept up in the gale wind and ends up in Velveno hand. ( How I don't know seeing how it should have been blow away from him, but I guess physic and gravity said "fuck it" and decided to take the day off.) He puts the ring in his pocket.

Velveno yells something about how he stole the ring before Natsu-nii engages him in combat. As Nastu uses his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, Velveno Counters with his Own version, they canceled each other out when they collide. Natsu then resort to his Fire Dragon's Roar, But Velveno uses that same technique.

Then Ezra steps up to fight him switching to Purgatory Armor to fight him. Velveno (in a moment that I will beg Acno to erase from my mind) switches to the same armor as well. Their sword clash with one another and he able to push Ezra back.

" Its no use I already copied the abilities of nearly all the Fairy Tail members here, and I can use them to counter the ones I didn't get to copy." he said.

" _Wait I don't remember dancing with anyone other than Wendy, and he doesn't even notices me"_ I say.

" **Because your not as well-known as the rest of the Fairy Tail members, remember,** **he probably thinks your some new kid who just joined, now use this to your advantage"** Acno says in a very serious, slightly dark voice.

Taking Acno advice to heart, I rush towards him with my fist engulf in purple flames from his blind spot.

If he would have spent more time checking his surrounding instead of bragging, he probably would have seen my fist this time around too. A strong right flame engulf fist to his face makes him regret that decision.

As he staggered back screaming while holding his face, I notice I must have left at least 2nd degrees burns on his face. I most of pull more magic into those flames than I thought.

" You Fucking Little Brat! How Dare you mess up my Beautiful face?!" He screams at me.

"I'm sorry I thought I was making you better looking with that burnt skin," I replied back.

With a look that could start a forest fire, he rears back at scream **"** _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!",**_ as the flames come spewing out of his mouth toward me.

"Romeo! Look out!" I hear Wendy shouted out.

Putting both hands in front of me, I summon a magic circle. " _**COLD FLAMES SHIELD",**_ I shouted as a wall of blue flame appears in front of me. As the Dragon's Flames collide with my Blue flames, it takes all my focus to block his attack. Acno was right, these flames don't compare to Natsu-nii flames so I was able to stop his attack.

" **His magic energy should be starting to get low from copying so many magic abilities, and using a large magic-draining attack, you should be able to end this soon,"** Acno says.

I guess he had the same thought cause he suddenly started blowing fire all over the dance hall. Everyone started to panic and run everywhere. Ezra instructs Gray, Levy and Juvia to stop the flames, while everyone else is to get the party guests out.

Velveno takes off running down the a hall, and seeing how no one else can chase him I take off after him. I ignore all of Warren's thought warnings to wait for backup. I only have one thing on my mind, his death.

He runs down a staircase as I close in behind him.

When I get to the bottom of the stair case I see that I must have enter the Palace's dungeon, judging by the cells, and spider-webs everywhere. Also its hasn't been use in a long time. I don't see Velveno anywhere, at first.

I see a flash off to my side and barely have time to duck before a sword swings over my head.

I tumble forward and get back up with purple flares fist in both hands.

" You ruined everything you shitty brat, you just have to get in my way and get me mad. I was going to propose to Aceto and we were going to live happily for the rest of our lives", Velveno says to me standing there in Purgatory Armor.

" Yeah good luck with that. You know with the 4,000,000 jewels bounty on your head, the 4 people you put in the hospital, and the one person you kill. Also lets not forget you just set fire to the palace."

" That sheriff shouldn't have gotten in my way, then I wouldn't had to gut him like a pig." He tells me.

"And you think the world would be okay with that, just cause you propose to Aceto. What even make you think she would say yes?" I asked.

"Because she loves me that why! I used to work here in the palace when I was younger, and Aceto and I were close with one another. Her father got jealous of course, said with my social status I couldn't hope to be with Aceto and kick me out. I sworn to make a name for myself, to impress that old fart, so I turned to crime, eventually building up my rep to the now Guild Hunter Velveno you see before you," he explains to me.

" That has got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard. You want to be with Aceto show you turn to a life of crime to impress her father? You suck at life, man", I stated.

" SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU, A SHITTY LITTLE KID KNOW ABOUT LIFE. ABOUT HOW HARD IT HIS. DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY OF A BURDEN I CARRIED, SEEING AND READING ABOUT ACETO GETTING SUITORS FROM ALL OVER FIORE AND EVEN BEYOND ASKING FOR HER HAND IN MARRIAGE, WHILE I FORCED TO WATCH FROM THE SIDELINE?! YOU'RE JUST SOME LITTLE BRAT KID WHO HAS IT EASY!" He yells at me.

Something in me snaps and my whole world stops. Did he just give me Romeo Conbolt, the 13-year boy who has the Legendary Dragon King Acnologia sealed inside him, a speech about burdens? The same boy who had to endure all the taunts and jeers over the past seven cause of Fairy Tail fall from grace. The same boy who look out at the ocean for years thinking at the time that Natsu-nii, Wendy, and the others were never coming home. The same boy who had watch own father grovel before towards those Twilight Ogre bastards just to keep the guild open. The same boy who stills has nightmares of that poor Sparrow's horrifying face as it soul was devoured. And he accuse me about not knowing how hard life is. _**HOW DARE HE?**_ **!**

All thoughts of putting him back in jail are thrown out the window as I charged him.

" _His eyes are starting to glow white. What the hell is up with this kid",_ thinks Velveno as he ready himself.

_**Moments later** _

I stop counting how many punches I landed on hit as I dodge his clumsy attempts to hit me. Soon he just swinging wildly, whether to hit me or force me away from him I don't know, I don't care. I jumped back, fully intend on ending his life here and now.

" **You know you got some balls, talking to me like that ," **I said in a very Acno-like voice. He bloody all over his body, cover in 2nd degree burns after my barrage of hit, and barely standing. He leaning on his sword for support.

" **I going to show you what it truly mean to carried a burden ," **I said as my purple flames disappears, only for an all-too familiar blue and white light to engulf my right hand.

He stands back up, clearly intend to make a last stand.

" **Go on, go ahead use that cheap magic trick of yours,** _ **CAUSE I HAVE MORE POWER IN MY FIST THAN YOU HAVE IN YOUR ENTIRE BODY ," **_I yelled out as I feel my Dragon-Slayer magic flow thru me. ( **Cue Fairy Tail Theme music for when something epic about to happen, but with a much darker beat to it** )

" _IS THAT A BLACK DRAGON BEHIND HIM? DID HIS VOICE JUST GET DEEPER? IS THIS KID A DRAGON-SLAYER?!",_ These are some of the last thoughts Velveno would have.

As Romeo charges him, Velveno with one last burst of adrenaline swings his sword downward, hoping and praying to whatever Gods was listening to grant him a hit. Sadly it seems his prayer didn't reach their ears, as Romeo easily sidestep the swing, and jumps up, collide his Destructive Spirits Power infused fist into his upper jaw. And the fist kept going and going deeper into his face, pushing muscles and bones upward along the way, until finally stopping at his nose.

" _ **RAGNAROK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!", **_ is heard as Romeo send Velveno body flying into a wall. The wall collapse under the sudden pressure falling outward. Velveno Purgatory armor disappears. Romeo stands over Velveno.

" **Don't even bother taking his soul, scums like him aren't worth the effort. Beside it already past on to the next world",** Acnologia said.

But Romeo isn't paying attention he just stay over the corpse. Looking at it. For some odd reason, he doesn't feel bad about killing Velveno, doesn't feel nothing at all. Except for a cold sick feeling of satisfaction. He standing there when Natsu and the others find him a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Promise Is Made

_**Previous from Chapter 6.** _

_**RAGNAROK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!",** is heard as Romeo send Velveno body flying into a wall. The wall collapse under the sudden pressure falling outward. Velveno Purgatory armor disappears and Romeo stands over Velveno corpse._

_" **Don't even bother taking his soul, scum like him aren't worth the effort. Beside it already past on to the next world",** Acnologia said._

_**But Romeo isn't paying attention he just stay over the corpse. Looking at it. For some odd reason, he doesn't feel bad about killing Velveno, doesn't feel nothing at all. Except for a cold sick feeling of satisfaction. He standing there when Natsu and the others find him a few minutes later.** _

A deadly silence echos throughout the abandon dungeon. The water drips from broken and rusted over pipes, it possibly being decades since they were last worked on. Dry blood from the old prisoners who were at the mercy of the torturer, has been mixed with the new blood that has been freshly spill. In the middle of the room stands a boy with purple hair blood on his right fist standing over a corpse. Where there should be a whole face is only half of one. But it not slice off, it cave in hit by a force so powerful, that the muscles and bones were push inwards into the brain. The person was dead before he even hit the wall. Was his death quick and painless, or in the moment the boy Destructive Enhanced fist connected with his face did his world slow down, allowing him to see and feel every instant of pain? Did he see his life flash before his eyes? Did he see a future he knew would never come about? We shall never know, for dead men tell no tales. A group of people have gathered at the entrance, staring in shock at the boy and the corpse. A young man with short pink hair and a young woman with long red hair step forward from the group.

"Romeo, What happen here?" Ezra ask in a low tone.

Silence is her answer as Romeo failed to acknowledged her or the others presence, too busy staring at Velveno's body.

"Romeo, I gonna ask again. What happen here?" As he slowly turns to look at them finally, Ezra along with everyone else including Gajeel and Natsu flinched back a little, cause for a moment they swear they saw Romeo's eyes glowing an eerie familiar white glow. It was there and in a blink of an eye it was gone.

"What do you think happen?" He attacked me, I attacked back, I killed him, he died, end of story", Romeo answered, in a voice that betray no emotions. Ezra opens her mouth to respond.

Suddenly Count Balsamico and Aceto come pushing thru the Fairy Tail members, well at least Aceto does Count Balsamico sort of just follow behind her.

Aceto sees Velveno's body and let out a cry, pushing Ezra and Natsu aside she runs over to Velveno corpse and cradles his head.

"Velveno!" "Velveno, Please say something, anything!" She beg as she cry. There was a deadly silence in the air, as only Aceto's sob could be heard.

Finally Count Balsamico spoke.

"Come now Aceto, all this means is that we can finally find you a proper husband without him interfering anymore, you shouldn't cry over trash".

Everyone even Romeo and Acnologia were a little taken back by the harshness of Count Balsamico's words.

" **And people call me a heartless monster,"** says Acnologia.

" _You are Acno",_ Romeo replied.

"How can you be so cruel, Father?!" Aceto cry out in anger. "Velveno was a faithful servant for you for years and he was my only friend in the palace!"

"While he may have be a "faithful" servant at first, later on he try to seduce you away with his evil temptations, you should rejoice that he is dead, I know I am, not shed tears", the Count replied. The look on Aceto face screams pure hate.

"Now which one of you did this marvelous job of ridden me of this low-life forever", Count Balsamico asks while looking around.

Romeo slowly raised his hand. Aceto directs her hate fill glare toward him now.

"You? Well I dare say your stronger than you look, when you took off after Velveno on your own, I was horrified by the thought of the rumors that would spread about a child be killed in my own palace", Count Balsamico said in a snobbish tone.

Romeo had to try really hard to resist the urge to punch him after that statement.

"Oh one more thing. Do you perhaps have my family ring?", Count Balsamico ask.

Romeo wipes the blood on his hand on his pants, walks over to Velveno's corpse and starts searching thru his pockets. Without even looking he can feel Aceto eyes on him. He can sense the hate, the grief, and the almost uncontrollable rage in her glare. Finally finding the ring he toss it at the Count. The Count fumbles with the ring before finally catching it.

"Yes now come with me to the Main Hall and we're discuss your payment, Aceto dear when your done with your drama, go tidy yourself up.", and the Count walk off with everyone following behind him a little while later. As Wendy got to the door she turn around and gives Romeo a worried look before walking off.

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

An eerie silence rings throughout the dungeon as the only people there are Aceto and me. She continues to hugs Velveno's head crying. I give her one last look and begin walking out. I'm almost to the door when I hear in a voice that freezing me in mid-step, I hear Aceto say….

"You have taken something very important from me, you have taken the one good thing I had in my life, the one person who actually cared for me as a human being and not some doll to be passed around. I swear on my now miserable life that I will one day take something important from you. I will make you suffer, I will make you know loss, and before it is all over I will have you begging for death. But your death will not come quickly. Oh no. It will be slow, painful, agonizing and I will enjoy every moment of it, with all the zeal and happiness of a child getting a new toy on their birthday".

I turned to see Aceto staring straight at me. But instead of the fire filled eyes of hate i gotten used to in the last few minutes, it was the look of someone making a promise. The type of promise that they would rather died than break.

" **Remember what I said about now given your enemies a second chance little vermin",** Acno chimed in.

" _She not my enemy",_ I said, but whether it was to Acno or myself I couldn't decide, as I force myself to turn away from her, and leave the room, all the while feeling Aceto's eyes upon me.

" _ **Not yet she isn't, not yet"**_ Acno thinks to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the Naruto Themes, or the Dungeon and Dragons Themes and characters input into story. I only own the OC's

 

Chapter 8

Inner and Outer Demons

Romeo's P.O.V.

Previous in Chapter 7

" **BOLD" Acnologia speaking**

" _Italic" Romeo speaking inside his head_

" _ **Spell"** _

" _You have taken something very important from me, you have taken the one good thing I had in my life, the one person who actually cared for me as a human being and not some doll to be passed around. I swear on my now miserable life that I will one day take something important from you. I will make you suffer, I will make you know loss, and before it is all over I will have you begging for death. But your death will not come quickly. Oh no. It will be slow, painful, agonizing and I will enjoy every moment of it, with all the zeal and happiness of a child getting a new toy on their birthday"._

**_Remember what I said about now given your enemies a second chance little vermin",_ ** _Acno chimed in._

_"_ _She not my enemy", Romeo_ _said_

_"_ **_Not yet she isn't, not yet"_ ** _Acno thinks to himself._

Count Balsamico Great Hall.

I catch up with the others sitting in the Great Hall. As I enter the room I notice that Count Balsamico isn't there, I also notice the strange looks everyone gives me. They range from worried to suspicious, from angry to indifferent. It Wendy face though that really gets me. It looks like she almost scared of me for some reason. Why? As I walk over to the group she slight moves away from me, and I think I can my heart break.

" **It probably because she not use to seeing a dead body, or having a killer so close to her",** Acno pipes in.

" _I'm not a killer",_ I objected.

" **Oh, no you're such a little saint,"** Acno joked.

Before I could respond Count Balsamico comes walking in with a servant behind him carry a large bag.

"Oh your all here, excellent now we can get this out of the way", the Count says, snapping his fingers and the servant presenting the money.

"There you go $4,000,000 just as I promised with an extra $500,000 for getting rid of Velveno for good. Now then, who shall be received the reward for you?", he asked. He looks toward me.

"You, yes I believe the old saying is, The one that did the deed gets the fee, correct?", as he waves me over to accept the bag.

Just as I'm reaching for the bag an armored gauntlet puts itself between me and the money.

"Count Balsamico, I mean no disrespect but we will not be accepting payment for this mission", Ezra said, not even looking at me as she step between Count Balsamico and myself. Something inside of me gets a little irk by this, which is probably why the next sentence came out of my mouth.

"Who the fuck died and put your ass in charge of the mission?", I asked, staring at her.

A number of things happen in the next instance, Gray and Natsu eyes go wide with their mouths dropping to the floor. Happy flies for cover behind Carla as her eyes move from a glare to a wide eye expression as well. Gajeel starts to pay attention to the whole ordeal now, he being looking bored the whole time, along with Pantherlily who turns white all of a sudden. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are standing there with looks of pure shock on their faces, and their hands on their mouths. Wendy seem to start crying from the sheer amount of fear she feeling right now. Finally Warren and Elfman start to hug each other out of fear of what might happen next, while Evergreen laughs at the whole scene. Count Balsamico watching the whole scene with a little amusement in his eyes.

Then Ezra turns very slowly to look at me with her eyes narrow in a glare that would have send anyone else begging for a quick death. My stare doesn't waiver though.

"Would you mind repeating yourself? I think I misheard you", Ezra asks in a tone that suggested I be quiet.

"Who. The. Fuck, Died. And. Put. Your. Ass. In. Charge. Of. The. Mission?", I repeated.

Everyone spirits beside Evergreen and Gajeel seem to leave their bodies.

"I mean, I did the goal of the mission, I stop Velveno from taking the ring, I should get pay for it", I tell Ezra.

"Nothing in the mission paper said anything about killing him", Ezra counters.

"Actually, if you would have took the time to read request paper," I pull a copy out I had hidden in my pocket, I point to the fine print line, "It clearly says Dead or Alive for Velveno".

Ezra takes the paper from my hand, rather forcefully I might say and reads the lines. She crumbles it in her hand and lets it dropped to the floor.

"Doesn't matter Fairy Tail does not kill its enemies, and we're not accepting this payment", she says in a voice that suggests that the end of this argument. Well fuck that.

"Where the fuck does it say that in the guild?", I counter.

Ezra's eyes go wide, she clearly isn't used to someone talking back to her. She regains her composure and looks at me with an another glare.

"We aren't accepting the payment, end of discussion," She almost yells at me.

"Well, I'm a full-fledge Fairy Tail Mage, I'll accept payment for a job that I did, unless the Guild Master, who the only one who can make me deny payment, says otherwise. Seeing how your not the Guild Master, I'm getting pay!", I yelled back.

A blade appears on my throat, pressing against it.

"It seems you develop quite a mouth since I been gone," Ezra says with a cold, hard stare level at me as she keeps the sword balanced on my neck.

"Someone had to step up and be the problem child for the Guild since you and the others left", I said back in a smart-ass tone. Happy is crying at this point saying how much he going to miss me. The girls except for Carla and Evergreen are trying to calm Ezra down, while all the guys not including Gajeel who smirking, are just standing there with shock looks on their faces. Pantherlily takes a sharp intake of breath and simply says "Damn". I also notice Natsu not doing anything to help me either. Seriously WTF! I thought he have my back.

"This is your last chance to be quiet Romeo. Do so and I will show you mercy and forget this ever happen", said Ezra.

"Is this how the Great and Powerful Titania acts? Drawing swords on minors who disagree with her? Where the honor in that?", I question her trying to guilt-trip her.

That seems to get her full attention as her eyes go wide with realization, and she remembers where she at, and dispels the sword. She once again composes herself and tells me "This isn't over. We will discuss this further at the Guild Hall," she says in a threatening tone.

"Can't wait, I'm getting pay now", as I move past her to get the money. I hear Acno laughing the whole time by the way.

"Well, now that were done with that, will you be staying the night?", ask Count Balsamico.

"No, we will be leaving for the Guild Hall tonight", Ezra says. Everyone else groans cause its past midnight already. A quick glare from her shuts them all up, She not in the mood for anymore insubordination. I see no point to disagree with her. If that dreadful aura I'm sensing from somewhere inside palace is anything to go by, I'm not welcome here anymore.

We make our way outside the palace gardens at the front of the entrance. Lucy and Levy suggest I stay as faraway from Ezra as possible for the duration of our trip. Seeing how she was leading the group from the very front, and I was in the very back. I couldn't care less about Ezra, but seeing how it was Lucy and Levy who asks, I agreed and moved to the back, carrying the moneybag over my shoulder. But what really got me was how Wendy, who was basically hanging on to me on the way here, is now also at the very front, as if she trying to stay away from me, with Carla looking over her shoulder glaring at me once again.

We're almost off the palace grounds when I feel a cold shiver go down my spine, I turn around and look up at the source of this and see Aceto looking at me from a palace window, fixing me with a glare that once again freezing me in place. It not until I hear Elfman calling me that I'm able to move again. I feel her gaze upon me all the way until we go over the hill and the palace disappears from sight. I pray to the gods I never have to come here again.

About an hour or two on the road we come across a carriage big enough to carry us all home. While Natsu and Gajeel vehemently disagree with getting on, (I disagree too, but not out loud. Its seem I too inherit the Dragon-Slayer weakness for Motion Sickness), it took coaxing from Lucy and Levy along with threats from Ezra ( Which were more dreadful than usually, she still piss off I guess) to finally make them get on. I'm sitting on one side of the carriage while Ezra and Wendy sit on the other. Ezra sends a glare my way from time to time, but I mostly ignore her. With Natsu and Gajeel, sitting in the middle with their heads on Lucy and Levy laps trying not to throw-up. It still close to three hours before we get home so I decide to nap to better hide my own discomfort of the ride.

_Inside Romeo's Mind_

I awaken in a familiar field, where a certain huge black nation-destroying dragon is sleeping. On top of his head is Chippy, the soul of the sparrow I first ate all those years ago. I couldn't bear the fact that he was chain up inside me, so after convincing Acno to let him fly around inside my mind without him eating him (It took a lot of convincing I had to agree to an extra insane training program for 5 months to do it, the less we speak of it the better). Sometimes when I come here to relax, Chippy always a nice companion to have near. He see me and fly over to land on my shoulder. I pet his head, and he chirps happily. I smile at him for a sec, but then turn my attention toward Acno.

"We need to talk", I tell him.

" **Do I pester you when your sleeping, little vermin?",** he says not even looking at me.

"Actually you do, a lot. In my dreams I might add.", I answer back.

" **Touche"**

He starts to stand up to his fully height, stretching his limbs, opening his jaw yawning, sweeping his tail and unfolding his wings. He creates a gust as he does so. I hold on to Chippy as the winds pick up and brace myself, to keep from getting blown around.

Finally when he done he looks down at me.

" **Now what do we need to talk about?",** he ask.

"About why I been acting the way I been", I answered.

" **And you think I have something to do with it?",** he says with a joking look on his face.

"I know you have something to do with it. I wouldn't act this way on my own".

" **You said that now, but in reality, you just want someone else to blame your problems on".**

"What are you saying?", I asked. Acno smirks an evil grin at me.

" **That everything that has happen, everything you done, has been your doing and your doing alone, you just don't want to admit it",** he tells me.

"Your lying".

" **Oh am I?" " Think about for a second. Who was the one jumped at Velveno when he was in his Transformation Form and started a fight with him? Who was the one, while everyone else was panicking about the fire blazing around, was standing still paying no attention to it, almost as if it wasn't a nuisance to them whatsoever? Who was the one who chased after him when he was told to wait up?** Acno starts moving toward me and circles around me, while I stay where I'm at, still listening to him.

" **Who was the one who beat him senselessly until he could barely stand?" " Who was the one who delivered the Death Blow to his head?" " And finally, Who had the feeling of satisfaction after seeing his dead body?" All these questions have the same answer: You." " You did this all at your own accord." "You could have stop whenever you wanted, but you didn't".**

I stared up at him.

" **Admitted it, you love it all. The thrill of the fight, the excitement you got upon seeing him tremble before you, the rush you got from feeling your fist cave his face in, along with the feeling of accomplishment you got from knowing you ended his life. It feel a void, that been there for a while. But most of all, the absolute bliss you felt when you realize you defeated a opponent that the other " Major Players" in your Guild couldn't".**

My eyes widen as realization starts to dawn on me. Acno takes notice of this.

" **It the reason why the Armor Vermin was trying so hard to deny you payment. That would be the nail in the coffin, the final proof that you bested an enemy that she couldn't. And it piss you off that she was basically saying you deserve nothing for doing all the work, that you are unworthy of taking credit for your kill. Deep down inside you know this to be true".**

I start searching thru my memories of the events at the palace and realize Acno may have a point.

" **But do not fear little vermin, there is nothing wrong with you, destruction of life and nature is in your blood, you are a Fire Mage after all. Fire Magic is nothing but destructed".**

"That a lie!" I yelled at him. "Fire Magic doesn't just destroy stuff".

" **Really?" " I never seen the Fire Dragon-Slayer vermin use it for more constructive means. And his Dragon Igneel, I have heard and seen him burn down a village or two back in the days." " And your Father no different, he hides it better than most, but I can tell there are some days when he just wants to burn something to ash, just cause. And you look up to these people, you want to be just…like...them.** The last words he whisper into my ears. **"And what even better or worse depend on how you look at it, you chose that magic, I merely suggest it. You could have easily said no and gone with any other type. How could I stop you?".**

He moves in a smaller circle around me **" You are feeling the darkness that lives in every living creature's soul, your primal instincts that wants you to dominate and destroy those weaker than you, to prove yourself to those around you by way of wanton destruction and slaughter. It the urge that you civilized mortals thought you had locked away countless centuries ago. The more you fight it the stronger its gets". "Don't fight it, embrace it." " Let in flow thru your mind, body, and soul." " This is what you want, the freedom to let go and give in to it".**

"You're Lying" I say again.

" **Still denying it, huh?" "You can lie to other people, you can lie yourself, but you can't lie to me",** Acno says as his eyes start glowing white. **" I can see every thought you have, every memory you ever had, and I know your deepest, darkest desires, the ones you think you have locked away in the depths of your mind. Like the ones you have for Sky Dragon-Slayer vermin, for example".**

"You shut your goddamn mouth.", I tell him but he ignores me and keeps talking.

" **Her wind element and Healing Magic along with her upbringing makes her pure and innocent, while you are the exact opposite. It the real reason why your afraid to be with her. You wish you could corrupt, make her tainted like you, so it will be easier for you to be with her".**

"I done with hearing this shit so I'm outta here.", I say as I prepare myself to leave. I say goodbye to Chippy and I start to fade out of this part of my mind, but not before Acno gets one last word in.

" **You can lie to yourself all you want little vermin. All it going to do is to make the road your traveling down a lot longer and harder to walk on."**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall outside Magnolia**

We finally pull up to the Guild some three hours later, and the sun is starting to come up. Everyone gets out, and Lucy pays the driver. As we walk into the Guild hall, I notice Mira, Lisanna and Kinana are up and about wiping down tables and cleaning up the place. All the others are scatter about doing their thing. I walk up to the tavern and throw the money bag on the counter.

"Oh, Hi everyone. Did the mission go okay?", Mira asks.

Her response is silence along with no one but Ezra meeting her gaze.

"Where is Master Makarov?" she ask in a cold tone.

"He and Macao went to see the Mayor of Magnolia over some issues they been having, they should be back in a few", Mira replied clearly wondering what was going on. "Is there something I should know about?"

"We had a little issue at the Count's Palace and I want the Master here to resolve it", Ezra says while looking at me.

"There was no issue, your just mad because I defeated a Rouge Mage that you couldn't", I snapped back.

Everyone who was at the Palace, along with the rest of the Guild now excluding Gajeel and Evergreen, eyes widen and their jaws dropped. It like the third time within 24 hours that I talked back to her.

"The issue was you killing said Rouge Mage", Ezra says. I hear Mira, Lisanna, and Kinana gasp, as Bisca covers up Asuka ears.

"The bounty was Dead or Alive, so it justified", I counter back.

"It doesn't matter, Fairy Tail mages do not kill!"

"No, the more irresponsible ones like the S-Class Exams participants just cause major collateral damage and wipe out whole towns to catch a single guy", I yelled back, finally at my whit end with this crap.

"Watch your tone with me Romeo," threatens Ezra.

"Or what, your going to pull your sword on me again?" I say.

Kinana narrows her eyes at Ezra at this discovery, she always been like a Big-sister to me.

"I mean you pull a sword out on anyone who doesn't agree with you, no wonder you have a hard time making friends outside the Guild or getting a boyfriend," I say. Ezra looks visibly piss off and I don't care. It time I got this off my chest.

 _"_ Seriously, you want to the real reason fairy tail with bankrupt over the years?! It because of assholes like you, Natsu and Gajeel cause so much fucking damage when you went on missions, and the only reason why we didn't have to pay for much of it was because old man Makarov had connections with the magic council! But, when he "died", the magic council came a knocking, making us pay for all of the damages! Did you know the price ran up into the fucking hundreds of millions?! It your fault we're stuck in this shitty run-down guild hall while pricks like Twilight Ogre stay in the old guild hall back in Magnolia, and we have to borrow money from them to get by! The whole " we couldn't complete high-paying mission anymore without our top guys around " is just a minor reason!"

Silence fills the air, all that could be heard is my heavy breathing. Almost everyone in shock at my outburst. I calmed down a little

" I mean seriously", I start saying." You get on me for killing the one guy who deserved it, but you guys are far worse. While it a miracle that no one ever died from your magic, there were still people who were seriously hurt. Also let not forget the fact that you destroy homes, businesses, and just people lives in general. You put entire families out on the streets, trust me I know, some of my missions took me to the towns you guys had have missions before in the past. Some of them are still rebuilding after seven years. That how much damage you did to them, and how much damage you did to this guild". Silence once again echo throughout the Guild Hall.

Finally Wakaba speaks up.

"He right you know." he starts out, while taking a drag on his cigar. "After finally paying for all the damages, we just couldn't keep the old Guild Hall, we were literally broke. We had to pay for this Guild Hall with all of our personal savings". " We could barely afford to help pay for Alzack and Bisca wedding, we had to borrow more money from Twilight Ogre to do that".

"Hey it not our fault we were gone, we were attack by Acnologia and he kinda blew up the island", Nastu finally speaks up.

" **I obviously didn't try hard enough",** Acno says. I ignore him, as I point a finger at Natsu.

" I not getting on you for being gone, that wasn't your fault" "But, don't come back after seven fucking years and think everything is suddenly okay." " At first I was happy that you were back, seriously it was the best day of my life, better than the day I earn my Guild Tattoo." " But then almost immediately some of ya starting act like fucking pricks, acting all high and mighty and pushing the ones who were here for seven years off to the side", my anger starting to rise again.

I'm feel I'm starting to let out seven years worth of build-up anger from seeing the Guild struggle, members leaving, my dad submitted to that Twilight Ogre bastards to keep the Guild opening on them. And nothing going to stop me.

"You can't blame us for that shit, not our fault you guys are weak push-over", Gajeel finally pipes in.

Ah, fuck no. He the last person to get on anyone for being weak.

" Weak?" " We're Weak?" " You're the last muthafucka to say anything about being weak." " You, Natsu and Laxus claim to be powerful Dragon-Slayers, but the three of you along with Wendy combine, couldn't even scratch ONE. FUCKING. DRAGON! Pretty Disgraceful for people whose magic is specially made to kill Dragons.".

" **Can't really blame them, it me after all",** Acno says. Once again I ignore him.

The temperature in the Hall suddenly drops as Gajeel level a Steel-Cold Glare at me.

"Want to say that again, little man?" he asks.

"All you three have done is run this Guild into the ground, paying for your mistakes. While At least Wendy doesn't boast at all, is modest, and is actually useful outside battle with her healing spell". I notice Wendy trying to hide a blush with the attention I gave her.

"Coming from a kid with daddy and mommy issue, I take that as a compliment," Gajeel retorts.

" I have parents issue?". " You and Natsu are the one crying over your dragons leaving you. Wendy I can see, she technicality still only twelve. You two should have gotten over it by now. I got over my mom leaving me when I was six", I say back.

Gajeel takes a dangerous step towards me. Suddenly Levy and Juvia jumps in.

"Gajeel, please calm down." "It been a long day and everyone just tired, lets all just go get some sleep", Levy begs.

"Yes Juvia-chan is very tired from the long ride here, and would like nothing more than to relax in a bed, hopefully one with Gray-Sama in it", Juvia says while Gray looks horrified.

Gajeel stops and thinks for a moment, then he looks over his right shoulder, smirks and says "Don't worry, I'm not going to waste time with some baby trying to wear big boy pants too big for him".

I don't know what force me to do what I did. Maybe it was just some leftover anger that I can only unleashes thru physical violence. Maybe it was the fact that Gajeel call me a baby. Or maybe it was that "darkness" that Acno was talking about, But before I knew it there a _**Purple Flare Whip**_ colliding with his face.

I guess he wasn't expecting the hit, as the blow send him staggering a few steps to the side. Everyone, this time I mean everyone including Evergreen, has a look of shock on their face. In fact Wakaba drops his cigar.

Gajeel's skin is still sizzling from the attack when I see his right arm form into a blade.

" _ **Iron Dragon's Sword"**_ Gajeel yells. I barely have time to jump up before it hits the stop I was staying at. Luckily he swung at an angle, so the blade landed with the flat part up, Unluckily for the Guild Hall, it took out the upper part of the tavern. I landed on the blade and run up its toward him. He barely has time to react before I land a Purple Flare Kick to his face. I flipped over him, as he turns around and delivers an _**Iron Dragon's Club**_ at me. But, I reacted fast enough use my Purple Flare Whip attach myself to the support beam on the ceiling and pull myself up to barely dodge it. It takes out the window behind me. I lets myself go and land on the Iron Club and slide down it to deliver another kick to his face. Unfortunately his right arm has transform back by now and he grabs me and throws me into a table, breaking in half.

"Stops it everyone lets calm down", Mira yells as she moves to intercept Gajeel along with Kinana, but both of them are stopped by Ezra, "Ezra, why aren't you stopping them?! This is Gajeel and Romeo fighting here", Mira says.

Ezra says nothing as she watches the fight alongside Natsu he too does nothing. Everyone else is just too shocked to do anything.

As I get up from the from the table I hear the spell _**" Iron Dragon's Roar"**_ as all I see is a twirling tornado of metal pieces coming at me. I formed a Purple Flare Shield in front of me, but even with all my magic I can barely keep up the barrier. If I was using my Dragon-Slayer abilities then I would have be able to stop it, but doing so reveal my secret.

It not long before Gael's roar break thru my barrier and sends me flying out through the Guild Hall Main Door. I go flying a good 50 ft from the entrance landing with a hard thump. As I struggle to get back up, I see Gajeel walking toward me with a bored expression on his face.

" **You need think of something fast, or else",** Acno says.

" _I hardly doubt he would kill me,"_ I respond.

" **I know, if he was being serious you wouldn't have been able to stand up from his roar, but still don't make this easy for him".**

I formed two Purple Flare Whips for each of my arms and start spinning them around me head, as Gajeel ready his Iron Dragon's Sword. He about 20 ft from me when he charges. As I prepared to meet his attack, a giant shadow appears above us. I look up and see two giant hands coming down on top of me and Gajeel. We're both flatten against the ground and I hear a voice yells out.

"What the Hell are you brats doing to the Guild Hall?!" I hear Master Makarov say. "Ezra explained to me what going on, and why two members of our Guild are fighting,".

So Ezra tells Master what happening from the Palace to the Guild Hall, all the while keeping his hands on me and Gajeel.

Finally after she done telling him, Master has a serious look on his face. He turns to me and says…

"Romeo, these are very troubling issues, and I see that until these issues can be fully resolve, I have no choice but to forbid you from taking anymore missions for the time being. You can keep the $500,000 jewels the Count gave to you as a bonus, but the $4,000,000 will be turn over to the Guild." I notice my dad says nothing in my defense.

" _That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard",_ I think to myself.

" **Pick your battles, little vermin". "Arguing with him now will get you nowhere",** Acno tells me.

As the master finally takes his hands off me, Gajeel gets up, dust himself off and gives me a cold stare.

He shakes his head in a shamefully matter and walks away.

Wendy comes running up to me.

"Romeo." "Are you hurt anywhere, did you need healing?", as she looks be over for wounds.

"I fine", I say in a flat tone.

"But you took a hard hit from Gajeel's Roar", she counters.

"I said I'M FINE!" I yelled at her.

Wendy recoils back in fear, and I instantly feel like a douche.

"Wendy I'm sorry", I start to say, but she just gets up runs away from me, with tears falling from her eyes.

I can feel all the Guild's eyes all on me once again, but I don't even notice them. I just get up and walk into the woods, feeling lower than I ever felt before.

**Middle of the Forest**

The sun starts to go down and the moon starts to rises over Magnolia, but I pay no attention to it. I being moping around the forest all day. Feeling like crap about the way I treated Wendy, it wasn't her fault she was just trying to help me. The wounds I did received heal up thanks to Acno, took a few hours though.

" **Wow, you make one girl cry, and you feel like the worst person in the world, pathetic",** Acno criticizes.

" _You are one to talk,"_ I say back. "You overgrown-"

" **Hush now, I sense something approaching from your right, pay more attention to your surrounding",** Acno suddenly speaks up. " **Activate your Dragon's Eyes to see them".**

I looked to my right and says " _ **Eye's of the Apocalypse Dragon**_ , as my eyes take on a dragon-like look, allowing me to see livings being's souls. This is one the Pure Dragon Magic Acno taught me. I notice three figures creeping towards me. I ready myself.

"You can stop creeping around I already know you there", I call out to them.

Three hooded figures come out of the woods.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"We are Hands of the Winged Masters", the middle one says.

"Lets pretend I don't know what that is," I say, confuse by his answer.

" **Their humans who serve a Dragon Lord, I'll explain the details later, but that not important right now,"** Acno says.

"We serve Cinolth of the Eternal Flame, may his flames forever light the way for the world, and we have been sent to investigate his Arch-Rival Acnologia, a thousands curses unto him, disappearance", the middle one continues to talk.

" _Who Cinolth?"_ I asked.

" **One of the few dragons ever to fight me and live to tell the tale". " He a Dragon Lord who territory is in the country of Midi to the south".**

"We have reason to believe that you have some sort of connections, with him", the middle man said as he takes his hood off revealing a white bald man with green eyes, and three claws marks going down his face. The other two take off their hoods to reveal similar features.

"And What would give you that reason?," I asked. I notice the two on the side moving their hands inside their cloaks. Not a good sign.

He holds up a glowing rock of some kind.

" This Dragon spirit stone allows us to sense the presence of those who has spent a great deal of time around Dragons recently. It started glowing bright a few moments ago as we came upon this area. It glowing especially bright around you". He puts the stone away.

"And what do you want from me?"

"Tell us where Acnologia is ," he demands.

"And If I refuse?", I challenge him back.

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself for the pain you are about to suffer," as all three of them draws swords.

"You know what, I being having a real bad day. You guys really picked the wrong time to mess with me. How about you put the swords away, leave and I'll forget this ever happen, okay?", I asked, even though I already knew their answer to that question. All three raise their swords high in the air.

"Fine, have it your way, I not holding back for you guys," I say. I started feeling the "darkness" creep upon me as I said those words.

I bring my right arm out in front of me and say, _**Arm's of the Apocalypse Dragon**_ as black and blue scales started to covered my arm from the shoulder down. As they covered over my hands, my fingertips becoming razor-like claws. I flex it a little as a sign of intimation, but it doesn't seem to work on them.

"Bring it"

The man on the left is the first one to charge, coming at me at a mad sprint. As he gets close to me he raised his sword high, and brings it down on me.

The upper half of his sword break off, as it comes in contact with my scale arm. He only has time to gape at his sword as my hand swipe thru his neck, taking his head off as it goes. It barely has time to hit the ground before the second one is upon me. This one a little faster, as I'm force to dodge his attacks. This guy a little better so I better step my game up a little.

I'm dodging and ducking for about 10 more seconds before I see an opening, as he overextends himself on a thrust. I dodge to the right to allow his sword to go completely past me until his hand his over me. Taking the opportunity I grab his hand with my Dragon arm, and using all my strength I pull. Its rips his arms completely off his body. As he screams in pain, I take the sword out of his detach arm, shove it up thru his chin into his brain. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Finally the third guy seeing his the tables have turn on him, takes off running. I reverts my arm back to it normal self, and start focusing my magic into it. Within a moment, a blue and white light engulf my hand. Raising toward the man as he flees I yelled **"** _ **DOOMDAY BLAST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"**_ as a blue and white beam comes shooting out of my hand. Its hit the man in the lower back, but instead of stopping there, its keeps traveling right thru him, leaving a hole where his stomach should be. He falls to the ground, lets somehow still lives, as he starts crawling away.

I walked over to him and turn him over.

"Others will come", he starts saying. "Other who are stronger than me, you can not hope to kill us all,".

I say nothing as I fire a shot into his head, disintegrating it, and leaving a headless corpse.

All is quiet now throughout the forest, my heartbeat being the only sound I hear.

" **He right you know, his superiors would know he came this way, and their be expecting a message from him,"** Acno says.

" _So what do I do?_ ", I asked

" **You leave, tonight".**

"That a little extreme, don't you think?"

" **Not really, I think it perfectly reasonable."**

"I just can't leave".

" **Why not? It not like they been friendly to you lately, and you heard the Titan vermin, you're ban from missions. You won't get any stronger by staying here."**

"But Wendy," I started to say.

" **What about her?" "You kinda blew that, remember?" " And the only thing your accomplishment if you stay here is put her in danger". " I'm sure they have many more of those Dragon' Spirit stones among them".**

I think the words over in my head. I do need to leave Magnolia. But where would I go? I have no money, no supplies, no nothing on me right now.

" **Go to your home in Magnolia, and pack some supplies and we'll figure something out from there, and hurry, every second counts",** Acno says.

I take off toward the town, leaving three bodies lying in the field, turning the green grass red with their blood, and the scariest part about it, I felt no guilt for killing them.

**End of Romeo's P.O.V.**

Romeo was too focus on what Acnologia just told him to notice presence of someone else that saw the whole thing from the shadow. The person only shook their head as they watch Romeo run off into the night toward Magnolia.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the Naruto Themes, or the Dungeon and Dragons Themes and characters input into story.

 

Chapter 9

The Decision

Romeo races thru the woods in the middle of the night to reach his house in Magnolia. As he does a thousand thoughts are running thru his head. Was he really leaving Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Wendy? And for what, for something that might not even happen? Was he really going to throw it all away?

" **If you value your friends' lives, you will leave before they become targets",** Acnologia says to him.

" _But their must be another way without me leaving",_ Romeo asks.

" **Unless you can convince the rest of your guild that you have the same dragon who mostly responsible for it downfall inside you, and somehow stop them from going berserk, AND that said dragon's old enemies are coming for him, and they all need to get ready to fight them, then I don't see any other way",** Acnologia says.

Romeo lets out a sad sigh as he realize he running out of options as he could see the outskirts of Magnolia coming up. As he enter the town, he notices the street are empty except for a few people out for a walk.

As Romeo walks along the side of the canal, the thoughts don't stop flooding his mind. Everything he come to know and love is about to be left behind. He turns to the canal and rests his head on the wall, and looks at the water.

" **You know when I said every second counts, I meant it little vermin, agents of the Dragon Lords move quickly"** Acnologia injects.

"Look, this is a lot to take in and think about, I just need a second to think a little. This is my life we're talking about here", Romeo counters.

" **You humans and your frivolous emotions".**

Romeo sitting there for a moment watching the moon glimmer in the water, trying someway to put this feeling of anxiety to rest. Suddenly he hears a voice come from the side of him.

"Romeo?" "Little Baby Romeo?"

Romeo looks to the side slightly surprise someone snuck up on him.

" **Please tell me what was the point of me giving you super enhance sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, and a sixth sense if people can STILL sneak up on you, tell me?!"** Acnologia screams in Romeo's head.

As Romeo ignores the headache a certain black dragon is causing him, he looks to see a girl about his age, with short blonde hair, and yellow eyes. She was wearing an oversize hat, with an strap shirt underneath a dress.

"Lindsay?" ( **Romeo's voice actor in English** ) " Lindsay Mine", Romeo asks.

"Yep it me, haven't seen you in a while their shrimp. Your not still a crybaby are you?", Lindsay laughs back.

" _Who she calling shrimp, we're the same height. Tsk, hard to believe this is Wakaba's daughter",_ Romeo thinks to himself. " I was never a crybaby".

" Sure you were. So anyway, what have you been up to lately? We haven't talk since you joined Fairy Tail a year ago," Lindsay says when a frown on her face.

"Been busy," Romeo says which technicality isn't a lie.

"Riiiight", Lindsay replies.

"So what have you been up too?", Romeo asks.

"I been trying to improve my smoke magic and my ash-make magic so I can try to join Twilight Ogre", Lindsay replies with a smile on her face.

The shock look on Romeo's face said it all.

"What?" "You don't like me joining Twilight Ogre?" Lindsay said with another frown on her face.

"Why would you want to join those bastards?"

"Because they have so much money, and they only go for the highest paying missions, and with that money I could buy whatever I want!" Lindsay gushes.

Romeo puts his hand on his face, and sighs.

"There more to a Guild than just money," he starts saying. "A Guild isn't just some place where people go to looks for jobs. A Guild is a home, a family. It a place where you can go to either forget about your problems for awhile, or find help or advice to make them go away. It a place where there always somewhere there waiting for you to show up. When your feeling down, they'll cheer you up. When your in a good mood, its spread to everyone else around you. When your back against the wall, with no way out your fellow guild members will stand right next to you to help you fight your way out. They have your back no matter what, with the only exception being the most extreme cases Heck, even in some of the most extreme cases there usually someone there that got your back. The Guild there for you for the good times and the bad", Romeo says before he actually stops and thinks about the words he just said.

"But what about the people who just don't like you? I mean not everyone gonna be your friend", Lindsay asks.

Romeo thinks back to Ezra and Gajeel.

"Your right, not everyone going to be your friend at a guild, that just the way people are. But their still your guild members and they will stand beside you. That the difference between a great guild and an average guild. The guild members are willing to put aside petty feelings to work together, cause the Guild your family no matter what, and even family members argue".

Lindsay gives Romeo a wide eye look. The person standing before her wasn't the crybaby, moody, and always looking like he hiding a secret kid she grew up with.

" That is what I believe a guild is", Romeo thinks for a moment. "No, that is what I believe a guild should be" he continues. " And I believe Twilight Ogre just doesn't have that. They may be the " Official" Guild of Magnolia, but their never be as good as Fairy Tail.

"Wow Romeo, your not a little kid anymore, you really have grown up".

" I'll say he did!" a voice from up high said.

Both Lindsay and Romeo look up to see Master Makarov sitting cross-legged on a nearby roof.

" _When did he get there?",_ Romeo thinks to himself.

" **And once again I wonder why I gave you all these enhance senses, cause they seem to do you no good at all,"** Acnologia says in an annoyed tone.

Master Makarov jumps down off the roof and lands a few feet from the duo.

"If it isn't the lovely Mine's daughter, you have your mother eyes, and your father hair", Master Makarov says to Lindsay.

"Been awhile since I seen you old man," Lindsay says.

"Come now child, I'm not that old", Makarov counters. "Anyway, I hear from your father that you're looking for a guild to join".

"That right" she answers back.

"Well, I always believe joining a guild is a person choice and there person choice alone. Now I will offer you a trial run with Fairy Tail, if you want seeing how you're one of my oldest brat's kid. Just come by the guild if you ever feel like it", Master Makarov tells her.

"A trial run?" Lindsay asks.

" Basically your be able to go on mission with a experience guild member, and get a feel on how Fairy Tail does business. Now of course you will get a very small percentage of the reward cause your not a guild member, but since you still help out your still getting pay", Master Makarov explained.

Lindsay is taken back a little by the generosity, but quickly regains herself.

"Thanks, I'll think about your offer old man", she says.

"Ah, once again she wounds me", as Master Makarov fakes an attack to the heart. "But as much as I would love to stay and catch up with you, I have some important things to discuss with Romeo here", as he turns and looks at Romeo.

Romeo caught off-guard by the sudden attention he receiving from Master Makarov and wonder is this about the Velveno incident.

"Lindsay you go home now, it getting late. Romeo comes with me", the Master says.

"Bye Romeo, catch you later. See ya Old Man", as Lindsay waves and walks away.

"Lets get going Romeo", Makarov says as they both head out of town.

Lindsay after walking a few steps spare a look back at the retreating duo, catching Romeo turning sideways to look at Master Makarov. A light breeze comes blowing thru the town, blowing Romeo vest open, letting Lindsay catch a good glimpse of his very well-tone abs and chest. She also takes notice of the muscles showing in his arms and legs. The fact that he starting to lose the baby fat around his face and starting to become quite handsome is also caught by her.

She turns away with a slight blush on her face and continues walking home.

"Definitely not a little kid anymore, you really have grown up Romeo, might have to take the old man up on his offer", she says to herself as she walks to the front porch of her house.

_**Outside Magnolia** _

The two walk quietly for some time until they past the outskirts of town. Master Makarov walks with his arm cross and eyes closed, while Romeo keeps stealing glances at the him while having a conversation with everyone favorite destroying-islands-for-the-giggles dragon.

" _What do you think he wants to talk about?",_ Romeo asks.

" **Who knows, maybe its your punishment sentence for Velveno, or maybe because you started a serious fight in the Guild Hall",** Acnologia answers.

They walk until there at least a good mile out of the town before Master Makarov suddenly just stops. They're out in the middle of a grassy field, with the moon just now reaching it full ascent in the sky. The Master continues to be quiet for a few more moments before….

"Romeo, What you said to Lindsay about a guild being a family, did you mean it?", he asks.

Romeo is once again caught off guard, this time by Master Makarov sudden question.

"Of course I did, Fairy Tail been nothing but one big family for me," Romeo answers.

Makarov nods his head a few times.

"I see, and do you believe that Fairy Tail would help you through any situation that you find yourself unable to do on your own?", he asks next.

Romeo hesitates to answer for a moment, unable to think of a reasonable response. Makarov notices the pause.

"Or do you believe that you're one of those "extreme cases" you were talking about to Lindsay?" Makarov questions.

Romeo starts to stare at the ground in silence.

" Romeo, your behavior at Count Balsamico's Palace was quite unlike you. On top of you starting a fight with Gajeel of all people, and arguing with Ezra, your sudden change in behavior just both surprises and worries me at the same time. I would like to help you if there something wrong, but first you have to tell me the problem", Master Makarov explains.

He is met by silence once again. Makarov lets out a sigh.

"Very well then Romeo, you leave me no choice", he says.

" _Ah great here it comes, I'm probably about to be ban from the Guild now, or no more missions ever"_ Romeo says.

" **Think of it this way, when you do leave now no one will really question your motive nor will they try following you",** Acnologia says.

Master Makarov pulls something out of his cape, and shows it to Romeo. It appeared to be a chip upper half to a sword, Romeo looks at it for a moment before realizing it the sword from one of Cinolth's henchman he killed less than two hours ago. A shock look appear on his face.

" _Aw shit",_ Romeo thinks.

" **Shit is right",** Acnologia says.

"As The Master of the Fairy Tail Guild I hereby declare", Makarov starts to said.

Romeo braces himself for what about to come.

"GILDARTS NOW!" Makarov suddenly screams.

" _Wait, What?"_ Romeo thinks.

" **MOVE LITTLE VERMIN!",** Acnologia suddenly screams.

Romeo barely has time to jump out of the way before an armored hand imbued with incredible powerful magic strikes the ground where he was standing, leaving a descent size crater in it place.

Standing before him, posed ready to launch another attack was none other than Fairy Tail Strongest Mage, Gildarts Clive, Master of Crash Magic.

" **Wow, three times in one night you let someone get the jump on you!",** Acnologia screams.

"I take no pleasure in doing this," he starts to say with an emotionless face, "But if what Master Makarov saw tonight is true, about you having the magic of Acnologia , then you are a threat to Magnolia, Fairy Tail, and most importantly my precious daughter Cana", as he lunges at Romeo.

" **Don't let him touch you with his Crash Magic! There no guarantee you'll survive!"** Acnologia screams once again.

Romeo barely dodges the punch Gildarts sends at him, before back flipping out of his range.

" **Your Fire Magic is no good here. This is for keeps, go straight to Dragon-Slayer magic, NOW!".**

" _Right"_ Romeo says, though he still can't believe what happening right now. But no time for that as he starts to feel his Dragon-Slayer magic flow thru him and his eyes start to glow white. He charges up both his hands with Destructive Spirit Power, and fires two beam of it at Gildarts.

" _ **DUAL DOOMSDAY BLASTS OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!",**_ he roars as they stream toward Gildarts.

Gildarts doesn't even blink as he raises both hands and shout " _ **CRUSHING EVIL: SHATTERING".**_ Both hands start to glow and just as the beams hit them, they both break away into hundreds of little smaller lights that dance across the area before disappearing.

Romeo stands in shock for a mere second, before once again charging up both hands, but this time bringing them together to fire a single, more larger beam of energy.

" _**DOOMSDAY CANNON OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON",**_ as the beam goes toward Gildarts. But once again Gildarts just puts his hands together and does a more powerful version of his last spell. The results is the same as before.

"You just don't pack the same punch as Acnologia himself, Romeo. I can take anything you can dish out", Gildarts say.

Now Romeo is starting to get mad. Putting his hands together and channeling magic, he screams...

"Oh, Yeah then take this!", as dozens of smaller magic circles fill the sky above Gildarts.

" _ **ARMAGEADDON RAIN OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON",**_ as the magic circles start to rain Destructive Spirit Energy beams down on Gildarts.

Gildarts raises an open hand and merely shouts _**"**_ DISASSEMLBY MAGIC: ABIOTIC NET" as a net appears in front of him, and catches all the energy before it can even touch him. And to Romeo disbelief manages to hold it back, it not long though before the his spell runs out of energy and disappears. Gildarts merely cracks a smirk.

"Got anything else, Romeo?".

But before Romeo can answer Gildarts lunges at him, his whole arm glowing brightly.

In such a situation, Romeo can only think of one thing that could possibly hold up against this attack.

" _**ARM'S OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON".** _

His arm barely has time to transform before he has to bring it up to catch Gildarts' attack.

It withstand the attack, but the sheer force behind the attack picks Romeo off the ground, and sends him flying thru the air, landing him on his back a good 60 ft away.

Romeo gets his bearing in time to see Gildarts in the air coming down on top of him, his arm stilling glowing with Crash Magic.

Romeo brings his dragon arm up to catch the attack, and prays to any God that would hear him.

There a loud crash noise and dust is send flying everywhere. Master Makarov who been watching the whole thing from the sideline just let it wash over him.

As the dust settles and clear, the moonlight reveals Romeo Dragon's Arm struggling to keep Gildarts' Crash Magic attack from completely breaking his arm. But apparently the force of Gildarts downward strike was so powerful that it push Romeo entire body 6 inches into the ground.

" _This is it, I'm going to die here",_ Romeo thinks to himself.

"Okay Gildarts that enough. You can back off now", Makarov suddenly says as he starts walking toward them.

"Huh?", Romeo says.

Gildarts suddenly power down his attack, and lets up off Romeo.

Romeo lets out a breath he didn't realizes he was holding, and in this moment of peace, it dawns on him that he just, under his own free will, took on Fairy Tail's strongest mage. He lost, but hey he went up against him.

Suddenly Gildarts grabs Romeo by his vest and pulls him out of the hole in the ground he created, and lays him on the ground.

Romeo pulls himself and comes face to face with Master Makarov, who still holding the chipped sword.

"Alright Romeo, no more secrets, I witness you fighting those three men earlier, and inform Gildarts, who happens to be in the area, of what I saw. Now I want you to come clean with me. How did this come to be?", he asks.

Romeo unsure of what to do at this moment decides to ask Acnologia.

" _What should I do now?"_ he asks.

" **It seem you don't have much choices now, seeing how you easily got own by the Crash Vermin here. Now do you? You might as well come clean, Damn it",** Acnologia says in a very piss-off tone.

"Okay", Romeo replies.

So Romeo proceed to tell Makarov and Gildarts everything up from that day when he ran into that cave seven years ago. All the while they just sit there nodding their heads, while listening intently.

"And your saying you couldn't catch a good glimpse of the hooded man?" Makarov asks.

"Not a single look", answers Romeo.

"I see", Makarov starts, "Romeo this is a lot to comprehend right now, and I need sometime to think about how to handle this, you know with Acnologia living inside of you, you being able to talk to him, and the fact his enemies may be coming here after you".

Romeo listen closely.

"Come to the Guild Hall tomorrow, and I'll have an answer for you. And no more talk of you leaving Fairy Tail dammit. You're a Fairy Tail Mage, you face your problem head-on you don't run from them", Makarov says while slapping Romeo upside the head.

"Yes Master Makarov", Romeo says while rubbing his head.

"Good, now go home it getting late, and your Dad is probably worry sick about you".

Romeo gets up to leave, but takes one last look at Gildarts.

"Just one question", he starts to ask, " How did ya know beforehand that my magic was from Acnologia?".

" When you fought a force of nature like Acnologia before and survived you develop a sixth sense of his power. Master Makarov felt it during your fight with those three men earlier, more so after you fire a beam thru the last guy, and I felt it during our fight even before you started firing at me", Gildarts answered, " Also the fact that you yell Apocalypse Dragon at the end of your attacks, big give-a-way".

A thought crosses Romeo's mind.

" Speaking of which, what about the bodies of those three ?", he asks

"We already went ahead and depose of them after we look thru them and found nothing of use", Master Makarov says, " Don't ever make us do that again, Romeo, now run along home".

Romeo decide not to ask anymore questions after that and leaves.

After he gets well out of listening range, Gildarts turns to Makarov

"He has great potential, being able to stand up against me as long as he did", he says.

"Indeed he does, but he just puts too much of his magic into his attacks, making them very fatal to everyone who not you, and that massive killer intent he lets off too. We'll have to do something about that", Makarov says as the two take off walking into the night.

_**The Next Morning** _

Romeo is walking up the trail to the Guild Hall around ten in the morning, with a very tired look on his face. Between the fight with Gildarts, Acnologia berate him for losing to Gildarts and letting people sneak up on him, and dealing with his father when he got home (by the way he grounded for at least six months now) he didn't get any sleep whatsoever.

He dragging ass up the trail when a familiar voice catches his ear.

"Hey Romeo, wait up".

He turns around to see Lindsay running up the trail behind him, with a happy look on her face.

"Hey Lindsay what up?" he asks.

"Wow you look like hell. What happen?", Lindsay asks.

"Oh nothing, just couldn't get any sleep last night", he kinda lied.

"Anyway what are you doing here?", Romeo asks trying to change the subject.

"I decide to take the old man up on his offer for a trial run of Fairy Tail", she answers.

Romeo face lights up.

"Really?! That great, your going to have so much fun there", Romeo yells.

Lindsay hides a small blush on her cheek at the attention she getting from Romeo.

"Well come on let get going and get this trail going!", Romeo yells and takes off running toward the Guild.

"Hey wait up", Lindsay yells as she takes off after him.

" **Oh by the Gods your a real idiot sometime Little Vermin",** Acnologia remarks.

" _What was that Acno?"._

" _ **Nothing".**_

The two soon arrive at the front door of the Guild Hall. Romeo lets out a heavy breath as he pushes the door open and walks in, not knowing what to expect.

Upon entering he notices almost everyone is here except for Master Makarov and Gildarts. He notice Wendy off in a corner drinking a strawberry milkshake, while Ezra is sharpening her blade, and Gajeel is listening to Levy talk about a book she reading. He sees Natsu and Gray getting into another argument, with Juvia stalking Gray from underneath a table, while Lucy is talking to Lisanna. Everyone basically acting like yesterday didn't happen at all.

Suddenly Mira catches his attention.

"Romeo, How are you doing this morning?", she asks.

"I'm fine. Hey you know where Master Makarov is?", Romeo asks.

"Oh, he came in early this morning with Gildarts, and then they both left a little while after that, saying they be back soon", she answers.

" _Dammit"_

"Oh, who your little friend you brought with you?", Mira asks looking at Lindsay.

"You don't recognize Lindsay, Wakaba's daughter?" Romeo answers.

"Is that little Lindsay?! "Oh I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" Mira suddenly says.

"I'm fine thank you", Lindsay answers.

"What brings you here to Fairy Tail?".

Lindsay goes on to explains what Master Makarov said last night about the trial run offer. Everyone was shocked to hear about this, except for Wakaba who came in with Macao right before she started explaining.

"This is great!" "My little girl is joining Fairy Tail!" "This is a dream come true!", Wakaba says as he cry tears of joy that could rival Juvia.

" Geez Dad it just a trial run that all!", Lindsay says clearly embarrassed.

"Well, now the question is who does she pair up with to go on a mission on?", Macao asks.

"He right, their not many missions available for her to go on", Levy interject.

"There a couple of simple mission, for clearing out some bandits hideout she can do. Of course if she paired up with a powerful team like Team Natsu", Ezra said.

" _That might be more harm than good for her",_ everyone including Lucy and Gray thinks.

" _I don't want my daughter to be traumatize for life, how could I explain that to my wife?"_ Wakaba thinks to himself.

"Hey if nobody has any objections," Lindsay says right as she loops her arm around Romeo's, "How about I team up with Romeo?".

_**CRACK!** _

The sound of glass shattering gets everyone attention as they all turn toward Wendy. Strawberry milkshake is spray all over the area around her, and there small pieces of glass stuck in her hand.

" Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'll just clean this up, after I fix myself up", she says clearly embarrassed by all the attention that now on her, and trying to hide a blush, and if anyone was paying close enough attention, her anger.

"Anyway I think that a great idea," Wakaba says clearly ignoring what just happen, as he looks towards Macao. " My little girl,and your boy as a team, why it will be like a second generation version of our days when we were a team together". A dark aura surrounds Mira, and everyone else beside Macao and Wakaba notice it.

"Yes that is a good idea", Macao says, "And this could be just the beginning, with a little push and some time together, they could start dating, and then get married, and we could get grandchildren!", He yells out.

_**CRACK!** _

Now the table that Wendy was drinking on is turn into sawdust, as the whole guild, barring Macao and Wakaba, see Wendy barely able to keep her anger in check.

Suddenly Demon-like hands shoot out and pick up both Macao and Wakaba from behind by their necks, and a dark voice rings out…

" _ **DON'T FUCK WITH MY OTP YOU TWO, I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"**_ Mira say.

Romeo just stands there and try to take in all that is happening right now.

" **Maybe standing will prove to be more entertaining than I first thought",** Acnologia jokes.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE!", Master Makarov, who suddenly appears with Gildarts by his side, yells over everyone.

"Before anymore discussion happens about who joining who team, I have an important announcement to make", he says.

Everyone, including Mira, who stills has Macao and Wakaba by their necks, stops what their doing.

"Due to the recent behavior of one our members, I have finally decide on say members' punishment for his actions", ask Makarov turns his eyes toward Romeo.

"Romeo Conbolt, you are hereby sentence to…."

The Whole Guild listens to Master every word.

"A three month training session with Gildarts as your instructor".

The whole guild hall goes quiet for a few seconds before everyone yells

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Ohh Jealously. I saw the cover for Fairy Tail Chapter 430, and thought, " You Know Romeo must at least know of her, seeing how she Wakaba's Daughter". Also I got her name from Romeo English actor for the anime, seeing how she isn't name yet. I decide to add her to add more personal drama to Wendy life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Aftermath**

**Previously on Romeo Rising**

" _Romeo Conbolt, you are hereby sentence to…."_

_The Whole Guild listens to Master every word._

"A _three month training session with Gildarts as your instructor"._

_The whole guild hall goes quiet for a few seconds before everyone yells_

" _WHAT!"_

"WHAT?!" the whole crew of Fairy Tail screamed.

"What do you mean you're sending my only son on a training session with Gildarts?!", screamed Macao.

"What do you mean he'll be gone for three months?!" Wendy and Lindsay both screamed.

"What do you mean I'll be going on a training session with Gildarts for three months?!", Romeo asked.

"If you're off training Romeo, when do I get to fight you?!" Natsu screamed.

This along with other questions were being asked all at the same time.

"ENOUGH!", Makarov screamed, "One at a time".

"Master Makarov, I have always follow your orders without question, and respected them, but letting Romeo off so easily after what he did the other day, I cannot stand aside quietly this time", Ezra injected to Master Makarov.

" _Getting let off easy?" "Is she serious?",_ thought the guild.

"I was fully well aware of your opposition to this punishment even before I issued it, Ezra", Makarov says, "But I am the **Guild Master** here, and my word is final", he said while giving her a look that suggested that he knows about her little Power Trip back at Balsamico's Palace when she try to deny Romeo his payment for the job.

Ezra seeing the argument wasn't going to end in her favor, and seeing she will most likely be reprimand later for not telling the master about that little detail of the mission, just bow and walk away. But not before punching a hole into the wall, and giving Romeo a cold glare as she left. Romeo, proving once again he has a bigger pair than most of the guys at Fairy Tail just glare back.

"Wow she really doesn't like you", Lindsay said, "What happen?"

" I tell you later one day, but now not the time", Romeo says never taking his eyes off Ezra. As soon as she walk outside, his thoughts return to his punishment, which his dad was trying desperately to get him out of, by pleading with Makarov and Gildarts.

" _Oh geez, I am so fuck here",_ Romeo desperately

" **Come on, Think of this as an opportunity to become stronger,… or be mental, physical, emotional, and spiritual (in a way) scarred for life",** Acnologia said.

" _How very thoughtful of you, bastard"._

" _ **That what I'm here for, well that and making you aware of the opposite sex, which you should be pay attention to right now with the Sky-Slayer vermin coming over here",**_ Acnologia says.

Romeo look to his right to see Wendy moving toward him with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

As she stops in front of Romeo, he notices she has a slight blush on her face. They stand their awkwardly for a few moments looking at each other. All the while Lindsay standing in the middle looking back and forth between them with a confused look on her face.

" **Say something",** Acnologia said.

"Uh Hey Wendy, what up?", Romeo says.

"… **.. Are….You….Fucking….Serious?"**

" _What?"._

" _ **Hey Wendy, what up**_ **? That the only thing that comes to your mind",** Acnologia says.

" _She caught me off-guard okay?!"._

" **Whatever, Casanova".**

Romeo decides not to argue any further with the dragon. He then notice Wendy hasn't answer his question yet.

"Hey Wendy, Is there something you need?" he ask.

"Um, Romeo, could you possibly come outside with me for a moment? I have something really important I have to tell you.", she looks over at Lindsay, "alone", she finishes.

Romeo looks over to the rest of the Guild and see them pretty much embroil in the arguments that his father and Wakaba are having with Master Makarov. It seem no one would notice him slipping off for a second to see what Wendy wants. He about to tell her yes, when he notices Lindsay with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Lindsay you okay?", he asks.

"Oh sure I'm just dandy", she says with a sarcastic tone, but unfortunately for Lindsay, Romeo didn't pick up the hint.

"Okay, Wendy and I are going to go outside for a moment, be back soon", Romeo answer back, as he follows Wendy outside. He doesn't even see Lindsay face palm herself, at the exact moment a certain soul eating dragon is face palming himself.

Romeo gets a few steps before a white blur moves in front of his face. Floating there just a few inches away from his face is Carla with a very annoyed look on her face. She was sharpening her claws with a file while not even looking at Romeo, she was more focus on her nails.

"Listen here brat, Wendy asks me to stay inside for this "discussion" she wants have with you", she says.

She stops filing and gives her claws a few swipes thru the air, and then looks directly at Romeo.

"I swear by Mavis or whatever god you worship, if she doesn't come back in here with the same mood she in now or better, I will rip your eyeballs out along with your balls and swap their positions on your body with one another, got it?"

With that she fly away, but not without giving Romeo one last glare, then flying off to join Happy.

Romeo stands there for a second, trying to figure out if that moment really just happen. Then he just shrug and moves to follow Wendy, who now seems more distraught than ever.

**Outside the Guild Hall**

After they get outside they walk for a bit before Wendy suddenly stops. Romeo curious about the sudden stop and the fact that Wendy hasn't said anything yet, reaches out a hand to tap her shoulder when suddenly Wendy turns around and catches him a hug.

Romeo face couldn't get any redder as Wendy hold the hug for a couple of seconds before pulling back with a huge blush on her face.

"I'm really sorry for how I been acting lately, with me avoiding you after the Palace mission and running from you after your fight with Gajeel", she starts to say, "I shouldn't have acted that way especially when Elfman told me you were trying to apologize for me".

" _Elfman did that?, I have to remember to thank him later",_ Romeo thinks, then realize he should be the one apologizing.

"Wendy, there really no need for you to apologize when I was the one being the jerk, I mean all you were trying to do was make sure I was okay and I snap on you and for that I sorry", Romeo says with a smile on his face.

Wendy blush lights up to cover up her entire face.

" Well, I, I mean.. You, sorry, not your fault", she starts to stutter before finally bowing and taking off towards the guild hall. The doors open up and reveal Elfman just as Wendy gets to them. Saying a quick "excuse me" to him, she sprints past him into the hall, face still red. Elfman raises an eyebrow before looking back at Romeo, who just nervously shrugs.

"The Master and Gildarts would like to speak with you Romeo," Elfman says.

" _Can't wait to hear what they have to say",_ Romeo thinks.

" **Me either, this ought be good",** Acnologia chines in.

As Romeo walks up to the doors, he looks up at Elfman.

"Elfman, Wendy just explain to me how it was you who told her about the incident the yesterday," he said.

Elfman nodded "It was me".

"Thanks".

"Please, I only did what any other **MAN** would do help someone who aspiring to be a **MAN.** ", Elfman said.

"Huh?"

"You see Romeo, to become a **MAN** , one must face obstacles and overcome them, like you did with Velveno", Elfman said.

"I thought everyone disapprove of the fact I killed Velveno", Romeo said.

"While not everyone is happy about what you did, the fact remains you did it in self-defense", Elfman informed Romeo.

"Okay", Romeo says.

"Now you see, you have already face three obstacles and overcame two of them so far", Elfman begins to say, "The first one was Velveno, the second one was standing up to Ezra, something no one who isn't S-Class and above or Evergreen (Damn that Confusing woman) has ever done. And third was like a **MAN** you fought Gajeel, and held your own for awhile".

" _He would freak out if he knew about my fight with Gildarts",_ Romeo thinks.

"But I didn't even win be fight with Gajeel, and there still the issue with Ezra," Romeo counter.

"It not always about winning the fight Romeo, it about the fact that you didn't back down from it.", Elfman said, "And beside because he a **MAN** and I'm a **MAN** , I know for a fact he respect you more now for actually standing up for yourself".

"Seriously?".

"Trust me, I'm a **MAN** ".

"But I'm the one who started it,".

"Small Un **MAN** ly detail", Elfman scoffs.

"And Ezra?".

"Time will tell, Romeo, time will tell, now come inside", Elfman says as he turns around.

Romeo nods then starts to head inside, but not before suddenly sensing eyes on him. When he turns to look he sees Ezra glaring at him from afar from inside the woods, while sharpening her sword. They lock eyes for what seem like an eternity, all the while Ezra sharpen her blade is the only sound heard throughout the area, before Romeo finally turn around and goes inside.

" _Something been bugging me since yesterday",_ Ezra thinks to herself, while narrowing her eyes.

" _How did Romeo, a boy who punch a man face in only hours before, couldn't even faze Gajeel with two direct kicks to his face? Something not adding up",_ She ponders.

" _It seems I have to keep a closer eye on Romeo from now on, for Wendy's sake and the Guild's sake",_ Ezra thinks to herself, before slicing her sword thru a tree behind her with a single stroke. She starts to walk back toward the Guild hall, and after she closes the door, the tree upper half slides off, …. along with the ten other trees behind it upper halves.

**Inside the Guild Hall**

As Romeo walks into the Guild Hall once again, he notices Lindsay off to the side with a frown on her face as she looks over at Wendy who own red face is just now starting to fade.

" _Wonder what she unhappy about?",_ Romeo thinks.

" **The Guild Hall has windows",** Acnologia pointed out.

" _What?"._

" **Nothing, I letting you figure this out on your own this time",** Acnologia said.

Before Romeo can question what Acnologia is talking about, Master Makarov, Gildarts, and his dad come walking up to him.

"Romeo, we have reach a compromise with your father in regards to your training", Master Makarov said.

"If you are able to complete my training not only will your father ungrounded you, but also your "mission ban" will be lifted", Gildarts said.

"And if I don't?", Romeo asks.

"You'll be banned from missions for at least a year, your still be grounded, and the repairs for the Guild Hall from the damage cause by your fight with Gajeel will come out of your pocket, most likely from the extra money Count Balsamico gave you", Macao said, "The door was an easy fix with Laki's magic, but your money will pay for a tougher door, and the rest of the damage".

"Oh geez, such a fair deal I'm getting here", Romeo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be a smart ass, now go home, get packed and meet me here at sunrise tomorrow", Gildarts said.

"Get packed?" "Where is my training taking place at", Romeo asks.

"You'll find out soon enough", Gildarts answered before walking off to try and give Cana a hug.

Romeo just stands there wondering when the hell did his life go to shit. As he starts his trek toward his house, he so focus in his thoughts he doesn't notice Wendy and Lindsay looking at him with worry looks on their faces. But unbeknownst to all three of them, one more person was watching them.

Sitting at a table near the tavern, after just getting done wiping off the lipstick marks left by the eldest Strauss sibling, was the Fairy Tail own local Rune Master and leader of the Thunder God Tribe, Freed Justine. Now Freed could be considered one of the more logical and calm members of Fairy Tail, and while he known to have bout of anger, he still analyze things that other would miss.

"Pardon me, Max", he says to the Sand Mage who at the moment was nearby having a conversation with Laki, which seem to be quite intimated if her heavy blush was anything to go by.

" Huh, what do you want Freed?", Max asks, clearly annoy that Freed was interrupt his time with Laki.

"Just a few questions,".

"About what?", he asks.

"Who notify the Guild of what happens at Tenrou Island seven years ago?", Freed asks.

"The Magic Council's Rune Knights did."

"Were you here when they notify Fairy Tail?", Freed asks.

"Yes".

"What exactly did they tell you, in details, please?".

"That Tenrou Island was wipe out by Acnologia", Max answered.

"Nothing else?".

"They said they were too far away to see anything other than Acnologia landing, and Acnologia taking off some time later to wipe out Tenrou. They said they do remember hearing sounds of battle, but that about it".

"Freed, what going on, something on your mind?", Mira who just return from fixing herself up, ask.

"Oh, nothing just curious", he answered, even though he was kinda lying. As he continued to sip his tea a thought was running thru his head about yesterday.

" _If no one other than the S-Class participants witness the battle with Acnologia, then how did Romeo know about Laxus-sama, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's attack not having any effect on Acnologia?"._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anger Issues and Shopping.

**The Next Morning**

The sun barely creeping up over the horizon when a familiar lone figure is walking up the trail leading up to the woods outside Magnolia. On him is a backpack containing food, drinks, spare clothes, reading material, a journal, and some medical supplies. Also if anyone was really paying attention to him they notice he seem to be deep in thought, at least to the naked eye he was. But to him and two others, he having a conversation.

" _I wonder how this training going to go",_ the one known as Romeo asks.

" **Probably** **just a lot of standard training exercises, little vermin"** Acnologia answers back.

" _But this is Gildarts we're talking about here, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail",_ Romeo says.

" **While his magical power is impressive for a human, it nothing to get excited about, I mean I barely try against the vermin and even that was over in a flash",** Acnologia says with a bored, but somewhat annoyed, tone.

" _You okay there Acno?",_ Romeo asks.

" **I'm just fucking peachy",** he says with more force than usual.

" _Who the fuck shove a giant tree up your ass this morning?",_ Romeo wondered.

" **None of your fucking business now pay attention, we're almost there".**

And sure enough, the duo arrived at the Guild Hall, surprisingly it look like it was empty, expect for the two figures waiting outside the door.

Gildarts was leaning up against the door, with his eyes closes and arms crossed, while Master Makarov was also leaning against the wall, but was holding a wooden box with the Guild insignia on it.

"It would seem your pupil has arrive at last, Gildarts", Master Makarov said. Gildarts opens his eyes to take a look.

"And right on time too", Gildarts said.

As Romeo walks up to the two of them, Master Makarov set the box down on the ground in front of him, then looks at Romeo.

"Anyway forget about that, Romeo, are you ready to embark on this training session?", Master Makarov asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

"That good to hear", Master Makarov says, "Romeo I gonna be honest with you. This training session isn't really punishment for what happen".

"It not?" Romeo ask clearly confused right now.

"No, it to help prevent it from happening again", Master Makarov said.

"To help you control your power to a degree where every spell you use doesn't kill someone, and to curb the amount of killer intent you let off in a fight", Gildarts continues.

" _Killer intent?"._

" _ **He must mean the "darkness" that comes out when you get aggressive, he must be able to sense it",**_ Acnologia said, voice still lace with angry.

" _Oh"_

"There a two reason why we want you to control your magic Romeo," Master Makarov said, "Eventually word going to get out that your the "condition", and when that does the Magic Council not going to be please. Seeing how Fairy Tail other Dragon-Slayers have been known to cause massive amount of damage whenever they go, their most likely will take extreme measures to counter you".

Romeo eyes go big "Well that sucks" he says.

"Yes it does suck, but if we can prove that you have control of your power and that you mean no harm then perhaps I can convince them when the time comes that your not a threat", Master Makarov says.

"Okay, old man, that the first reason, What the other?".

"Romeo, lets be frank, Fairy Tail is in the worst shape it ever been. With the Tenrou Island incident, and The Magic Council coming to collect it dues, we are literally the bottom of the barrel of Fiore Magic Guilds, possibly beyond that.", Master Makarov said with a sad sigh.

"The only way I see us coming back is entering the Grand Magic Games held in Crocus ever year", Master Makarov said.

"The Grand Magic Games? The Games that all the Magic Organizations in Fiore compete in for the top spot in the country? And we're competing in that?", Romeo asks.

"Yes, we are, it the quickest way to bring us back to the number one spot, and the winner gets 30 million jewels on top of that", Makarov said.

"And you want me train up why?", Romeo said, even though he had a good guess why.

"In terms of raw power Romeo, you're just below the S-class Mages in the Guild, you just lack the ability to control it. Add to the fact that you also lack the experience to use it correctly or the stamina to keep it going and you get mage who weren't last very long in a serious fight. But on the bright side you do actually think during a fight", Gildarts explained.

"What do you mean by that?", Romeo asks while ignoring the all the insults that were said about him.

"I'm saying that during our little "fight" I notice that you were staying a good distance from me, why that?", Gildarts ask.

"Cause only a complete idiot would fight you in hand-to-hand combat", Romeo answered honestly, he not going to get close to the man who easily knock Natsu out with one punch.

"And there the reason your more powerful than the other Dragon-Slayers, cause I bet my other arm that Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus would have got right in my face to fight me, Wendy not so much, she probably defeat me with her cuteness, ain't I right Romeo?", he said with a wink.

Romeo turns away with a blush, not making eye contact with either one of them.

"Basically Romeo if you complete your training with Gildarts, I might **consider** putting you on the team that will be competing in the Grand Magic Games", Master Makarov said.

"Really?!" Romeo eyes light up.

"I said **consider** putting you on the team, it not set in stone, and I'm not making promises", Makarov once again repeated.

Romeo frowns at this.

"But enough about that, now to the most important part of you meeting us here this early", Master Makarov says while leaning over to the wooden box he place down.

"These will help you in controlling your magic", he says as he opens the box.

Inside the box were five items, a pair of fingerless, black, gloves, a pair of toe-less, leather-like, black socks, and a black headband. Romeo raises an eyebrow

"And how are these suppose to help me?".

"These are special magical items known as "Soul Weavers" which are use to help a mage get better adapted to his magical energy stores. They were created by the First Master Mavis.", Master Makarov explained.

"And how that?", Romeo asks.

"By linking up with their soul", Gildarts said.

"Eh?"

"You see Romeo when someone learns a magic, their basically putting a piece of their own soul into said magic so they can use it, that how certain mages are able to manipulative their magic once its outside their bodies, it basically an extension of their soul, use to control the magical energy within the magic," Master Makarov explained.

"Okay".

"Now these items here are made to sync up with your soul to allow them to "moderate" the amount of magic you use thru a series of runes install into them, so you don't use too much, I guess you can think of them as "power limiters", like weight training, the more you have a limit on, when you take it off, the more powerful than you were than before", Gildarts said.

"And don't worry about destroying them, these are the same ones that Gildarts used to uses back in the day", Master Makarov said.

"Wait a minute, Gildarts magic energy is still extremely powerful, in fact he destroys walls upon contact", Romeo pointed out.

"It used to be a lot worse, he couldn't even come inside the hall to pick a job without turning everything that wasn't a living creature into ruins, and it one of the reasons he did such high level missions," Master Makarov said while shooting Gildarts a glare.

Romeo looks over at Gildarts, who just smiles nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Moving on, try them on Romeo", Gildarts said wanting to change the subject.

Romeo kicks off his shoes, and put the "socks" on his feet, upon doing so he a strange feeling starts creeping up his legs, Gildarts noticing the look on his strange decide to explain.

"Right now the special fibers within the socks is weaving itself around your magic and soul, upon donning all of the gear, we can get started with the final process", Gildarts explained.

Romeo continues to put on the rest of the gear, first the gloves then the headband.

"Each one of them will control the magic that is release from that part of your body", Makarov says, "For example the right glove will control the flow of magic in your right arm, and the left "sock" will control the flow of magic in your left leg".

"And the headband?", Romeo asks.

"Well obviously that will control the magic that release from your head like your Dragon Roar", Makarov says.

"Speaking of which, I'm curious about why you didn't use your Dragon-Roar the other night against me", Gildarts asks, "that usually a Dragon-Slayer more powerful attacks, So what stopping you? Uses up too much magic?".

Romeo looks away clearly embarrassed, while Acnologia is roaring with laughter inside his head.

" **Oh yes, tell them the reason why you don't use your Dragon-Roar, it will be hilarious!",** he screamed.

"itstoopowerfulforme", Romeo mutters.

"I'm sorry Romeo I didn't quite hear that", Master Makarov said, "What was the reason?".

Romeo lets out a frustrated sigh and says….

"It too powerful for me", he said clearly annoyed. Both Gildarts and Makarov have confuse looks on their faces.

"What do you mean by that", Gildarts ask.

"I mean, my Roar uses so much magic that the sheer power behind it sends me flying in the opposite direction", Romeo said while remembering the last time he use his Roar which send him flying through the forest, destroying a dozen trees in the process, and him having to lied to his father about falling down, to cover up his bruises.

"Let me get this straight", Gildarts started, "it not the fact that it uses too much magic that the problems, it the fact that the magic power behind the Roar, and your body can't withstand it".

Romeo nods embarrass.

Gildarts and Master Makarov both fall to the ground laughing their asses off.

"Oh Mavis, that has got to be the funniest thing I heard in a good while, almost as funny as Gray denial plead when he says he doesn't care for Juvia at all", Makarov said between laughing fits.

"No, that almost as funny as if my precious Cana was dating Laxus or something", Gildarts said. At this point both Romeo and Makarov looks away, hiding their faces cause they don't want to be the ones to tell Gildarts the truth. But not long afterward Makarov goes back to laughing.

Romeo tolerate this for the first minute, but then they kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing, until Romeo was finally starting to loss his patience.

"ALRIGHT THAT ENOUGH!", he yelled as his right arm became covered in dragon scales, and he swung a fist at them, only for it to be caught easily by Gildarts, who has stopped laughing.

"You see that, something else we need to work on, your short temper", Makarov said.

Romeo also notices the fact the glove did not rip when his arm transforms. Makarov notices his looks.

"The Weavers can expand and contrast to fit the users body, as the need arises". Makarov explain before giving Romeo a serious look, as Romeo arm changes back to normal.

"Now Romeo, I want you to focus your magic energy into each of the Soul Weavers", Makarov said.

As Romeo starts to focus into all five of the Weavers, he feel all of the special energy from the Weavers course thru his body, and start to move toward his chest.

"They should all meet in the middle of your chest, where they're interlink with one another, to complete the weaving process," Master Makarov explains.

But just as their about to combine, their suddenly push back by another force of magic. Romeo stops his focusing clearly confused by this turn of events.

"What wrong Romeo?", Gildarts asks.

"I don't know, just as they were about to link up, something stop them".

"Hmm, I was afraid of this", Master Makarov started, "It seems the other resident within you is not allowing the process to be completed".

"You mean Acnologia?" "Why would he be a problem?", Romeo asks.

"You see Romeo, because you shared a body with him, his soul is also within you, and I assume you draw magic from him too," Master Makarov asks. Romeo nods his head.

"So for you to be completing link up with the Soul Weavers, he too needs to link up with them", Gildarts finishes up.

"Will the weavers be able to handle his power?" Romeo asks.

"It not his body where the magic is being release from it yours, so they shouldn't have a problem", Makarov said.

"So why is he resisting?", Romeo asks.

"That for you to find out", Gildarts said.

"Great, fine let me talk to him", Romeo said.

" _Hey Acno, you there?"._ No response.

" _I know you hear me, say something"._ Once again silents is his answer.

"Everything okay, Romeo?" Makarov asks.

"He not talking to me for some reason, guess this mean I'll have to go see him face to face", Romeo said as he sat down and concentrated.

**Romeo's Mind**

He appears in the familiar green field, only said field is littered with huge holes in the ground, and was somehow on fire. And off in the distance Romeo witness Acnologia tearing up the landscape in a fit of rage. Chippy comes and lands on his shoulder shaking in fear. Romeo calm him down, and assure him that everything going to be okay.

Romeo walks thru the destruction, trying not to falls into the craters left all over the place. As he comes up to Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse swings his tail in his direction. Romeo doesn't even blink as it passes right thru him. Lucky Chippy also isn't affect by Acnologia, which would explain why Acnologia hasn't eaten him yet.

"What your problem?", Romeo asks

" **Oh, nothing little vermin, just thought the place needed some remodeling",** Acnologia said in an angry tone, while charging up his Dragon-Roar, and firing it at the horizon, lighting up the landscape. Romeo merely waves his hand, and all the holes and destruction is turn back to normal. This is his mind, remember? He could do anything except directly affect Acnologia.

Acnologia turns to comfort him, with a raging look on his face, only mere inches from Romeo himself.

" **Now why would you go and do that, little vermin, ruining my fun like that?"** he asks with barely contain rage.

"Cause I want to know why your acting like this", Romeo ask.

" **Acting like what?" "I'm perfectly fine, little vermin",** Acnologia responds, thru clench teeth, which is weird seeing a dragon talk like that.

"So why did you not accept the "Soul Weave" and complete the process?", Romeo asks.

" **Because I don't believe that my Dragon-Slayer, someone who is suppose to be an extension of my being, need cheap items, or training from the Crash vermin, who just so happen to survive an attack from me, to become stronger, my training is more than enough,"** Acnologia answered, as he stomps his feet into the ground.

Romeo stands there for a moment with an odd look on his face. He just stands there in disbelief. And then he starts laughing.

Its starts as a manly giggle, then built up to a chuckle, finally it becomes a full-blown laughter with him rolling on the ground holding his sides.

"Oh Mavis, I can't breathe!" "My sides hurt!", Romeo said, as Chippy fly around above him.

" **ENOUGH!" "WHAT IS SO FUNNY, VERMIN?!",** Acnologia said as he spread his wings and yells so loud, that it echos and shake the surrounding. Romeo isn't even faze and continues laughing.

"You're Jealous! You, Acnologia, The Great Dragon-King, The Bringer of the Apocalypse, The Destroyer of Nations, is jealous over the fact that I'm getting training from a guy who survive a hit attack from, that what so fucking funny!" Romeo says while wiping tears from his eyes. Acnologia eyes blaze white with fury and he bring his face once more close to Romeo, Chippy takes this moment to fly away. And in a cold, slow, deadly edge voice...

" _ **I AM THE ENDER OF ERAS. I INSTILL FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF LIVING CREATURES EVERYWHERE. I HAVE TORN ENTIRE COUNTRIES APART IN MY RAGE, I SINGLE-HANDILY ENDED THE DRAGON CIVIL WAR WITH MY IMMENSE MIGHT. I AM AN UNSTOPPABLE FORCE OF NATURE. I AM THE BLACK WINGED DEATH. WHEN MY PRESENCE DARKENS THE SKY IT IS FEARED AS SIGN OF THE COMING APOCALYPSE, HENCE MY TITLE. MY VERY NAME IS A BYWORD FOR THE END TIMES AROUND THE WORLD, AND THERE ARE PARTS OF THE WORLD WHERE IT IS SPOKEN ONLY IN SCARED, HUSH WHISPERS. I AM THE BLACK HARBINGER OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION, THE GREAT SHADOW THAT DROWNS OUT THE LIGHT OF HOPE AND PEACE. I...AM...KING OF THE DRAGONS…AND... I… DO… NOT…GET…JEALOUS!".**_

Silence is the only sound for what seem like an eternity, as Acnologia stares down at Romeo, who has stop laughing and is staring at him with a dead serious look on his face.

"You're so jealous", Romeo says before he breaks down again, rolling on the floor

" **Sometimes I wish I could end you, little vermin",** Acnologia says as he flops to the ground.

"Come on Acno, Why can't you see that training with Gildarts is a good thing that will make me stronger?", Romeo asks as he finally calms down.

" **You're a** **Dragon-Slayer** **the main word being Dragon. You don't get stronger thru training, you get stronger thru biting and clawing your way thru every victory. Defeating every opponent who dare to stay in your way, and putting them in the ground. It the hard way to go, you may never find rest, you may never find peace, but your never grow weak, it the way a true dragon lives",** Acnologia explains.

"But you gave me training", Romeo said.

" **I gave you the start you needed so you wouldn't be caught empty-handed when my enemies finally came for you, nothing more, nothing less. Even dragons who just cracks out of the egg get some knowledge from their parents.",** Acnologia answered.

"But you didn't". Romeo said sadly.

" **Guess that already make me a better parent than mine own".**

"Are you saying you care for me like your child?" "Ah, how sweet", Romeo teases.

" **You best shut your mouth, before I constantly fill your mind with the memory of you accidentally walking in on the fat Plant Vermin while he was taking a shower at the Guild hall".**

"Moving on and shutting up", Romeo said as he shudders at the thought. He couldn't even look in Droy direction for a month after that.

" **Good".** Acnologia said.

"So why are you stopping me from getting better?", Romeo asks.

" **I'm not stopping you from getting better, I'm stopping you from growing complacent".**

"What that suppose to mean?".

" **If you were to get training from the Crash-Vermin, and you were to get stronger, your confidence would shoot thru the roof.".**

"Isn't it a good thing to be confident in your abilities?".

" **Confidence and overconfidence are two very different things, little vermin",** Acnologia says. " **by receiving training from the supposedly strongest mage in your Guild, your ego will grow no doubt.**

"And you fear when the Dragon's Lords start sending more powerful agents, I'll underestimate them".

" **Exactly** **".**

"Well I'm not getting any better just sitting around doing nothing. And you said it yourself all those years ago that I would eventually surpass all other Dragon-Slayers. Think of this as another step toward achieving that goal."

Acnologia think long and hard about this before finally agreeing.

" **Alright little vermin, I'll you do this training on two conditions",** he says.

"Oh Gods help me". But apparently this time no one hearing his plead.

"Okay, name them", Romeo says, after finally giving up.

" **Change your fucking clothes."**

"WTF?".

" **If your going to be the Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer, your not going to model yourself after the Fire Dragon-Slayer Vermin. That just an insult to me. You can keep the same type of outfit if you want, but the color will be change to black at the very least, and your losing the wrapping around your arms. Oh, and for the love of Tiamat loses the fucking scarf, that thing an eyesore".**

"But my whole outfit is designed to mimic Natsu-nii", Romeo protest.

" **Let me ask you something." When the last time the Fire-Slayer Vermin been supportive of you, or even talk to you?",** Acnologia asks.

Romeo thinks back a little and recalls the last few days of events. From Natsu doing nothing to stop Ezra from trying to deny him his payment, to him not jumping in the stop Gajeel and him from fighting (though Romeo himself started it), to finally Natsu caring more about the fact that he wouldn't get to fight Gildarts, then Romeo own safety. And last time he even said hello to Romeo was before the Count's mission.

"That still some very petty reasons though to change my clothes", Romeo says.

" **Do you want to be a Mini-Fire Slayer Vermin?",** Acnologia asks, " **Cause that what you'll be if you keep staying with that style, that all anyone will see you as."**

Romeo didn't have to consider Acnologia's words for long. It true he has model his entire short career as a mage around Natsu. But, it seems people including some of his fellow guild members don't take him seriously. It may be because he a kid, but that would change in time. But first he has to change how other first see him.

"Fine, I'll change my clothes", he agreed.

" **Today",** Acnologia said.

"Oh, come on", Romeo whined.

" **Either today or deal off",** Acnologia said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, What the second condition, fucker?".

" **I sometimes wonder where you got your mouth from".**

"You." Romeo says. Acnologia laughs at this.

" **You're going to be doing senses training with me",** Acnologia said.

"Why do I need that?" Romeo ask.

" **Do I seriously have to remind you how many times you were snuck up on the other night, little vermin?".**

"Goddammit, fine", Romeo reluctantly agree.

" **Good, now lets go and get this Soul Weave done with.".**

"That was an easy, I mean what stopping me from just not doing what you ask once we Soul Weave?", Romeo asks.

" **Naked fat Plant Vermin",** Acnologia simply said.

"Never mind", Romeo said as he started to fade away and wake up in the real world.

" **Oh, and one more thing little vermin". "Tell anyone that you saw me being moody and caring, and I'll...".**

"Yes, yes Naked Fat Plant Vermin, I get it".

" **Once again, good",** and Romeo woke up.

_**The Real World** _

Romeo opens his eyes to see both Master Makarov and Gildarts staring at him.

"He agree to completing the Soul Weaving, on two conditions",Romeo said. Master Makarov and Gildarts both give each others a look.

"And these are?" Makarov asks.

Romeo proceed to explain the conditions to them.

"Wow a dragon with a fashion sense, thought I'll never live to see that", Master Makarov said.

"It best if we don't talk about it, please", Romeo said.

"He has a point though. You can tell a lot about a person by their clothes", Gildarts said, "And beside most Dragon-Slayers do tend to model themselves around their Particular Dragon".

"Let complete the Weaving before that, okay?" Master Makarov said, "Romeo, continue from where you were before.".

Romeo proceeds to focus once again into all the Soul Weave gear. As all five weave lines moved to his chest, they start to spin around intertwine with one another and forming a circle before finally stopping, and sending a pulse of energy throughout his body. Romeo recoils from the sudden burst.

"And with that we have completed the Soul Weaving process," Makarov says.

"And with that I get to my favorite part of this", Gildarts said as he walks up and starts letting off some magic energy.

Suddenly Romeo feel his hands get heavy, and then he plummet straight to the ground.

"What did you do?" he asks as he recovers still on the ground.

"Just using my magic energy manipulation to activate the weight runes on the gear", Gildarts says with a smirk on his face, "And those weights runes also affect your magic, so once again the more weight on your body equal to more weight on your magic".

"How high can the weight go?", Romeo asks.

"My max weights was a good thousands pounds, it can go higher though", Gildarts said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Romeo asks.

"Yes. And where did you get a mouth like that?", Master Makarov asks

"Acno" Romeo answers.

"Anyway let get you up and get you some new clothes, the stores should be opening up right now", Makarov says as he starts walking back to town, "We'll be back soon Gildarts".

Gildarts release the weights runes and Romeo gets up, dusts himself off, and starts following Master Makarov.

**Magnolia**

The duo walk for a bit into town before stopping at the biggest clothing store in Magnolia.

"Why do I feel so girly shopping for clothes?", Romeo wondered out loud.

"Don't ask me, your the one with a Fashion critic for a mental companion", Master Makarov whispers to him.

Romeo looks thru the clothes selections, specific looking for black clothing items. After looking for about an hour, slowly feeling less manly with every minutes passing by, he finds what he looking for, and takes them to the changing room.

Master Makarov is waiting outside the dressing room, when he suddenly hears familiar voices from outside.

"Yes, a Girls Day out with our first thing on the list being SHOPPING!", he can hear Lucy yell from outside the store.

"This was a wonderful idea Lucy, just us girls hanging out, talking clothes, shoes, and our favorite couples", Mira says.

The door to the store opens and in walks Lucy, follow by Mira, Levy, a still-pissed off Ezra, Juvia, Bisca, Asuka, Evergreen, Lisanna, Kinana, Cana who for once was not drinking, Laki, Carla, Wendy, and finally Lindsay.

"I don't see why I had to be woken up so early and come with ya", Lindsay said as she yawn, "Even more disturbing is the fact my dad let ya do it".

"You're free to leave whenever you want, not like anyone wants you here", Wendy muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lindsay screamed, while moving toward her. Lucy and Levy move to intercept her.

"Now, Now lets everyone calm down", Lucy said.

"Wendy, you being pretty rude this morning to Lindsay ", Levy points out.

"Juvia-chan thinks she acting perfectly reasonable given the situation", Juvia said.

All the girls stare at her with looks of disbelief, except Asuka who was playing with her toy gun.

"And what is the situation, Juvia?", Lisanna ask.

"Wendy was doing fine getting close to Romeo, using her seduction and feminine wile to make him pudding in her hand, before Lindsay, her " _ **Love Rival"**_ came along, played the childhood friend card to steal Romeo and ruined everything", Juvia explain as if she was commented on the weather.

Once again all the girls, Except Asuka, are staring at Juvia. Both Wendy and Lindsay, are blushing so red they're matching Ezra's hair.

"Ooookayyyyyy" Lucy said.

"That quite an active imagination you have there Juvia", Master Makarov said as he make himself known.

"Master Makarov!" "What brings you here?", Levy asks trying quickly to change the subject.

"Why of course I'm here shopping, what else?", Master Makarov.

The girls all cast confusing looks at one another. Mira decide to say what everyone else is thinking.

"Master, with all respect, you being wearing the same sets clothing for quite awhile now, since even before Tenrou", she says.

"First of all my dear child, my clothes are stylish it just you brats nowadays don't appreciate good taste," he says, "And second I'm not shopping for me".

"Then who are you shopping for?", Wendy asks.

"Hey Master Makarov, I'm coming out, tell me what you think", Romeo calls out.

Romeo walks out of the dressing room and every girl takes notice, none more so than Wendy and Lindsay.

He was wearing a black skintight no sleeve shirt that forms up at his neck, thus exposing all of his shoulders and arms, with white lining on the outside. But it only went down to just under his chest with a white sash going across his stomach, so it still showed off his six-pack abs. He was also wearing black loose fittings shorts that stop a little beyond his knee, thus allowing the girls to get a good look at his leg muscles. Wearing black fingerless gloves along with a black headband, he finish off his outfit with black sandals, while wearing black toe-less socks. He also seem to ditch the scarf. ( **It kinda like his new outfit he has after the one-year skip).**

The girls stare in silence for a moment before Cana burst out…

"Whoo! Take a look at Romeo here! Why if you were a few year older, I would take you out back right now, whether I was somber or not!", she yelled.

"Cana!", Bisca said, "Must you use such language in front of my daughter?!".

"What?!" "I'm only saying what on everyone mind, I mean just look at Wendy, she drooling!", Cana says.

And sure enough Wendy had a string of drool that almost hit the floor. She didn't noticed because she was too busy looking at Romeo's abs, and arms muscles, and was lost in her own world. Thankfully because everyone was watching her, no one notice Lindsay eyes glossing over, as fantasy after fantasy pop up in her head involving scenarios she got from secretly reading her mom's romance novels.

Romeo was starting to feel uncomfortable from all the attention he was receiving, even more so with the way Wendy and Lindsay were looking at him. And the fact that it seems that Asuka was sporting a blush too was freaking him out. Suddenly a cold edge voice rings out…

"He looks like a whiny emo kid who has self-esteem and daddy issues", he hears.

Romeo turns a glare in the direction of the voice and see Ezra staring at him with a cold emotionless stare.

"Yeah, but at least it covers up way more than any of your outfit did", Romeo said, "Hell, I could be wearing just my shoes and it would cover up more". The whole group goes silence upon hearing this.

Ezra slowing raises her arm up and blade appears in her hand.

"What are you implying, maggot?", she says.

"Let just say I believe there another reason your nickname is **Tit** ania", Romeo says.

Evergreen didn't even try to cover up her laugh, as all the other girls stared in shock.

"Don't think because you got lucky with Gajeel that you stand a chance against me", Ezra says as she ready herself.

"I'll take that chance.", Romeo says as he takes a fighting posture.

The store is flooded with magic energy as Master Makarov grows in size to touch the roof.

" **AND DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU BRATS FIGHT IT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF MAGNOLIA!",** he roars out.

Both Ezra and Romeo immediately stop what their doing and apologize to Makarov.

"YES MASTER!" "SORRY MASTER", they both repeat as their heads hit the floor until Master Makarov is satisfy.

"Good, now Romeo, hurry up and pay for the clothes and we can get back to the Guild Hall, and you can be on your way with Gildarts".

**OMAKE**

**Acnologia speaking**

" **I…AM….KING… UNDER…THE...MOUNTAIN".**

"Um mm, Wrong story Acno,", Romeo says.

" **DAMMIT WHO CHANGES MY LINES?!",.**

Smaug is seen laughing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Smaug is Troll, Smaug is Life. See ya again later, and NO, Asuka is not being shipped with Romeo. At best it just one of those childhood crushes, like Romeo had with Wendy when he was Asuka's age.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Training and Alliance

_**Training Arc** _

Finally after getting back to the guild without anymore incidents, Romeo and Gildarts were able to depart to start Romeo's training.

The duo are heading west along the road at this point to the mountains near the capital city of Crocus, to where Romeo will conduct his training for three months. It was an eight hour train ride, for which Romeo will forever hate because he was motion sick the entire trip. The fact that Gildarts was able to sit thru the entire ride without destroying anything might have had something to do with Master Makarov threatening to take away his and Cana drinking privileges at the Guild Hall if he did. The two of them got off at a train stop after the ride and took off down the road leading toward the mountains.

Unfortunately for the duo they've never spend that much time alone together beforehand, so there was a long period of awkward silence between them the whole trip. Sure Romeo knew of Gildarts, everyone did, he was the strongest mage in the entire guild. And Gildarts knew of Romeo thru the fact that he was pals with Macao and the fact that he was the only kid at Fairy Tail all those years ago. It just they never really spoken to one another.

"Sooooo" Gildarts says trying to break the silence, "That some pretty fancy magic you got there with your arm scaly thing, Romeo."

Romeo stops walking and gives Gildarts a blank stare for what seem like forever as the trees sway in the wind.

" _Smooth Gildarts, smooth. Arm scaly thing, really?"_ Gildarts thinks to himself while laughing nervously under Romeo's glance.

"It not magic, it's a manifestation", Romeo simply says as he continues walking past Gildarts.

Gildarts face says it all as he is clearly confuse about what Romeo said. He turns around to catch up with Romeo.

"Hey Romeo, what do you mean by "manifestation"?"

"It's exactly as I said." Romeo says while stopping and turning to face Gildarts, "I simply project Acno's body part onto my own."

"I thought only Acnologia's spirit was inside you", Gildarts said.

"His body, mind, and spirit are sealed within me, thus cause our spirits are connected I'm able to project his body structure onto my own. For example, his right forward leg can appear on my right arm, only it tone down so it can fit", Romeo explains.

"So besides being able to take a hit what else can those scales of yours do?", Gildarts asks.

"Well they give whatever part of my body their on a temporary boost in strength and speed, other than that it just like you said, they can adsorb a good amount of damage, they're harder than diamond, but over time its wear on my body so I can't keep it up for long", Romeo says.

"So you can project any body part of Acnologia?", Gildarts said.

"Yes that right, only problem is I can't project his full body unto my own yet, only one part at a time", Romeo said.

"We'll get to that later. So **any** part of his body", Gildarts said while lifting his eyebrows and giving Romeo a strange look. Romeo is a little taken aback by this.

"What are you trying to ask?" Romeo asks.

"So even **down there**?" Gildarts ask while still lifting his eyebrows.

It takes a moment before realization dawns on Romeo and he turns away from Gildarts, his face a bright glowing red.

"Why would I ever need to project that?!", Romeo screams.

"Hey, some ladies like that sort of thing!", Gildarts says as he laughs his ass off.

"Gods, you're just as bad as my dad!", Romeo yelled.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!", Gildarts said while wiping tears from his eyes, "But back to more serious matters regarding your training."

Romeo turns to look at him, still a bit red in the face.

"Not gonna lie to ya Romeo, I'm never really trained someone before, so this is a new experience for me, so I'm just going to play it by ear."

Romeo continues to stared at him.

"I'm also have a nasty habit of not being able to hold back against people."

"You can't be that bad", Romeo says while walking away.

It a shame he didn't see the sinister smile Gildarts made after he said that.

" _Oh, he going to be hating life here soon",_ Gildarts thinks to himself.

Gildarts increases his walking speed until he ahead of Romeo and then he walks off the trail while saying "This way. We're heading toward the place where we're going to set up camp for tonight".

Romeo's face takes on a confuse look as he looks up at sky and see that it not even high noon yet, but before he can comment Gildarts speaks once more.

"Hey Romeo, so what it like having the Apocalypse Dragon inside you?"

Romeo had to think about that question for a moment before answering.

"How best to explain this?", Romeo says out loud, "It like that voice that you have inside your head has been given a physical form, and is constantly referring to everything as "vermin. He knows every secret you have, all your deepest and darkest thoughts, every moment that you remember of your life and some that you don't even remember, and there nothing you can hide from him. He probably knows you better than you know yourself. And the most fuck-up side part of it besides the obvious is that you can't hear his thoughts, you can't see his memories unless he shows you, and you know very little about him."

The duo walks in silence for a good ten seconds after this starling explanation.

"How do you sleep at night?", Gildarts finally asks.

"Not well, he likes to pop into my dreams all the time", Romeo simply says.

"Is he speaking to you right now?", Gildarts ask.

"Naw, Acno asleep right now", Romeo said.

"Acno?"

"It's my nickname for him."

"Huh, oh well. Hey look we're here", says Gildarts as he comes to a halt.

Romeo comes up from behind and is amaze by the sight. There he was standing on top a cliff overlooking an enormous valley that in the middle of it way off in the distance was a grand city with sprawling buildings in all directions. Within it center lay the extremely large and towering Palace of the Royal Family, Mercurius. And off the western part of the city, with four giant statues surrounding it was the arena where this year's Grand Magic Games will take place, Domus Flau. It was a wonderful sight to behold and Romeo found himself staring at the Capital of Fiore, the city of Crocus, also known as the Flower Blooming Capital for at least a few minutes.

"You ever been here before, Romeo?", Gildarts ask while still looking himself.

"Once when I was still a baby", Romeo says as he drops his backpack down, "Wakaba said my mom brought me here to visit some family, I don't remember it though".

The two continues to take in the sight till Romeo decides to speak…

"So Gildarts, what exactly do you have in mind for this training of my?"

It took ever ounce of self-restraint Gildarts had to keep a smile from appearing on his face as he turns to Romeo.

"I'm so glad you ask, Romeo", he says as he sidestep closer to him, "You see Romeo in my years of traveling I notice that ones' true potential comes out only when there put in one of two scenarios."

"And what exactly are those scenarios?", Romeo asks who on the off-note notice how close they were to the edge of the cliff.

"Well the first one is when a family member or dear friend is put in danger", Gildarts says while holding up one finger, "And the second one is quite similar."

Suddenly Romeo feels a strong slap on his back, and the next thing he knows the ground vanishes from beneath his feet. He has a moment to look over at Gildarts who giving a thumbs up with a smile on his face and waving, before he plummet down the cliff.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" echos throughout the valley as Romeo falls to his death.

"THE SECOND ONE IS OF COURSE WHEN YOU YOURSELF IS PUT IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!", Gildarts yells down to Romeo, "SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM… HOPEFULLY!"

The air is rushing upward pass Romeo faces as he continues on a direct course toward the ground that was getting closer with every passing second.

" _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!",_ Romeo yells in his head, " _Acno wake up! Wake up!"_

The Dragon King continues to sleep, dreaming about destruction, mayhem, chaos and a certain green hair woman from his past.

" _How can he be sleeping at a time like this?!",_ Romeo thinks.

Romeo's eyes can see the blades of grass at the bottom of the cliff now.

"Come on Romeo think of something, anything?!", he continues to yell. In the back of his mind though he feels that his body is much heavier then usual but he push that thought to the back of his mind, hopefully along the way there it will hit Acno and wakes him up.

Romeo's life starts flashing before his eyes as he remembers first practicing his Dragon Roar as it send him flying back thru the forest. His first time firing off his Doomsday Blast that was like a miniature version of his Roar as its send his flying a few feet back, and finally the time he watch Wendy practicing her Wind-Slayer magic and using it to float a little bit off the ground.

Suddenly a though occurs in his head.

"Wait a minute! THAT IT!"

With no time to spare Romeo charges up both his hands and aims them at the ground.

" **Doomsday** _ **Dual Blast",**_ he yells as fires off two destructive beams at the ground.

As the beams hit the ground Romeo can fills his momentum start to slow down a bit, but it wasn't enough as he was still falling at a dangerous speed.

" _Come on Romeo, put more magic into it!",_ he thinks as he pours more of his magic into the beams. The more magic he put into them, the slower his descent became, but he was also getting more tired as he did this. Also the fact that the energy from the beams were digging into the ground themselves, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to slow down or stop in time.

"Come on Romeo, you're not going to die here! Not here! Not now!", he yells as he takes his physical limits and kicks them in their balls, as he draws upon all his magic and puts it into his Doomsday Blasts. Pretty soon he decide to shoot from his feet toward the ground in a desperate attempt to survive. ( **A/N If Natsu can shoot fire from his feet, Romeo can shoot from his too.)**

Soon he stops falling completely just a few yards from the ground and seems to hover in the air for a second. Before he know it, he starts to feel himself start to move upward a few inches before his magic finally gives out. With his beams dispersing he hits the ground, hard he might add.

" _Holy crap, I think for a few seconds there, I was kinda flying",_ before he passes out from exhaustion.

**Hours Later**

It quite some time later that Romeo slowly opens his eyes. At first he couldn't see nothing but pitch darkness, but slowly but surely the light from the moon and stars start to fill his vision. On the outskirts of his vision he see orange and red lights flicker about. He turns his head just enough to see a campfire burning some six feet away from him. Thru the light of the campfire see able to see that he back on top of the cliff overlooking the valley. He also notes that he feels a lot lighter.

" _How long was I out for?",_ Romeo thinks.

" **For at least seven to eight hours, little vermin",** Acnologia piped in.

" _Oh great, now you decided to wake up. Where the fuck were you earlier?!",_ Romeo says inside his head.

" **Oh, I'm not allow to sleep now?"**

" _Not when I'm plummeting a thousands of feet to the ground!"_

" **You ending up just fine so I don't see what the big deal is. By the way nice quick thinking with using your magic to stop your fall, little vermin."**

" _You're surprisingly calm for the fact that we almost die",_ Romeo pointed out.

" **Well, I would've been asleep if you didn't stop in time."**

" _Okay, never mind."_

The sound of footsteps approaching catches Romeo's attention, as he jumps up in a flash and his entire right arm quickly turns to black dragon's scales and claws. His heighten hearing once again picks up footsteps moving toward his direction from about 200 yards away. He also realizes that being so close to the campfire will give away his position, so he quickly puts out the fire with some nearby dirt before hiding himself in the bushes.

He activates his Apocalypse Dragon's eyes to get a better view of whatever approaching. Unfortunately this Dragon's eye technique only allows him to see souls, such as those within living creatures. He has yet to mastered night vision sight, he close though, so anyway all he see is a big white blur walking to the campfire. Luckily it was cloudy night and the moon was covered up in the sky, so the approaching figure couldn't most likely see either.

As the figure gets closer and closer Romeo ready himself with the claws in his right hand, he starts to slow down his breathing which in turn slows his heartbeat down and the whole world around seems to move in slow motion. As the figure stops just a mere five feet away from him, Romeo strikes.

Using all of his strength he jumps out of the bushes, his claw high above his head ready to strike down on his foe. And just as quick a fist collides with his gut cracking a rib or two and sending him crashing into the ground some fifteen feet away.

As the air is knock out of him, and his gut explodes in pain, the figure moves right beside him and looks down. At that time the moon appears out from behind the cloud and moonlight flood the area and Romeo is finally able to see his opponent.

"Oi Romeo, why you lying on the ground?", Gildarts ask while eating on an apple, his breath reeks of alcohol.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME ON THE GROUND!" Romeo yells before grabbing his gut in pain.

"Oh that was you I hit? Sorry, it was sorta a reflex for me to hit anything that give off killer intent that close to me", Gildarts says as he takes a good look at Romeo's bruise ribs, "On the bright side I did hold back on you, I only hit you with my left arm, my weak arm."

"YOU MEAN THE FUCKING METAL ARM?!" Romeo manage to yell out thru his pain.

Gildarts laughs nervously at this.

"You going to be okay?"

"Oh, I'll be just peachy",Romeo says with heavy sarcasm, "Acno can fix this up."

"He able to heal you too?" Gildarts asks.

"Acno's Dragon Element: Spirit Energy comes in three forms", Romeo says while still holding his ribs, "Destructive, which you already seen. Healing, which can be use to heal wounds over a period of time, and Constructive which is uses to form objects like barriers. Acno manipulate his Spirit Energy to increased the speed of the body's natural healing process."

"How long will it for him to heal you up?"

"Like I said, the rest of the night most likely, you broke four ribs with that hit. He already started the process, all while laughing his ass off about how I fail in my stealth abilities", Romeo said with a pained smirk.

"Okay, about to turn in for the night anyway", Gildarts said while shrugging.

"Forgetting about that for a moment", Romeo says while struggling to stand up even thru the pain. Grabbing onto Gildarts' cloak he pull himself up so he looking him in his face, "I have a question I want to ask you." Romeo takes a deep breath, then speaks.

"Why. Did. You. Decide. To. PUSH ME OFF A FUCKING CLIFF?!", Romeo hollers out in a voice so loud that it echos throughout the valley, the entire valley. Even King Toma and Princess Hisui at Mercurius turn their head up in confuse looks to find the direction of where the voice came from.

Gildarts looks confuse for a moment before answering.

"Didn't you hear me on your way down?"

At this point Romeo just gives up and falls back down on the ground. Gildarts pick Romeo up with one arm and drops him off by the campfire as he continues walking to sit down across the fire still eating his apple.

"Tomorrow we begin the actual training", he says between bites, "Today was only a test to see how you would react to life-or-death situations."

"Great", Romeo says with sarcasm.

"Do you have any questions before I call it a night?"

"Yes, two questions actually", Romeo starts to said while painfully getting into a more comfortable position to sleep in. "For starter what happen after I pass out?"

"I jumped off the cliff, found you, took you back up to the camp site, with to a nearby village, got a few drinks and got some food."

Romeo stares at him for a few moments before talking.

"You jump off the cliff?"

"Yeah, something strange about that?"

Romeo just stares at him.

"So you left a thirteenth year old boy, unconscious, alone out in the woods while you went drinking?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. Is there a problem with that?", Gildarts answered all innocently.

Romeo once again just gives up on answering that question.

"What the second question, Romeo?"

Romeo doesn't answers right away, he too busy looking up at the night sky. Several seconds pass before he says something.

"You been at the guild a long time, right Gildarts?"

"Yeah I have, what of it?"

"What can you tell me about my mom?"

"About Enno? Haven't you ask your dad about her?", Gildarts asks.

"The last time I ask my dad about her was on my sixth birthday. He ending up throwing my cake across the kitchen, and yelling about how I will never talk about her again."

"Goddamn it, Macao was never very good at controlling his anger", Gildarts says as he looks at Romeo who is now sitting up staring attentively at him.

"Alright I'll tell you, but she was there during my years long missions, so I know very little about her myself, everything else I heard in passing, you got it?"

Romeo nods his head at this. Gildarts takes a deep breath and begins talking.

"From what I heard your mom from the capital Crocus. She grew tired of the boring city life and decide she wanted something more adventurous that would suit her taste. She wander from town to town looking for a place to call home before finally settling in Magnolia and joining Fairy Tail. From what I seen of her she was very free spirited, out-going, and love to dance, but she just wasn't my type so I didn't bother chasing after her, also because your father had already call dibs on her and I didn't want to break the Number One rule of the "Bro Code". Always remember Bros before Hoes, Romeo, Bros before Hoes."

"You calling my mom a hoes?" Romeo asks.

"You get what I mean" Gildarts said.

Romeo stops talking and goes back to listen to the story. No one at the guild or even around town ever told him this much about his mom.

"Your dad obviously had quite the thing for her too back then, I mean he was seriously in love with her. While I was gone he propose to her, and they got married. You came along awhile later. Now a few months after that I'm told that your mom decide to get back into active status of the guild and took a solo mission in the country of Bosco to the east. She came back on time, in fact two days earlier than expected. I happen to be at the Guild Hall the day she got back."

Gildarts stops talking and looks into the fire with an endless stare. Romeo notices this and starts to get worry.

"You okay Gildarts?"Romeo asks, "What happen after she got back?"

"Now I may have only knew your mother in passing, but I'm quite observant about people even those I met for a short time. When she walk thru the Guild doors, I could just tell that she wasn't the same person anymore. She had the same smile, same personality, same care-free attitude, but it just seem… fake. Yeah fake is the best word I can think of to describe it. Like she was wearing a mask, following a script, and everyone else was fool by it even your dad. But before I could stay long enough to see how things played out, I took up the hundred-year request to track down and killed Acnologia."

" **And we all know how well that played out for ya,"** Acnologia said while snickering.

Romeo ignores him while still trying to process all of this new information he was received.

"That about all I know about your mom Romeo, sorry but you're going to have to ask someone else for more information", Gildarts said while shrugging.

"No, it's fine", Romeo starts to say, "It more than what anyone else has told me."

"Get some sleep Romeo, you're going to need it in the coming days", Gildarts says as he gets ready to doze off, "By the way nice quick thinking using your beams to slow your descend, hell you even hover a little, and I believe you were start to go up a bit too."

"How did you know I did that?", Romeo ask quite sure he was a good ways down the cliff when he did that.

"Dragon-Slayers aren't the only ones with keen eyesight you know", he said, "Its also impressive you stop at all, let alone go up with all the extra weight you were carrying."

Romeo looks at Gildarts with another confuse look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't notice? When I push you over I added weight to your Spirit Weavers."

Romeo sit in complete silence for a second before asking.

"How much extra weight did you put on?"

Gildarts thinks back to the event this morning.

"I say a good hundred pounds for each of the weavers on your hand and feet, so four hundred pounds altogether. Oh well, goodnight Romeo."

As Gildarts passes out and is soon snoring loudly, all Romeo can do is sit there quietly with his mouth agape and his eyes wide open, along with a slight twitching of in his right eye. All the while the sound of a certain black dragon laughter echoes throughout his head.

_**Training Montage** _

(Thru a Journal that Romeo bought with him)

Romeo's P.O.V.

Day 2: _Gildarts thinks he funny. Waiting for me to wake up before trying to bash my head in with his armored fist. Good thing I got out of the way in time, or else my head would've been a bloody pulp. He said it was to test my reflexes. I said he fucking nuts. The whole rest of the day involves me dodging lightning fast, fully-powered attacks from him, this continues for a week. What a Douche bag._

Day 9: _Gildarts put an extra fifty pounds on my magic storage container inside of me thru the Spirit Weavers. Says he wants to built up my magic reserves. So he has me continuously shoot beams into the air all day. The extra weight makes it harder to produce magic, thus making it harder to generate a beam, but he says it helping me in the long road. Every day for another week he keeps adding an extra ten pounds. Sometimes I wish Acnologia would've finish him off._

_Day 16: Now shit just starting to get stupid. He has me swim up a powerful river that cut thru the valley. It seem fine at first, until he decide to add ten pounds of weight to both my hands and feet. Its was a little difficult at first but I manage somehow. Then he keeps adding weight until I can't even move my arms and leg anymore and I get swept downstream. He apologizes after saving me, and for the week he slowly adds weight instead of all at once. Still hate him though._

_Day 23: He says I'm just doing simple pull-ups this time to build up my arm strength. Sounded simple enough, but he left out the small detail of him adding extra weight to my legs and the fact that I'm doing pull-ups on a tree branch that hovers over ANOTHER FUCKING CLIFF THOUSANDS OF FEET OFF THE GROUND! Why does Natsu want to fight this guy?! He fucking crazy! If it wasn't for Acno healing my soreness ever night I wouldn't be able to do anything the next day._

_Day 30: It early as fuck in the morning when Gildarts says it's now time to practice my lower body strength. Gildarts says it will just be simple running, no weight added to my Spirit Weavers. Too bad that doesn't cover the seventy pounds rock he magically tie to my back and it can't be lifted off the ground either. He tells me he'll meet me over in the town down the road._

_By down the road he meant ten miles across extreme hilly terrain down the road. Each step it torture on my legs. It's nearly the late afternoon when I finally get to town only to find him stumbling out of the local bar. Somehow thru his drunk stupor he manages to tell me to run back to the campsite now this time with only a fifty pound rock which I can only assume he pull out his ass holding me back. After today, Cana wanting to kill him is totally justified in my book at this point. After the whole week, anyone wanting to kill him is justified in my book._

_Day 37: Gildarts in all of his infinite wisdom seems to think training with a rock in the best type of training. So at the bottom of the same cliff he threw me off on Day 1 he ties me up to a fifty pound rock and tells me to, wait for it, climb up the fucking cliff. If it wasn't for my_ _ **Arm of the Apocalypse Dragon**_ _digging into the cliff I would've fell off at least half a dozen times. But wait there more, for as soon as I get to the top of the cliff, shit for brains who waiting for me WHILE DRINKING I MIGHT ADD, has me climb back down with the rock. I'm staying up at night constantly thinking of ways to get back at him, with most of them involving me inserting the fifty pound rock into his ass, no homo._

_Day 44: I wake up to find Gildarts is not at the campsite. I find a letter left behind telling me he was call back to the guild hall thru Warren's telepathy to discuss some important matters with Master Makarov. I don't even bothering stopping to point out how irresponsible it is to leave a teenage boy alone out in the woods. At least he didn't leave the Spirit Weavers weight down. I continue reading as he says that I'm to do some training with Acno until he gets back. Acno is eerie overjoy about this new development and starts training me to heighten my senses so I don't get snuck up on again._

_I also have to hunt for my own food now since Gildarts was in charge of getting that for us, and because I have no money on me. Acno says it a good way to practice my stealth technique, and get in touch with my inner self. By the time this is done, I can sense almost everything around me, even when I'm asleep. Soon I'm able to use the Dragon Eye Technique to see in the dark, though I'll admit it kinda creepy seeing the world thru that technique._

_Day 49: Gildarts still hasn't return yet, but for some reason that doesn't bother me as much as it should. It just allows me to do some specializes training, such as sharpen my Dragon-Slayer techniques, such as using spirit energy in it Constructive usage to make barriers and such. Also my manifestation ability, which after some hardcore training that push me to almost exhaustion, I'm able to use it to a degree that will greatly benefits me in a fight, and I so close to being able to use the wings._

_Day 53: Still no Gildarts or anyone, but for some odd reason I don't care. I was finally able to pull off both my "Dragon Rockets" Ability with my Doomsday Blasts that save my life on the first day, and my greatest accomplishment yet, I was finally able to do my Dragon's Roar without flying backwards or flying at all. It was amazing and I almost cried when I did it. Oh, and today just happens to be my birthday. Happy Fourteenth Birthday to me I say to no one in particular, oh well still better than my sixth birthday._

_Day 60: The past week has just been me polish my skill I learn with Acno's since he thinks physical I'm in excellent shape thanks to Gildarts' training. He was hesitated to admit that last part._

_Day 61: I'm sitting by the campfire eating cooking some deer I hunted earlier that day. A light in the sky catches my eye and I look up to see a large number of blue shooting stars streaking across the sky. I was mesmerize by the sight, it was probably the best night of this entire trip._

_**DAY 63** _

_**End of Romeo's P.O.V.** _

_**Alliance Arc** _

It just past high noon when Romeo is trying to manifest Anco's wings a couple of miles from the campsite. He focus is so intense that the sweat is pouring down his face. In fact he barely pick up the sound of someone moving thru the forest nearby. He turn around in time to catch a male figure jumping from branch to branch, doing his best to stay silent. He was moving east away from Romeo moving deeper into the forest.

" _Wonder who that is?",_ Romeo thinks.

" **His stealth technique is impressive for a vermin, but it seem that he hasn't notice you yet",** Acnologia says.

" _Wonder what he doing way out here? You don't think he works for the Dragon's Lord, do you?",_ Romeo asks.

" **It's a possibility. We should investigate."**

" _Let go",_ Romeo says as he takes off after the him.

The man was moving at incredible speed and it took everything Romeo had just to stand within fifty yards of him. Soon he just settle on using his heighten senses to keep track on him while maintaining a respectable distance from him. Before long Romeo was starting to hear other voices up ahead.

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get to the guild hall!"

"Someone run ahead and tell the others!"

"He here for the kid!"

" _Kid? I know they're not referring to me.",_ Romeo thinks.

Romeo stops upon the edge of the forest and look upon a clearing in the midst of carnage.

Further down from his Romeo's position the man who he was tracking was decimating a group of at least a two dozen men. With the use of his incredible speed and agility he was dodging magic attacks left and right with the greatest of ease. All the while he was using a Rainbow Light-based magic similar to Romeo's Rainbow Flames with it forming a multicolor dazzling blade on his arm to cut down his foes and from Romeo's point of view an infinite numbers of sharp projectiles that he pull out from underneath his ninja-like clothing. With these projectiles he was unleashing a constant barrage upon the men with pinpoint accuracy, and using his Light magic to cause widespread damage.

All of a sudden as the ninja was finishing off a foe, the last remaining guy standing who from some distance from the main fighting takes off running north all the while charging up a magic spell in his hand. He almost to Romeo's location when he looks over his shoulder and yells back at the ninja.

"We told the family to just do as we said and don't get the law involve! Lets see how they like it when we follow thru with our threats!", he yells as he points his hand toward sky, and prepare to fire off his attack.

The ninja face, or what was showing at least takes on a look of slight panic as he starts to race toward the man, hoping to catch him before he fires off the magic and alerts his guild hall. The distance is too great though and the spell in nearly charge, he knows he won't make it in time, and he can't guarantee that a strike with his magic or projectiles will stop the man from firing off, but he has no choice as he pulls out three kunai, ready to throw them,

Suddenly from the forest next to the man, he sees a small figure jump out of the forest heading straight for the man, catching the him off-guard. It was a kid, who look to be in his teens, with purple hair. The kid spins and in the midst of him spinning the ninja is able to make out the Fairy Tail's guild mark on his left shoulder. He watches as the kid finishes his spin with a devastating roundhouse kick to the man's gut causing him to dispel his magic spell before holding his gut in pain. As the man falls on his knees, the kid lifts his leg up and delivers a powerful heel kick to the man's back sending his head straight to the ground and with a loud smack the man stops moving even though from this distance the ninja can tell he still breathing, though barely.

Romeo looks down at the man he just knock out, then turns to the ninja who has finally caught up.

The ninja who stills have his three kunai in hand ready them as he takes a fighting stance. Romeo follow suits as he takes his own, prepare to take him on if necessary.

"Who are you?", the ninja asks.

Romeo looks him dead in the eyes while keeping silent.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?", the ninja said.

"Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail," Romeo answers.

" _The kid who killed Velveno The Guild Hunter? What he doing out here?",_ the ninja thought.

"And you are?", Romeo ask.

The ninja is silent for a moment before answering.

"Dobengal of Sabertooth", he answers.

" _Sabertooth? The strongest guild in Fiore? The ones with the Twin Dragons?",_ Romeo thought to himself.

"What business does a member of Fairy Tail have way out here?", Dobengal asks.

"I think the better question is what is a member of Sabertooth doing taking on a whole guild by himself? I heard you guys were cocky, but I didn't expect you to be this cocky", Romeo says.

Dobengal stares coldly at Romeo for what seem like an eternity before he takes off walking toward the direction the man was running toward before Romeo intervene.

"I don't have time for this", he says while walking.

"I doubt the kid has that much time either," Romeo states while looking over at the bodies, " _Funny how I'm not the least bit faze by this."_

Dobengal stops in his track at this.

"What are you talking about? Not one of them was able to get word back to their guild hall", he calls over his shoulder.

"Thanks to me, your welcome by the way", Romeo stated, "But the forest is quiet today and I'm sure the sound of two dozen men fighting and dying along with magic spells going off is loud enough to be heard for quite a distance."

Dobengal seem to realize this and sighs in frustration.

"So why are you out here?", Romeo asks.

Dobengal once again stares at him before sighing.

"The client, a nobleman with ties to the Magic Council son was kidnap by the Dark Guild: Poison Shadows. They were told that if they got the law enforcement involve they would get their son back in pieces."

"How much is the ransom?", Romeo asks.

"There is no ransom", Dobengal says, "They wanted the client to use his influence to have the Magic Council make them a legal guild, but they want to keep their assassination jobs and other jobs that are banned by the Magic Council."

"That pretty big thinking for a dark guild", Romeo said.

"Agreed."

"So they went to Sabertooth to get their son back. But why just you? Surely your guild could have spared more people", Romeo said.

"The majority of my Guild are either out on their own missions or training for the Grand Magic Games, and the ones that are still at the guild don't specializes in stealth like me", Dobengal said.

Romeo once again looks around the clearing to survey the bodies lying on the ground.

"Stealthy, right", he says with sarcasm.

"I was given secondary orders to eliminate the guild if I was able to."

"So why were these guys out here?", Romeo asks.

"Their more than likely a group coming back from a raid, this guild was has beien raiding the local area for quite awhile."

"This close to the capital? How come no one done anything about them until now?", Romeo ask.

"Their Guild Hall was difficult to locate even for me, this forest is a perfect cover for them. I had to interrogate a captured member to get this location."

Romeo has stop listening at this moment as he sees a large sack among the bodies, and its moving.

Dobengal notices that Romeo no longer paying attention to him, and follows his line of sight to also see the bag moving.

"They were carried that bag when I came upon them", Dobengal said as he started to move behind Romeo.

Romeo moves silently to the bag while Dobengal follows with a kunai drawn. As Romeo approaches the bag his enhance hearing picks up the sound of muffle screams coming from within.

He moves in to undo the rope knot at the top of the bag, as he loosen the knot Dobengal gets his kunai into ready-to-fire position.

The bag opens up to reveal a blue short haired, brown eye girl with a petite and slender body. For a moment Romeo thought he was staring at Wendy before realizing the girl was slightly taller and older than Romeo. She struggles to move the bag moves down revealing that she wearing a blueish-white dress with no sleeve connected to her neck by a choker. On her arms were blue armbands and her feet sported blue sandals. She was tied up with ropes around her legs and arms with a strap of cloth around her mouth. She stops struggling for a moment to look up at Romeo with a slight curious look on her face. Then she looks behind him to see Dobengal with his kunai still drawn and she starts to panic, trashing about trying to get free and get away.

Romeo looks toward Dobengal who stills has a serious look on his face.

"You think maybe you can put the knife away?", he asks.

"First of all, it's a kunai not a knife. Second, she could still be a threat."

Romeo sighs and shakes his head and moves to calm the girl down. Once again she tries to move away from him while struggling in vain to break free of her restraints.

Romeo seeing that this was going nowhere fast decides to just take the most direct approach.

Grabbing her hands and conjuring up a purple flames within his own he slowly and carefully burns the ropes. Upon finishing with her hands he moves to her feet and burns those too. The whole time the girl is watching him with a scared look on her face.

Finally Romeo finishes up. He gets up and walks away to sit down a couple of feet from her.

"What? You can remove the cloth yourself right?", Romeo asks when the girl looks at him.

The girl unties the cloth from her mouth, but still looks frighten of the duo in front of her, especially the man holding the knife.

Romeo looks toward Dobengal and decide to ease the tension.

"Looks don't you have some kid to save right now?"

Finally Dobengal relents and puts the kunai away and turns to leave.

"I don't care what you both do from in on out just don't get in the way of my mission", he says over his shoulder before taking off running toward the supposed location of the Dark Guild Hall.

Soon its just Romeo and the girl sitting in the clearing.

"Do you have a sister by chance?", Romeo asks only because its been bugging him for a while and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The girl just continues to look at Romeo for a few moments.

"Okay, never mind. Do you have a name?"

Still nothing.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

" **Now you're just be stupid little vermin,"** Acnologia chided in.

" _Well I'm sorry, do you have a better idea?"_

" **You could just force her to talk. Just grab her neck, tell her she better start talking or else you'll choke her to death."**

" _I'm not even going to begin to name off all the things wrong with that suggestion."_

" **Only trying to help."**

" _Well your help sucks Acno!"_ Romeo yells.

" **Oh because you're doing so much better without it right now!"** Acnologia yells back.

"Katja."

"Huh?" Romeo says coming back to his senses.

"My name Katja", the girls says while looking at Romeo.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere," Romeo says with a smile, "Now about the other question."

"My favorite color is blue," Katja says.

"I meant the other question."

"I don't have a sister," she started to say in a sadden voice, "or a brother, or a mother, father, or anyone." ( **A/N She will NOT be related to Wendy whatsoever, in any way possible, they just look alike. Like when you find your doppelganger.)**

Romeo realizes that he may have brought up a touchy subject, and scratches the back of his head nervously.

" _Good job Romeo, you really do suck when it comes to girls",_ he thinks to himself.

" **I been saying that for awhile now,"** Acnologia says.

" _No one asks you."_

" **Well then stop thinking to yourself, I hear every thought."**

Suddenly the sound of explosions echoes throughout the forest.

Katja jumps up in surprise at the sudden noise while Romeo instantly moves to a fighting position. His hearing picks up the noise originating from the direction that Dobengal took off towards.

"Stealthy he says, yeah right", Romeo says as he take off towards the noise.

He stops after a short run and turns toward Katja.

"You're free to leave if you want, but I'm pretty sure that sound was heard for quite a distance, there no telling who heard it. Also who knows if there another raid party coming back or not, but I'm going on ahead to see what the hell going on up there."

With that Romeo once again takes off toward the Dark Guild Hall.

Katja stands there for a moment collecting her thoughts and looking around the clearing. Then after a few minutes she takes off after Romeo.

Romeo is moving quickly but silently thru the forest getting closer and closer to the noise. He picks the sound of magic spells going off and people screaming.

He arrives at another clearing where he spots an old rundown two-story building with a small shack off to the side close to the forest. The larger building had a banner saying " **You Will Die Slowly** " along with a picture of a heart with purple liquid dripping off it above the front door. Along the guild's ground were over a dozen bodies, charred from explosives.

But that only gets Romeo's attention for a second before he turns to see Dobengal taking on three dark guild mages.

As Dobengal runs toward the first guy he throws three kunai at the man, with all three landing on his forehead. As the man drops dead, Dobengal dodges a fireball shots at him from the second guy. He quickly pulls out a kusarigama from Gods know where and flings the metal bearing towards him. As the chain wrapped around the man's neck Dobengal pulls the chain back drawing the man closer to him.

Dobengal takes off dashing towards him. Just as they're about to meet in the middle, Romeo picks up Dobengal saying "Perish from this world," before slicing the man neck.

Before the blood even hits the ground he moving on toward the third and last guy.

But around this time the Guild Hall doors burst open and over three dozens guys come running out.

" _This could be bad,_ " Romeo thinks to himself, " _I don't think he'll able to get thru this alive and even if he does I doubt the boy will be alive afterward."_

Romeo see a majority of the guys summoning magic circles aim at Dobengal, who seem to be running out of breath. There were magic circles for fire, lightning, ice and others all being pointed at Dobengal.

" _This is bad, I wasted too much of my energy, and I don't think I have enough to take all these guys on. If I fall here I'll be disgracing Sabertooth, myself, but most importantly my family,"_ Dobengal thinks to himself.

Then a voice rings out " **Stink Fire Bombs,"** as large yellow fireballs comes arching out of the forest and landing on the group. The men start running around in circles covering their noses as the putrid smell causes them to forget about Dobengal as they desperately try to find shelter from it. Seeing an opportunity Dobengal wastes no time getting rid of them.

Pulling out eight kunai, Dobengal jumps into the air. As he up their a magic circle appears in front of him.

"Way of the Shadows: _ **Heaven's Vengeance,"**_ as he throws the kunai thru the magic circle. As they come out on the other side, Romeo who has use the headband to cover up his nose so he not affected by the smell, see that those eight kunai have suddenly turn into thousands of kunai as they rain cold steel onto the men below. Screams filled the air of the dying as men drop to the ground covered in metal death. When its all over, not a single soul is left standing.

" **Very impressive for a vermin, I must say,"** Acnologia said, **"This vermin would make an interesting opponent for you, little vermin. Someone who can take down three dozen men with a single spell, and lets not forget about the 2 dozen from earlier."**

Romeo wasn't paying attention as he emerge from the forest making his way over to Dobengal, who has landed and is slowly starting to regain his energy back. Luckily a strong breeze has come thru blowing the smell and Romeo has canceled out the flames to keep a forest fire from happening.

"That twice I help you out now," Romeo says while looking up at Dobengal.

"I didn't ask for your help", Dobengal said in annoy tone.

"Well you got it anyway", Romeo retorted back, "Let go find this kid, hopefully he still alive."

"This is my mission, not yours."

"I'm not doing this for the money," Romeo simply says as he steps over the bodies and head for the Guild Hall with Dobengal soon following.

They both peek their heads inside the building and see no one around in the main hall. From what they could see it was just an empty bar and a few empty tables. But Romeo's nose is going crazy.

" _There definitively something wrong here, I smelling two different scents here. One faraway I presuming upstairs while another right here in this room with us, but where?"_

Dobengal moving up the stairs when Romeo activates his Dragon's Eyes. As he scans the room he sees a white blobs up in the corner at the way back end of the second floor, it was barely moving.

" _Must be the kid."_

But then he glances up and see another white blob in the ceiling, right… above… Dobengal.

"Dobengal! Above you!" Romeo screams.

Dobengal barely has time to look up before a giant ax comes swinging down toward him. He able to jump back down the stairs just as the blade is half an inch from his head.

The stairs explode at the brute force their struck with as splinters are send flying in all directions. When the dust clears Romeo and Dobengal both find themselves staring at a large muscular man, who easily dwarf Elfman standing there with no shirt on, a pair of black torn jeans, and a blue Mohawk. He was resting the large battleaxe on his shoulder with a sadistic grin on his face.

"They just couldn't do as I ask could they?" The man said, "All I wanted was to become a legal guild while still having all the fun of being a dark guild, is that too much to ask?"

Romeo and Dobengal both ready themselves for battle as the man jumps down the stairs and lands in front of them.

"Ah the famous Ninja of Lights, Dobengal", he says while looking at the ninja, then he turns toward Romeo spotting his Guild mark.

"Fairy Tail, haven't heard from those losers in years," he said, "But I guess I should feel honor that they send members of two different guilds after me, The Guild Master of Poison Shadows, Sava of the Storm!"

He raises his ax above his head and starts spinning it around one-handed. He was spinning at such an incredible speed that it started to create a miniature tornado right in the middle of the building. Romeo and Dobengal find themselves struggling to retain their balance.

"Hope your guilds give refunds, cause I'm sending you back to the capital in bloody chunks, along with the boy!," Sava says as he swings his ax down at them.

Both Romeo and Dobengal are easily able to dodge the blade, but are still blown back as the ax pasts by them as Sava focuses wind magic into the blade, thus sending them both crashing into the wall on the opposite of the room.

They recover quickly just as Sava comes running toward them ax high above his head ready to strike.

Dobengal quickly throws three kunai at him only to see them get easily deflect by the ax.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" Sava yells.

Romeo jumps to the side and fires dual purple flare fireballs at Sava. He quickly summons a tornado to send them both flying off in a different direction.

Dobengal moves in closer dodging Sava strike to his head, and fires two kunai at point blank range to his face.

Sava catches the first one with his teeth while simply dodging the second one and delivers a kick to Dobengal guts that once again launches him across the room this time crashing into the bar. Dobengal collapses to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Hmph your no fun at all, let see if the boy can provided more of a challenge" as he turns toward Romeo who once again summoning fireballs. Sava spits the kunai out of his mouth and charges.

Romeo fires off both fireball at him. Sava stops and once again brings his ax up to block and the fireball harmlessly hit the blade and disappear.

"This ax has taken far worst then those little puny things you call fireballs" he says before once again running full speed, hunched over, head toward at Romeo.

Romeo has no time to react as he is tackle full force by Sava who then proceed to plowed Romeo thru table after table right into the wall.

Romeo hits the wall with such a loud impact Sava is sure that he much have crush his spine along with the rest of his back.

"Puny brat, no fun at all" he says as he back off and Romeo falls to the ground, not even looking to see the broken kid.

"Fairy Tail is truly as weak as they said if they have to send a weak little kid on a mission like this. Hell I hear their master is a little bitch" Sava says as he heads for the stairs, "Guess I'll chop up the kid and send the body to his family, then I'll chop up the ninja and brat. Their head will make fine ornament for my bed".

He almost to the stairs when he hear a voice ring out.

"Neither Fairy Tail, my father or myself are weak."

Sava stops in his track and turns around to see Romeo getting to his feet.

" _What the Fuck?! There no way he should be standing after a hit like that!"_

"I'll admit these past seven years have been hard on the Guild and my father, but all that about to change", Romeo says while dusting himself off and looking at Sava.

"You seem confuse. Oh, that right you probably thought you got me with that wall slam." Romeo says as he points a thumb at the crater in the wall behind him.

"I'll admit once again, you caught me off-guard with the speed you have for being such a big dude. But it okay I'll never make that mistake again."

Sava faces turns red with rage as he slowly approaches Romeo.

He standing in front of Romeo, who still hasn't move, when he lifts his ax high above his head and brings it down with such terrible strength that this time he absolutely sure he'll split Romeo in two.

**Outside the Guild Hall**

Katja is running thru the forest following the sound of battle she heard earlier. She knows it's probably not a good idea to go in that direction, but what choice does she have. When the raid party looted the broken down church she was staying at and took her prisoner, they stuff her into a bag,(with air holes thank the Gods), and brought her to the middle of nowhere.

As she comes upon the Guild's ground she covers her mouth in shock as she looks upon all the bodies lying in the field. They looks like pin cushions with all the knives sticking out of them. Suddenly she hears a loud noise coming from the building. Scared for her life but not wanting to stay out here surrounded by corpses she slowly moves toward the Guild Hall, afraid of what she'll find, but just as she almost to the Guild hall she feels a strange energy coming from alongside building off near the forest.

Curious about the strange feeling she getting she starts to move around the side only to see a small shack near the treeline. As she cautiously moves toward it she feels the strange energy she felt before getting stronger. Suddenly she sees the shack light up as with a bright white light. As she slowly opens the door the light comes flooding out almost blinding her as she shield her eyes. But soon the light dies down and she slowly puts her arms down to see a that the shack was filled with trash. Broken plate, mess-up statues, old burn books, and rotten food. She gags as she does her best to keep her stomach down cause of the smell.

" _This much be their trash bin"_ She thinks to herself.

Finally she notices the bright glowing light coming from underneath the trash. Readying herself due to the fact she about to be digging thru trash she starts to move the garbage out of the way. As she moves bag after bag out the way bugs, rats, and all type of vermin scatter in all directions and the smell becomes more and more horrid the more she digs. Finally she see the source of the light. Its seems to be a book of some type. But the strange part that caught Katja attention was the fact that the book look to be in great condition compare to it surroundings. As she picks it up the light suddenly dies out completely.

Now even more curious Katja looks at the title of the book and says it aloud.

_The Grand Summoner_

_Master of the Mythical Beasts of Weyard and Spira_

" _Wonder what inside"_ as she opens the book to the first page.

She then get a confuses look on her face as she see the pages her blank.

" _Why is there nothing in this book?",_ She wonders to herself, before suddenly a light starts to shine on the first page.

As she stares in disbelief letters stare to appear on the page. They were written in a language that she never seen before, but for some reason she could understand them. As if on pure instinct she starts to read the words aloud.

_Come Forth Valefor_

_Magnificent Queen of the Western Skies_

_Spread your mighty wings so that I may ride on high_

_You who soars above the clouds with such grand and graceful splendor_

_Who can endure the harshest of summers and resist the coldest of winters_

Suddenly a magic circle springs up from the book and a bright light once again engulfs the shack.

**Back inside the Guild Hall**

Sava was in pure shock, in fact shock doesn't even begin to cover the look on his face.

It broke. His lovely ax broke, it shattered. The last thing he saw as he was bringing his ax down on the brat was the kid raise his arm above his head in what seem like a desperate attempt to block.

The next thing he knows the weapon is suddenly thirty pounds lighter as the entire blade broke off and scatter pieces across the room.

"Surprise? You should be." Romeo said as he brings his arm down covered in Dragon scales.

"You see this is the reason your little wall smash from earlier didn't affect me. I form scales on my back and my stomach to absorb the impact of the hit."

Sava is not even listening at this point, still in shock about his ax.

Romeo delivers a hard punch to his stomach with his Dragon arm, instantly making Sava collapses to his knees, vomiting up food and blood.

Romeo sees the kunai that Sava spits out of his mouth earlier laying on the ground nearby and walk over to retrieve it.

"Ah, yes this will do nicely" Romeo says.

He walks back over to the Sava who still on his knees clutching his stomach that in unimaginable pain.

Romeo walks back in front of him while still holding the kunai.

"You know I was honestly thinking about letting you live, cause killing scum like you is a waste of my time. After I would have gotten up I was just going to rough you a little bit. Get Dobengal on his feet, get the kid and leave" Romeo says.

Romeo suddenly reaches his Dragon arm behind Sava and grabs his Mohawk yanking it back painfully. Sava lets out a weak scream. He would scream louder but the pain cause by both the punch and the pulling of his hair is just too much.

"Mer… Mercy" Sava croaks out thru the pain.

"Mercy? Were you going to give us mercy? What about the kid? Were you going to show him any?" Romeo asks, "You must have thought I didn't hear what you said a minute ago about my head being a fine ornament for your bed."

Sava starts to tremble in fear.

"Let me tell you a little something about Fairy Tail. The years have not been kind to us, what with the Magic Council taking all our money, us getting kick out of our old guild hall and whatnot."

Romeo's eyes start to take on a white glowing effect as he brings Sava closer to look him in his eyes.

"But that all about to change. Fairy Tail is back in action and we'll going to reclaim our rightful place as the #1 Guild in Fiore. And we'll do it on the grandest of stages, in three months time, at the Crocus at the Grand Magic Games."

Romeo pulls the kunai back, making sure Sava can see it. He does and he tries to struggle with what little strength he has to break free. It all in vain, the pain was still too much. He closes his eye in a failed attempt to fight the pain, but soon he feels another painful yank on his hair forcing him to open his eyes. He does so to look up and was soon he wishing that he hadn't.

Romeo's eyes are fully white now and staring into Sava's frighten ones.

"It's a shame that you won't live to see it though. You should have never called me weak."

And with that Romeo shoves the kunai deeps into his Sava's throat with such strength that the sharp end of it comes punching out of the back of his neck.

As blood gushes out Sava tries in vain to stop the flow as he clumsy reaches for opening trying to cover it with his hands. It not long though before his hands go still and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Finally Romeo lets go of his hair and watches the body fall forward and land with an audible thump that echoes throughout the building, before long the blood that still oozing out of Sava forms around Romeo's feet leaving him standing in a small sea of red.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Valefor and Homeward Bound

Romeo's eyes return to normal and he walks over pass Sava's body to Dobengal who till knock out cold from the kick he received. He slaps him lightly across the face a little bit to wake him up.

After about the fifth slap Dobengal slowly starts to open his eyes. Upon seeing someone in front of him his killer reflects kick in and he immediately pulls a kunai out and is half a second away from cutting Romeo's throat when his hand suddenly shoots up and grabs Dobengal's hand, stopping the blade a mere inch from his neck.

"Hey how you doing? Think maybe you can stop trying to kill me for a sec?" Romeo asks.

Dobengal then remember where he at and puts the kunai away while staying up looking around.

"Where Sava? What happen to him?" Dobengal asks.

"He's dead" Romeo simply says before turning around.

Dobengal lift an eyebrow in curiosity at this statement, he looks over to see Sava's corspe laying there with one of his kunai sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Dead? How he died?"

"Does it matter?" Romeo answered.

"Sava was a Dark Guild Master," Dobengal started to say, "While he wasn't strong compare to most Official Guild Masters nowadays, he was still powerful in his own right."

"Guess I just got a lucky hit in. Don't you have a kid to find?" Romeo ask wanting to change the subject quickly.

Dobengal looks from Sava's corspe back to Romeo as he opens his mouth to say something…

BOOM!

"AAAHAHHHHHHH!" a scream from outside the Guild Hall rings out catching both Romeo and Dobengal off-guard.

"What was that?!" Dobengal says.

"Don't know, but you go get the kid he upstairs in that room" Romeo points out, "While I go find out."

Romeo doesn't even wait to see if Dobengal agree to his idea before he takes off outside.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Dobengal screams in annoyance before headed up the stairs.

He heads toward the room that Romeo had pointed out, moving quickly but quietly.

As he near the entrance he draws a kunai, prepare to face whatever in the room. He kicks open the door and jumps forward landing in the room with his blade ready to throw. As he scans the room his eyes finally landed of a small figure tied up in the corner trembling in fear staring wide-eye at him. From the short, blonde-haired and grass-green eyes he matches the description that was given to him by the client.

Dobengal approaches the boy who was still shaking in fear. He then notices that he still has his kunai out, and remember the incident that occurs earlier with Romeo and the girl. Letting out a groan in irritation he puts its away and moves to untie the boy restraints, which was difficult, what with the boy shaking and all.

Finally after a troublesome process, the boy was free of his restraints.

"You're Charles Silport, are you not?" Dobengal asks the boy.

The boy slowly nods his head.

"Your family send me to get you. They're awaiting your safe return."

Suddenly the Charles' face lit up as he starts to talk.

"Mommy and Daddy send you?! Where are they?!" Charles asks.

"Waiting for you back in Crocus. If we hurry when can get their by nightfall."

Charles nods happily.

"Oh, just one question, Mr…?"

"Dobengal"

"Ah, yes Mr. Dobengal, what was that loud noise just now?"

Dobengal suddenly remembers that Romeo took off to investigate said noise.

"Come with me Charles, I have to verify something, but close your eyes when we leave this room and don't open them until I say so, got it?" Dobengal tells him, not wanting to see the dead bodies inside and outside the Guild Hall.

Charles nods his head even though his face show pure confusion.

As the pair leaves the room Dobengal does a quick scan to make sure he didn't look over something that could be of value that he can sell later. Surely a Dark Guild located this close to the capital must have something of value, what with Crocus being a major center of trade for Fiore. Merchants and travelers from all over the world trade and haggle in the markets centers set up throughout the city, and then they travel to the local villages as well.

Upon seeing nothing worth taking Dobengal grabs Charles and take off toward the door. He takes two steps before he stops again and once again scans the room. This room had no windows, only one door, and was way in the back of the Guild Hall.

" _How did that kid in the brief time we were inside the building know that Charles was in this room?"_ Dobengal ask himself.

**KABOOM**

" _There will be time for that later, I better get outside."_ Dobengal says as he hurry Charles out the door.

**Outside the Guild Hall**

Romeo is just turning the corner of the Guild Hall where the scream originated from only to come upon a sight that he wasn't expecting to see when he woke up this morning.

There was the girl Katja shaking in pure terror as she was trying to back away from a giant red bird-like creature. It had huge wings, a narrow torso, talons on its feet, a tail and appendages sticking out towards him from where the wings meet the body. On the right appendage hung a chain compose of three rings with a lantern-like objects dangling from the last ring. But what really got Romeo was the fact that it look like the creature had a ponytail in the back of its head.

Anyway, the creature was slowly walking with a predatory gleam in its eyes towards Katja who has become so terrified that she stop moving. He then notices that she has some type of book in her hand, but that wasn't important at the moment.

Acting on instinct Romeo moves to get in between her and the creature, with purple flare balls in hand.

Safe to say the creature does not take kindly to this as it spread it wings to make itself seem bigger and let out a screech.

Romeo fires both fireballs at it, but all they seem to do was piss it off even more as it took to the sky at extremely high speed. In the blink of an eye it was at least a mile in the sky before turning left and coming back down diving at neck-breaking speed toward Romeo.

Romeo moves to push Katja out of the way. He then moves to the side just in time to dodge the first pass thru but instantly got caught up in the air vortex that it left in its wake, sweeping Romeo off his feet and sending him flying into the bushes nearby.

Romeo pulls himself out of the bushes in time to see the creature hovering in the air some forty feet away from him.

Its folds it wings back, then send them forward at a high speed. Romeo barely has time to register what it was doing before he hit by a powerful, invisible force that sends him flying thru the bushes, and into the tree behind them. As he hits it he feels the wind get knock out of him and he falls to the ground. He stands up but has to lean on the tree for support as he catches his breath.

Suddenly red light fills his vision as he looks to see the creature focus energy inside of its mouth, it then fires a thin red beam about ten feet to Romeo's left and moves it toward him leaving a trail in the ground while doing so. Romeo tumbles forward barely missing the beam, and gets up ready for a fight.

" _Looks like I going to have to get serious now against this thing"_ Romeo thinks as he starts to form scales on his arm and his eyes start to glow white.

" **Finally"** Acnologia says.

**KABOOM**

That all Romeo hears as a sudden loud explosion and large shock wave comes up from behind him, sending him flying forward, causing his scales to disappear as he lands about five feet from the creature.

He rolls over on his back and looks up…, just in time to roll again. This time out of the way to avoid getting his head smash to bits as the creature decides to land in the exact same spot where his head was literally a second ago.

Romeo kick flips up and turns to face the creature once more, though he was a bit dizzy from the impact.

Katja has been watching this whole time amaze by the creature power and the boy from earlier(he never told her his name, how rude) ability to take her hits and still get back up, but look like he was getting very little room to breath. It took her awhile to recover from the shock of summoning the creature and the boy pushing her out of the way. All she did was read the words that form on the first page of the book and next thing she knew a magic circle of a foreign origin appear on the book and out burst the creature, which she assumes is named Valefor cause that what the book said, destroying the shack she was in.

" _Wait the book!"_ she thinks to herself as she remember that she still has it in her hand. She opens to the pages where she first recites the words. Maybe, just maybe there be something in here that tells her how to dismiss the creature. She gets to the first page and its reads….

_Valefor_

_A master of the skies, Valefor is perfect for traveling great distance in a short time and is capable of carrying a thousand pounds without showing any trouble. Due to her thin body structure which allow for maximum aerodynamics, Valefor can't withstand many hits before being forcefully dismiss. Her defense lies within her nimbleness in the air. She utilizes her speed in the air and her Sonic Wings technique to attack her foes._

_If she has to fight on the ground then she'll use her talons and wings to a deadly affect. For more powerful foes Valefor use Energy Ray and Energy Blast to destroy them._

_She is considered the balance creature of the Tier 1 Summons._

_*Valefor has special item. The lantern at the end of her rings allows the Grand Summoner to produce small hurricanes for a short amount of time._

"This isn't helping!" Katja yells in frustration as she looks up just in time to see Romeo barely dodge a talon attack from Valefor which easily slash the tree behind him in half.

Katja continues flipping thru the book but finds nothing but blank page after blank page. Once again letting let a scream in frustration she slams the book close and yells at it…

"Why won't you tell me something?!"

Suddenly a bright light once again began to shine on the cover this time, and pretty soon words started to appear.

_To tame these creatures of unimaginable might_

_You will need a link that allows you to control them in a fight_

_For this thing forms the bond between mage and beast_

_But for the love of the_ _**GODS** _ _keep this thing on a leash_

Katja is beyond confuse at this point, but before she has time to question the spell a magic circle appear above the book, but this one was way smaller than the other one. Within moments a small figure jump out of the circle and landed in front of her.

Katja blinks at what just appear in front of her. Its was a small, round, white furry creature with two eyes, a small nose, a pair of tiny hands and feet, a puffy tail, and two antennas on its head. It had a smile on its face and was staring intently at Katja, or to be more precise her chest.

"Hiya toots!" it said while waving at her.

" _Toots?"_ Katja thinks.

"Whoo, I see this time I got me a sexy master this time, way better than my last one that old fart." It said while looking Katja up and down with its leering eyes while she subconsciously puts the book down and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Uh I assume you were summon to do something?", Katja asks if only to get the thing to stop staring.

The thing turns around to the sight of seeing Romeo struggling to dodge a barrage of talon and wing strikes from Valefor.

"Huh, you summon the crazy bitch prematurely," the thing simply said.

"What?"

"Valefor, crazy bitch. I mean that warrant crazy in my book and speaking of books", the thing says as it suddenly wave its tiny arms and says a chant in some strange dialect at the book laying near Katja. The then transforms into a bracelet which attaches itself to Katja's wrist.

"What the?" Katja asks.

"This way its easier to carry around than book", the thing said, "Now pick me up."

"Huh?"

"Pick me up, I have to establish a connection with you first before I can establish a link with Valefor", it explained, "That is why you summon right?"

Suddenly the words that appeared on the cover of the book made a lot more sense to Katja.

Meanwhile Romeo is getting his ass kicked by Valefor. It not that he couldn't use his Dragon-Slayer abilities here, cause he thought he probably going to be killed fighting this thing if he was going to play the keep-my-Dragon-Slayer- abilities -secret card, it just that the bird wasn't giving him anytime to use them. It was taking everything he had just to dodge its attacks let alone counter them.

Valefor suddenly spins rapidly in a circle creating a miniature hurricane with the winds that its was generating. Romeo struggles to keep his balance, but the howling gale winds were slowly starting to lift him off the ground. One moment he barely balancing himself on one foot, the next moment he floating in midair getting blown away by the winds the creature was creating.

Valefor stops spinning and like an arrow shoots herself at Romeo who just starting to fall back to the ground. It would seem that she would hit him straight-on, but suddenly a kunai lands itself on her back. She has almost no time to react to it before it explode sending her sprawling into the woods.

Romeo looks to see Dobengal standing there near the corner of the building with another kunai in hand while a small boy cowers behind him. Before he can say anything Valefor is up in a flash and taking to the skies. As soon as she up there she once again folds her wings back and then send them flying forward, this time at Dobengal and the boy.

Dobengal fare much better than Romeo as he was able to sense the powerful force coming at him. He turns to pick up Charles and quickly jumps out of the way just moments before the building's corner explodes as the attack hits, leaving a hole the size of an elephant in the building.

As Valefor prepare another attack to hit Dobengal upon his landing a purple flaming whip latches itself around her neck. The burning effect on her neck was excruciating even with her resistant to heat, while on the ground Romeo is increasing the heat of his flames while to keep from getting pull up with Valefor trashing about in the air.

Valefor struggles with the blistering heat for a moment before finally her deeper primal instincts kick in and she gives Romeo a glare that would have set Juvia on fire as she prepare herself to shoot up.

Romeo locks eyes with her for a moment before the major flaw in his attack suddenly dawns on him.

"I am so about to regret this" Romeo says.

" **Oh yes you are",** Acnologia says.

With that Valefor takes to the clouds like a rocket and with a screaming Romeo trailing behind her.  
Within seconds she is a good thousand feet in the air shooting across the wide blue.

"Oh SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!", Romeo screams as he looks down and see the damage guild hall, the forest, and the tiny figures of Dobengal, Katja, and the boy looking up at him in shock. Soon he could he his campsite on the cliff, and before long he was staring at the Capital City as it faded in the distance.

Valefor continues to climb higher and higher into the sky, cause for her this was nothing. This was her element, her turf, her kingdom. Too bad the same couldn't for Romeo who was starting to have difficulty breathing.

" _I don't know how much longer I can hold out",_ Romeo thinks for at this point there was no more air in his lungs to talk let alone scream. His vision was fading as everything started to turn black. Along with his vision, his magic focus started to fade as the flames on the whip became weaker with every passing moments until finally they went out complete and Romeo plummeted back to earth, unconscious and unable to do anything.

Katja continues to look up into the sky having lost sight of Valefor and Romeo.

"Where are they?" she asks. She then spot something falling rapidly to the ground. As its get closer and closer she finally able to make it out to be the boy from earlier.

"Oh no!", Katja says as she starts to panic, "What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!"

"If you would have done what I ask a minute ago instead of watching them fight, this problem wouldn't have happen", the tiny thing said while still looking at her chest.

"Could you stop looking at my chest and help me out here?!" Katja yells while once again covering her chest up.

"Like I said pick me up", the thing says, "I have to establishes physical contact with the summoning mage in order to control the summon beast."

Katja hesitates for a moment before….

"You know every second you waste is another second he getting closer to the ground", the things says.

Finally Katja picks up the thing though with caution.

"Great now press me against your forehead, do it now if you want the kid to live", the thing says.

Katja picks it up and presses her forehead against it. Upon doing so she felt a strange pulse go thru her body. Its ran all the way down from her forehead to her feet than back to her forehead.

"Alright now that done, give a command", the thing said.

"Eh?"

"Just tell Valefor to do something while holding me. I have already establish a link with her so all you have to do is say something", the thing said.

"Okay, Um Valefor grab the boy that's falling?", Katja says skeptically.

Valefor is soaring overhead surveying this new land that she in when suddenly a voice rings in her head…

" _Okay, Um Valefor grab the boy that's falling?"_

On instinct she makes a spinning dive in the direction of the boy who just moments ago had a flaming whip around her neck, which by the way still hurts like hell. Also the fact that she felt a strange dark energy coming from within the boy, but her new master command her to get the boy so she'll get the boy.

With her amazing speed she quickly able to close the distance between her and the boy, and was he falling fast. There wasn't time to waste for Valefor as she folds her wings to her side and took a steep dive. Using her sleek body to its fullest, there is almost no wind resistance as she gets closer and closer to her target.

While on the ground Katja, Dobengal, and Charles are looking to the sky watching all this unfold.

Katja is silently praying that Valefor catches the boy in time, while Dobengal looks on with a neutral look on his face. He looks over at Charles who seems frighten at the moment.

" _This mission just keeps getting more and more complicate. I hope this kid doesn't become traumatize by this whole ordeal, I don't want to have to explain this to his parents",_ he thinks as he looks back toward the sky.

As Valefor gets parallel to him she spreads her wings out a little to produce wind resistance so that she doesn't go flying pass him, moments later she stretches out her talons and gets ready to grab him, while doing so a thought passes thru her head…

" _This kid better be worth it, if that dark energy coming from inside of him is anything to go by the world will be better off if I just let him fall."_ and catches the boy gently within her talons. She spread her wings out to their fullest and pulls up from her dive… five feet from the ground.

Valefor fly over to the guild hall where three figures are staring in amazement, hovering over twenty feet above their head, and ceremoniously drops Romeo on the ground right in front of them.

Katja crawls over to Romeo and checks his pulse.

"I can barely feel his pulse, and he hardly breathing!" Katja said in a panic voice.

"He may need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or else he'll die", Dobengal plainly said.

Charles, Katja, Valefor, and the puffy thing all turn to look at Dobengal, who just stares silently back at them.

"What? I'm not doing it, I own him nothing. Besides you're the chick here" he says to Katja, who blushes furiously at the mere suggestion, her mind in a jumble mess now.

" _I mean he did help me out before, setting me free and everything. He also jump in front of me against Valefor, but come on! I just met this guy less than two hour ago!"_ she thinks to herself.

"He going to be dead soon, just so you know", Dobengal said while standing behind her. This earns him a fierce glare from Katja, but the glare loses most of it heat from the fact that her face is still red and she is pouting.

Finally turning back around to look at Romeo who breathing seems to become slower and slower by the moment, Katja makes her decision. She takes a deep breath and leans over Romeo's face. She moves closer and closer to his face, but at a extremely slow pace.

Dobengal, who at this point has grown bored with how long Katja taking decides to look around at all the other spectators.

Charles blushing so hard he fears the boy might faint, while the little puffy thing seem irradiated for some reason. But the bird creature definitely has the most amusing expression of them all, it almost looks like that it was annoyed by the whole speculate.

A light bulb turns on above Dobengal head as he moves off to the side and quietly pulls out a small camera he keeps with him for reconnaissance missions. Snapping a quick picture he smirks sinisterly.

" _This will be great to have should I need to blackmail him for information on Fairy Tail, or should the brat try to say I owe him for his unwanted assistance in this mission."_

Just as Katja's lips are about to touch Romeo's, the boy lets out a groan and his eyes begin to open. Katja in a panic jumps up blushing profusely and extremely embarrass.

"Eek!" she screams while doing so.

As Romeo sits up and starts rubbing his head, he looks around to see everyone staring at him.

"Oh Gods, my head killing me, what happen?" he asks Dobengal as his eyes fall on him.

"Nothing much, the girl over there got control of the beast. Other than that nothing. What do you remember?"

"I remember being dragged upward by the bird. Then after that I was having a weird dream of me about to kiss some girl, though I could barely make out her face." Romeo said.

Dobengal sworn he could see steam coming out of Katja's ears. Romeo notices her discomfort and turns back to Dobengal.

"What the matter with her?", he asks.

"I don't know", Dobengal says as he merely shrugs, thankful that his mask was hiding his grin.

Romeo decides not to question it as he turns to see a tiny puff thing staring at him with fury in its eyes.

"What the hell is this thing?" he ask.

"Deez" it says.

"Deez?"

"Deez Nuts! Ha, got em!", it says as rolls around on the ground laughing its ass off. **(A/N: This is the only "Deez Nuts" jokes, I promise! It just to see how people react to it, so far not good.)**

Romeo throws a confuse look at Dobengal who just shrugs again.

"It wasn't doing anything threatening so I just ignore it", Dobengal admitted.

"And the bird?", Romeo asks as he points toward Valefor.

"It wasn't doing anything threaten to me or the boy", Dobengal says.

The thing has now stop rolling on the ground and looks up at Romeo.

"But seriously my name is Deez, it short for Djinni-omnichannel which basically means I channel the mage's will to their summons", Deez says.

Romeo looks from Deez to Valefor who staring hard at him to Katja who still look uncomfortable but seem to be getting better and then back to Deez.

"So you'll telling me that not only did Katja summons this bird here", as he points to Valefor, "but also that the only way she can control it is thru you."

"Yeah, that about it", Deez says. Romeo grabs the brim of his nose at this.

" _I'm starting to see why my dad enjoys drinking so much, if I wasn't underage I go grab a bottle right now"_ Romeo thinks.

" **Don't let that stop you. Been awhile since I had a drink",** Acnologia said.

" _Oh, goody you talk now. Mind telling me what the hell happen after I passed out?",_ Romeo asks, really wanting to know what went on.

" **I can only see what you see, if your eyes are close then I can't see, little vermin."**

" _Seriously?"_

" **Do I sound like I'm joking?"**

" _Never mind"_

During all this Dobengal looks over at Charles who still red in the face…

" _I should get the boy home before he traumatized anymore."_

"Well if we're all done here I be on my way", Dobengal says as he walks over to Charles and starts motioning him the direction they all came from.

"Hey, what about all this mess?", as Romeo points at all the destruction and death that littered the place.

Dobengal once again simply shrugs at this.

"I'll let the guards know about what happen and how to get here. Though I suggest that you still not be here when they arrive. Also there the fact that more guild members might still be on their way here, but the choice is your. So goodbye, till we meet again.", Dobengal says before turning around and walking away.

Though he only gets a few steps before stopping and turning around, giving Romeo a serious look.

"Though I'm looking forward to the day when we'll meet again Romeo Conbolt, and I pray that I get to witness your full combat potential then. If I'm lucky it will be personally." he says.

Romeo is at first shock at this declaration, but then his shock face slowly turns into a deadly smile, and if one was looking closely one might think he had fangs in his mouth. Lucky his back is to Katja, Valefor, Deez, and Charles isn't looking at Romeo at the moment, so none of them see this except Dobengal.

"Can't wait", Romeo confessed.

And with that Dobengal and Charles walk back down the trail, and Romeo watches them until they're out of sight and with Romeo enhance sight that takes awhile.

Finally Romeo turns around to see Katja holding Deez.

"Valefor, dismiss!", Katja yells as a magic circle appears below Valefor and shoots a bright light upward, encasing Valefor before finally Valefor disappears.

"Well that was fancy", Romeo simply says as he walks over to Katja and takes a closer look at the bracelet she was wearing.

The close proximity of Romeo to Katja causes her to blush brightly, but this time she able to keep her cool, though barely.

"That was a powerful creature you summon there. I don't think even Lucy's celestial beings could match it for power." Romeo admitted.

"You're not going to question how I summon it, or the fact that it almost kill you?", Katja question.

"I'm still alive aren't I? I see no reason to dig", Romeo simply said.

This caught Katja off guard. She was expecting him to be mad at her for almost getting him killed.

"Oh, by the way I realized I never told you my name", Romeo said sheepishly, "The name Romeo, Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you," Katja replied back.

Romeo takes a look around the at the remains of the former dark guild hall, and decide that maybe Dobengal was right about not sticking around here, but then he looks toward Katja and a few questions come to mind. He remember the conversation they had when they first met and decide to play the gentleman role.

"Hey Katja, where do you live at? Is there a place where I can drop you off at?" he ask.

Katja gives him doleful look before responding, "The abandon church that I was staying at was burn down by the same people who kidnap me, before that I haven't had a real home in years."

Romeo still feels like a complete ass for making her bring up bad memories, even though he knew it probably was going to happen due to the direction the conversation was going.

"How about you start at the beginning on why you were hiding in a church? If you don't mind of course."

Katja is hesitates for a moment before she finally relent and tells Romeo all the event that have happen in the past few weeks. From Mest and Lahar showing up, to Racer taking her Celestial Spirits magic, to the kidnapping and the part where she summon Valefor.

Romeo almost lost his cool with Mest was brought up, but when Katja mentions the part that he fought to protect her he shimmer down a little, but only a little.

" _I been wondering what that traitor been up to these past years",_ Romeo bitterly thought.

"Well Katja I'm heading back to my campsite for the day. You're welcome to come along if you want seeing how you have nowhere else to go," he says as he starts walking away.

" **Funny, when I took human form over four hundred years even I was more tactful than you",** Acnologia informed Romeo.

" _I'm offering a place to stay for the night. I failed to see what I'm doing wrong here",_ Romeo counter.

" **I starting to seriously believe that the Fire Dragon-Slayer influence on you is deeper than even I suspected,"** Acno grumbles.

Before Romeo can retort back, he hears footsteps coming behind him. He turns to see Katja walking at a fast pace to catch up with him.

"So I take it you're coming with me then?", Romeo ask.

"I really have no other place to go right now at the moment,", Katja said just as Deez snuggle itself between her chest while saying "Boooobies."

The look on Katja face promises murder for the little fuzzball if it didn't stop doing that real quick.

"You sure you need to bring this thing along with us?", Romeo asks while pointing at Deez. Katja adopts a glowering face as she looks at Romeo and then Deez who just smile a perverted grin at her.

"Unfortunately, unless I want to get attack by the creatures I summon I need him to communicate with them."

Romeo merely shrugs at this, "Fair enough, lets go."

The trio walk back in silence to Romeo's campsite in awkward silence for a good twenty minutes before Katja decides to ask him a question.

"Hey Romeo?"

"Yes Katja."

"What were you doing way out here on your own? Were you on a mission for your Guild?"

"My guild has me out here for training purposes", he answers back which was the honest truth.

"Really?"

"The deal is if I complete the training out here, I may getting to compete in the Grand Magic Games with this year team."

"Competing in the Grand Magic Games? At your age?"

"Is there a problem with my age?"

"No, not really. It just that I hear the best guilds in Fiore all compete in the games and that its extremely dangerous. I thought there be an age restriction on the games that's all."

Romeo thinks this over in his head for a moment before saying, "I can see where you would get that idea from, but no I seen people my age and younger compete in the games."

The trio come along Romeo's campsite only to see that a certain person was already there waiting for them.

"Gildarts! What the Hell?! Where the Fuck have you been?!", Romeo yells out as he ran toward him.

"Oi Romeo, there you are. I was wondering where you went off too", Gildarts says.

"This coming from the guy who left me out in the woods by myself for weeks on end!", Romeo yells.

"Now I have a logical explanation for why I left. There been a number of issues that have happen."

Romeo crosses his arms at this, "Really? Lets hear it."

"Your father was attacked."

Romeo arms dropped to his side and his eyes go wide in shock.

"What?! When?! Is he okay?! Who did this?!", Romeo screams out, panic evident in his voice.

"Now calm down, Romeo", Gildarts says as he goes over and takes Romeo off to the side out of hearing distance away from Katja. "Your father fine, he was wounded but nothing too serious, he'll just be bedridden for another month or two."

"Who did this?"

"Two men bearing the same mark across their faces as the ones who attack you earlier. They uses those "dragon stones" to help them track down your father.

"But I thought those only track people who been around dragons for an extend period of time."

"Let me ask you something Romeo", Gildarts started to say, "If your body is like a container for Acnologia's mind, body, and soul, what would that make you?"

"Ummmm?" is Romeo replied.

"It basically makes you Acnologia in human form to those dragon stones. And your father is around you almost constantly."

Realization finally dawns on Romeo.

"It means he constantly around a dragon, even if he doesn't know it," Romeo says in a sadden voice.

" **I warn you that something like this would happen, little vermin",** Acnologia chided in, but Romeo ignores him as Gildarts continues on.

"Luckily your father was tactful enough that when they jump him at your house, to cause a loud commotion to draw attention. Master Makarov happen to be walking around town when he saw a barrage of Purple Flare attacks light up the night sky. By the time he got there your father was able to defeat one of them, but took some major hits in the process. The master was easily able to subdue the other, and was able to make him talk."

"When did all this happen?"

"A few days after I left you."

"That was weeks ago! How come no one came and told me?! This is **my** **father** we're talking about here!", Romeo said as his anger grew and his eyes began to glow white.

"We were going to send Jet to come get you, but that was before the Guild Hall was attack as well. This time by the Legion,"Gildarts said while surprisingly still keeping his cool.

"Who the fuck are the Legion?!" ( **A/N: LOL!)**

"The special elite unit of the Zentopia Church."

"And this is relevant to why I didn't know sooner how?!", Romeo yells as his eyes glow whiter and whiter with every passing second.

Gildarts then goes on to explain the events that follow the attack, including Lucy's "cousin", The Reborn Oracion Seis, The Infinity Clock, and the final battle. By the time he was done telling Romeo what happen, his eyes have stop glowing and is now in a sullen mood.

"Oh, so that why you couldn't come get me", he say while thinking _"Lucy been having worst then me this whole time."_

"We didn't have time to send anyone to come get you, the fate of the world was at stake and we needed everyone who was there on board. Also Master believe that you would've probably have been force to use your dragon's abilities in this battle. No offense Romeo, but we didn't know how the guild would have react to that. Also some Magic Council guys were involved in the mess as well. Wouldn't want you blowing your secret too soon."

"No, No, I get it. It would've been too dangerous around them at the time", Romeo says, "So what are you doing here? Are we going to continues my training?"

"Negative, Master want me to investigate another matter involving the guys who attack your father. Apparently that have another contact somewhere in the capital, this is what we learn from them. You are to head back to the guild immediately, the Master wants to see you."

Gildarts then looks over his shoulder and takes a good look at Katja who been standing there patiently the whole time they been talking.

Gildarts turns back to Romeo with a lecherous grin on his face, "Now what have you and Miss sexy over there been up to this whole time I been gone?"

"First of all I just met her today! Second of all it's nothing like that!" Romeo says while fighting down a blush.

"Sure it is. First Wendy, then Lindsay, now it's this pretty young thing. My Gods Romeo, you got better game than most of the guys at the guild", Gildarts says before busting out laughing.

Romeo has to fight down the urge to punch him at this point. Like he literally had to keep the scales from forming on his arm.

Gildarts then suddenly dons a serious look on his face, "Romeo, that bracelet on the girl's arm, where did she get it from?"

The serious tone of the question completely catches Romeo off guard, "I believe she got it when she first summon a creature, why?"

"I suggest you somehow get her to the guild hall and have the Master take a look at it. Just from the looks and design of it alone it origins may go back thousands of years."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Does she know how to use the magic correctly?"

"I don't believe so. From what she explained to me the first summon was completely by accident", Romeo explained.

"In my experience the older the magic is the more dangerous it is. Ancient magic was created in the times where there were no restrictions, laws or even a Magic Council around to stop the mages who created them from reaching their maximum dangerous potential. Beside would you want to wield a magic that you didn't know anything about?", Gildarts asks.

The stare Romeo throws at Gildarts says it all.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that there spells that even you don't know that involved your Dragon base magic?" Gildarts ask.

"Acno tells me I'll learn new techniques along the way when he believes I'm ready", Romeo says.

" **Which might be a while seeing how your performance has been lacking lately",** Acnologia chide in.

" _You and me are going to have a chat later and redefining the word lacking",_ Romeo retorted.

"Anyway you need to head back to Magnolia right now," Gildarts says.

"And you're expecting me walk back?", Romeo complained.

"Don't you have money for the train?", Gildarts ask.

"You took it with you when you left!", Romeo yelled.

"Oh, so that was what the money I was using for drinking was for.", Gildarts said.

The facepalm Romeo gives himself was so hard and so loud that it echoes throughout the valley, making even Dobengal and Charles who were five miles from Crocus stop and look around.

"You okay?", Gildarts ask, worried about the red mark on Romeo's face.

"Just fucking peachy", Romeo answers back.

"Good, cause there still one more piece of bad news."

"You know what, why the fuck not? Lets hear it", Romeo replies.

Gildarts pulls two newspapers out of his backpack and throws them at Romeo.

Romeo catches both of them and looks at the one on top.

" **Seria** **l** **Killer loose on the streets of Crocus. Police baffled over criminal's ability to evade them**." Romeo looks at Gildarts, "What does this have to do with me?"

"How about you read the headline genius? This came out around a month and a half ago", Gildarts says. Romeo turns the paper up and read the headlines.

_**FIORE'S WEEKLY** _

**BRUTAL MURDER AT BALSAMICO CASTLE!**

_**Tragedy strikes at the beloved home of Count Balsamico and his daughter Aceto, as the Count was found grisly murder in his own bed nearly hack to pieces. There were no signs of force entry, but law enforcement officials say it is not unusual for mages to use spells to go thru walls and windows. Law enforcement also believe that the culprit was most likely an associate of Velveno looking for revenge after Velveno was killed in that very palace over a month ago during the Magic Ball which was held there. His daughter now known as Countess Aceto has inherited both the title and the vast family fortune that comes from the large number of gold mines the family's estates sits on. Our hearts go out to her as she mourn her father's passing.** _

Romeo looks at the picture beyond the headline showing Aceto in her new countess dress. But Romeo wasn't looking at the dress, he was looking at Aceto's eyes that were staring straight ahead at the camera in the same cold expression that he saw in the palace's dungeon all those weeks ago. It almost like she was staring at him.

Romeo shakes his head a little, " _I might still be a little tired from this morning, I must be seeing things"._

"Takes a look at the second paper, this is where the real problems for you and the guild begin", Gildarts said.

"What do you mean?", Romeo asks.

"Just read it, this came out a few weeks afterward."

Romeo flips the second paper up and takes a glance at the headline and his eyes widen in shock. On the front cover of the paper is a picture of his official Guild registration photo which the Magic Council keeps on file. Next to it was Velveno's wanted photo. Beneath the pictures the following headline read…

_**FIORE'S WEEKLY SPECIAL EDITION** _

_**IS FAIRY TAIL TRAINING ITS MAGES TO BE KILLERS?** _ _**!** _

_**About a week ago this newspaper station received an anonymous tip relating to the death of escape convict "Guild Hunter" Velveno who violent spree was brought to an end around a month and a half ago. While The late Count Balsamico claimed that Velveno was killed in the conformation that involved him and a dozen Fairy Tail mages when some debris from the fire that he cause fell on him, further digging and interviews with Countess Aceto brought new evidences to light.** _

_**Countess Aceto revealed that not only was Velveno killed by one of the Fairy Tail mages, but he was killed by one of the youngest mages in the guild.** _

_**Romeo Conbolt, Age 13, son of the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt. A practitioner of Rainbow-Fire magic and the youngest male member of Fairy Tail. The Countess says that he was the one who ended Velveno's life down in the old palace's dungeon. She witness Romeo chasing after Velveno in the midst of the fire with a look that she can only describe like a wolf chasing after a deer. Afterward when Romeo and Velveno's body were found, Countess Aceto noted that for a boy who just killed a man, he show no signs of distraught or any other emotions that one would usually show upon taking a life for what she assume was his first time.** _

_**Which brings up some questions. Does this mean Romeo Conbolt has taken a life before? Why wasn't this reported sooner? Why did Count Balsamico lied to law enforcement about this?** _

_**Countess Aceto shamefully revealed that her father didn't want the palace's reputation to be stain with a murder within its walls. He forced all the servants and even herself to keep their mouths shut on the matter. Countess Aceto says that his sadden untimely death is the only reason why she was able to come out and speak the truth on this matter.** _

_**Which brings up another question, what type of magic guild is Fairy Tail suppose to be if one of their youngest wizards can kill a man and be totally fine with it? When we try to question Macao Conbolt, Former Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, or the other Fairy Tail wizards, they were not available for comment. Some of them even threaten physical violence against us if we didn't get out of their personal space.** _

_**And Romeo Conbolt himself couldn't even be reach. It Fairy Tail on its way to becoming a Dark Guild? Only time will tell.** _

_**More details inside.** _

"THAT IS TOTAL BULLSHIT! IT WAS IN SELF-DEFENSE! IT NOT LIKE I MURDER THE GUY IN COLD BLOOD!", Romeo yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring Katja and Deez who have since move to the campsite to sit down.

"Calm down, Romeo", Gildarts says.

"NO, I will not calm down. First its my dad being attacked, and now this bullshit! How the fuck can I stay calm?!" Romeo screams as his eyes started to glow white again.

"You're letting your anger take a control of you. I know that we didn't go over trying to get you to control it, but you still must remain calm. Don't make me have to calm you down myself", Gildarts warned.

Upon hearing that threat Romeo starts to cool his anger, and his eyes turn to normal.

" _He right I can't be losing my temper now especially with Katja and Deez over there watching",_ Romeo thinks as he glances over at pair watching them. While Deez seem unconcern about the whole deal, Katja has a worried look on her face.

"Okay so this what I'm going to be dealing with when I get home?", Romeo asks.

"Yeah pretty much, but you won't have to worry too much about how the other guild members will react", Gildarts said.

"Why that?"

"They're all off training for the Grand Magic Games as we speak."

"All of them?"

"Your probably just see Master Makarov, Wakaba, and Kinana at the guild hall. Your father is back at home resting. Mrs. Mine been taking care of him since the attack."

"Guess I better get going then," Romeo says.

"Master expecting you back soon, but lucky for you I do have some money left on me to pay for you and the girl train tickets," Gildarts says while pulling out some jewels. Romeo faces pails at the mention of the word train.

"Why do I have to take the train?" Romeo whines.

"You know of a faster way?"

Romeo thinks back to Valefor for a moment before realized that the bird probably wouldn't be in the best of moods for letting Romeo ride on it. He hangs his head in defeat, and accepts the money.

"Now you two have fun now, but be careful I don't think Macao ready for grandchildren yet", Gildarts says with a grin on his face as he jumps off the cliff towards Crocus.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days!", Romeo yells at him while once again trying to fight down a blush.

Romeo walks over back to Katja and Deez who have looks of pure shock on their faces.

"What wrong with you guys?", Romeo asks.

"Did...Did...Did that man just jump off the cliff just now?" Katja asks while pointing toward said cliff.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Is he okay?" Deez asks.

"He does it all the time, he'll be fine", Romeo says, "But I have to get back to Guild Hall in Magnolia."

"Oh, you do, do you?", Katja said with a sadden voice while looking down.

"I don't know why you're sad, you can come with me to if you want.", Romeo says with his back turn to her as he packs up his stuff.

"Really?!", Katja says excitedly, while at the same time unintentionally squeezing Deez closer to her chest, not that he seem to mined. Unfortunately Romeo was too busy packing to notice the change in her voice.

"Yeah I don't see why not. Master Makarov can take a look at that bracelet, heck he'll probably make you a guild member too."

"You're not joking?", Katja said. Her in a guild? She never really thought of herself as talent enough to be guild material.

"Why would I joke about that?" Romeo said while finishing up packing, "Now come on, it kinda of walk to the train station, and an eight-hour train ride to Magnolia."

And with that they started their trip to Magnolia.

Most of the walking involved Romeo and Katja talking about Fairy Tail. She was asking him all types of question about the guild and whatnot. But at one point she ask him a strange question.

"What was all that commotion earlier about self-defense you have with that guy?"

Instead of telling her the whole story he just pulls the newspaper out of his bag and hands it to her. Romeo watches as the more she read the more her eyes grew.

"You defeated a man who had a four million jewels bounty on his head?" She asks.

"That your first question? I thought it wouldn't have been something like "I can't believe you killed a man in cold blood" or something like that", Romeo answers back.

"You don't seem like the type to kill someone just for the hell of it", Katja says.

" **Shows how much she knows about you",** Acnologia piped in.

" _Just so you know every person I have killed has been in self-defense, including Sava. I could have easily killed the mage about to fired that signal flare earlier but I didn't",_ Romeo fired back.

"Anyway let just get back to Magnolia", Romeo says as the train station comes into view.

There a few people standing around waiting for the next train as Romeo, Katja and Deez walk up to the tickets booth which was on the other side of the platform. While doing so Romeo notices the strange looks some of the people are giving them, more specially the strange looks they're giving him.

While he at the ticket counter stand the clerk behind the glass gives him the same strange look even as Romeo asks for and pays for the tickets.

Romeo and Katja sit down on one of the benches away from the other passenger while awaiting the train.

"Hey Romeo, have you notice that everyone looking at you kind of strange", Katja asks as she looks down at the other people while Romeo is looking straight ahead.

But Romeo isn't paying attention to her. Instead he using his enhance hearing to make out the conversations those same people are having right now. And what he hearing is starting to make his blood boiled...

"Is that the Romeo kid?"

"I think that's him, he has the guild mark on his arm. My word, he looks so young.

"That the one who killed the escape convict right?"

"They said he show no emotion at all afterward."

"I heard they say he was smiling about it afterward."

"You think its true? That Fairy Tail is training their mages to kill their opponents?"

"Well think about it. Fairy Tail mages have always been extremely destructive in the past, it was only a matter of time before they started killing their opponents. They're almost as bad as the Dark Guilds, they probably do those types of missions in secret."

It took every ounce of restraint in Romeo's body for him not to stand up and blast the whole lot of them away. He was keeping his anger in check but only barely.

" **What stopping you, little vermin. Just let all of your anger go and I guarantee you'll feel much better afterward",** Acnologia whispers in his mind, but Romeo is once again ignoring him as he is too busy embroiled in his our thoughts.

" _How dare those vermin talk about me like that?!",_ Romeo thought to himself before quickly realizing what he just said.

" _Did I just refer to those people as vermin?"_

" **Finally, you're starting to see things from my perspective** _ **"**_ Acnologia says with sinister joy.

Romeo thoughts are in a jumble mess now. Is he really starting to think like Acno?

" **Think about it vermin. What makes them think they can talk about you like that and get away with? You should show them their place painfully."**

Romeo is shook out of his thoughts by Katja, telling him the train is here. Remembering where he at, he gets up and boards the train alongside Katja and Deez. But the whole time while doing so Romeo can't get that feeling out of the back of his mind. The feeling that wanted him to follow thru with Acno's suggestion.

They take a seat in the last cart of the train which was mostly empty except for two other people, two middle-age women seating four rows ahead of them. The train whistle blew and the moment Romeo been dreading has finally arrived. The train barely starts moving and Romeo's face takes on a sickly green color as he instantly lays down trying his hardest not to puke. Katja see this and just couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Romeo, are you okay?", she asks. His nauseous groan is his only response.

"You must not be feeling well after the long day you had", she says. Once again all she gets is the groan.

As the train goes faster and faster Romeo conditions gets worse and worse. Soon his whole body is green from motion sickness.

Finally Katja asks him, "Do you want to lay on my lap Romeo?", Katja hopes Romeo didn't see the slight blush forming on her face.

Somehow Romeo is able to get out "Oh no Katja, I wouldn't want to accidentally throw up on your lap."

Katja giggles at this, "It no trouble Romeo. It's the least I could do after everything you done for me today. Now come on lay right here", as she patted her lap and put Deez next to her. Needless to say the little white puffball was not happy about losing what he call his "melon pillow".

"I swear to the gods if you enjoy yourself too much, you'll be getting teabag with Deez's nuts!" it yells at Romeo as he lays his head on Katja's lap.

Katja's face is glowing so bright now you think she was a Christmas light.

" _Get a hold of yourself Katja. This was your idea!",_ She thinks to herself. Meanwhile Romeo's thoughts are a completely different story.

" _Wow her lap is so soft, I feel like I could just drift away and sleep forever",_ as his eyes started closing and his consciousness stared to fade away into sleep mode. And just as he was about to fully fall asleep, his hearing picks up the conversation that the other two passengers were having.

"What do you think their doing back there?"

"Seeing how the boy already kill without remorse, who knows what other depraved things he doing at his age?"

"Who do you think the girl is?"

"Seeing the way she dress and the way she hangs around him she probably his whore."

"Yeah that makes sense. Definitely his whore."

In an instant all thoughts of a peaceful sleep are thrown out the window as Romeo stands up and walks toward them. He piss beyond belief and the fact that he not bother by motion sickness says it clearly.

"Romeo! Romeo, what are you doing?!" Katja calls out behind him, but her words fall on deaf ears.

Soon he standing in front of the row where the two are seated, staring at them with a glare that would freeze even Gray and Lyon in their tracks.

"Would you two", his voice lace with a deadly edge, "care to repeat that?"

The train goes thru a tunnel at this time and the cabinet instantly goes pitch dark. Because of this the two terrified souls couldn't see the black scales and claws forming on Romeo's arm. What they did see though was the only visible light in the whole cabinet.

The white glowing light coming from Romeo's narrowing eyes.

"Prehaps you didn't hear me", Romeo said this time with more force, "Would you care to repeat that?"

Silence echoes throughout the cabinet for a moment.

"Vermin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arguments

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Romeo ask the trembling pair with his eyes still glowing white.

All that either of the women could do was back away to the very wall of the train in pure terror.

"How rude", Romeo said as he step a little closer to them, "Let me teach you some manners."

Romeo is mere seconds away from ending the lives of both women when suddenly a hand places itself on his shoulder. Turning in anger to see who to be the newest member of his body count list his glowing white eyes come face to face with Katja's light brown eyes. And the sadden look on her face was more than enough to bring him back to his senses as the scales disappear on his hands and his eyes go back to normal. Luckily the women have been so frighten of Romeo's eyes that they didn't even notices his arm changing, also the fact that Katja came from Romeo's left side while the scales were on his right arm.

" _Great job there Romeo. You were about to kill two people in front of the girl who done nothing but seem people died her whole life",_ Romeo thinks to himself as Katja turns to face the two frighten women.

"You'll have to forgive my friend here. It been an extremely tiring day for him and he really need to get some rest. Forgive us and I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip", she says. Katja then does a polite bow towards them, grabs Romeo hand and lead him back to their train seat. The two ladies take this opportunity to leave the train car and head to the next one.

Romeo and Katja are seating alone together alongside a sleeping Deez in complete silence for two minutes before Romeo says something.

"Weren't you scared when you approach me like that?"

Katja looks towards him, "No, why would I have been?".

"You didn't know whether or not I would have attack you."

"I doubt you would have."

"You don't know that", Romeo said.

"Actually I had a good feeling you wouldn't have."

"And that feeling base off what?", Romeo ask.

"Let see, first of all after you let me out of the bag you could have kept the restraints on me and when the ninja guy left you could have had your way with me, cause it didn't look like the ninja guy care too much about what happen to me."

Romeo moves to say something, but Katja continues on.

"Second, you didn't have to step in front of Valefor when she was berserk to protect me but you did. And lastly you didn't have to bring me along at all but you did. That show me that you're a good person."

"What about the two ladies though?", Romeo counter.

"No one perfect", Katja merely says.

"Aren't you going to ask me about the glowing eyes bit?", Romeo ask already prepare for the answer.

"Did you ask me about my summoning?", Katja ask back.

"No."

"Alright then, I see no reason to dig", Katja said, "You'll probably tell me about it eventually."

Romeo can only gawked at her at this point.

" **My, my. And here I thought she was just a naive little girl", Acnologia chides in.**

" _Where were you during all of this? You could have said something!"_ , Romeo tells Acnologia.

" **Why would I do a stupid thing like that little vermin? In case you don't remember, I was the one telling you to attack those people in the first place. I was enjoying the show until the girl step in."**

At this point Romeo should have respond back at Acno with a rude remark but it seem his adrenaline and anger had died down and motion sickness kicks back in.

" _I'm about to hurl here",_ Romeo thinks before Katja's soft hands grabs his head and bring it to her lap.

Romeo is a little surprise at this but decides not to question it.

"Hey Romeo", Katja says after a few moments.

"Yeah Katja?"

"What did they do to make you go at them like that?"

Romeo turns his head up to give Katja a quizzical look.

"I'm just curious", Katja confess.

Romeo huffs a little before telling her, "They said that you were my whore."

Katja quickly goes red in the face, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment Romeo couldn't tell.

"You shouldn't attacked someone because of what they said", Katja preach.

"Then they shouldn't say it to begin with", Romeo replied. Katja shakes her head at his before saying…

"Get some rest Romeo, I got the feeling you have a long day ahead of you", she said in a smoothing voice.

Romeo begins to drift off to sleep, forgetting for the moment all the mayhem that possibly awaiting him upon his return to Magnolia. All the while Acnologia is giving the whole scene a look of contempt. But this is not out of anger but out of jealously.

" **I remember the days when Aeriva and I uses to do that during the more peaceful moments of the war",** were the Dragon King last thoughts before he too drifted off to sleep and dream of days gone by.

But for Katja the last thing on her mind was sleeping. As she scratches Deez's belly one thought plays in her head.

" _There a lot of noise going on around the train and we were pretty far back from the two. How did Romeo hear what they said?"_

** Magnolia **

The train pulls into Magnolia train station hours later. Romeo, Katja, and Deez get off and make their way toward Romeo's house.

"I want to check in on my father and see how he doing", Romeo tells Katja and Deez, "And if we're lucky, I can get the Mines to let you stay at their place for the night."

"Who are the Mines?", Katja asks.

"Their are neighbors from down the street. My dad and Mr. Mine or Uncle Wakaba as I call him have been friends since before I was born. Their daughter Lindsay is also my oldest friend."

As the trio walk toward Romeo's house they pass thru some of the major gathering spots for Magnolia at night. They pass thru the taverns, thru the park, and finally thru the market place which was still open even at night.

All the while Romeo once again notices the looks and hear the whispers going on all around him.

"It the Conbolt boy. Wonder where he been."

"Have you read the article on him?"

"He use to be such a nice boy, my son use to played with him all the time."

"It seem joining Fairy Tail changed him."

Romeo goes against the voice in his head and decides to just ignore them and move on toward his home.

They come up to the house just as Millgana Mine comes walking out the door.

"Oh, Romeo dear you're back."

"Hello Mrs. Mine. How my father doing?"

"Oh don't worry sweetum he doing fine. I just got done fixing him some dinner and he suppose to be walking about in a few more days", Mrs. Mine reassured him as she looks toward Katja and Deez, " Now tell me dear who is this beautiful girl you got with you? Is she your girlfriend?"

Katja blushes deeply from the compliment and looks away out of embarrassment.

"No. This is Katja, I met her while I was training. She here in hope that she'll get to join Fairy Tail", Romeo answers.

"Oh, I'm afraid everyone already with home for the day at the Guild Hall."

"Damn, I had a feeling they would have by now. In that case, is it alright if Katja stays over at your house tonight?", Romeo asks.

"I don't see why not, we have a spare guest room and Lindsay gone for the moment."

"Gone? Where she go?" Romeo ask.

"Oh that right you probably haven't heard yet. Well Lindsay help the guild out during that whole Legion business a while ago. She like it so much that she officially joined Fairy Tail not too long ago. Therefore she went with the other to train for the upcoming Grand Magic Games."

"Lindsay joined Fairy Tail? That's great!", Romeo yelled.

"Ha ha. Don't tell her this Romeo but I think you're the main reason she joined."

"Huh? Why me?", Romeo said with a baffled look on his face.

" **You have go to be fucking kidding me",** Acnologia profanes in frustration.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out sure enough, dear. Now let get this girl home and in a bath", Mrs. Mine said.

"What are you talking about?", Katja said while her face took on a surprise look.

"Now I'm sure Romeo must have been being a gentleman for him not to say anything, but honestly dear I can smell you from here. When the last time you took a bath?"

Katja takes a whiff of herself and reel back in disgust.

She then looks at Deez and Romeo with a comical sadden look on her face, "Why did neither of you say something?", she cried.

"You humans all smell alike to me. I can't tell the difference if you're dirty or clean", Deez said.

"To be honest while I was training with Gildarts I took a bath in the river every few days, but after he left I was too focus on training to remember to take one. After a while I guess the smell just became the norm for me, so I guess I just didn't notice your smell. I'm-", is what Romeo says before going stiff and sensing a deadly aura from behind direct at him. He slowly turns his head to see a smiling Mrs. Mine giving off a sinister presence toward him.

"I mean I didn't want to be rude. That it, I didn't want to embarrass you so I decide to play the gentleman, ha ha ha", Romeo laugh nervously.

"That very kind of your Romeo, anyway come along dear we'll get you clean up and that dress of your clean as well. See you tomorrow Romeo", Mrs. Mine said while taking a now depress Katja toward the Mine household.

Romeo watches them until they pass thru the front door before turning back toward his home.

"Here goes nothing", he says to himself before walking in.

The house looks oddly cleaner than usual no doubt thanks to Mrs. Mine. From what Lindsay and Wakaba use to say she had a serious case of OCD that would put Ezra and Freed to shame. Oddly enough she was the first person he with to see to learn more about his mom after his dad exploded on him.

Unfortunately all she did was give him a gloomy look and tell him, "Honestly I don't believe it my place to tell you about your mother. The only person who can answer your question is your father", before she send him on his way. Oh well.

He walks up to his father room and slowly opens the door.

He sees his father laying down in his bed trying to eat some soup that Mrs. Mine had made for him. It look like he was having a hard time doing it though. The fact that his right arm was in a sling, he had bandages wrap around his head and chest and finally his left leg was also in a cast might have something to do with it.

"You need some help there old man?", Romeo asks.

Macao looks up to see his only son leaning against the door frame, trying his best not to laugh at him… and failing.

"Romeo! Son, how was your training with Gildarts?", Macao says as he tries to get up and greet him.

"Dad, lay back down before you hurt yourself", Romeo said as he walk over and gives Macao a genuine hug.

" **For someone who was always complaining about how his dad is a deadbeat, you sure do get worry when he in trouble",** Acnologia said while resisting the urge to gag.

" _Deadbeat or not, he still my father",_ Romeo responds.

"Training was… unique. Yeah that the best way I can describe it", Romeo told Macao with a deadpan look on his face.

"Well that good I guess. Could have been worst", Macao said. Romeo couldn't help notice though that his father look uncomfortable.

"Everything okay dad?"

"Uh? Oh yeah yeah. Everything great."

"So what happen?", Romeo ask.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the attack. Kinda strange when you think about it. I was just walking home from the bar when suddenly these two cloak men appear behind me just as I was unlocking the front door to the house. They were saying how I should tell them where you're at or else suffer the consequences. I could tell immediately even in my drunken state that they mean to do you harm. My guess was that they were friends of Velveno looking for revenge."

" _Well I guess neither Master Makarov or Gildarts told him the truth yet. Don't know whether to be grateful or annoyed at this."_

"Anyway I fought them and was even able to knock one of them out, but afterward the other one got a hold of me and slam me against the canal wall a couple of times. I black out after this and when I came to Master Makarov was standing over me in my bedroom telling me not to move."

Romeo in silence during this time, at least on the outside, inside is a whole another matter.

" _Should I tell him the real reason behind why he was attack?"_

" **And what would that accomplish little vermin? As long as he believes that the attack was because of a different matter then we have no problems."**

" _But this is my father we're talking about."_

" **The same father who has been keeping quiet about what happen to your mother twelve years ago. The way I see it the day you tell him about me should also be the day he tells you about her."**

" _Damn it, you may have a point there,"_ Romeo replies.

" **Plus I am curious myself about why there are no memories of your mom whatsoever. And this barrier around your mind. It seems all this point toward the mother,"** Acnologia thinks.

Romeo and Macao chat for a little while about the training session with Gildarts, before Romeo decided to turn in for the night. As he gets up too leave he notices once again that his father looked uncomfortable for some reason. As he about to walk thru the door he hears his dad call out…

"Romeo."

Romeo turns to look at him and see his father looking at him with a serious stare.

"I need to know", he says as he sits upright and continues looking at the secret Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer, "Did you kill Velveno in self-defense?"

" _So that why he been acting so awkward",_ Romeo thinks.

"I believe when Velveno came running at me with swinging a sword that counted as self-defense when I killed him."

"And how did you kill him?", Macao asks.

"Does it matter?"

"His face was caved in Romeo. I know for a fact that you're nowhere near strong enough to do that."

"Guess that just go to so how much you know about me, huh old man?", Romeo answers back while trying his best to keep calm at the fact that his own father basically call him weak. "And where was this conversation three months ago, huh?! We could have talk about this the night I got home after my fight with Gajeel, but we didn't! We just argue about how I was grounded for staying out too late!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man!", Macao yells back, "The whole guild had to deal with reporters chasing them all over the place, asking questions for almost a month because of what you did!"

"Because of what I did?! All I did was killed a wanted dead or alive convicted criminal in self defense, and for some reason I'm got in trouble for it! Why that?!", Romeo roared.

"Because a thirteen year old boy killed a full-grown man and he seem to be just fine with it, that why!"

"Oh for the love of the Gods! We have a sadistic chick who throws swords at people if you so much as look at her wrong, three Dragon-Slayers who could each destroy a town quite easily, a guy who steals people's souls and places them in flying wooden containers, his teammate who turns people into stone , a married couple with a kid whose magic evolves around shooting people with guns, a chick who most people believe is a literal demon!"

"You shouldn't talk about Mira li-", Macao started to say.

"I'm not finished!", Romeo screamed out before continuing on, "Our strongest mage can destroy almost anything by just touching it, we have a girl who could drown a whole village without even trying who happens to be head over heels in love with a male stripper who could quite possibly freeze hell over! Oh and lets not forget the fourth Dragon-Slayer who happens to be the master's grandson who actually tried to destroy the fucking town! Its only a matter of time before one of them kill someone and chances are it will be an innocent bystander, not some felon who trying to kill them!"

"Stop changing the subject Romeo!", Macao hollered, "We're talking about you here, not them!"

"Why not?! You do it all the time! No wait, you just don't talk about the subject, like with mom leaving!", Romeo yells back getting closer and closer to losing his patience.

Macao is shock at first by Romeo's reaction but that soon changes to outright fury.

"I thought I told you to never talk about her again!"

"Once again, why not?! Everyone else I have ask doesn't know the reason why she left, only you and for some reason you're not talking!"

"It nothing that you need to know!", Macao holler back.

"I'm her son! I have every right to know!" yelled Romeo who at this point had to turn around to keep his father from seeing his eyes shine white.

The duo stay like stay for several moments before finally Macao said…

"What wrong with you Romeo? Why are you acting like this?"

Romeo remains silent for a bit before finally answering….

"I'll make you a deal dad. The day you tell me about what happen to mom is the day I'll tell about what going on with me", he said before closing the door and going to his room.

Macao could only look at the door before finally putting his hand on his face and try in vain to hold back the tears.

While inside Romeo's room he was sitting on the bed looking down at a picture of him as a baby alongside his mom and dad and he not evening trying to hold back the tears.

" **Little vermin",** Acnologia tried to say.

" _Not now Acno. Please just...just not now",_ Romeo pleaded.

" **Very well."**

Romeo continues looking at the picture, all the while there are…

Teardrops.

Falling like the rain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Chat with the Master**

Romeo left the house early the next morning before his dad woke up mostly because he wasn't in the mood for another argument. He also wanted to get Katja and get through town to the guild hall without getting anymore negative looks send his way.

Romeo walks down to the Mine's house and knock on the front door. After waiting for about a minute it opens to reveal Mrs. Mine.

"Oh Romeo dear, good morning. I wasn't expecting you to show up this early."

"I want to get Katja to Master Makarov early so he can take a look at the bracelet on her arm and possilby see if she can join the guild", Romeo answered.

"Oh I go wake her up then, come in and sit down."

Romeo walks inside and sit on the couch while Mrs. Mine goes to wake up Katja.

It then that Wakaba walks in and see him.

"Oh hey Romeo didn't know you were here", he said.

"I didn't know you woke up this early", Romeo replied back.

"I usually don't, but lately I been going over to your house to keep your dad company throughout the day", Wakaba explain.

"Oh", Romeo said sorrowfully. Wakaba lifts an eyebrow at this.( While still keeping his eyes close somehow).

"I take that tone in your voice that something happen."

"We got into an argument."

"Over what?", Wakaba ask.

"Over the dance mission and mom", Romeo answered.

"Oh, that a pretty big argument", Wakaba commented.

"It was", Romeo replies.

"Well I go see if I can calm him down", Wakaba says as he grabs his jacket and walk out the door. But he stops at the door and turns his head to look at Romeo.

"Hey Romeo, that girl that came back with you."

"Katja?"

"Yeah her. Tell me something Romeo. What do you think of her?", Wakaba ask.

This question caught Romeo off-guard. Mostly because he kinda just met her yesterday morning.

"She a nice person, good friend, and I have no problem with her being around", Romeo answers.

The Dragon King facepalm himself at this answer.

Wakaba nods his head at this, "Alright then Romeo catch you later", as he starts to head out again.

"Wait a minute", Romeo says while standing up, "What was that all about?"

Wakaba just turns and grins at Romeo, "Oh trust me Romeo, you'll find out soon enough", and with that he walks out the door.

Romeo can only stare at the door with a confuse look on his face before saying, "Well that was weird."

As he sits back down he finally takes a moment to look around at the living room of the Mine Household.

He notice a lot of pictures featuring his dad and Wakaba back in their early days at Fairy Tail. Also pictures featuring Lindsay and him growing up, including one that had him giving Lindsay a flower on Valentine Day with both of them blushing deeply.

But before Romeo could say anything more about the picture Mrs. Mine comes walking out with Katja and Deez behind her.

"Yo Katja, how it going?",Romeo asks as he get up and walks toward them.

"Nothing much", Katja says, "So what going on?"

"I'm hoping to go to the guild early and talk to Master Makarov about you joining."

"Is anyone there this early in the morning?", Katja asked.

"Usually Kinana there and Master Makarov shows up early to do business stuff."

"Okay lets get going", Katja says before turning to Mrs. Mine and bowing, "Thank you for having me Mrs. Mine."

"Oh think nothing of it child. You're always welcome here."

Katja nods her head and picks up Deez, "Okay Romeo lets go."

"Alright, catch you later Mrs. Mine."

"Ya have fun now", she says as she watches them leave. After the door is close Millgana looks at it for a time all the while thinking, " _It obivoius that girl has a crush on Romeo even if its minor just from our little talk last night. My, My the boy better with women than his father ever was but still clueless."_ Millgana walks toward the kitchen and is at the dishwasher before another thought comes to her mind and she lets out a giggle, " _Oh my, I wonder how Lindsay going to act when she comes back from training and see that she has more competion to deal with."_

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Romeo, Katja, and Deez standing in front of the entrance to the Guild Hall.

"You ready?", Romeo says while looking over at Katja who seem nervous.

"I hope I am. Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm guild material seeing how the only magic I can use I have only use twice and I just "learned" it yesterday."

"You'll be fine", Romeo reassure her, "Your magic is pretty powerful and you're great to hang around."

Katja turns her head to hide her blush, too bad Deez notices this and decides to change the subject.

"Hey Romeo?"

"What Deez?"

"Does your guild have a lot of cute, sexy girls?", he ask with a pervert eyebrow raise and a leer grin.

"Deez!", Katja yells out.

But before Romeo could answer the door opens up to reveal Kinana who has a look on confusion on her face.

"I thought I heard voices out here. How can I help you?", she ask Katja.

"Hey Kinana", Romeo says, "How everything been since I been gone?"

Kinana looks to her right and a smile instantly appears on her face as she envlope Romeo in a hug.

"Romeo, you're back!", she screamed, " How was your training? Are you hurt? Gildarts didn't push you too hard did he?", she ask as she look him over to make sure he was alright. Katja laughs a little as she notices that it was like she was watching a big sister making sure her little brother was okay.

Romeo waves his hands in front of him to stop the barrage of questions he was getting ask, "No no Kinana, I'm fine really. But hey is Master Makarov here?"

"Yes he is. He in the backroom going through some papers, why?"

"I want to see if he can evalute my friend Katja here and see if she Fairy Tail material", Romeo explains as he point to Katja who nervously waves. But it not her who Kinana is looking at, it the little round puffy creatures in her hands that looks like its drooling while staring at her.

"Uh Romeo, what is that in her arms?"

And before anyone can answer her Deez jumps out of Katja's arms toward Kinana's bosom all the while yelling "Boobies!"

The scream she gives off echoes throughout the forest and causes huge flocks of birds to flee in a panic state, and causes a certain old man to fall out of his chair.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!", Kinana wails as Deez smothers himself within her chest.

Romeo and Katja could only stared wide eye with mouth agape and heavy blushes on their faces at the scene in front of them.

This goes on for several seconds before Romeo snaps out of it and makes a grab for Deez. Unforuntaley it seem that Deez had some kind of sixth sense of his surroundings and was able to move out the way of Romeo's hands. What happens next could only be describe as the most awkward moment up till now for poor Romeo, as he could only look on in embrassing silence as his hands are now resting on Kinana's breasts, and against his better judgement ( **he is a healthy teenage boy)** he squeezes them a little. Kinana expression can only be describe as the look a girl would give if their little brother suddenly grope them. Soon all the particapants, excudling Deez who smiling victoriously, are bright red in the face at this turn of events.

**SLAP!**

And down goes Romeo to the ground with a large handprint on his face that was still smoking from the sheer force behind the slap and an once again screaming Kinana.

Meanwhile inside Romeo's mind, Acnologia is literally rolling around laughing his black scalie ass off at the show.

**"Ha this fluffy vermin amuses me greatly! I haven't had an laugh this good since your guild attacked me seven years ago thinking they could defeat me!"**

Romeo is too busy trying to stay concious to reply back.

By this time Katja has restrain Deez and is apologizing profusely while Kinana has seen to finally come to her senses and realized that she just lay out her surrogate little brother on the ground.

"Ah! Romeo! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Say something! Speak to me, Romeo!", she hollers out.

Suddenly a huge figure comes crashing thru the Guild Hall wall as Master Makarov in Titan Form appears outside ready for action.

"WHAT GOING ON?! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?! WHO DARE TRIES AND HURT MY BRATS?!", he roars out while looking around for enemies to crush.

Makarov looks to his left only to see girl who looks like a older Wendy holding a puffball creature apogolozing to Kinana who was yelling and cradling a comatose Romeo who had a large hand imprint on his face.

" _Oh Gods, and here I thought I have some peace and quiet with Team Natsu being gone",_ Makarov thought.

A hour or two later Katja, Deez, Kinana, and Romeo are standing in front of Master Makarov's desk. Romeo is sporting a ice pack that Kinana offer him though it mostly for show due to Acnologia healing his "injury". Let that sink in for a moment. Kinana slap Romeo so hard that it require Acnologia to heal him. Anyway back to the matter at hand.

Romeo is explaining to Master Makarov everything involving Katja and her strange yet powerful summoning magic and her wish to join Fairy Tail, all the while Makarov sits there with his fingers laces taking in every word. After Romeo finishes Makarov is quiet for a moment before finally speaking...

"By the Magic Gods, Grand Summoner Magic. Everyone from the Magic Council on down believe that this Magic was lost ten of thousands of years ago", he says.

"Is it really that rare?", Katja asks.

"According to ancient texts, there never been more than one Grand Summoner at any given time. The creatures that they are able to summon power surpass even the mightest of mages and make other types of summoning magic seem inferior by comparison. In fact its widely believe that the continent that the magic orginated from was destroy by a evil Grand Summoner, that the power these summons possesse."

"So that mean you don't want Katja to join Fairy Tail?", Romeo ask fearing the answer.

"Oh of course she can join! Here at Fairy Tail she'll be able to control such powerful magic. With proper guidance and training she'll be able to wield it properly.", Makarov tells them.

Katja face lights up upon hearing this wonderful news and instantly bow deeply," Thank you so much! I'll do my best to live up to your standards!"

"Now child there no need for all that, in fact I should be thanking you. Not only do we get another fantastic member added to the guild but we also get a extreme rare chance to witness Grand Summoner Magic in action." Makarov takes a quick look on Deez after saying this.

"Though I must say I never ran across something like this creature before in any of the texts. Now Romeo you say this creature is needed to help Katja control the summon creatures right?"

"That's right", Romeo replies.

"And what is your name?" Makarov asks.

" _Why did you have to ask that?",_ Romeo and Katja both think at the same time.

With a playful smile on his face the little fluffball says "Deez"

"Deez?" Master Makarov says with confuse tone.

"Deez Nu-", is all Deez can said before his mouth is cover by Katja, "His name is Deez, we'll just leave it at that", Katja says.

"Ookay", Makarov says knowing from personal experiences not to press the issue.

Makarov then hop onto the table, "On to more important matter, now dear where would you like your guild insigna?", he asks.

Katja thinks on this for a second before answering, " How about my right forearm?"

Makarov simply takes in fingers and in a flash the Famous Fairy Tail emblem appears on Katja's right arm. Katja takes a look at it for a moment before she starts to break into tears.

"Thank you so much", she cries " You don't have any idea how much this means to me. For the longest time I been alone and just been moving from place to place, it feels so great to finally have a place to call home."

"You're welcome child", Makarov says with a smile before turning to Kinana,"Kinana, could you take Katja to Fairy Hills and get her a room please? Tell Mr. Ruchio that the guild will be covering her rent for the first few months."

Romeo eyes go wide at this, "We have money to do that?". It at that moment that Makarov turns his head towards Romeo and dons a creepy smile.

"You see Romeo, we still have some money left over from the dance mission that I withheld from you. That will be use to pay the first couple rents for Katja along with her other expense too."

_"I was wondering what happen to all that money."_

"Now then get going Kinana. I need to talk to Romeo alone for the moment", Makarov said.

Kinana, Katja, and Deez make their way toward Fairy Hill with Kinana maintain a safe, but respectable distance away from Deez.

As soon as Master Makarov see that their out of sight he turns to Romeo with a grin.

"What?", Romeo asks clearly caught off guard by this.

"Hmmm lets see. A male Dragon-Slayer rescue a female Summoner, brings her back to his guild and asks the guild master if it okay for her to join. Now where have I seen this before?"

"No idea what you're talking about", Romeo says as he turns his head away. Master Makarov chuckles at this as he shakes his head.

"We'll talk about that later, but for now we must address some more important issues", as Makarov's voice takes on a more serious tone.

" _Here it comes",_ Romeo thought knowing full well this would happen.

"I can assume that you are aware of recent events, Romeo."

"I am."

"Good, cause this has been causing the guild some troubles, with the press and now the Magic Council getting involve", Makarov explains to Romeo.

"Great, now the Magic Council getting in on it. What are they going to do, revoke my Magic Guild status?", Romeo asks getting annoy over this entire mess.

"The issue was brought up during one of the meeting I had with them", Master Makarov said, "But I was able to shoot it down on the grounds that you did it in self-defense."

"I don't see what the big deal with me killing Velveno. It not the first time an official guild member has used lethal force!"

"Quite true, but the issue is that you were only thirthteen when you did it. People like to think that official guilds don't condone or apply lethal means to defeat their oppenents, even more so when kids are put into the equation", Makarov said.

"But Natsu, Ezra, Gray, and many of the others have been using destructive force for years", Romeo countered.

"That is also true, but while they have destroy entire towns, they haven't by some miracle killed anyone."

"And yet when I do it...", Romeo complained.

"I believe what the issue is Romeo is the fact is that when the rest of the guild found you at the palace you had no wounds on you whatsoever. You didn't look either tired or even shock", Makarov explain, "You just look like this was a normal thing to you, it was the same way you acted when I witness you kill those three men."

"Question. I been meaning to ask you, if you there from the get go why didn't you do anything?", Romeo ask wondering why Master Makarov didn't step in.

"I had to see with my own two eyes that you were capable of killing. The fact that you use a type of magic that I didn't know you had also caught me off-guard", Makarov said.

"Well, then you're going to love what I'm about to tell you next Master", Romeo cringes.

"Tell me what?", Makarov asks with a curious look on his face.

Romeo then goes on to tell him about Dobengal, Sava, and the train incident. The more he talk the more the tick mark on Makarov's forehead grew until finally the Master was literally blowing smoke out his nose and a extreme hostile look was on his face aim at Romeo who has now move away to the other side of the room for safety.

"I thought we send you training TO GET YOUR ANGER UNDER CONTROL!", he roared causing the entire building to shake and he grew until he was towering over Romeo.

"We were suppose to but then that whole Legion incident happen and Gildarts had to leave!", Romeo who now press against wall waving his hands to try and calm the situation down, "But I did get stronger."

"That's beside the point! The main reason was for you to get stronger **and** control your anger!", Makarov screams.

" **This is quite humorous to watch, little vermin. Wish I had some popcorn",** Acnologia says with a cheerful tone, which sounded a little creepy to Romeo.

"Master I know that you're angry and everything but while I did threaten the women on the train, the Dark Guild Master thing isn't something to get angry about. I mean it not like anyone saw me do it, and I doubt the Dobengal going to tell the press about how he couldn't kill Sava but I did. And once again he was trying to kill me for trying to help save the kidnap kid", Romeo explained hoping that this logic would reach the Master and make him calm down.

Master Makarov simply sighs at this mention before shrinking down to his normal size. He put a hand on the brim of his nose and thinks for a bit. Finally after five minutes he looks up at Romeo.

"You're not making the decision to put you on the GMG team easy Romeo. On the one hand you loss control on two seperate occassicons. On the other hand though you assisted in helping a kidnap kid reunited with his parents, despite the danger and without any reward", He said.

"So this mean?", Romeo asks.

"That I'm still deciding on the matter, so I suggest you don't do anything to anger me", Master Makarov said while leaving the room.

As he gets to the door he stops and turns his head to the side.

"The rest of the guild will be back in three months from their training. During that time you're to practice your Rainbow Fire Magic with me as your training supervisor along with training with Katja and help her get more efficent with her Grand Summoner Magic," he said.

The baffle look on Romeo's face says it all.

"Why only Rainbow Fire?"

"The Magic Council and the press are still lurking around Magnolia, they're just more discreet now. Once word gets out that you're back in town they'll be all over you and we can't let your Dragon-Slayer magic become public knowledge, least not yet.

"And the training with Katja? I doubt she needs my help to control her summons."

"That may be true, but having you along might make her first months in Fairy Tail more comfortable", Makarov says, " All this will start next week after Katja done moving in to Fairy Hills."

Romeo about to open his mouth to talk when…

"Oh, and one more thing Romeo, I'm lifting your mission ban", Master Makarov said.

"Really?! That fucking great!"

"Watch your mouth. I'm doing this so you can go on mission with Katja to help her make some money. But I'll say this Romeo", Makarov says as he turns fully around to look at Romeo.

"Usage of your Dragon-Slayer magic is for emergency only, do you understand me?"

"Emergency use only got it. Ain't that much different from what I been doing", Romeo confess while scratching the back of his head.

"Just don't make my life any harder than it already is", Makarov added before reaching for the doorknob. The door half-way open when he stops again.

"Romeo?"

"Yes Master."

"You said Katja saw your eyes glow white, right?"

"She did."

"And she didn't question it?"

"She said it wasn't her business to pry, just like I didn't pry into her summoning magic", Romeo said remembering the converastion he and Katja had on the train.

"Quite the peculair girl there", Makarov inquired.

"Yeah, I guess she is", Romeo agreed.

" _You're surrounding yourself with peculiar girls Romeo. And they all seen to have one thing in common",_ Makarov thinks to himself while observing Romeo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Summoner Training and Mission

_**Katja Training Montage** _

_**Katja's P.O.V.** _

**(** Told thru a journal she bought while shopping for her new room at Fairy Hill.)

_**Day 1** _ _: First day as a member of Fairy Tail. Not only did I join the Guild but I was even given a room at the guild's dormitory for its female members, Fairy Hills it called. Kinana was a very kind person and helped me shop for new furniture and accessories for my room. While it was a hassle keeping Deez under control among the ladies of Magnolia, I managed. Romeo came by later and told me about Master Makarov's training plan that starts next week. Can't wait to see what happens. Until then Kinana, Mrs. Mine who joined in, Deez and I will be shopping for my new room, Romeo said he had some more training of his own to do with Master Makarov. Also Mrs. Mine suggest that I get some new clothes while I'm at it._

_Looking thru the bracelet which according to Deez is able to project a screen detailing the summons abilities and the spell needed to call them, I found out that there are twelve different Tiers for the summons. Each Tier has four summons within them except for the last one which only has one and the higher you go in Tiers the more powerful the creatures become. I decided to stick with Tier 1 for now cause Deez also said the higher the Tier the more magic is required to summon and maintain them. But then he also included that there a Tier zero which is compose of the weakest summon but cost little to no magic at all to summon. Also there are certain stats that go with all the summons in each Tier. They are ranked by who the strongest, toughest, fastest, and the most agile/evasive. There also a "balance" trait within some of the Tiers. But back to the list that was compose of:_

**Tier 0: Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury.**

**Tier 1: Valefor, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion**

**Tier 2: Ramses, Kirin, Atalanta, Nereid**

**Tier 3: Zagan, Megaera, Flora, Moloch**

**Tier 4: Cybele, Tiamat (avatar), Procne, Neptune**

**Tier 5: Cindy, Sandy, Mindy, (Magus Sisters), Anima**

**Tier 6: Ulysses, Haures, Eclipse, Coatlicue**

**Tier 7:Boreas, Thor, Meteor, Judgment**

**Tier 8: Bahamut (avatar), Yojimbo, Daedalus, Ultima Buster (A/N: I hated fighting this thing)**

**Tier 9: Iris, Charon, Catastrophe, Azul**

**Tier 10: Penance, Braska, Crystallux, Nemesis(A/N: I hated fighting this thing even more)**

**Tier Death: Sin**

_But when I inquired about the twelfth and final Tier known as Tier Death and why their only one summon in it Deez eyes took on a cold and serious look. He looked at me and simply said that I should stay away from that Tier._

_**Day 8** _ _: Romeo showed up to my first day of training in a grouchy mood alongside Master Makarov who decide to come along to watch. When I asked what was wrong he explained to me how the past week things have been tense at home with his father. Everyday before he leaves and everyday when he comes home its just endless arguments. But he told me not to worry about it and just focus on training. Anyway today I'm going to try and summon Ifrit, a fire summon. According to the bracelet:_

**Ifrit**

**A creature straight from the depths of Hell itself.**

**While he lacks speed and agility he more than make up for it with his strength and durability, which makes him physically the strongest and toughest of the Tier 1 summons.**

**He has limited range attacks, but is a brute in close quarters combat.**

**Unfortunately he doesn't do well against aerial opponents, and of course he is weak against water, though he can resistant it for a short time. Be mindful where you're summoning him though, for he tends not to care what his flames burn, and remember that the temperature in the area will rise**

***Ifrit has a necklace around his neck which he can give to the Grand Summoner. This necklace allow them to stay warm even in extreme cold. It also gives temporary protection against fire for a time.**

**Unique Attacks: Meteor Strike and Hellfire**

_Guess I have to be careful with Ifrit. Anyway Romeo, Master Makarov, Deez and myself moved to a nearby lake to summon Ifrit._

_As Master Makarov and Romeo stand off to the side, I recited the following lines of the spell:_

_**Come forth Ifrit** _

_**King of the Fiery Beasts of Hell** _

_**Who Against you mighty armies have fell** _

_**Your burning anger that turns everything to ash** _

_**And your Hellish power that destroys even the evidence of the past** _

_I feel the air around me start to heat up as a red magic circle engulf in flames appeared in front of me. As I stare in amazement a wall of flames comes gushing out with the flames going at least thirty feet in the air before stopping. Then slowly they started to mold into a hunch over beast with large horns on its head, a large snout and huge claws and talon, also its was bursting with flames all over its body. Its lets out a roar that echoes for miles before finally facing me._

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Romeo start to worry and he began to moves toward me before he was stop by Master Makarov. I reach my hand out to Ifrit and while doing so I notice that despite being so close to him that the flames weren't burning me. While the grass underneath him has turn to ash I myself remain unharmed. Amazingly Ifrit allow me to pet him, good thing I was holding Deez. He even allow Romeo and Master Makarov to pet him too. The rest of the week is dedicated to training with Ifrit._

_**Day 15** _ _: I'm walking up to the Guild Hall in the morning while carrying Deez when I spotted Romeo and Master Makarov outside the doors looking depress. Well Master Makarov look depress, Romeo looks piss off while reading a newspaper, in fact his eyes were glowing white again. When I asks what wrong this time he simply hands me the paper which read:_

_**SERIAL KILLER STILL ON THE THE LOOSE IN THE CAPITAL, HIS BODY COUNT NOW AT 37 FEMALE VICTIMS. CITY GUARD STILL UNABLE TO CATCH SADISTIC CRIMINAL EVEN AS GRAND MAGIC GAMES DRAW CLOSE.** _ _**PUBLIC HAS NAMED HIM "MACK THE SLASHER".** _

_Romeo then told me to read the main headline:_

_**FIORE WEEKLY** _

_**FAIRY TAIL'S CHILD KILLER STRIKES AGAIN!** _

_**The infamous "Killer Fairy" of the magic guild Fairy Tail strikes again, this time against the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Poison Shadows. Dobengal, Sabertooth's Ninja of the Light told Crocus's city guard a few weeks ago that Romeo Conbolt assisted him in the rescue of Charles Silport the son of Duke Silport from the Dark Guild Headquarters. Dobengal also admitted that Guild Master Sava caught him off-guard with his strength and speed, knocking Dobengal out in a conformation. When Dobengal came to he saw Sava lying face down in a pool of his own pool with a kunai going thru his neck. When ask on what happen he says that Romeo admitted to killing Sava.** _

_**If you ask this reporter, while Dobengal was knock out Romeo Conbolt must have took the chance to see if he could join Poison Shadows. When Sava turn him down Romeo proceed to kill him so he couldn't tell anyone that he ask. But this is all speculation. Whose knows what really happen?** _

_**On another note two women testify that they were almost attacked by Romeo on board a train. See inside for more details.** _

_Master Makarov then proceed to tell me that this will make life harder on the guild, including those out training._

_Romeo said it probably be better if he just goes to the publisher building and have a nice little chat with them. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious._

_Anyway we move on to me summoning Shiva, an ice goddess. Deez seem particularly excited about summoning her, a little too excited._

_Once again we're all at the lake and I'm looking over the her abilities as per the bracelet:_

**Shiva**

**A beautiful frozen goddess who mastery over ice is surpass only by a few.**

**As the most agility of the Tier 1 summons, Shiva uses her long slender legs to aid her in avoiding attacks. But as a downside to being able to avoid most attacks, when she does get hit she goes down quickly.**

**On the offensive side though when she not freezing the very air itself around the opposition, she uses a leg-based fighting style to destroy her foes. And for aerial enemies she has a number of ranges attacks.**

**Fire is her natural enemy. While she can resistant it for a short time, unless something is done to put out the flames she will succumb to them and will be force banish.**

**Also remember that she is a ICE summon therefore the area where she at will drop in temperature.**

***She also has a special item that comes with her. A cloak that she gives to the Grand Summoner that allows them to stay cool even in extreme heat and gives them a temporary protection against ice spells for a time. (A/N: Watch her summoning video from FFX.)**

**Unique attacks: Heavenly Strike and Diamond Dust**

_I take my place as Romeo and The Master waited off to the side, with Romeo still in a bad mood. A screen pop up from the bracelet and the summoning words appear._

_**Come Forth Shiva** _

_**Queen of the Frozen Land** _

_**For you bring about the deadly winter with a wave of your hand** _

_**You grace the battlefield with an elegant flare** _

_**And freeze men souls with an icy glare** _

_As the air around me starts to drop to almost freezing temperatures, a frozen blue magic circle cover in ice appears in front on me and a large iceberg erupts from it. When I take a closer look into the ice chunk I was able to make out a breathtaking woman sealed inside looking like she sleeping. Before I could say anything though the woman's eyes open and the ice chunk exploded sending fragments everywhere. Luckily neither Deez or I were hit by them and when I turned to see if Master Makarov and Romeo were okay, I was relief to see that both of them were. It seem that Romeo formed a_ _**Purple Flare Bubble** _ _to shield him and the master._

_But anyway when I turned back around I came face to face with a shivering goddess. Her cold blue eyes pour into me as she looked me over, almost as if she was judging me. Her ocean blue hair, though braided, flows weightless in the wind. Underneath an icy cloak she was wearing what seems like a strapless bikini that barely cover her voluptuous figure with a long piece of cloth draped down her right leg. I noticed that part of the lake nearby had turn to solid ice, but Deez and myself were just fine._

_After looking at me for a time, she turns her attention to Deez who gave her a whistle and a leering grin. She sends a frozen glare his way, then looks back toward me. Taking off her cloak she fitted around me. Even though the sun was shining brightly and it was the middle of summer, I instantly felt chill to the bone. Deez then told me that this means she liked me. Thank goodness, now let hope I don't catch a cold._

_**Day 22:** _ _I have noticed that Romeo been acting weird every since I met him. There were times when he just be staring at something for a long time but he would be making different facial expressions while doing so. It's almost like he was having a conversation with someone. For the most part I just ignored it, but on our way to the lake for training something weird happen. We were walking along with Romeo slightly behind me and Deez perch on my shoulder. (This allowed me to have my hands free and him off my chest. He said it was the worst idea ever though.)_

_Anyway while we were walking I notice my shoe strap was coming undone so without thinking I bent over to fix it. It a few moments later that I heard Romeo yell out..._

" _No I will not do that to her ass! Are you crazy?!_ _"_

_It at that moment that I remember that I was wearing my original short skirt dress and I instantly go straight back up with my hands covering my butt and my face burning red. I slowly turn around to see that Romeo's face is even redder than my, and I sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears. We stood there for what seems like eternity, the only sounds being heard was the wind howling and Deez howling even louder as he rolled across the ground laughing. Suddenly Romeo just takes off running toward the Guild Hall at an incredible speed leaving me in the dust, with an embarrass look on my face._

_I made it to the lake where Master Makarov and a still blushing Romeo were waiting for me. It took everything I had to focus on the bracelet screen and not look over at Romeo, who according to Deez was trying his hardest not to look over at where I was._

_Concentrating on the task at hand I read over Ixion's abilities:_

_ **Ixion** _

**The thundering unicorn whose very gallops are said to cause thunderstorms. Believe by many to be the mount of the Thunder God Thor, Ixion strength lies within his speed. He is without the doubt the fastest of the Tier 1 summons, crossing vast distances overland at incredible speeds, surpassing even Valefor.**

**Utilizing the horn on his forehead Ixion brings an electrify death to all those that oppose him on the field of battle, and he is not above using that same horn to gored his enemies. Add to the fact that his whole body produce electric and you have a thundering powerhouse.**

**His defense lies in his movement and therefore he has a low pain threshold. While he is second toughest Tier 1 summon after Ifrit, there is a large gap between the two of them in terms of durability.**

**One must be careful when using Ixion on metal surfaces, as he constantly producing lightning.**

***Ixion has a special item, a diamond hanging from the middle of his horn which can grant the Grand Summoner temporary protection against electricity spells, and also unlike Ifrit and Shiva it can fire off a thunder bolt, though it is on the weak side.**

**Also probably be best if you only summon him outside, just saying.**

**Unique attacks: Hell-storm and Thor's Hammer**

_After everyone took their respective places, I begun to read off the summoning spell:_

_**Come Forth Ixion** _

_**Horned stallion of the Mighty Thor** _

_**He who charges fearlessly into the chaos of war** _

_**Your hooves produce thunder and your horn conjure lightning** _

_**While your very presence alone is one most frightening** _

_I felt the area around suddenly come alive as I could literally feel the electricity in the air, soon a magic circle sparking with electricity appeared in front of me once again as storm clouds appear out of nowhere. What was once a peaceful summer day had suddenly become a thunderstorm of considerable force. Without warning a giant thunderbolt shot down from the sky and struck the magic circle with such immense force that I'm knocked off my feet, luckily Deez was able to stay on my shoulder. As I was trying to regain my senses I felt a pair to strong arms help pull me to my feet. I looked to see Romeo with a look of concern on his face. He asked if I was okay and before I could answer him we both heard a neigh coming from in front of us. We both turned to see a large unicorn with lightning sparking off of it staring at us._

_Ixion took a step toward us and I sworn I heard thunder booming when his hoof hit the ground, then he took another, and another. Each step he took produced the roar of thunder and lightning that shot out in all directions._

_Finally he staring down at Romeo and I while we continued to stare up at him. I saw thru my peripheral vision that Romeo was covering his entire right arm in purple flames. Remembering what happen last time he face one of these summon I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered to him to hold on._

_I slowly place my hand on Ixion's stout and rub it a little and he gives a playful snort before nuzzling my neck, though I had to moved my head to avoid his horn. But unfortunately when Romeo tried to pet him he got shock a little. It took Master Makarov using Titan magic to hold Romeo back to keep him from starting a fight with Ixion._

_**Day 29:** _ _This week been kinda crazy with me training with my Tier 1 summons. I also trained with the Tier 0 summons, which were fairy easy to summon. Each of them only required me to say "Come Forth" and then say there name. And the best part about it was even though they're the weakest of the summons, they really didn't require any magic at all to maintain and I discovered that I can summon all four of them at once._

_**Day 36:** _ _Happy 16_ _th_ _birthday to me, but unfortunately I forgot to inform anyone about it so nothing was plan for me. But today also happen to be the day that Magnolia holding a Blossom-Viewing Festival and Master wants to throw a birthday/picnic party for me in the park where it is held. But that later on, Master Makarov also told me that while my summoning ability is most impressive, that due to my low magic energy levels I can only summon a Tier 1 creature for a short amount of time. He has send me and Romeo on a mission to collect some special herbs deep in the forest near the mountains that will help raise my magic energy levels. Romeo said something on how Team Natsu went on a mission like this years ago, but Master said this time there will be no wyvern waiting for us. Well got to get going. This is my first mission, hope it goes well._

_**End of Katja's P.O.V.** _

Romeo, Katja, and Deez are walking along a forest path heading west toward the mountains.

"Okay, according to Master Makarov since Natsu and the rest of the gang destroy a huge amount of the herbs seven years, local herbalists have been force to look in other areas for any suitable replacement stock", Romeo said.

"But while more of the herbs have been found, they're being found farther and farther away from civilization", Katja comment.

"That right, in fact this may be the closest batch to a town and the nearest town is a good eleven miles south of here", Romeo said while trying to make sense of the map, "If we keep going this way we should come across a lake that connected to the river and the herb batch should be on the other side of it."

The trio walk for about half a mile before Romeo suddenly stops walking and starts looking in all directions.

"Romeo what's wrong?", Katja startled by Romeo's actions.

Romeo continues looking around for a moment before answering her, "It nothing just thought I heard something."

" **You thought you heard something?",** Acnologia interjected, " **I'm fairly certain you heard something."**

" _Don't want to frighten her",_ Romeo said.

" **Little vermin, the Grand Summoning vermin is more powerful than you right now, I'm pretty sure she would be fine if something were to happen",** Acnologia commented, " **Anyway you should use the Soul Eye."**

"Hey Katja what that over there?", Romeo asks while pointing behind Katja.

"Huh what?", as Katja look behind her.

In one swift moment Romeo activated his Dragon Soul Eye and both his pupils take on a reptilian form and glow white as he does a quick 360 degree sweep of the area.

But upon completion of his sweep he finds nothing, not even a single bug.

" _What the fuck? I'm not going crazy, something was there",_ Romeo thought.

" **Be on guard, little vermin. Something seem out of place here."**

"There was nothing there Romeo", Katja said upon finally turning back around.

"Must be the forest playing tricks on me", Romeo replied, "Lets get going, we still have a ways to go."

As the trio press on deeper into the forest Romeo kept a constant eye out for anything out of place.

They came across the lake and were walking to the other side when Katja decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Romeo?"

"Yo."

"Who is Wendy?"

Romeo stops and turns to look at her, "A girl in the guild. Why do you ask?"

"Its just that ever since I arrived here, people have been saying I look like her. Is she the one who you thought I was related to when we first met?"

"She is. You do look similar to her, but you already told me you have no siblings and I seen doppelganger of people I know before."

"Is she a good friend of yours?", Katja asks with a slightly concern look on her face.

" _Where are these questions coming from?"_ Romeo thought, "Yeah I say she a good friend. I admit I had a small crush on her when I was younger", Romeo said while blushing a little.

"So was one of the people that got stuck in time for seven years?", Katja said. Master Makarov told her about the S-Class Trial on Tenrou Island and how Acnologia show up and "destroy" it.

"Yeah, so I guess I kinda luck out and now we're technicality around the same age", Romeo said.

"And what about Lindsay?"

" _Is this an interrogation? Did I do something wrong?"_ , Romeo thinks.

" **Depending on how you answer these questions you just might",** Acnologia remark.

"Lindsay my oldest friend like I said before. We grew up together. It was only after I became a full-fledge guild member at the age of twelve that I couldn't find the time to hang out with her anymore."

"But her mom tells me you had a crush on her before Wendy show up", Katja said.

" _Is my entire life up for discussion here_?", Romeo thinks, "I mean she was the only friend I had that was my age, and she happen to be a girl. A headstrong girl who was kinda tomboyish. I might have develop a small crush on her too, and I did give her a flower for Valentine Day. But we were little kids, and when I was still trying to get over the Tenrou Incident she stay by my side and try to help me."

" _And was the only source of a social life I had outside of the guild once fate decreed that a certain overgrown lizard makes himself at home inside me",_ Romeo added.

" **Oh I'm sorry I seen to have forgotten the part when I had a choice in the matter.** _ **"**_

" _You could at least be a little more courteous."_

Katja was thinking about everything Romeo has said so far about Lindsay and Wendy. On one hand you had the fact that Lindsay known him the longest, on the other hand you have Wendy who according to Kinana had such a charming and innocent personality that it was no wonder Romeo developed a crush on her. With that in mind she steadily herself and ask him the one question that she was dreading the answer to.

"So what do you think about the both of them?"

Romeo opens his mouth only to close it again.

" _What do I think of them? I mean Lindsay a great friend and it's awesome that she back in my life, but it made me feel like a douche-bag that I push her away upon becoming a guild member. While Wendy is just… Wendy and it felt so uplifting and wonderful both times I dance with her and I felt terrible when I made her cry."_

But before Romeo could go any further in his internal debate, his Dragon-Slayer hearing picks up something coming from the lake. Something was moving in the water toward them, and it was moving fast, and worse yet it wasn't alone.

Romeo takes a defensive stance in preparation of whatever was coming their way.

"Katja something coming from the lake", he warns her.

Katja's breath seize up as she turn toward the lake.

"W-what is it?", she ask frighten at the aspect of combat.

"I don't know, but get behind me quickly please", Romeo respond while charging up his purple flare on both his hands.

Katja does so just as something erupts from the lake jumping a good ten feet into the air. It lands twenty feet in front of Romeo at the water edge with a loud thump, kicking up dust in the process.

Romeo looks straight ahead at the figure, and then slowly moves his head up as the clearly-not-human creature stood over nine feet tall.

With scales as black as the night and sporting a heavily stock muscles body Romeo could tell right away that this creature wasn't from around here. With its eyes deep within it sockets and its flat nasal opening its face took on the appearance of a skull. Also on top of its head was a crest that ran all the way to the middle of its back. It was then that Romeo notice the long tail lashing about behind the creature. Armed with primitive looking javelins on its back and a giant club in its hand, Romeo guess this creatures didn't come to talk. Then it open up its mouth revealing a row of sharpen teeth, and going by the blood still on them it probably just ate.

"You Doom dragon's servant, yesssss?", it said in a deep, gurgling voice.

Okay maybe it did come to talk.

"Doom Dragon's servant?", Romeo repeated.

"Yessss, you man-servant of Doom Dragon", its said now pointing a long sharp talon at Romeo while Katja was trying her best not look scared.

" _Um a little help here, Doom Dragon",_ Romeo says to Acnologia.

" **Well man-servant if you insist. That is a Blackscale lizardfolk. Something you don't see everyday in this part of the world."**

" _And why that? Are they mostly extinct? Do they hide away from the eyes of men?",_ Romeo ask.

" **No, they just don't live in this part of the world."**

" _What?"_

" **They resign in Q'barra. A continent to the southeast of Ishgar. It is covered in jungles far as the eye can see. I been there once, right before the Dragon's Civil War. There I met Rhashaak the half-fiend dragon, at his city of Haka'torvhak.** _ **"**_

" _And let me guess you two share a cup of tea and became good friends?"_ , Romeo asks though he already had a guess about what happen.

" **I destroyed half his city in a single breath, and left him to his fate",** Acnologia answers like one who was commented the weather.

" _Two questions while this Blackscale still looking at me. One, what was his fate?"_

" **To guard the demons that are bounds for eternity in the volcano there. He is literally chained to his post."**

" _Second question, how does one make a half-fiend dragon?"_

" **Well you see when a Daddy fiend and a Mommy dragon love one another very much-"**

" _Okay! Never mind, forget I ask!"_

" **Ask a dumbass question get a smartass answer, little vermin."**

" _One extra question. I'm assuming these were the same guys that were following us earlier. So why couldn't I see them with the Soul Eye?"_

" **That because the lizardfolks of that region worship Rhashaak like a god, thus they give their souls to him to prove their loyalty."**

Romeo is quiet for a quick moment while processing this...

" _So why is this Rhashaak guy coming at us now?"_ He ask not wanting to any further into the soul-giving matter, and how they're still able to function without them.

" **I'm guessing the Crash-Vermin shut down Cinolth's operations in Crocus, and last I heard those two were in a somewhat "alliance" so I'm guessing he asked him for assistance. Not that he would need much convincing seeing how I destroy his city and all."**

" _You really need to fix your attitude problem",_ Romeo said before finally turning his full attention to the Blackscale.

"What do you want with me?", Romeo asked.

"Where Doom Dragon? You tell Qraz now!", it yelled while slamming his club on the ground.

"And if I don't?", Romeo calmly said back.

" **And you say I should fix my attitude problem."**

"God Rhashaak said if you refuse, you died. Said shamans can bring back from dead and make talk!" Qraz said as he raises his free hand and more figures proceeded to slowly come out of the water.

Soon Romeo, Katja and Deez are staring at least fifty Blackscale Lizardfolk warrior, all of them just as big and ferocious as Qraz.

"Okay", Romeo says as he looks toward Katja, who still trying to maintain her cool.

"Well at least Master Makarov was right about one thing", Romeo started to say as one of his hands change from purple flames to red flames.

"And what that Romeo?", Katja ask as she prepare to summon.

"There wasn't a wyvern waiting for us this time", as he brought his hands together and aimed them at Qraz.

" _ **Red and Purple Flames: Crimson Fireball!"**_ **,** he shouted as a fireball swirling with purple and red came shooting out of his hands blazing away toward the Blackscale leader.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally we get to see Wendy and Lindsay get back in the game. Forgive me for I got carried away and so now the Team mission will happen next chapter.
> 
> P.S. A weird though occur to me about somehow adding Mavis into the running for getting Romeo, even though she a ghost, I'm sure I would think of something to make her "alive" again. And she a immortal 13 year old, so I figure I can make her start aging again. And I know that her body is sealed underneath the original Fairy Tail guild hall, so it probably be something to make her ghost body into a temporary one, kinda like EDI from Mass Effect or the ones Bleach uses. Tell me what you think, okay?
> 
> DSE= Destructive Spirit Energy. Same stuff Acnologia uses for his Roar attack.

Chapter 17

The Return

The fireball streaks across the ground toward Qraz, the head Blackscale and lands a direct hit on him… but like most of Romeo's Rainbow Fire attacks nowadays all it did was annoy him.

"You weak man, you easy kill!", Qraz says then turns around at the horde behind him, "Kill weak man, take weak woman for prize! FOR RHASHAAK!"

"FOR RHASHAAK!", they all screamed as they charge forward in a thundering surge.

"Katja, I really think we're going to need a summon here, like now would be good!", Romeo yells.

"O-okay I'll summon, AHHHH!", she screams as she barely dodge a javelin that was thrown at her head and she fall to her knees.

Qraz goes up to the Blackscale that threw it and slashes him across the face leaving a bloody claw mark in it midst.

"GIRL GOOD PRIZE FOR RHASHAAK! SHE ONLY GOOD ALIVE!", He roars, "YOU TAKE HER ALIVE OR QRAZ KILL YOU!"

Katja was shaking from the near-death experience she almost had with the javelin as she was sitting on the ground with her hands around her legs and muttering how she wants to go home where it was safe. Deez was doing everything in his power to make her snap out of it. Shaking her, slapping her (though it didn't too much with his little hands), and even headbutt her, but nothing was working.

Romeo meanwhile was in the middle of the horde dodging clubs and using his _**Purple Flare Whip**_ to swat javelins away from him.

Romeo in the midst of all this notices Katja curl up.

" _What the hell is wrong with her?!",_ he thinks.

" **She experience what I believe you human vermin call shell-shock. This must be her first taste of actual combat, I suggest you do something before she becomes a liability."**

Before Romeo could replied his peripheral vision catches a club barreling towards his head and he leans back in time to see the club soar half an inch pass his face.

Suddenly a scream penetrated the air.

Romeo whips his head around to see that a Blackscale had grab Katja by the neck and was picking her off the ground. Katja struggle in vain to break free but all her efforts did was cause to lose oxygen more quickly as her face started turning blue. Deez was trying his hardest to break his master free but his attacks were so fruitless that the lizard-man just ignored him.

Romeo was so focus on the scene that he was caught off guard when a huge claw grab his neck and slam him into the ground.

Romeo looks up to see a Blackscale hovering over him with his club in the air, letting out a triumph roar that almost shatter Romeo's eardrums. Then he brings the club down plummeting toward Romeo's head.

Time slows down for Romeo as a single thought goes thru his head…

" _I guess this counts as an emergency, aye Master Makarov?"_ _,_ as he lets the unmistakeable feeling of the "darkness" wash over him.

Less than half a second later the Blackscale stops its club in mid-swing a mere inch from Romeo's face. Its face has taken on an appearance of agonizing pain as its was grasping painfully for breath while shaking. The other Blackscales nearby all don confuse look as to why this one has stop when it was merely seconds away from claiming the Huntkill.

One of the nearby Blackscale move over to get a closer look at it paralyze brethren. Maybe if it was lucky it could do the deed itself and claim the Huntkill.

As it got closer it notice that something was dripping out of it fellow Blackscale mouth. Upon closer inspection it discover that is was blood. Suddenly the bleeding Blackscale falls over onto it back, and the rest of the horde sees that it had a large crater in middle of its chest. When the glory stealer Blackscale looks back those the Doom Dragon's manservant it sees that the boy has disappear. It notices movement coming from its right and as it turns to investigate the last thing it see is a leg cover in black scales with blue markings running alongside of it. The impact of the kick caves its head in and causes it to crumble to the ground.

Every Blackscales including the one choking Katja freezes upon hearing the crunching noise of bones breaking. All them turn to see Romeo standing there with a serious look on his face.

"So you what the Apocalypse Dragon, do you?", Romeo says in a cold voice as his eyes start to glow bright white.

He then charge his hand with DSE and shoots a beam at the head of the Blackscale holding Katja.

Its head disintegrates as a dazzling blue and white light goes streaming pass it. It collapses on its knees and fall down on its stomach, releasing Katja in the process. As she gasps for breath Deez run up to her with a look of genuine concern etch on his fuzzy face. But Katja pays him no attention as she too busy watching Romeo.

"I can't give you that", Romeo says as the black scales from his leg travel up his body and form onto his other arm so that he staying there staring at the Lizardfolk horde with one arm that has DSE emitting from the hand while the other one is cover in the black scales of Acnologia.

"But what can give you is the next best thing. Me, the Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer!", as Romeo takes off into the horde.

The first lizard Romeo runs into is still recovering from everything that just transpires and doesn't have time to react when Romeo runs his claws alongside its guts. As its intestines spill out onto the ground, Romeo fire a beam into his face sparing the creature from a slow painful death. Rolling quickly to his left to avoid another club slam Romeo comes up and impale the offending Black scale thru the guts with his armored claw.

Katja can only watch in pure amazement as Romeo continues to hold the advantage over the horde.

" _Is this what he been hiding from me?",_ she thinks to herself.

"He won't last long", she heard a voice say. She looks to see Deez standing (or sitting, with legs so short it was hard to tell sometimes) next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"He won't last much longer", Deez repeated.

"What are you talking about, he clearly holding the advantage over them, they haven't landed a hit on him yet", Katja points out.

"Yes, but take a closer look. The Lizards are starting to get smart and paired up. Beforehand Romeo was only going after the stragglers from the main group."

Katja looks back to see Romeo going in on the attack against a one of the Blackscale. He was able to deflect the lizard's club with his armor arm, shattering it in the process, but before he could follow up two more Blackscales appear one each side of the one Romeo was attacking and both of them swing their clubs simultaneously at him. Romeo fires off a beam into the ground that propel him back a couple feet and allow him to completely avoid the attacks.

"It only a matter of time before they get him", Deez commented.

"Why doesn't he just blast them all?", Katja asks.

"Because of us, well namely you", Deez says.

"Me? What do I have to do with it?"

"Look how many lizard people are in front of us right now", as Deez motions toward the horde.

Katja turn toward the fighting once again to see that at least half of the remaining horde is about fifty yards in front of them with their backs to her.

"You see Romeo's beams don't stop upon impact. They're so powerful that they just keep on going. Go ahead look behind us", Deez says.

Katja did just that and saw that there was a hole in the trees behind them, and it kept going and going deep into the forest.

"That from earlier when he headshotted that Blackscale that was choking you."

Katja stares in amazement at the display of power, " _He that strong and yet I never seen him use this ability before. With power like that he might have given Valefor a run for his money."_

"Hey master.", Deez says, "I get it that this may be your first taste of actual combat and you have every right to be scared. But if don't get your rear in gear, dat ass going to be belonging to someone else here real soon, you get me." As he gives a suggested look toward said ass.

Katja face goes red from the comment and she couldn't help but ask, "A moment ago you show serious and tactical insight now you're back to your lewd comments, why the flip?"

"Coping mechanism", Deez simply said.

"Huh?"

"Master, I been around for well over twenty thousands years. I been partner up with military generals, scientists, evil dictators, dark mages the works. I seen a lot in my time, the good…. And the bad. Because I'm bound to obey the orders of the Grand Summoner no matter who they are, and they control the summons thru me. I seen vast armies wipe out in a single wave of the hand, entire countries destroy overnight, and countless races wipe from existence thanks to the power of the summons you now control. The perverted personality I developed was a way to help me make it from day to day, and after using it for so long it must have became my actual personality, I guess.", Deez says while facing ahead with a faraway look in his eyes.

He then turns her directly in the eyes "And the worst part about it is it not just me with this problem. Every one of my fellow summon remember what he or she did in the past, even after twenty millenniums, every monster they kill, all the faces of the people they help, and also faces of the people they destroyed."

Katja feels like she was about to cry after hearing all this. Deez picks up on this and changes the subject.

"Forgive me, I seen to have gotten off-topic, I will tell you more later whenever you want, but first we need to help Romeo. Can you do that Master?"

Katja looks back toward the brawl going on and see that Romeo is now on the defensive using his armor arm to block the club hits and only able to use his beam attacks to propel him away from getting hit.

And once again Katja is hit with the same feeling of helplessness she felt when Romeo was fighting Valefor, to protect her no less.

" _Romeo giving it his all to protect me, even holding back so not to hurt me. Hell this is the second time he risk his own life to protect mine! I need to step up my game to return the favor. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now dammit!",_ she thinks as she resolves to stand up and fight.

"Deez, get over here!", she says with a commanding voice as she lays her arm down on the ground in front of him.

The little fuzzball could help but smile at this display of courage as he runs up her arm and perches himself on her shoulder.

"I got to say Master, I seen a lot of Grand Summoners in my days, but I got a feeling you're going to be the one I like the most", he tells her.

"Thank you Deez, and please call me Katja, no more of this master thing", she says as she begins to recited the words to summon the Queen of the Western Skies.

_**Meanwhile back with the whole Romeo vs The Horde scene** _

(Which seems that everyone else forgot about for a moment)

" _It starting to get a little cramped here",_ Romeo thinks as turns sideways to dodge a club swing, then ducks just as a javelin sails over his head.

" **This would've been over a long time ago if you would have just forgot about the girl and the prospect of keeping her safe.",** Acnologia complained.

" _You have no sense of chivalry, do you?",_ Romeo said as a bright white lights suddenly filled his vision.

A white magic circle appears behind the horde and upon fully activating releases a column of gale force winds

Thru the column Romeo was able to make out a familiar shape shooting out the magic circle into the column. After flying to the mid-way point of the it, it barrels rolls out of the column and proceeded to land next to Katja.

Katja then climbs on Valefor back and off they go into the sky, soaring over Romeo and the horde.

"Valefor! _**Energy Blast**_!", Katja yells.

Valefor creates a magic circle in front of her that starts to spin. Faster and Faster it spins until wild beams of energy start shooting out of it. Landing within the midst of the Lizardfolk horde the attack decimates half the horde leaving death and destruction in it wake.

"Hey Romeo!", Katja calls down to him from atop of Valefor once everything is done, "Sorry about the whole me freaking out thing. I didn't mean to be a burden."

Romeo gives her a surprise look as he survey the damage cause by Katja and her summon, "Burden? You're nowhere near being a burden Katja, and trust me I'll let you know the moment you become one. Not before and definitely not after."

Katja was glad that she was so high in the sky, otherwise Romeo might have seen her blushing from the comment. (Even though if Romeo was paying closer attention to her, he would have seen her anyway, with the Dragon-Slayer eyesight and all.)

"Katja!", Romeo yells out to her, "I need you to get higher up! And get away too!"

"Okay! Valefor we need to go higher, and get away from here!", she tells the Sky Queen and with one quick thrust they're half a mile above the battlefield, and then she takes off until their about the same distance away.

Romeo now turns his attention back to the Blackscale horde and grins.

"Well, it been loads of fun, but afraid this little game has come to an end", he says as he deactivates his scales and starts to focus all his magic into his right hand.

His hand glows brighter and brighter with DSE until even Katja and Deez had to cover their eyes from way up in the sky.

"Most people believe that the End of Days will come from above", he says as he raises the hand high in the air, "Very few realize that it can come from below just as well," as he slams his hand into the ground.

" _ **Magic of the Apocalypse Dragon: Armageddon Eruption!",**_ Romeo bellowed as a colossal magic circle originating from where his hand struck soon covered the battlefield including the remaining horde and part of the lake. And briefly, just briefly a silhouette of the infamous Apocalypse Dragon seem to appeared roaring to the heavens in defiance before disappearing again.

But before anyone including the horde, Katja, Deez, or even Valefor could say or do anything, the circle explodes with DSE energy, creating a dazzling spiral reaching into the sky, breaking the clouds away and consuming everything in its path. Trees that have been around for decades and that were thought to be extreme sturdy were bended so much that they some snap in half from the force of the blast, while the entire lake evaporate in an instant from the sheer heat the spell produced.

The amount of energy it gave off was so tremendous that even Master Makarov who was in the Guild Hall, a good fifteen miles to the west could feel it. He quickly look out the windows to see the giant column of DSE shine brilliantly in the distance.

"I felt this type of energy pressure before. Its the same as seven years ago back on Tenrou. Though it nowhere close to the amount of power I experience then it still enormous by any standard. Romeo, what could have cause you to use such an attack _?",_ he says to himself while serious contemplating whether or not it really is a good idea to put Romeo in the Grand Magic Games when he had such a terrified attack at his disposal.

Back at the mountain base Katja, Deez, and even Valefor were struggling to keep from being blinded by the light, while Valefor was also struggling to not be blown away by the sheer force of the blast.

Finally after what seem like an eternity the spiraling tower of blue and white light dissipated and calmness once again return to the forest.

What was left of it anyway.

Katja looked down at the battlefield from atop of Valefor and was shocked beyond belief at how much the terrain had change.

What was once an average size lake was nothing more than a giant hole in the ground. The grass and the other assortment of plant-life that was caught within the circle had become nothing more then bare, desolate dirt. The mountain side, though not caught in the circle, still did not escape unscathed, as the side of it had became pure glass no doubt cause by the extreme high temperatures Romeo's spell dispersed.

And standing in the middle of it all was Romeo himself bend over with his hands on his knees and breathing hard.

What Katja fail to see though was the mighty Qraz running away as fast as his mangle body could manage. He was lucky that he was on the edge of the magic circle behind the rest of the horde, unfortunately for him though his arm still got caught in the blast and was erase from existence along with his most of his body suffering third degrees burns. If he was human he be dead by now, but he is Qraz, A Blackscale Lieutenant and he will tactical withdraw for now to relay this important information back to Rhashaak.

He struggles to pull a blood red gem out of his pouch and repeats the spell that engulf him in a dazzling light and he disappear into thin air.

Back to Romeo who still huffing and puffing...

"Think I….put too much magic….into that one", he says before falling backwards on the ground and staring up at the sky.

Only to see a giant bird hovering over him.

" _Wonder how I miss that?",_ Romeo thought.

" **Once again you're snuck upon",** Acnologia inquired.

" _Fuck off Acno, I'm tired right now."_

" **Well then you shouldn't have put so much magic into that attack, little vermin."**

"Hey Romeo", a voice calls out.

Romeo tilts his head back to come face to face with Katja and Deez looking at him.

"Yeah Katja?"

"What was all that about?", she ask.

Romeo lets out a heavy sigh and looks back at her.

"Today your birthday isn't it Katja?", he asked her.

"Yeah it is, why?", she said while being confused on what that has to do with anything.

"Well I'm about to tell you a secret that only Master Makarov and Gildarts know. That my birthday present to you", he said.

And with that Romeo proceeded to inform Katja about his little secret.

When it was all over Romeo sworn her mouth couldn't get any wider even if she tried.

" **I bet she could if she-",**

" _Shut up Acno!"_

"W-Wow, so you're the Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer?", Katja asks breaking Romeo out of his inner argument.

"I was expecting a lot worse response than that, but yeah I am."

"And all those time you were staring off into the distance and making those facial expressions, you were talking to Acnologia."

"Oh so you notice that did you?", Romeo remarks with a laugh, and pretty soon Katja joined in with him.

"Wow Katja you're taking this better than I thought you would", Romeo said while till laughing.

"I am aren't I?", Katja says while continuing to laugh herself.

The two contiune to laugh for a few moments before Katja stops and take on a serious face.

Romeo immediately stops upon seeing this face and starts to sweats profusely.

"Just answer me one question, _**Romeo**_ ", Katja's voice taking on a deadly edge.

"A-A-A-And what question would that be?", Romeo stammers while trying to remain calm underneath her deadly glance.

"It was Acnologia who made that comment about my ass that day, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Romeo answered meekly.

"And what did he say exactly?"

Romeo tries to look away to avoid the question, but Katja grabs his head and turns it back toward her.

"Well?", Katja ask with force.

…

…

…

…

…

"He said that I should slap your ass and see if it jiggles like jell-o," Romeo says reluctantly.

…

…

…

…

…

Silence.

That all anyone heard for two minutes.

Only the sound of Deez laughing his ass off once again can be heard.

As Katja continued to stare down at Romeo with a serious look on her face.

Romeo is completely helpless in this situation, like a turtle on its back there nothing he can do. (Doesn't help the fact that he actually still on his back either.)

Romeo suddenly hear a hissing noise coming from somewhere. He looks around as much as he can from his position only to find that the noise was coming from Katja, more specially her ears.

There was literal steam coming out of her ears. Romeo then notices that her face is burning red.

Katja promptly stands up.

And falls backwards on the ground.

She passed out from pure embarrassment.

While Romeo pass out from the blood loss thru his nose as he saw her panties as she fell.

Valefor, who been standing there quietly this whole time can only shake her head at the craziness.

**Meanwhile in the city of Haka'torvhak on the continent of Q'barra**

Qraz lands with a thump inside the heart of the volcano that is in the heart of the city. As he struggles to get up, the blistering heat irritated his burns to no end.

The area he landed in resemble a throne room of some sort, and right next to the cliff overlooking the lava pool lay a throne of immense size craved within the very volcano itself.

Suddenly a voice rings out from the shadows…

" **Qraz was it? You have returned, alone I might add",** the voice echoes throughout the room.

Qraz instantly drops to his knees and bow, "Great Powerful One, Qraz-"

" **Did I say you could speak?",** the voice rings out.

Qraz shuts up and keeps bowing.

" **Now as I was saying, what happen to the other fifty Blackscales I send with you? Speak!",** the voice bellowed.

"Qraz found boy! Doom Dragon's manservant!"

" **And where is he then?"**

"He powerful, very powerful. Destroy whole horde, along with summoning girl!"

" **You mean to tell me that two mere humans kill off fifty Blackscale?"**

Qraz nods his head furiously

" **DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!"** , The voice roars out, shaking the entire volcano in the process.

"No! Not fool, not fool o' great one! The boy, he Dragon-Slayer!"

Silence echoes throughout the throne room.

" **Hmmmm** ", the voice said in slight amusement, " **Are you sure of this?"**

"Yes great one! Boy said it himself, Qraz hear with own ears! He use same magic that Doom Dragon uses!", Qraz cried.

Silence once again reign in the throne room.

" **Leave me Qraz. See the shamans about your wounds, I may have use for you later, now go. Now!",** the voice roar.

Qraz scrambles out of the throne room, tripping over his own to feet as he bolts out the towering front doors.

" **So the Apocalypse Dragon has taken up a Slayer, has he?"** the voice says, " **This changes everything. I heard he always thought it was beneath him to take one up."**

It quiet for a second before the voice speak again...

" **I will have to test this boy to see if he truly up to snuff. But why should I waste more resources when I've already lost fifty Blackscale warriors?"**

" **Send a message to Cinolth! Telling him about this new development!",** the voice yells out. Even thought it chose no one specifically to do it, it knew it would be done regardless.

" **Soon Acnologia. Soon I will unleash a thousand painful deaths upon you. You will TASTE MY VENGEANCE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** **,** the voice laughs shaking the entire volcano and city itself in the process.

**Back in Magnolia**

**(A few hours later)**

It took a while, but after both Katja and Romeo came too five minutes later, they hop a ride on Valefor back to Magnolia.

There they both got the ass-chewing of a lifetime from Makarov. One for destroying the herbs, and two for Romeo unleashing that powerful attack.

Even though once Romeo and Katja explained what happen they were forgiven, but still the fact that another Dragon Lord is getting involved was terrible news none the less.

"It seem the Dragon Lords are coming out in droves, this will definitely spell trouble for us down the line", Makarov said to Romeo and Katja who both had sullen looks on their faces.

"Well we can't do anything about it now. We'll have to wait for them to make the next move. Come on the festival about to being soon", Master Makarov said as he hop off the table he was standing on and walk toward the door.

Stopping halfway he yells back over his shoulder, "Oh Katja, I ask that you keep it a secret about what you saw today from the rest of the guild."

Katja arches an eyebrow at this, "May I ask why?"

"There been a lot of tension between Romeo and certain guild members due to recent events. This situation could be the straw that will break the camel back, and cause chaos within the guild", Makarov said before walking off, "Hurry up you brats! The Festival about to start!"

**Magnolia Park**

The Blossom-Viewing was beautiful. Though there were way less Fairy-Tail members than usual, it was in no way whatsoever less jubilant.

From Master Makarov, Wakaba, and Macao who was now fully healed having a drinking contest, to Mrs. Mine baking all the food, and finally Kinana giving Katja advice on how to get the a certain Rainbow Fire teenage mage's undivided attention, it truly was a wonderful day.

And when the Blossom begin to change color, something wonderful happen to Katja.

Apparently Romeo was still tired from using his attack earlier and was beginning to nod off. Both Kinana and Katja noticed that he was struggling to stay awake and Kinana deciding to take this opportunity.

"Hey Katja", she whisper as she nudges the Grand Summoner, "Now your chance, make him sleep on your lap."

"I can't do that!", Katja whispers back in a panic voice.

"You said you did it before on the train ride back a month ago, why not now?"

"He was feeling sick, it felt like the right thing to do."

"And now he tired, so it kinda of the same thing. Go for it!", Kinana said trying to boost Katja's confidence.

Katja braces herself and slowly moved over to where Romeo was sitting.

"Go Katja! Go!", Katja and Deez, who have somehow got a hold of some fans, were yelling behind her, while doing a little dance.

Katja does her best to ignore them as she gets closer to Fairy Tail's fifth Dragon-Slayer who was so tired that he haven't notice any of this.

Suddenly he feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns to see Katja poking her fingers together with a blush on her face.

"Hey Romeo. If you, um, are still tired from, um this morning, you could sleep on my lap if you want", Katja says while trying not make eye contact with him.

Romeo just sits there staring at her for a moment, before falling on her lap and passing out.

Katja's face couldn't be any redder even if she tried, as she look over to see Kinana and Deez giving her the thumbs up sign and even Mrs. Mine was laughing a little at her daughter's competition display of courage. Everyone else had already pass out from the drinking contest.

After a while though Katja calmed down and was even stroking Romeo's hair as he slept peacefully.

" _While this morning was a little hectic, this turn out to be the best birthday ever",_ Katja thought as she watch the blossom trees change colors.

_**Two Months Later** _

_**Two Day until the Grand Magic Games** _

The last two months have been hectic: between magic training and missions there wasn't much time for anything else. In fact Romeo and Katja just got back from a mission that very morning by train. A three hour train ride that had Romeo once again laying on Katja's lap to help him deal with the motion-sickness.

But on the bright side Romeo and Macao were able to start having conversations again without starting an argument. But it seem like that Macao once again just chose to drop the whole incident so basically him and Romeo were back to square one, but it was better than yelling at each other every night.

It was the day that the guild was suppose to be back from there training for the Grand Magic Games. To say that Katja was feeling anxious about meeting the rest of the guild would be an understatement.

She been pacing the guild hall for an hour all the while Romeo, Deez, and Kinana were sitting down at a table watching her. Master Makarov already with out to greet them, while Romeo, Deez, and Kinana stay behind in the Guild Hall to make sure Katja didn't freak out too much.

"How much you want to bet she make a trench in the floor?", Deez ask Romeo.

"How about ten jewels?", Romeo answers.

"Deal", Deez agreed.

"That enough out of you two", Kinana scorned them, "Can't you see the poor girl is a nervous wreck? Do something Romeo."

"Alright, alright", Romeo says as he goes over to talk to her.

"Good, now I'm heading outside to greet the others", Kinana says while heading for the doors, "And to tell Mira about how her OTP is about to be booted out the window", she whisper as she was closing the doors.

"Are you going to be okay Katja?", Romeo asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?!". Katja responded with a stress out expression on her face, "I mean I'm only going to be meeting the rest of the guild! How could I not be fine?!"

"Katja, relax, you'll be fine. The guild is always welcoming to new people so don't worry about it", Romeo said trying to reassure her.

"You really think so? What if they think I'm weak?" Katja ask nervously.

"Trust me Katja, you're probably one of strongest members in Fairy Tail right now with your summons and you have the potential to be one of the strongest mages ever."

Katja's eyes light up upon receiving such praise.

" **My, my aren't we thinking pretty highly her, little vermin."**

" _It the truth and it helping her calm down."_

"You really mean it Romeo?", Katja ask with hope-filled eyes.

"Of course I do", Romeo says while flashing a smile.

This seem to finally calm Katja down enough that she even smile and soon both of them were just standing there smiling at one another.

Unfortunately this meant that no one was paying attention to the little terror know as Deez, who was watching the whole situation with a mischievous glee in his eyes.

" _Oh Gods. They're standing so close to one another, inches away from each other, alone by themselves in an empty Guild hall. And they're still not taking advantage of this! Seem like I'm going to have to take matters into my own tiny hands!",_ he thought as he survey the room.

Finally his eyes land upon exactly what he needed to see. A ladders leaning against a table, right behind Katja.

"Perfect", he said while rubbing his hands together while sporting a malicious grin.

As he hope off the table and silent move across the room to the ladder ducking behind tables stand, chairs, and even a bucket left out this morning while Kinana was cleaning the guild.

Soon he was hoping up the ladder while Katja and Romeo contiune smiling at one another.

" _How long are they going to stand there?",_ Deez thought as he jump to the last ladder handle, luckily the ladder didn't tip over when he got to the top.

" _This is for your own good Master Katja so forgive me for what I'm about to do",_ Deez thought before jumping off the ladder and cannon-balling onto the back of Katja's head, propel it forward. He lands on the ground with a thump just as the Guild Doors open and all the members are standing there as Master Makarov says…

"Everyone I like you all to meet our newest member, Katja-", is all he gets out before laying eyes on the scene in front of him. His reaction along with everyone else was priceless. And you couldn't blame them for there was Romeo, the youngest male member of Fairy Tail locking lips with Katja, the newest member of the guild, both of them with their eyes as wide as they could get, in pure shock and surprise and faces as red as Erza's hair.

And when everyone found their voice as Romeo and Katja broke apart, oh boy:

"Romeo! Katja! What the hell are you brats doing?!", Master Makarov yelled out.

"Yes! Yes! In your face, Mira! My OTP for the win! Haha!", Kinana said while jumping up and down in victory, then pointing at Mira and laughing.

"Why Romeo? Why? I thought for sure you end up with Wendy, all my efforts down the drain", Mira said as she slump to the floor in defeat.

"Oh Juvia-chan feels for you Wendy! First Romeo's childhood friend become your love-rival and now this older girl has move in to claim what rightfully yours", Juvia said while hugging Wendy who just stare at Katja with an evil eye.

"Don't worry Lindsay! I'm sure this is nothing more than a fling. Remember childhood friends always win out in the end, expect for me and Natsu of course", Lisanna said while she too hug Lindsay who was giving Katja the same evil eye.

"ROMEO! KISSING YOUR GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GUILD HALL IS MANLY!", Elfman roared out before being swatted by Evergreen's fan.

"Enough of that you idiot!", Evergreen yelled before looking back at Romeo with a smirk, "Though I must say this is truly brave of you to do in front of Wendy and Lindsay, and by brave I mean death wish."

"There there Mira everything will be okay. You still have plenty more couples to get together", Freed said while trying to cheer up Mira.

"Bwhahahahaha! The kid a smooth operator, right my babies?!", Bickslow screamed.

"Smooth operator! Smooth operator!", his "babies" repeated.

"This is good for you Wendy. Now you can do away with all of this romance feelings business", Carla tells Wendy while completely ignoring the fact that Wendy about to erupt.

"You could learn a thing or two from Romeo, Natsu" Happy says while munching on some fish he pull out of his backpack.

"Romeo, I expected this type of behavior from Gajeel, but not from you", Pantherlilly said while shaking his head.

"Oi! What that suppose to mean?!", Gajeel screamed.

"Now, now lets everyone calm down. I'm sure Romeo has a perfectly good reason why he did this", Levy said but just got ignored in the process.

"Little man got some game, doesn't he?", Gray said while taking off his shirt.

"I must do the dance of joyous celebration to commemorate this historical moment!", Vijeeter announce and started to dance.

"I'll also paint a picture of this glorious event", Reedus already painting furiously.

"Hmph. It wasn't enough that you break Fairy Tail's sacred rules, but now you desecrate it halls with such debauchery", Erza coldly said while trying to hide her blush.

"It seems little Romeo not so little anymore, eh Droy?", Jet joked while slapping Droy on his back while laughing his own ass off.

"I guess that why he didn't come out and greet us. He wanted some alone time with his girl", Droy commented said between bites of his sandwich.

"Nooo! Romeo was suppose to be my boyfriend, than my husband, like when we play "house" together!", Asuka whined as her mother comfort her.

"There there sweetum, it will be alright. But couldn't ya have done this outside or something?", Bisca said.

"Wow, and I thought proposing to Bisca in the middle of the Guild Hall was bold", Alzack said while he too comfort a crying Asuka.

"Wow the kid gets more action than me nowadays", Nab said while slumping over depress.

Suddenly Loke appears next to Lucy.

"It would seem that I was a excellent role model for the kid. He obviously got the courage to do this after watching me do it so many times myself", he said before getting send back by Lucy.

"Romeo! You're suppose to do stuff like this in the storage room, like Laki and Max!", Macao yell out.

"Oi oi no need to bring us into this. But anyway Romeo, good job." Max says,

"Yes Romeo, good job at cleaning the new girl's tonsils", Laki added.

"I don't know whether to laugh my ass off at this, or be really piss off cause I know my pervert old man of mine had something to do with this! His behavior definitely rub off on him during their training together!", Cana remarked while downing a bottle while shaking her fist.

"Oh boy this is going to cause a mess, isn't it?", Wakaba says while holding his head.

"Oh fuck yeah. I don't have to read minds to know where this is going", Warren said as he points to the two young teen girls, both of them giving off dark auras.

Both of the girls walk up to Katja and look up at her. (Katja is the tallest of the three, being slightly taller than Romeo himself). They completely ignore Romeo who was trying to calm everyone down.

"Who... are... you?", Lindsay say in a low dangerous voice.

"I-I-I'm Katja. The newest guild member", Katja said while backing up a little.

Both Wendy and Lindsay take another step closer to Katja.

"So somehow that means you can just kiss whoever you want?", Wendy ask, voice just as deadly, and the air around her starting to pick up a little

"It was an accident, I swear", Katja says getting desperate at this point.

"Do you know what I had to endure while waiting to see Romeo again?", Lindsay ask while standing on her toes to get closer to Katja's face.

Katja nervously shakes her head.

"I had to save the world, while dealing with this rubber fetish chick", Lindsay said while pointing at Wendy who look shock at the accusation.

"Rubber Fetish?!", Wendy screamed.

"Yes Rubber Fetish! It because of you and that weird relationship you had with the Jiggle Butt Bandits, that Erza force me to wear that awful rubber suit, remember?!", Lindsay roared at Wendy.

"Well no one ask you to come along with us!", Wendy yelled back.

"Well someone had to the carry the load that your flat-chested ass put on the group!", Lindsay screamed.

Wendy step back in shocked while covering her chest.

"I am not flat-chested!" she screams.

"Oh please, you could iron clothes off your chest", Lindsay says with a smug look.

"Oh yeah, what about your flat ass?", Wendy countered

Lindsay gasps loudly as she grabs her cheeks, and I don't mean the ones on her face either.

"How dare you?!"

"Please, you must use some type of magic to keep your pants and skirts from falling off, cause it sure ain't your butt that holding them up!", Wendy says.

Romeo on the other hand is doing everything he can to keep his nose from squirting blood out, as images after images rush into his head upon seeing both girls grab their chests and butts, along with images of them in rubber-skin suits as well.(He a healthy fourteen year boy after all)

"Oh Yeah? Well why would Romeo want a girl like you when he has me? I known him for years and I know more about him then any other women alive, including his mom.", Lindsay said proudly.

"Well I danced with him, twice!", Wendy counters.

"Well he gave me a flower for Valentine Day!", Lindsay counter-counter.

"Well he protect me from a magic attack at the dance mission without even a second thought!", Wendy counter-counter-counter.

"Well I wrapped my arm around his!", Lindsay counter-counter-counter-counter.

"Well I hugged him!", Wendy counter-counter-counter-counter-counter.

"He saw my master's panties", a voice rings out from a table across from them.

Everyone stops what their doing, (which for the rest of the guild meant they had to stop eating their popcorn they were having as they enjoyed the verbal catfight) and turn s looks at a certain little fuzzball.

"What. Did. You. Say?", Wendy and Lindsay ask at the same time.

"I said that Romeo seen my Master Katja's panties, twice", Deez answers.

Both Wendy and Lindsay slowly turn toward Romeo who now backing up.

"I-I-It was an accident, I swear", Romeo pleaded.

"He also said he wanted to slap her ass and see if it jiggle like jell-o", Deez said outloud.

That was it. The sound of glass cracking in the background could be heard throughout the guild hall.

Both Wendy and Lindsay slowly started to march toward Romeo, with their eyes covered up by their hair. Romeo could feel the wind start to pick up within the Guild Hall as he continue to back up.

"Do you deny this Romeo?", Wendy asked, "Is what he said true?"

"You always been into butts, ever since we were little", Lindsay stated, "Even caught you staring at my mother's butt once or twice when you thought no one was looking." This causes Wakaba to almost shallow his cigar.

Romeo only response is his frighten whimpering.

Suddenly Natsu, who been quiet for most of the time, picked up a scent with his super-powered nose.

A curious look dons his face as he starts following the scent.

"Nastu, where you going?", Lucy calls out to him.

But he pays her no mind as he continues to follow the smell.

The smell brings him to Katja who seem confuse on why this guy is sniffing her.

But then she blushes a bright red as he starts to smell downward pass her chest, all the way to her crotch where he took a deep sniff.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!", Lucy says as she slap Natsu across the back of the head sending him flying pass Romeo, crashing into the wall behind him.

But once again showing that he can take a beating and still get back up, he back to sniffing in no time. This time its Romeo he getting a whiff of. Finally after a few more sniffs Natsu turns back toward Lucy and says in his indoor voice….

"Hey Lucy! For some reason I'm picking up Romeo's scent down by the new girl's crotch. Why is that?", he yells.

Everything just goes dead quiet after that.

Both Katja, Romeo, Wendy, Lindsay, and the rest of the guild are all standing there eyes wide and mouths open in shock, expect for Deez of course who having a hard time breathing with all the laughing he doing.

Suddenly Mira and Lisanna both faint to the ground, as Elfman rushes to their side to see what wrong with them.

Kinana is standing there squealing like a schoolgirl, while Macao is crying tears of joy, saying how proud he is that his son had finally become a man.

But they're the only one reacting at all.

Except for two teenage girls.

Both girls turned back toward Romeo who is now trying to back up through the wall that he is now pressing against, and a voice rings out in his head...

**"Oh, you done fuck up now, little vermin, I can only pray to the Dragon's Gods that you survive this."**

If anyone was passing by the Guild Hall outside they would have heard these two phrases being shouted from inside of it.

" _ **Roar of the Sky Dragon!"**_

" _ **Ash Fist Barrage!"**_

Follow by a loud explosion that shook the forest and an painful sounding girly scream.

**OMAKE:**

Katja: Damn I got a lot of shipping time in this chapter, but then Wendy and Lindsay had to come back.

Me: I know right, now things are really going to heat up.

Romeo: *piss off about how much of a bitch he was made out to be this chapter*

Me: You got three girls, soon to be maybe six and you're piss off. Stop being a little bitch.

Romeo: *Turn to look at me and charges up his hand with DSE.

Me: *running away screaming*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dobengal and Minerva

_ **Sabertooth's Guild Hall** _

_ **Two Days Before GMG** _

Deep in the mountains located north of Crocus lies the home of the strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Led by the ruthless Master Jiemma, the guild name has become a byword for strength. It is here that the strongest mages in the country take on the toughest jobs and the most relentless assignments.

The extremely high standards that the guild practices mean that only the best have a chance joining and even then just staying in is a challenge, for Master Jiemma has a low tolerance for failure and even the slightest hint of weakness is punishable by expulsion.

It is here that we once again meet the Ninja of the Light, Dobengal. He is out on the guild training ground pushing his body to its limits. He standing out in the middle of the training ground, sweating heavily while trying to catch his breath.

"One more round", he says as he takes off toward the treeline. He midway there when out of nowhere a weird box-shape machine pops of the bushes while pointing a barrel at the sprinting ninja. Suddenly is fires a red beam of energy at him. Dropping to his knees and sliding across the ground while leaning back Dobengal easily dodges the beam with with plenty of room to spare before flicking his wrist which makes a kunai appear in his hand and throwing it with precise accuracy down the barrel of the machine. Less than a second later it explode in a rain of metal shards.

And that when the other ten shooters appear out of the bushes.

Unleashing a barrage of beam energy the shooters definitely keep Dobengal on his toes. As he bobs and weaves his around pass the beams, he instantly destroys them in in response as his speed proved to be too much for the shooters machine to keep up with.

Within the span of ten seconds every machines was a reduce to a complete mess as Dobengal's exploding kunai found there marks.

And once again Dobengal is standing there. As he rolls up his sleeves it is revealed that he was wearing weights of some kind on his wrist. They drop to the ground with a heavy thump upon him untying them. Then he process to untied the ones that were apparently around his ankles. They too fall to the ground with a thump, kicking up dust in the process.

_Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap_

The sound of slow clapping grabs his attention as he turns to see who happen to come upon his training.

Then instantly regrets doing so, for staying a good twenty feet behind him the strongest mage of Sabertooth, one of the strongest female mages in Fiore, and daughter of the Guild Master Jiemma, Minerva Orland clapping away with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Excellent Dobengal, if a mission ever comes up where we need to fight little machines that shoot non-lethal beams you're the guy we'll send, ha", she said with a laugh.

"What do you want...woman?", asked Dobengal in annoyed tone as he turns his back to her.

"Oh my, someone in a grouchy mood today", Minerva remark while walking toward him.

"Weren't you suppose to be on a job?", Dobengal asked.

"I finished it early", Minerva said with a shrug, "So I decided to come back here instead of meeting the rest of the guild at the games."

"So that mean you're participating in the games?"

"My, My you're asking a lot of questions today, aren't ya?", Minerva asks.

"You walk in on **my** training session", Dobengal said.

"Which is at **my** father's guild hall", Minerva countered while still holding that smirk.

"Which is located in the mountains belonging to my clan. I suggest you remember that it was your father who proposal the idea to the my clan's elders for me to join the guild in exchange for being allow to move his Guild Hall into Tiger Clan's territory, and all he has to due is pay a small percentage of the guild's income to them."

"Hmph, how could I forget? It was the only reason why you haven't been kick out of Sabertooth after going public about your loss to Sava a few months ago", Minerva said hoping to get under Dobengal's skin.

But Dobengal would not rise to the bait, "I was caught off-guard, the intelligence I was given was faulty. I had no idea Sava was that strong, and you forget that I was on a time limit to retrieve the kid."

"So you're making excuses now?" Minerva asked.

"Justified reasons is the better term", Dobengal responded as he finally turn to look at her, "Okay this is starting to get annoying and become a waste of my time woman. Why are you here?"

"Fine, since my very presence annoys you so much. I'm here because there a question I been meaning to ask you, which I'm sure has been on everyone else mind as well" Minerva stated.

"About?", Dobengal asked.

"About why you told the officials that the Fairy Tail kid kill Sava"

"They ask what happen of course, they wanted an official story", Dobengal answered.

"And there a reason why you didn't just gloss over that part or better yet simply said that you kill him instead? I doubt the boy couldn't had argue it, even if he argue at all.", Minerva commented.

"I believed the saying goes "give credit where credit is due". I won't take praise for something I didn't do", Dobengal explained, "And why did you wait until now to ask me this, months later?"

"I was bored and had nothing better to do. And a small part of me just wanted to know", Minerva said.

Dobengal feels his eye twitching at this.

"You know my father still pretty mad about Fairy Tail unwanted involvement in that mission", Minerva said changing the subject, " He says it was an insult to Sabertooth, made us look bad that we were helped by a much weaker guild, and by their youngest member on top of that", Minerva said while remembering the "rampage" her father with on a few months back. He challenge ten random guild members to a 10-on-1 match against him in anger and after he beat them all to barely alive bloody pulps he kicked them out of the guild afterward on account of being weak, that was a great day.

"The boy may be young, but he is was far from weak. Remember, he did kill Sava, and Velveno before that."

"Ah yes, the "Guild Hunter". Funny, I actually going to accept that job just because I was bored, and also for the laughs, but Fairy Tail beat me to it. You were going to be my "dance partner" on that one remember?", Minerva reminisce.

"Which is why I'm glad Fairy Tail took it before you did", Dobengal coldly stated.

"So harsh."

"If you have no more questions, you can leave now", the Ninja of the Light said while turning around.

"You ask me if I'm participating the games if I recall correctly", Minerva said. This cause Dobengal to stop and cock his head back to look at her.

"I did", Dobengal stated.

"Well I'm not. The Games have been getting boring for me recently seeing how we always curb-stomp the competition", Minerva said, "Besides father has already chosen the Twin Dummies, The Thundering Idiot, the Memory Moron, and the Summoning Bitch to represent Sabertooth this year."

"Hmph", Dobengal muttered before once again turning his full attention away from her.

"But this brings me to another question", Minerva said.

"Oh gods, go away woman", Dobengal cursed, but Minerva either didn't hear him, or she just chose to ignore it.

"Since you weren't chosen to be on the GMG team, why are you training so hard? You even left for a few days to go to your village to retrieve that sword.", Minerva said while pointing to said sword lying nearby in a sheath that had a white tiger emblem on it.

"That sword is something that I believe will be a necessity at the Grand Magic Games", Dobengal explained.

"And what happening at the games that will require that sword?", the strongest mage at Sabertooth asked.

"Cause I hear Fairy Tail going to be there."

"What do they have to do with anything?", Minerva ask, curious why such a weak guild would make Dobengal, one of Sabertooth's top mages, train so vigorously for almost three months straight.

"Not the guild in general, just one member", Dobengal tells her.

"And who that if I may ask?"

"You may not, but since I have the feeling you won't go away until I tell you, it's Romeo Conbolt."

"The Rainbow Fire boy? The son of their Fairy Tail's Fourth Master? The "Killer Fairy" as the newspaper have dub him? That the one making you train so hard?", Minerva ask now totally confused, something that rarely happen to her.

"He way stronger than he let on, I can sense it. No, better yet I can feel it. There no way he could have beaten Sava with just Rainbow Fire magic. Sava was a Wind Mage Master, the boy flames should have had no effect on him whatsoever and I doubt he just got a "lucky hit" in like he told me", Dobengal explained.

"And you are hoping for what at the Grand Magic Games again?", Minerva ask even though she had a good idea what Dobengal was about to say.

"A fight", Dobengal simply said turning to face her.

"You're just going to walk-up to him and challenge him, just like that?" Minerva asked.

"Pretty much. It won't be where there a lot of people around obviously."

"And if he refuse?"

"I doubt he will, he seem quite happy when I told him that I would love to face him someday in the future", Dobengal said, remembering the sinister smile Romeo gave him in the forest. Minerva shakes her head at this and walks toward Dobengal, stopping a foot in front of him and staring up at him. Dobengal found himself trying his hardest not to stare down at her voluptuous cleavage.

"I think your little "rivalry" thing is stupid, but hey do what make you happy, just don't stain the guild name", Minerva stated.

"I doubt I would", Dobengal said.

"Then I'll leave you be", she said while turning around and walking away.

"Good, you were starting to annoying me greatly." the resident ninja said while once again turning back around to walk the other way.

"Oh, I know", Minerva said while looking over her shoulder, "But it because I wanted information, and it might have something to do with the fact that you're kinda cute when you're annoyed."

Dobengal cocked an eyebrow and turns his head to tell Minerva off, only to stop himself upon seeing that she was swaying her hips a little more than usual as she walk away back toward the Guild Hall.

" _Hmph, crazy woman",_ Dobengal thought to himself before going to pick up the four weights on the ground that each had 45 kg stamp on the front of them. He picking up the last one when he hears a girly scream that sounded like the person was in serious pain ring out throughout the mountain range.

As he scans the area only one thought runs thru his mind, " _What the fuck was that?"._

**_OMAKE_ **

Dobengal: "Me and Minerva?"

Me: "What?! She with almost everyone else but you"

Minerva: "I think it a great opportunity, we don't interact at all in the manga or the anime."

Me: "Thank you"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Team Building Begins

It took awhile, actually scratch that, it took a long fucking while but eventually thanks to Master Makarov, Wakaba, and Lucy everyone was able to calm down enough to get Romeo some medical attention while keeping Wendy and Lindsay from doing him any more harm or worse directing their anger towards Katja. Also Katja and Romeo were able to explain the whole situation to everyone, which cause Lindsay and Wendy to look complete embarrass and apologize profusely to Romeo, and agree to pay for the damages done to the guild hall thanks to their spells.

"Okay, now we have some sense of order once again", Master Makarov started to say, "Let me introduce everyone to Katja. She met Romeo while he was out training, and he brought her with him when he came back."

Nab raises his hand.

"Yes Nab?", Master Makarov.

"I have a question for Katja. Are you related to-"

"No", Katja said with a serious look on her face. This caught everyone off-guard including Wendy who had now calm down a little from her "tantrum" had started to notice that this new girl does look like her a little.

"Sorry for the abrupt answer, but everyone in town has been asking me this question. I'm an only child and I buried my parents eight years ago", Katja explains to them.

Romeo who once again was donning an ice pack, hisses sharply as Katja was once again kind of force to bring up a touchy subject . She gotten little better with bringing it up over the time she been at Fairy Tail, but still it much still be hard on her.

Master Makarov also seem to pick up on this and decided to change the subject quickly.

"Katja here is a practitioner of the legendary Grand Summoner Magic-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumps away in surprise as a sudden scream pierce thru the air as Levy with stars in her eyes was suddenly in front of Katja asking a million questions.

"YOU MEAN THE LEGENDARY GRAND SUMMONER MAGIC THAT HASN'T BEEN SEEN IN ISHGAR IN OVER TEN THOUSANDS YEARS?! THE MAGIC THAT SAID TO GIVE THE SUMMONER CONTROL OVER CREATURES WHO POWERS RIVAL THE GODS?! YOU KNOW THAT MAGIC?!" she screamed.

"Christ Levy, calm down woman", Gajeel called from his place on the floor as Levy outburst scared the everliving crap out of him and made him fall back in his chair.

"But look at her Gajeel," Cana said, "She look so happy."

And indeed she was as she started to jump and down frantically while still asking questions to poor old Katja who was trying her best not to appear uncomfortable by the girl's eagerness.

"Okay Levy calm down, calm down please", Makarov said as Gajeel came over and put the girl over his shoulder and walked back to his seat.

"Okay now on to-, yes Lucy?", Makarov said as the Celestial Summoner raise her hand.

"Yes, while it really great to have another summoner here at Fairy Tail I have to ask, what is that fuzzy thing behind you? It seem to be staring at me", Lucy said clearly creep out by the way it was leering at her.

Katja turn around to see that Deez was indeed staring, not only that he was drooling and his eyes were as wide as saucers, as he stare not only at Lucy, but all the older women of Fairy Tail.

"Boobies heaven. I have finally reach the promise land", he said as he fainted off the table.

The entire guild look down at him, and then look back up at Katja.

"Um, it probably be best that if you live at Fairy Hills, that you lock your door at night", Katja advise while laughing nervously, while the guild girls gave her weird stares before looking over at Kinana who merely shrug with a nervous smile of her own.

"We had an incident", she simply said.

The guild is deadly quiet upon hearing this. Lisanna raise her hand to ask a question but then quickly put it down with a muttered "You know what, I don't want to know."

Then Master Makarov decided to once again to change the subject…

"Everyone listen up!", he announced, "You have all trained hard and overcome many obstacles in the past few months and everyone of you have earned the right to represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games."

Romeo instantly knows where this is going….

" _He going to announce the team for the games, finally."_ , He thinks to himself.

"But unfortunately there can only be five people to a team so I will now announce the five members who will compete in the GMG..." as the whole guild held their breaths.

"Hmm, Natsu!" was the first name Master Makarov announces.

"Alright!", the Fire Dragon-Slayer yelled.

" _Okay I can see Natsu being on the team."_

"Gray!"

"I'm the natural choice", The Ice mage said.

" _Okay fine. Where Natsu goes Gray is sure to follow._

"Erza!"

"I will not let you down, Master", the Requip mage promise.

" _Seriously?! That the sword throwing bitch?! She'll most likely stab me in the back!"_

"And finally the last two will be...", Makarov said ask everyone else held their breaths even more.

"Lucy and Wendy!"

"What!", both girls screamed at the same time.

"But Master, I can't do this!", Wendy said while getting in front of him, "You could have chosen either Laxus or Gajeel instead."

"Unfortunately Laxus didn't come back with the Thunder Tribe", he said while looking toward Freed.

"Laxus-sama said he would meet us at Crocus and he insisted that we come back to the guild without him", the Rune Mage said.

"And Gajeel specially said that he refuses to be on a team with Natsu", Makarov said while this time he looks toward the Iron Dragon-Slayer who on leaning on the wall with his arms cross.

"No way I'm teaming up with Salamander again. The last few time have almost got me killed", he said with a scorn look on his face.

"And Gildarts hasn't return yet so-", Master Makarov said before noticing that Romeo was shaking with barely contained rage.

" _He said that if I completing the training that I would have a spot!",_ Romeo though as his eyes started to glow.

" **No, he said he would think about it if I recall correctly."**

" _But I defeated Velveno, Sava, and took on over fifty Blackscales, and I'm still not good enough to be on the team!"_

" **As much as I would love to see you go on a rampage, this is either the time or place for it",** Acnologia commented.

"Everyone listen up!", Makarov yelled, "For I have another announcement to make!"

This stop all the congratulations and prep talks that were going on at the moment as everyone including Romeo look toward the him.

"I been thinking long and hard about this decision and I decide. Since it been over seven years since the last S-class trials and the last one were interrupted, we will be having another one this year, four months after the Grand Magic Games!"

The guild hall erupted into cheers upon hearing this.

"Alright! First I get to win the Grand Magic Games, and then afterward I get to become an S-Class!", Natsu hollered.

"Ha! As if a loser like you can win the games. I win the games for us and then become the S-Class mage that Fairy Tail deserves!", Gray said with an aura of confidences radiating from him.

"Oh Gray-sama! Such elegant and beauty!", Juvia swooned.

"Quiet down you brats!", Makarov roared, "Just because the last one was canceled, doesn't mean the same people who were in that one will be in this one!"

"What?! But old man that not fair!", Natsu screamed, "Those Grimoire Heart bastard ruined the last one!"

"And you're right Natsu its not fair, but it also not fair that the members who showed such strong loyalty to Fairy Tail by staying with the guild after it fell in the ranks, don't get a chance to be in the trials, now is it."

"He right Natsu," Lucy came up and told him, "These guys had to endure a lot since we were gone, it only fair."

Natsu just crosses his arms and pouted, "Fine then, still don't like it though."

"Moving on then, everyone should know that the Grand Magic Games will **not** have any effect on who I choose to participated in the S-Class trial. The timeframe for when I will be evaluate people will be during the four month window after the game!"

The cheering that took place afterward shook the building to its core as everyone was now celebrating, well everyone except for Romeo still, but it seem that Makarov still wasn't quite done yet.

"One more thing people! This year there will only being seven participants this time, but there are only six remaining spots open!", Master Makarov announced.

This cause the whole guild to don confuse looks on their faces as they look at one another before looking back at the Master.

"Master Makarov, if I may", Erza said while stepping forward, "Why seven participants but only six remaining spots?'

"Because I have already chosen the first guild member to be in the trials, due to special circumstances, and should he pass the trial he will no doubt be the youngest member to do so", Makarov said while looking toward Romeo.

"This year S-Class Promotion Mage Trial first slot goes to Romeo Conbolt!", Makarov announced.

Everyone just stare blankly at him for what seem like forever before all turning around and staring at Romeo, whose eyes has since gone back to normal upon hearing the announcement.

" _Me? As an S-Class mage?",_ was all Romeo could think of before a voice filled with anger broke him out of his trance.

"MASTER, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!", Erza roared.

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen", Makarov says as he shakes his head and looks at Erza.

"You cannot allow Romeo to compete in the trials!", Erza said.

"And why is that Erza?", Makarov ask knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Because he killed two people! He also almost attacked two innocent people on a train! All this made training harder for us as people weren't too fond of a guild who has their young members kill people! We can't allow Fairy Tail's scared ground be desecrated by the likes of him!", Erza explained.

"While I'll admit that Romeo's… methods of defeating Velveno and Sava were unorthodox by Fairy Tail's standards, and we already talk about the train incident, the fact remains that he defeated two powerful mages on his own. One if I'm correct, defeated you and Natsu beforehand, and Sava as it turns out was a student alongside the Wind Mage Erigor and was considered stronger than him. And you're forgetting the fact that because of that fact that he defeated Sava, he and Dobengal were able to rescue the duke's son."

"That still shouldn't allow him to have the chance to be an S-Class mages", Erza try to argued.

"He going to compete in the S-Class trials if he wishes and that FINAL!", Makarov roared the last part which caught everyone off-guard and causes Erza to flinch back a little. He then turns to Romeo….

"Romeo, meet me in my office", he says before walking back to said office.

Rome can only stand bewildered at the events that just transpire until he feels a large hand shake him out of his trance.

"You should probably go see what the Master wants to talk to you about", Elfman says while nudging his head toward the door, "It would be unmanly to keep him waiting."

Romeo shakes his head a little, "You're right, I should get going thanks Elfman."

"Man helping man," was all Elfman said before turning to talk to his sisters.

Romeo starts walking to the door and is almost there when he suddenly feels an armor gauntlet land on his shoulder. He turns and follow it up and is soon starting into the eyes of a beyond piss-off Erza Scarlet.

"I advise you tell Master Makarov that you will not be participating in this year's trials", Erza demanded.

"What? And miss a oppurnity to once again piss you off?", Romeo tells her.

"I telling you this for your own safety, Romeo", as the grip on his shoulder suddenly tighten, "You step on Tenrou Island, I can't guarantee that you'll step off in one piece."

" _She really trying to start something here,"_ Romeo thinks to himself. But before matters could escalate out of hand, a dark aura started to radiant behind Romeo. Upon turning around Romeo sees Mira standing there with her usual smile on her face while looking at Erza.

"Romeo, could you run along now and see what the master wants?", She said, "I'm going to stay here and have a little chat with Erza."

Suddenly the grip loosen up and Romeo turns his head back around to see that Erza has now direct her wrath toward Mira now who staring right back unflinching.

Without saying a word Romeo leaves and walks into the office.

"What exactly were you doing there, Erza?", Mira asks sweetly.

"Merely protecting the virtue of the guild", Erza explained in a cold voice.

"By threatening its youngest member? The same member who practically grew up in Fairy Tail? I failed to see how that protecting anybody", Mira asked dropping the smile and now glaring holes into Erza's face.

"Romeo hiding something Mira, I just know it. I don't know what exactly but I'm gonna find out" Erza promised and with that attempted to walk pass Mira.

Only to be immediately stop by Mira putting her arm out in front of her.

"You listen and you listen good Erza", Mira said as her voice started to take on a demonic tone, "I don't care about your paranoia behavior, but if you do anything, and I mean anything to harm Romeo and you will answer to me, and I'll gladly remind you how I really got the nickname "The Demon", understood? No one going to ruin my plans."

Erza, never one to back down, just return the glare with equal fury. And the two just stand there looking at one another while the rest of the guild cowers in fear of the powerful deadly auras the two are producing.

_**Master Makarov's Office.** _

Romeo standing at the doorway looking toward Master Makarov who sitting at his desk with his fingers lace together. His desk is completely bare except for a brown folder sitting down in front of him.

"I take it that large aura of death I'm feeling is Erza.", he said. Romeo nods.

"And Mira too, toward Erza of all people", Romeo told him. Master Makarov eyes go wide like dinner plates at this piece of information.

"Hmm, that could cause major problems down the road. This Guild Hall isn't big enough to withstand a fight between those two, heck i don't think Magnolia big enough", Makarov says, "But I'll handle that later. I imagine you have some questions you want to ask me, yes?"

"Yeah Master Makarov I do", Romeo answer a little too harshly.

"Well before you do that", Makarov said as he cast a wordless spell and suddenly a purple light appears and traveling all across the room.

"What that?", Romeo asked.

"Sound Barrier spell, so no one can hear this conversation", Master Makarov says, "Now go ahead ask your questions."

"Why am I not of the GMG team?"

"Simply put, you're too powerful", Makarov answered simply.

"Excuse me?", Romeo said confuse by the answer.

"Here Romeo, take look at this folder", The Master said as he slid the folder across to the edge of the desk.

Romeo walks over to the desk and starts reading the contents of the folder. It showed pictures of the field where Katja, Deez, and himself fought the Blackscales, and also show a picture of his Armageddon Upheaval attack from a distance.

"That the official Magic Council report on your magic attack two months ago, it just got to me yesterday. My good friend Yajima still has connections within their organizations, and thought I should see this report since the event inside of it happen so close to Magnolia", Makarov explained.

"And what does this have to do with me not being on the team?", Romeo asked.

"That attack of yours produce an extremely large amount of Ethernano, in fact it considered to be the second largest amount recorded in over a century. Want to know where the largest amount happen at?", Makarov asks Romeo with a serious look on his face.

"Um, sure?"

"It was seven years ago at Tenrou Island when a certain Apocalypse Dragon decided to one-shot the island, your attack was measure at being one-tenth the amount of the Tenrou Island's blast", Makarov explained.

"Really? Ten-percent? Whoa that crazy", Romeo commented.

"Why are you surprise by this?", Makarov asked.

"Become Acno told me that he wasn't even trying when he did that, that why", Romeo answered making Makarov's face take on a shock expression.

"Are you serious Romeo?", he asked.

"Completely serious. Acno told me this and it didn't look like he was lying", Romeo said.

" _He took out an entire island without evening trying. My gods, just how powerful is Acnologia?", Makarov thought._

" **I think you may have given the old man vermin a heart attack",** Acnologia chimed in.

" _It was only the truth",_ Romeo mentally shrugged.

"Okay moving on. Romeo the fact remains that you still don't have control over the vast amount of magic you have. I get it that your training with Gildarts was interrupted, but you're simply too dangerous to have around a large amount of people, especially in the middle of the Domus Flau at the Grand Magic Games. You would be going against the best mages in Fiore, and you may be pressure into using more of those powerful attacks. And to make matter worse, the Magic Council is in an uproar about this "Spiraling Tower of Ethernano" as they dub it because they still haven't identify what cause it. They're on high alert right now and Yajima tells me that there going to be a large number of the Rune Knights at the games this year because of that! I simply believe that we aren't ready for you to come out just yet!", Master Makarov explained.

"Then why did you say that I can be in the S-Class trial? If I'm too dangerous to be around lots of people, then what make the rest of the guild safe?", Romeo says while somehow keeping his anger in check.

"Because after the games you'll be doing another training session with Gildarts and myself this time", Makarov answered, "And the main focus will be on you controlling the amount of magic you put into your attacks."

"Don't I still have to face Gildarts during the trials?"

"You may, but you'll be facing more than just him", Makarov reminded him, "Now that the end of that matter, you'll still be put on the reserve list cause you're an active member of guild, I see no harm in that, but you will not be participating in the games, understood?"

"Yes Master Makarov", Romeo said with a disappointing voice.

"Good, now on to the other reason why I call you in."

"And that is?", Romeo asked.

"I sure you notice the tension between Katja, Wendy, and Lindsay", Makarov stated.

Romeo simply nods at this statement. The arguments and the aftermath of them literally knock some sense into Romeo and opens his eyes to the fact that he has three girls chasing after him. Suddenly Katja's questions toward him on the day of the Blackscale's attack made a lot more sense now. In fact both Wendy and Lindsay behaviors makes a lot more sense now.

"Well I hope to… ease the tension between the three of them thus making them act like proper guild members toward each other."

"And how are you going to do that, Master?"

"Oh not me, you Romeo."

"Huh?"

"Right now I want you to go up to the mission board, pick a job, a simple one please, and take all three of them with you on said job", Makarov explained.

"Master Makarov, with all due respect toward your position, that the stupidest idea I ever heard, and that saying something with the people in this guild", Romeo responded.

"I'll admitted the this task may sound… hazardous at first, but we need the guild to be all on the same page before the games. Now while I don't expect them to stop this… squabble of theirs after one mission, its important that we take the first step as soon as possible."

"Still sounds pretty stupid, master", Romeo replied, "I mean it took the whole guild two hours along with Laki Wood-Make magic to fix the giant hole in the wall they left."

"Very well, then take two more senior members with you then if you're worry so much."

Romeo sigh heavily, "Fine I'll do it, but I hope I don't regret doing this."

"You'll be fine Romeo, now get going I need all you back before tomorrow evening, cause that when we leave for Crocus."

Romeo gets up and heads to the door, stopping upon reaching it.

"Hey Master Makarov."

"Yes Romeo?"

"You got any advice on how to deal with this situation I'm in?"

"With the girls?"

"Yes"

"Oh boy, you know most guys would kill to be in your shoes right now, I know I would if was your age."

Romeo remains silent at this statement.

"Only advice I can tell you Romeo is this. Choose a girl and choose her fast. The longer you drag this out, the worse its going to get."

"I see", as Romeo turned back to leave.

"Romeo, I have a question myself for you."

"Hmm?"

"It been bugging me for months, but why was Acnologia in that cave the night you tumble upon him? Doesn't seem like an it was just pure luck that he was there?"

Romeo grins a little at this, "It simple really. He follow you and the rest of the Tenrou Group's scent back to Magnolia, and he was planning on wiping out the town the very next morning as a warning to all those who would dare attack him."

As Romeo walk out the room, he left a stunned Makarov with his jaws hitting the desk.

**Back to the Trio**

Wendy, Lindsay, and Katja were sitting at a table with the rest of the guild's girls doing what they do best: gossiping. (Well the older girls were gossiping, Katja, Wendy, and Lindsay were just sending stares at one another.)

"So Katja, when was the moment that you first realize you had a thing for Romeo?", Cana asked bluntly while downing her sixth bottle within an hour. Katja proceeded blush profusely at the direct question.

"W-W-Well I guess it was when I summon Valefor without having a means of controlling her. She went berserk and was ready to attack me until Romeo jumped in between us without a second thought and took her attention off of me", Katja stuttered.

"Ooh, a romantic rescues, sound like Natsu and you Lucy", Mira remark now back in her matchmaker mode. In her eyes Romeo still hasn't chosen a girl yet, thus her OTP was still in the game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!", Lucy defended herself a little too quickly.

"Oh come on Lucy everyone can see it", Kinana commented, "Seem it starting to become a guild tradition when a Mage who uses summoning magic has a thing for a mage who uses fire magic, and vice versa."

Lucy once again open her mouth to protest only to be cut off by Kinana…

"And besides Romeo doesn't need little girls, what he need is an older girl who more mature, both mentally and physically", she said.

"That where you're wrong Kinana", Lisanna interjected, "Like she said Lindsay knows Romeo better than any other women alive, and that includes his mom. Why wouldn't you want to be with someone who knows you inside out?"

"Cause then there no more surprises in the relationship, and those types get boring quickly. Sorry to tell you both, but our dear sweet Wendy has the best chance", Mira said while gesturing toward Wendy, "She known Romeo just the right amount time to still be interesting. No offense to the other girls but Lindsay known Romeo way too long for him to see her as anything more than a friend, and Katja only known Romeo for a few months, and you got to admitted their dance a few months back was super kawaii."

Before Kinana and Lindsay could argue, Romeo walks up to the table with a job request in his hand.

"Mira I need you to stamp this, please", Romeo said to her.

"You're taking a job this close to the Grand Magic Games?", Mira asked.

"It was the master's suggestion that I take one."

"Really now?", Lisanna asked.

"Yes, and I'm suppose to take Wendy, Lindsay, and Katja along with me."

For what seem like the dozen time today, the whole guild just stops what their doing and turn to look at Romeo.

"Um Romeo, I don't think that a good idea at the moment", Lucy said.

"I didn't think so either, but the master suggested it."

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO OUT ON A MISSION ALONE WITH THREE MAIDENS SO YOU CAN DEFILE THEIR VIRTUES!", A voice thundered across the guild as Erza was walking up to Romeo with her sword drawn.

"Oh dear, here we go", Mira said as she stood up and activated a magic circle above of her head. But before anything happen, a much louder voice boom from Master's office…

"ERZA SCARLET! IN MY OFFICE NOW!

Erza stops and what look like an expression of fear appear on her face as she slowly turned around and walked to the backroom.

"Okay back to what I was saying I'm suppose to take these three along with two more people to-", Romeo takes another look at the job request, "Investigate strange noises coming from a cave not too far from here."

"Sound like a simple mission, I'll go", Levy commented.

"Actually I was thinking about taking Elfman with us", Romeo said.

Elfman ears perk up upon hearing his name. He saunters over to the table and looks down at Romeo.

"I believe someone said my name", He said while crossing his arms and making sure all can see the new muscles he develop during training.

"Yeah I did, I want you to come on a mission with Katja, Wendy, Lindsay, and myself," Romeo said.

"Hmm, sound like a manly time, only with women", Elfman responded to which Evergreen face palms herself in frustration.

"Arrgh! Romeo I'm coming along too to make sure this idiot here doesn't taint your young minds with his manly bullshit", she said as she stood up and pointed at Elfman.

"You just can't waltz into a mission like that woman. It unmanly!", Elfman protested.

"Yeah I got to go with Elfman this, I was thinking along the lines of-" Romeo said.

"I'm sorry, were you two saying something?", Evergreen said as she took her glasses off and her eyes started to glow.

"You know help yourself Evergreen, we can always use another girl in this group!", Elfman said quickly changing his tone.

"That a great idea, Elfman!", Romeo agreed as they both started to fake laugh until Evergreen turn away from them.

"Alright lets get going, the cave is only like a two hour walk from here.", Romeo said while wondering whether or not he make it home in one piece, and he wasn't only one.

" **Man, I really wish I had some popcorn",** Acnologia said.

_**Almost two hours later** _

"Master Makarov, I really hate you sometimes", Romeo said as he walk behind in the back of the group, as Evergreen and Elfman were up at front arguing with one another and Wendy, Lindsay, and Katja were in the middle throwing hateful glances at each other. It also didn't help that an hour ago Deez ask Carla a lewd questions about whether or not she a "crazy pussy". It took Elfman and Romeo five minutes of holding her back to keep her from killing him.

Suddenly Wendy picks up something with her super-hearing (Romeo too busy thinking how much he hate Master Makarov, and Acnologia too busy telling him to stop bitching)…

"Tonight we shall perform the sacrifice to summon Acnologia", the voice says, " Soon everything we ever desired will be ours."

Quickly telling the rest of the group the six of them move up the hill in the direction Wendy said she heard the voice.

 _"Is that even possible? To summon you even if you weren't inside of me?",_ Romeo asked.

 **"Anything possible with magic, but to summon me they would need a mage of the highest caliber, possibly even beyond that",** Acnologia informed.

" _Would it work?"_

**_"_ I honestly hope so, I wish to be rid of you."**

_"Aw, I missed you too, Acno",_ you could feel the sacrasm in his Romeo's voice.

**"But I refuse to be anyone pet for their own whims. I would erase them from existence at the first opportunity."**

As the group nears the top of the hill...

" **Hold up little vermin",** Acnologia says all of a sudden stopping Romeo in his tracks.

" _What is it?"_

" **Something doesn't feel right."**

" _What that suppose to mean?"_

" **Can't you feel it? There some extemely dark magic at work here."**

" _What kind exactly?"_

" **Oh yes, cause I'm the world renowned expert on the different types of dark magic."**

" _You do one-shot island for the sheer joy of it, sounds pretty dark to me."_

" **Anyway, be on guard, this magic and certain presence in this area feels... familiar."**

And with that Romeo continues walking up the hill again. As he bursts out of the bushes he come face to…

Well we'll not go into that, let just say he saw the colors patterns of pure white, white /blue stripes, and light pink, and was vehemently reminded that Katja, Wendy, and Lindsay were all wearing a dress of some kind, and the fact that they were bent over looking thru an opening in the bushes in front of them alongside Elfman and Evergreen, while a gush of wind was blowing thru didn't help matters.

It wasn't until Evergreen heard a thump noise that she knew someone was behind them. She turns to see Romeo laying on his back with blood coming out his nose, with a burning blush on his face. She tip-toes over to see if he alright and upon reaching him does a quick check to see if there any other injuries on him. Upon finding nothing wrong with him, she starts to wondering what could have possibility cause him to have a nnosebleed, she then looks at the direction that he was heading in and just like that was able to make the connection.

"Oh my gods, this kid as bad as his father", she says while shaking her head, and starts slapping him lightly on the face.

It takes a few slaps put eventually Romeo comes around, which had something to do with one light slap becoming a not so light slap.

"W-Where am I?", he asked. He turns his head to see Evergreen staring him down,

"You know you would think for someone who grew up in this type of guild since they were a kid that it would take more than three panty shots to make you pass out", Evergreen remark.

Romeo turns his head away from her while blushing violently, "I don't know what you're talking about", he denied.

"Yeah yeah whatever, get your ass up you Peeping Tom, you need to come take a look at this", Evergreen said as she motion to the bushes everyone else was staring thru.

**OMAKE:**

Romeo **: "** Really chaosphoenix? A panty shot? I thought this story was suppose to be dark"

Me **:** I'll admit it starting to move away from the dark theme, but it will move back toward the end. And beside you love the panties shot, admit it."

Wendy/Lindsay/Katja *too busy blushing and trying not to faint while holding their dress down*

Romeo: "Can't believe you got Erza starting shit again"

Me: "Can't believe it took getting your ass kick to realize the girls have a thing for you."

Romeo: "Touche. And what with Asuka wanting me to be her boyfriend/husband?"

Me: "She has a small crush on you, like you had for Wendy when you were six. Get over it before I somehow find a way to make her fourteen and throw her into the mix."

Romeo: "Shutting up"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking right now, "When the fuck are the Grand Magic Games coming up?!". I'm sorry but I wanted to cover some loose ends before getting there while also setting up for a sequel afterwards. Forgive me.

Chapter 20

Reverse Roles

Romeo stalks over to where the rest of the group is peeking thru the bushes all the while doing his best to ignore the three girls who, though unintentionally, panty flash him. As he fights to keep himself from blushing any further he looks to see that they're on a cliff overlooking a huge cave entrance. In front of the cave a group of hooded figures were carrying two bound up young girls who look to be unconscious.

" _One of them looks and smells familiar but with all the people blocking my view of her face I can't be sure",_ Romeo remark.

"What do you think they're doing with them?", Elfman asks.

"Did you not hear Wendy? Obviously they're going to sacrifice them to summon Acnologia!", Evergreen barked in a hush tone which somehow the hooded figures didn't hear

" _Wonder how that would go?",_ Romeo thought before looking toward Elfman and Evergreen, "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, we don't have time to head back toward the guild and get help, but we don't know how many they got or how strong they are", Evergreen explained while looking at the scene.

"You think its possible? For them to summon Acnologia here?", Wendy asked while trying her best not to sound frighten as she remember back on Tenrou Island when those sinister white eyes of the Dragon King stare her down.

"I don't know", Evergreen confess, "but if he was to appear here I can only imagine the destruction he would unleash, especially on Magnolia."

"Yeah, I mean the town dodge a bullet seven years ago", Romeo said without thinking. Elfman dons a confuse look and stares at Romeo.

"What are you talking about? What bullet?", he asked. Evergreen and the others, excluding Katja, also turn to look at him. Katja's and Deez's face though have adopted a panic expression.

" _Ah Shit!",_ Romeo though realizing his mistake, "I-I-I meant that we were lucky Acnologia didn't come to Magnolia after Tenrou Island", he says while smiling nervously.

"How would he had known that we were from Magnolia?", Wendy asked.

" **Yes, how would I have known little vermin?",** the Dragon King ask clearly amused by the slip-up.

" _Fuck you!",_ Romeo thinks before answering, "I hear dragons have an extremely powerful sense of smell and he probably could have easily track it down to Magnolia if he wanted."

The group stares at him for a moment before finally….

"Yeah, I guess that make sense when you think about it, I mean Dragon-Slayer have powerful senses, so why no dragon themselves?", Evergreen agreed before turning back to the cave to see that the last of the hooded men were going in the cave

"Okay enough of that, we have to think of something quick", Evergreen pointed out.

"We could just bring the cave down on top of them", Romeo suggested nonchalantly which cause everyone to once again stare at him.

"What? It the quickest way.", Romeo argued before realizing his error, "After we save the girls of course."

Everyone continues to stare at him before Elfman says….

"While that plan sounds a little too extreme, the main issue is to get the girls back safety along with stopping the summoning."

"Then we should get moving before its too late", Romeo said as a sentry appear near the entrance of the cave, "But first he got to go."

"Leave that to me", Lindsay said as she held up her hand, pointed in the sentry and a small gray and black magic circle appear in front it…

" **Ash-Make: Harden Shot",** she says before a small piece of harden ash in a ball-shape came shooting out of it speeding toward the guard, hitting him in the gut with a heavy impact. The guards clutches his stomach for a moment before collapsing on the ground, and from the look on his face he had pass out.

"That was a nice shot and very manly", Elfman complimented.

"Aw thanks" Lindsay said while looking toward Romeo with a look of anticipation.

"What?", Romeo asked wondering what she wanted from him.

" **Compliment her you idiot",** Acnologia said.

" _What? Seriously? Fine then"_ , Romeo thought, "Yeah nice shot there Lindsay, and from this distance too."

"Oh that? It was nothing", Lindsay said while blushing at the compliment. Romeo happen to notice the dark glares that Katja and Wendy were sending her way as she said that.

" _I wonder which will be the bigger problem, the people in the cave or these three here?",_ Romeo asked himself as the group move to the cave.

" **This could have been avoided if you weren't fucking blind to the obvious."**

" _The wheels on the bus go fuck yourself, fuck yourself, fuck yourself, the wheels on the bus go fuck yourself all thru the town!",_ Romeo sings in response.

The inside of the cave was pitch black with only flame torches place at interval the only source of light for what seem like miles. They all had to walk quietly down the way with Wendy in the front so her heighten Dragon-Slayer senses could detect guards, while Romeo hang in the back so he could use his Soul Eyes without being seen by the others.

" _I see up to twenty people ahead, all gather around in a circle, I'm going to assume that the ritual taking place",_ Romeo says to Acnologia.

" **You know normally I be okay with finally getting out of this forsaken body of yours, but I have the feeling that these miserable vermin wouldn't just let me go afterward. Like most summons, the creatures is usually bound to obey the person who summons them and like I said before I refuse to be someone lapdog",** Acnologia said.

" _And I would so miss all of our elegant conversations",_ Romeo added while trying not to laugh

Soon the group reaches the main room of the cave without running into any more guards and proceed to a small cliff that overlook the room. In the center of the room was a gigantic summoning circle with sixteen people surrounding it on the outside while both the girls were laying in the middle of said circle still unconscious.

" _Holy shit! Its Chelia from Lamia Scales!"_ Romeo thought upon seeing the girl's face and recognized Sherry's little cousin who she would bring with her when their guild visited Fairy Tail over the years. But while Romeo and Chelia did talk chat with one another, the girl was too busy chasing after Lyon to pay any attention to Romeo. But that didn't stop her from using him in her schemes to get Lyon's attention.

" **Oh yes it's that vermin. Fun times watching her drag you around",** Acnologia recalled.

Romeo was prepare to retort when something caught his eye...

At the back of the cave there were standing three more hooded figures. Well two were standing while the third was sitting down in some sort of throne carved out of rock. And to the right of the one sitting down was a gold chain necklace with a white jewel attaches to it lay out on a table.

" **That jewel."** Acnologia all of a sudden said.

" _What about it?",_ Romeo asked.

" **It was made by Zeref."**

" _Zeref? The strongest dark mage Ishgar ever seen, that Zeref?"_

" **The one and only, it why I thought he was here in the cave. Its gives off the same aura as he does."**

" _Do you know what it does?"_

" **I knew the dark mage, I didn't know what his inventions did."**

" _And where did you know him from?"_

" **I might tell you the story one day if I'm in the mood, for now focus on getting it away from here. Magical items like that shouldn't be in the hands of people who would use them recklessly."**

"Why won't there anymore guards than the one at the front of the cave?", Lindsay asked.

"Most summoning rituals of this magnitude requires large amounts of magic to perform, they most likely couldn't spare anymore people for guard duty", Evergreen explained.

"Something going on down there right now", Katja pointed out.

And sure enough the people sitting on the floor around the summoning circle started to sway back in forth with their arms in the air while chanting an ominous spell.

In a span of a few seconds the chant got louder as they started to sway faster until their chant echo throughout the cave. Then the man sitting down at the back of the room stood up and raise his arms and spoke…

"Soon my children! Soon we will reign over this pathetic world and make it into our image! We will bring salvation to all those that welcome us with open arms as their new masters, and bring death and destruction to all those who would dare refuse and even oppose us! Once we harness the power of the Great Dragon of Destruction Acnologia nothing will ever stand in our way again!" he shouted.

" **The Great Dragon of Destruction, eh? Haven't heard that one before",** Acnologia remark.

"Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it now", Carla said while Evergreen was trying to think of a way to rescue the girls before the main ritual started.

"That voice sounds familiar", Elfman says while putting his finger on his head and concentrating, "I know I heard it from somewhere."

"We need to ge-", Romeo started to say before he notices something was out of place as he look over to the back of the room. There were only two guys over there now.

" _Where did the third guy go all of a sudden?",_ Romeo thought before a voice broke him out of his trance.

" **BEHIND YOU! MOVE!"**

Romeo turns around in time to see the third hooded man appearing from thin air behind them with palm raise up pointing it at him and the rest of the group that still hadn't notice him yet. Romeo felt the air pressure around them change sharply as a magic circle appear in the man palm.

Without thinking Romeo throws his own hand up…

" **Purple Flare Barrage!"** as a purple magic circle appears and purple bullets of fire come shooting out finding their mark on the man, but to Romeo's surprise he simply disappear and the bullets land on the wall behind him. The noise they make echoes throughout the room and startle the rest of the Fairy Tail group.

"It seem we have some uninvited guests here today", the man on the throne said as he look to the other man who was staying on the side of him, "Bring them closer so that I may see who they are".

Before Romeo is even done firing his spell at a giant hand forge from the earth itself emerges from the ground underneath him and grab him along with the rest of the group including Deez. They all try to break free from their constraints but to no avail. Even Elfman was having a hard time breaking free as his veins were showing on his red face as he struggle to break the grip.

" _The grip too tight! I can't concentrate enough to form scales or even DSE!",_ Romeo thought.

Then suddenly the arms start to move down the cliff as they travel along the ground, pass the summoning circle, to the throne.

"Well well, it look like some fairies have stumble into our little gathering", the sitting man said in an amuse voice, "To think it been seven years since Fairy Tail has directly interfere with me."

Suddenly Elfman eyes goes wide as its don on him…

"This magic" as he looks at the rock hand around him…

"That man disappearing ability", as he looks toward the huge man who appear in front of them a few seconds ago…

"And that voice, it's-" as he looks toward the man on the throne who begins laughing manically as he throws his hood off…

"Jose Porla! The ex-Guild Master of Phantom Lord and an ex-member of the Ten Saints Wizards!", the man screamed.

The two figures on the side of him removed their hoods to reveal, to Elfman's dismay, Sol the former earth mage of the Element Four and Aria the former air mage of the same group.

"Sorrowful! For mages so young to cut their lives short by giving themselves to me!", Aria wailed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Non Non Non", Sol said, "We cannot have the summoning disuprt by such heathens."

"The Magic Council strip you of your title and disband Phantom Lord seven years ago! How are you able to able to operate like this?!", Elfman bellow.

"True while they did strip me of my title and disband my guild, they couldn't press anymore charges due to the fact that all the destruction in our war was kept within our guilds' properties. Neither Oak Town or Magnolia were in anyway damage", Jose said while smiling.

"Dammit he right", Elfman growled after thinking for a second, "Master Makarov made it clear that Oak Town wasn't to be harm whatsoever when we attack Phantom Lord's Guild Hall and Gajeel only destroy our guild hall to being with."

"And let not forget the fact that Erza absorb the Jupiter Cannon blast so Magnolia wasn't hit either", Evergreen added. (A/N: Pretty sure someone fill her in on the details of the war)

"And soon they will realize their mistake in not arresting me. Cause for seven years I have been plotting my revenge on the Council. At first it was all about destroying Fairy Tail but then the incident at Tenrou happen and made me abandon that plan cause I would've gotten no satisfaction from wiping those weak remnants off the face of the planet!", Jose explained.

Romeo felt a tick mark appear on his forehead at the mention of the word "weak remnants".

"But imagine my surprise when word reaches me that Makarov and his Fairy flunkies have return. It was like the gods themselves deem my cause a holy crusade and allow my enemies to return so that I may extract sweet vengeance upon them! And what better way to do it then to use the very power that led to your pitiful guild downfall in the first place?!", Jose manically told the trapped Fairy members.

"I gather a group of followers frantically loyal to me, then I scour all of Ishgar and even beyond searching for a way to obtain that sweet unimaginable power that has lay entire countries to waste, and I sworn that I would find a way even if it meant turning to the dark forbidden arts to do so, the same dark arts which allow me to regain my original physical condition that your weakling of a master took from me upon unleashing his "Fairy Law" all those years ago. But that a story for another time, for you see it was while searching thru the ancient ruins of Mildia that I stumble upon this jewel," Jose said as he holds up the white jewel, "Forge by the Great Dark Wizard Zeref himself. Using this and the ancient summoning spell my two loyal associate discover in Sin, I will summon Acnologia and bind him to my will. With his power at my beckon I'll set out to finish what I started years ago and wipe Fairy Tail off the map along with the town on Magnolia, then the Magic Council, and I'll keep going until there no one left to oppose me! Then and only then will I be able to rebuild the world in my splendor and glory!"

Jose's face slowly curve up into an expression that left little doubt that during the years of searching for a way of obtain power his mind broke as he started to laugh in an insane tone, "Soon there will be no silly taboo on magic, no magic council full of senile old fools, and most of all NO FAIRY TAIL!", he yells to the heavens as the caves is soon echoing with his sinister crackling before a single line silences him…

"You honestly believe that you can control the power of Acnologia?", Romeo asked with a serious expression on his face.

Jose is caught off guard by the abrupt question but it only takes a second before he turns his seething glare toward the Dragon-Slayer.

"What did you say you insignificant dust mite?", he asked while doing his best to control his anger.

"I just curious. Do you think you can control the power of the Apocalypse Dragon?", Romeo asked again with the same serious expression.

Jose doesn't even answer the question before he brings his hand up…

" **Shade Entangle"** as a purple ghostly magic circle appear and three ghastly figures come shooting out at Romeo wrapping themselves around the rock hand holding him before tighten up, crushing the rock in the process before finally constricting themselves around his whole body. As Romeo lets out a howling scream of pain Jose looks toward Aria.

"Aria tell me again, how many sacrifices are needed to make the spell work?", he asked the emotional air mage.

"Such sorrowful! The spell requires three unlucky virgin souls to work!", he wailed.

"Ah yes that right, one of our loyal followers volunteer to be the third sacrifice but it seems that won't be necessary at all", the former Saint wizard said as he lift the still screaming Romeo over to the summoning circle and places him in the middle between Chelia and the other girl while holding him down with his shades.

"My loyal children, begin the ceremony and let us take the first step in changing this world!", Jose command as the sixteen followers started to activate their magic and the summoning circle began to glow.

As the circle glows brighter and brighter Romeo starts to feel an indescribable pain inside him grow more painful until finally he's in too much pain to even scream.

 _"Great I'm going to die being use as a virgin sacrifice",_ Were among Romeo last thoughts.

**"If you would have heeded my advice you would have least been able to cross out the "virgin" part, but noooooo someone wanted to oblivious to the attention he was getting!"**

The last thing he sees before he black out are the despair faces of Lindsay, Wendy, and Katja as they scream out his name, then suddenly his world goes dark.

**Romeo's Inner World**

Romeo opens his eyes to find himself floating around in never ending white. Everywhere he look it was just colorless white all around.

"Where am I?" he asked, "Hello?! Is anyone here?! Acno?! Chippy?!"

" **You don't have to scream little vermin, I'm standing right here",** a voice says behind him.

Romeo turns around expecting to come face to face with the enormous stature of Acnologia towering over him, but instead finds himself staring into the white eyes of Acnologia in his human form.

"W-W-Why are you in that form?" Romeo question him, "You never taken it before, in fact the only time I ever seen it was in your memories during the Dragon's Civil War."

" **Because if I was to go in my full dragon form, your body couldn't handle the strain while we were switching places, in fact it would probably explode from all the magic I would release upon leaving. I'm not saying my human form is weak, it just nowhere close to my dragon form. ",** Acnologia says as a smile slowly started to appear on his face, and by smile I mean an almost slasher smile.

"Are you saying I'm weak?", Romeo asked clearly offended by the notion.

 **"Compare to me, yes you are pretty fucking weak, you can't even touch me even in my much weaker human form. You simply do not have the magic level that necessary to summon my true form, therefore I must go like this",** Acnologia told him.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going? Actually a better question, where are we?", Romeo asked.

" **That right, you don't know where we're at. Well let me bring you up to speed. You see see vermin this particular spell is known as a type of "Sacrifice Summoning Spell". A extremely ancient form of the summoning magic that your Grand Summoner vermin friend uses. Back in the days when this magic was created mankind was still new to the concept of magic, therefore there was limitations place on what they could do with within their abilities. This particular magic as the name suggests requires that you sacrifice three humans in exchange for calling forth a powerful beast who would obey your every command."**

"Okay I'm following you so far, so get to the part where it explains why am I here", Romeo said.

" **I'm getting to that be patience. For you see just as the spell was getting to the part where it suppose to take your life in exchange for summoning me, it realizes something."**

"It realizes something? This spell has a mind of it own?" Romeo asked with a confuse look on his face.

" **I'm not saying its alive, but it does have a set of rules that it must abide by:**

**1\. It needs sacrifices to summon a creature.**

**2\. It mustn't kill the creature it is being use to summon.**

"So what you're saying is-"

" **What I'm saying is that in making yourself the third sacrifice you have basically gain the powerful ability to summon me in a way",** Acnologia explained.

"Wait what?", Romeo said.

" **You inadvertently found a loophole in the spell. You see the spell can't sacrifice you without killing me in the process, something that goes against the laws that were inserted into it so it reach a compromise of some sort. It has literally open a gateway for the two of us, only problem is that instead of actually summoning me, you swap places with me. Right now we are at a crossroad of some sort where one of us enters and the other leaves",** Acnologia explained.

Romeo eyes widen as he finally starts to realizes what Acnologia meant "You mean-"

" **Yes"** Acnologia says as his eyes start to glow white, " **It means you get to be sealed inside of me for a change while I get to go back out into the real world. But don't worry this isn't permanent because the spell still demands a price to be pay for you summoning me and it will have it due to the spell not being able to fully complete itself."**

"W-What the price?", Romeo nervously asked.

" **At first it will only drain your magic energy until that runs out, I say even at full strength that will last five minutes tops. After that it will start to drain your life force until there is nothing left to take and I can't have that now, can I? At least not until I figure out a way to separate ours souls from one another."** The Dragon King explain.

"So you're as long as you're out in the real world my life is in danger?! That is utter bullshit!" Romeo screamed, "Well What about you?! Does it work when you're sealed inside me?!"

" **I was the one being summon, not sacrifice. But before you fall into despair though you should know that I have figure out a way for you to get any life force you may lose in the future and I suggest you think long and hard about it, despite your moral objection to it."**

"And what is this method of yours?" Romeo asked unsure whether he wanted to know the answer or not.

" **Simple. By devouring the souls of living creatures, their life force reside within their souls and I can pull that directly out and place it within yours.",** He says as he starts to disappears, " **Well seem I'm must be heading off to get a breathe of fresh air and commit a good old fashion massacre, but don't worry little vermin. Seeing how you did so well against those Blackscales a few months ago, I won't kill your friends, or at least I'll try not too, and also the two girls are still alive. You mess up the spell before it could take their lives too and I'll try not to kill them either. Wow I'm in a merciful mood today.",** and with that he vanishes.

**Back in the Real World**

As a white lights engulf the room all that are present shield their eyes from its blinding array. Finally when it dies down all turn to see Acnologia standing there in his human form in the middle of the circle with a bloodthirsty smile on his face and a murderer's gleam in his eye…

" **Hello vermin, guess who baaack?"** as he survey the area around him.

 **"Today your lucky day you pathetic pack of vermin, cause just so happens that I'm in a great mood right now, so I decide that depending on what your answer is to my question I may just let you walk out of here alive",** he announced before turning his white eyes toward the Phantom Lords trio, **"But before we get to that, I suggest you release the Fairy Tail vermin. My Dragon-Slayer pupil is very fond of them it seem exceptionally the Grand Summoning vermin, the Sky Dragon-Slayer vermin, and the Ash-Make vermin. Depending on how quickly you release them along with the others may also determine how long you get to live."**

Sol didn't make a move to release the group, nor did Jose make a move to tell him to. He simply raises his hand up and the rest of the hooded followers summon magic circles all pointing at Acnologia who simply smiles.

**"Oh thank the gods, I was hoping you take this path cause it been so long since I had a fresh kill and taste the sweet arousing texture of blood."**

"I don't know who you are stranger, but no one and I mean no one tells me what to do", Jose stated as he summon a magic circle of his own.

 **"Who am I? Who am I? You dare summon me and try to submit me to your will and yet you don't know who I am?! You don't even know the full extents of my power and yet you have the reckless audacity to raise your hands at me! Clearly you are no better than the Fairy Tail fools who had to learn their lesson the hard way in what happens to the fools who dare to oppose me",** he screamed as he points toward the Fairies, " **Perhaps a demonstrate is in order",** he says as a storm of DSE started to swirl around him, lighting the cave up and dispresing a immense amount of magic in all direction. And for a brief moment everyone was staring in awe before a explosion of epic proportion went off creating a twisting upward spiral of white and blue energy that easily dwarf the one Romeo created months ago up into the cave roof.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Wendy, who had her face turn away to shield her eyes realizes something.

" _Is that the wind I feel? Inside of a cave? But there was no breeze going thru at all earlier",_ she thought as she open eyes and almost died of shock from the sight she witness. She couldn't believe her eyes and neither could anyone else in the room. You would've thought that Evergreen use her Medusa Magic seeing how everyone was as still as a statue from the mere fact that their minds couldn't begin to fathom the very idea that the mountain that the cave was apart of had simply been erase from existence in the span of three seconds.

 **"Ah the fresh air does wonder for my lungs. It feels so good to breathe it again",** Acnologia remarked as he proceed to take a deep breathe before exhaling and looking around the area... and in the blink of an eye he was on the outer edge of the circle appearing in front of one of the cult members and with a single slap detach his head from his body, sending it across the room.

 **"Like I was saying",** As his eyes turn white and everyone in the room, exceptionally Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, and Carla who were started to have terrifying flashback to Tenrou Island cause of the aura he was giving off, started to shake in pure fear, even Jose was beginning to tremble in fright, **" I was in a merciful mood today but thanks to your stupidity the mood has passed."**

_Romeo's Inner World_

Romeo is floating around thru the whiteness, his mind deep in thought.

" _If what he saying is true, than this means I have the power to summon Acnologia whenever I want, but every time I do so I risk dying. But if I bring myself eat a soul it will replenishes my life energy, but that at the cause of said person afterlife. Oh gods what-_ " he broken out of his thoughts as he senses a presence behind him.

He turns around with his hand charging with DSE energy only to stop upon seeing who the person was.

For floating no more than ten feet away from him was a perfect copy of himself. Everything about him mirror Romeo except for…

Except for his eyes that were glowing black.

"I so happy to finally get to meet you" the copy said in Romeo's voice, "I waited so long to see you."

"Who are you?", Romeo asked while backing away a little, unsure of what else to do in this situations.

"You mean what my name?", the copy replied, " I don't really have an official name, never really needed one," As he flashes his teeth in a creepy, degraded smile, "But if you must call me something then I guess you can call me the name you been using for me. I am..." as his eyes glow even blacker...

" **The Darkness."**

Romeo eyes go wide in surprise at the mention of the name, " You mean to tell me that you're the reason I been acting weird lately?"

"I wouldn't say weird" Darkness Romeo stated, "I like to think you're acting... with more freedom. The freedom to do what you always wanted to do."

"I never wanted to kill anyone", Romeo counter.

"Oh really? Could have fool me with how you kill Velveno, those three agents, and Sava", Darkness Romeo said.

"That wasn't me! That was you controlling me or something!", Romeo yelled.

"I control nothing", Darkness Romeo said while floating towards Romeo, " I merely give you that little push that makes you say "Fuck it, I'll do what I want, nothing more nothing less. Every kill every act of aggression is on you and you alone, just like Acno told you. Even your little outburst at the guild hall was mostly you with a little edging from me."

"How did you come to be?", Romeo asked. Darkness Romeo grins returns now with even more vigor as he starts to chuckle...

"You see that's the funny part. Its not like I just pop up six months ago when Acnologia explain to you what was going on with your behavior, oh no. I been here since day one, since you and Acnologia were forcibly join together in unholy matrimony", Darkness Romeo revealed.

"I don't rememeber having a murderous temper tantrum when I was six years old", Romeo said, "I think I would remember if had some thoughts about killing someone when I was a little kid."

"Remember that neighborhood bully who took Lindsay's doll away when you were nine?" Darkness Romeo asked.

"I hit him, no big deal", Romeo argued.

"You were beating on him until Jet and Droy pull you off, and even then it took them awhile and the kid ended up in the hospital for six months with a broken nose, a fracture bones all over his body, and three broken ribs." Darkness Romeo reminded him.

Romeo looks away from him at this point.

"Oh playing Mr. Forgetful now are we? Well like I said I always been here. That day all I did was be the voice in the back of your head telling you that "Hey that kid took Lindsay's doll. You aren't going to let him get away with that, are you?" That was it." Darkness Romeo told the in-denial Romeo.

"Whatever now tell me, where exactly did you come from?", Romeo asked. ( **A/N: This is the part you all been waiting for, read carefully)**

"Where do you think I came from? Why I came from the Dragon King himself", Darkness Romeo answered.

"Acnologia told me to my face that he had nothing to do with my behavior!", Romeo argued.

"Well for one you're pretty stupid for trusting him so easily. Two, well he right, far as he knows he had no more in your behavior. He truly believes it just your human "dark side" coming to light. Before I go any further into this explanation let me ask you a question." Darkness Romeo said.

"Okay, I'm listening", Romeo replied.

"Have you notice that Acnologia has "mellow out" over the years you known him. I mean remember when you first met him? He was all about death and destruction and never showing your enemies mercy. Don't get me wrong he still ain't no saint, but now he laughs and jokes with you. Even tries to help you out with your love life which you desperately need help in, while your temper has become shorter and shorter, don't you find it kinda odd?", Darkness Romeo asked.

Romeo thinks for a moment about all that his copy had said. It was true that in the beginning Acno was difficult to deal with because of all his speeches about massacre and total devastation of entire countries. But over the years he has calm down. Romeo wouldn't say he a friend now, he just more of a roommate buddy sorta person. But now that Darkness Romeo had mention it Acno really mellow out around the same time the Tenrou Group came back and he was about to go off on the Twilight Ogre bastards.

"Huh, okay say I believe you. What does that have to do with you?", Romeo asked.

"You know of the strong hatred Acnologia has, or should I say had for all living things, correct?", Darkness Romeo asked.

"Yes I know how he hates almost everything that moves", Romeo answered.

"Yes but do you know why though is the question", Darkness Romeo said, " For you see Acnologia been fighting his whole life just to survive cause the rest of Dragonkind hunted his species to extinction, but it was four hundred years ago that he lost everything he ever loved and that pull him on the path of destruction."

"So you're saying the reason he has such hatred for every living creature is because he lost his lover, his unborn children, and his best friend all those years ago?" Romeo asked.

"Exactly, now pay attention closely", Darkness Romeo says as he snaps his fingers and a circle appears between the two of them. Half of it was white while the other half was black.

"Now lets say that you're the white part and Acnologia is the black part, now watch." as Darkness Romeo started to moved the white line into the black line space, and the black line into the white line space, "You see because your two souls are linked together your sickening happy-go-lucky personality started to rub off on Acnologia, thus the white line moving into the black space. In turn his destroy-everything-that-moves attitude started to rub off on you, thus the black line moving into the white line space, and thus I was created, well this version of me anyway. For you see I'm basically a manifestation of the Dragon King anger, rage, and hate. It was so great at one point and was given four hundred years to fester that it was able to become sentient and thus I was born", Darkness Romeo explains as the circle disappears and he now staring at Romeo with a demonic look in his eyes.

"You have yet to fully accept me Romeo. Everytime you have loss control and killed someone my influence over you has grown. But also every time you somehow manage to snap out of it before I can fully take over. Why? You should embrace me for I can help you fulfill your deepest darkest desires", Darkness Romeo said while moving closer toward Romeo.

Romeo instantly adopts a defensive stance, "What are you talking about? What desires?" he asked.

"Why tell you when I can show you? Let me show you what I could give to you in time if you embrace me", Darkness Romeo said as he wave his hand and an image appears in front of Romeo...

It shows the wreckage of a destroy Magnolia with fires blazing all around, buildings reduce to crumbling wrecks, and the streets were litter with the corpses of it citizens along with Romeo fellow guild members and standing in the middle of the city was Romeo, battered and bloody holding the severed head of Erza high in the air and letting out an ear-shattering roar that echo throughout the land.

"Or maybe you require an image of more carnal desires", Darkness Romeo said as he change the screen.

This time it showed the same older Romeo only this time he was in a torture chamber of some sort ravaging Katja against her will. She was begging for him to stop as the tears ran down her face, but her plea felled on deft ears as he merely increased his pace and slap her across the face knocking her out cold, thus making her look like a helpless doll as he continued to have his way with her.

"Or maybe you have a thing for blondes", Darkness Romeo commented.

This time it had his older self taking Lindsay from behind, her arms tied up to a tree so that she couldn't move only this time she was begging for him to kill her and end her suffering. And laying no more than two feet in front of them were the mangle corpses of her parents. This time his older self doesn't even knock her out for it seems her pleas and cries only arouse him even further.

"Or maybe it the petite girls you love" Darkness Romeo says.

Romeo knowing what was coming next try to stop him before he showed him that terrible image, but it was too late. In fact Darkness Romeo made the image jumbo size just to spite Romeo even further as he watch him gazes upon his older self forcefully sodomizing an older looking Wendy as she was chained to the ground, both her eyes were black and her face was cover in bruises, along with a busted lip which was still bleeding. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't pleading for him to stop, all she was doing was silently crying in pain and despair.

"Do you see all that I can give to you if you just accept me?", Darkness Romeo asked as he turned back to look at Romeo who entire face was cast down, "That and more could all be yours if you just take my hand. With me you wouldn't have to relied on Acnologia as much anymore. In fact I could give you all almost all of his abilities and more includling the ones he hasn't taught you yet. All you have to do is take my hand." as he reaches his hand out to Romeo.

Romeo is just standing there for a what seems like hours thinking about the words Darkness Romeo said before his hand starts to slowly move up toward the his inner demon's hand whose sinister smile couldn't get any wider.


	21. Power Gap

**Chapter 21**

**Power Gap**

Romeo's hand suddenly flares up and Darkness bends backward just in time to dodge a Doomsday beam that takes off the tip of his hair.

"You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I would agree to something like that!", Romeo growled as his eyes started to glow white and he takes a fighting stance, "I may have my issues with Ezra, but I want to beat her not kill her! And yes while I have had fantasies about Wendy, Lindsay, and Katja ("Sometimes all three of them at the same time", he mutter to himself while fighting down a blush), they were no where close to being as sick and perverted as the ones you show me!"

Darkness's facial expression is one of shock. But it only took a moment for it to morph into one of pure rage, which was made all the more terrifying by the fact that somehow he still had a smile on his face.

"So you want to go about it the hard way huh?", Darkness chuckled as he mirror Romeo's stance, "Fine, I guess I just have to beat you into submission and make you accept me by force!" as DSE started to swirled around him only instead of it being blue and white like Romeo, it was a sinister red and black mix.

"What the hell?", Romeo said.

"Surprise? You should be. I am your polar opposite in a way so of course my DSE would be completely different, if not more powerful", as the Darkness began to focus his DSE in the palm of his hand.

"Let's see how you compare to me: **Nightmare Doomsday Blast!"** , as he fire the his own equivalent of Romeo's attack towards the surprise Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer.

Snapping out of his shock Romeo quickly charges his own blast.

" **Doomsday Blast!"**

As the two beams collide a storm of blue, white, red, and black is seen twirling around with one another, but it doesn't take long for Romeo to realize that his attack was easily being push back by Darkness' power. Pretty soon his beam is completely engulf and Darkness's blast is streaking toward him.

Romeo barely had enough time to hit the deck as the blast goes soaring over him.

"My My, you're not as strong as you think you are, are you?", Darkness comments, "It not your fault though. I do have a good couple hundred years on you, and I was formed from the negative emotions of one of the most powerful dragons alive."

Romeo doesn't even answer as he jumps and begin to charge DSE in both his hands and releases it at Darkness.

" **Dual Doomsday Blast!"**

"How cute", Darkness yawns as he merely step into the gap between the two beams and lets them simply go by him.

Romeo only growls in frustration as dragonscales appear on his right arm and he jumps at Darkness delivering a solid punch to his face.

Only for his dragonscale fist to collide harmlessly with Darkness's dragonscale cover face.

Romeo moves his scales to his leg and tries for a kick to the chest but that too is prove ineffective by Darkness's chest being cover in dragonscales.

"You didn't really think you could catch me off-guard with your fighting style did ya?" Darkness asked as he delivered a dragonscale fist to Romeo's gut, sending him flying back twenty feet.

As Romeo hits the surface pain rushed throughout his body as he is sure that blow broke at least four ribs. He began throwing up blood as he struggle to fight the thru the pain and stand up.

All the while Darkness is casually walking toward him as his entire body starts to become covered in blood red and pitch black dragonscales in oppose to Romeo's blue and black. Romeo also notice thru his hazy vision that wings that look like they belong more on a demon have form up on his back as well, along with a whip-like tail snaking along the ground behind him. But it was his mouth that caught Romeo's attention for it had the same dagger sharp teeth that Acnologia mouth had.

"Hurt being on the receiving end of that punch, doesn't it?", Darkness gloated as he stretched his arms, wings, and tail out, " Now you know how Sava and those lizardfolk felt. Oh and by the way while you're here Acnologia can't fix you up and don't forget that your magic starts to drain the longer he out there in the real world. Just thought you should know. "

Soon Darkness is towering over Romeo who now is barely standing hunch over in pain. But ever the determine one Romeo tries to throw a punch at him only for it to be catch easily in the palm of Darkness' hand.

"Such a stubborn child you are", Darkness points out before proceed to crush Romeo's fist.

As the bones began to break Romeo's screams ring throughout the endless white surroundings and he is force to his knees.

"Ah yes, your screams are like a symphony to me, so soothing for my soul. Or they would be if I had one, but you get what I mean" Darkness joked as he contiune to close his claws around the Romeo crumbling hand, "If you just would have accepted me willingly you could have avoided this pain. Hell you would have been able to take the form I'm in right now wings, tail, and all. But no you had to be Mr. goody two shoes."

Suddenly a massive surge of magic energy and what can best be described as a tidal wave of rage is felt causing Darkness to stop the torture as he looks around while Romeo is thankful for the pause in his agonize suffering if his heavy breathing was anything to go by. It a couple of minutes before Darkness begins to talk again.

"It would seem something has cause Acnologia to lose his temper out there. I wonder what could have done that?" Darkness wonders as his tail comes shooting out from behind him and wraps itself around Romeo's throat. It lifts him up bringing Romeo he face to face with Darkness' pitch black eyes.

"But that something to worry about later. For now though let me reassure you Romeo, I'm not going to kill you. That would serve me no purpose now would it? And I can't inherit a body that too broken up now, that would be stupid. So just sit back, relax and don't fight it. For it will all be over soon", Darkness explains as he lets go of Romeo broken hand and places both hands on top of his head and began digging his claws into his skull a little. They start to glow red as Darkness began to shoot his "spirit" into Romeo.

Romeo feels a rushes of pain far greater than the broken ribs, or his busted hand shoot thru his body. He could feel Darkness very essence coursing thru his veins as he try to scream but nothing came out. He could feel his body starting to be taken away from him and all he could do was watch helplessly.

"Having Acnologia locked up in here for seven years not being able to destroying anything has been mighty boring for me, and let face it even Tenrou Island was no way near satisfying enough for me. I'm at my wit end here of just sitting around and let me tell you that short amount of time in the real world sure as hell won't quench my thirst for blood. So if I can't get him to do all the slaughtering and destruction that I crave then I'll just go for the next best thing", as his already black eyes began to flare up and his voice started to go from mimicking Romeo to being on par with a creature straight from the depths of hell itself …

**YOU!"**

**The Real World During Romeo's fight**

Slaughter.

That what the fight between Acnologia and Jose Porla and his followers was starting to become.

No matter what they threw at him it had no effect on the Dragon King as he laugh manically at their futile efforts while he literally rip the mages apart piece by piece and the ground became covered in their blood.

" **This feeling! It been so long since I felt this alive!",** Acnologia roared over the screams of his terrified victims **, "The warm sensation when fresh blood touches my skin, the shriek of hopelessness from weak mortals and the sheer ecstasy I feel from ending their feeble lives!" (** Like I said, Acnologia may have mellow out a little but he still ain't no saint)

Sensing a presence suddenly appear behind him Acnologia glances over his shoulder to see Aria standing there with his open palm hands facing toward him. As the air mage pushes his hands forward he shouted the word…

" **Metsu**!"

Within a moment Acnologia is envelope in airspace and he feels his magic being push out of him.

"Yes!", Jose yells from a distance, "Brilliant Aria! Now we'll be able to finish him off for good!"

"Elfman!", Evergreen yelled while struggling to break free of the earth hand that still had her trapped, "You fought that man before, what spell is he using there?!"

"It the same spell that bought Master Makarov to the brink of death. It literally pushes out all of your magic! It an extremely dangerous spe-"

"You could have fool me seeing how he doesn't even look faze by it!" Lindsay called out, "Look!"

And sure enough Acnologia was just standing there with an almost bore look on his face.

" **Are you fucking serious**?", As he shot his hand and took a hold of Aria's face, " **You didn't honest believe that a spell like that would work on me did you? You would run out of magic long before you successfully drain me of mine. Now pay for your insolent vermin**."

Soon the sound of cracking bones and painful screams filled the cave as Acnologia started closing his hand and literally crush Aria's face in. As he flail about in agonizing suffering, blood began to pour from his mouth, nose, and eyes. His attempts to break free prove to be all in vain, even though he resort to punching and kicking Acnologia who just stood there with an amused smile on his lips. Jose, Sol, their remaining followers, and the Fairy Tail mages could only watch in horror as Aria 's body finally went limp and Acnologia let him crumble to the ground, but for a few more seconds longer his final screams continued to echo throughout the surroundings.

"You bastard! Take this: **Merci la Vie!",** Sol hollered out as a giant magic circle appears in front of Acnologia.

_* What Acnologia did not know was that when he was cutting down the lesser mages earlier Sol used his magical monocle to peer into his memories. While Acnologia is extremely powerful, even in human form he is still susceptible to magical effects like these due to not having a natural shield against them that he would have in his Full Dragon form. Also while most of the memories Sol went through didn't make sense to him(mostly because they were memories Acnologia had in his dragon form) he was able to come upon a particular memory from Acnologia's past that occur when he was taking human form.*_

_*If he had known what the outcome would have been for making Acnologia repeat said memory, there no doubt he would have stopped right then and there.*_

_**The Memory** _

_"_ _**Can't believe I got trapped by that vermin's memory spell. I have really lost my touch during the seven years I been gone** _ _**.",** _ _Acnologia mused to himself as he survey the grassy plains where the Ishgar's Dragon Civil War would reach it climax. Contrary to popular belief the war between dragons wasn't a world changing event, wars happen all the time between dragons, especially when Bahamut and Tiamat are involved. In fact it barely covered the continent with all the major battles taking place in Fiore while minor skirmishes happen in the other countries, sometimes he wonder how it became known as a war. Cause to him it seem like an argument about people eating habits that got out of hand._ _Also another fact that most people don't know that got twisted with the passage of time is that the anti-coexistence forces deploy their own personal armies of orcs, lizardfolk, and other deadly creatures to fight as well. Thus the non-Dragon Slayers/ non-mages humans were put to good use. That why that war had such an effect on humans, it was their first time ever fighting side by side with dragons instead of just against dragons._

_Acnologia didn't even enter the war until it halfway point. Mostly because he couldn't care less about the problems between the vermin and lesser dragons. But he remembers that day. The day he choose to fight on a whim, the day the tide turned in favor of the pro-coexistence forces, the day he met her…_

_"_ _**No",** _ _Acnologia tells himself,_ _**"I should be figuring out a way to get out of this spell, not remembering the past. I left that behind me hundreds of years ago. I am the Dragon King. I don't get caught up on-"** _ _as his voice (and his thoughts) stops dead in their track as he see the very person he was trying to forget standing just a mere ten feet away looking over the grassy plains from atop of a hill with her dark green eyes. Even in her slim and petite she stood magnificent. Her light green hair blew in the wind untamed as she only put it in a ponytail right before a battle so it wouldn't get in her way._

 _"_ _Aeriva!", a voice rings out from behind Acnologia who turns his head to see Gemin with his spiky red hair that blended with his ocean blue eyes come running up the hill. Coming up behind him was none other than Acnologia himself from four hundreds years ago with a rare expression on his face:_

_Concerned._

_"_ _Yo Aeriva", Gemin calls out once again, "Acno here has something to tell you."_

 _Past Acnologia face says it all as he look over at Gemin,"_ _**One of these days you have got to learn some tact."** _

_"_ _And miss seeing you make that face? Never", as Gemin strolled down the hill sporting a grin._

_Both Past Acnologia and Aeriva watch him go for awhile before turning to one another._

_"_ _So you have something to tell me?", Aeriva asked Past Acnologia who was looking unusually uncomfortable and was glancing away from her._

 _"_ _**Hard to believe anyone ever had that affect on me",** _ _Present Acnologia stated while watching the scene. If one would have be able to look more closely at him you would think he was smiling. Finally Past Acnologia stop looking around and was starting to talk to Aeriva._

 _"_ _**I don't think you should be here."** _

_"_ _Damn it Acno, we talked about this already!", Aeriva said._

 _"_ _**More like I talked and you ignored me! For fuck sake Aeriva you're almost two months pregnant!",** _ _Past Acnologia argued._

 _"_ _I also happen to be the third best Dragon-Slayer of the pro-coexistence forces behind you and Gemin!", Aeriva countered, "If anyone should be in this battle it should be me alongside the both of you!"_

_Past Acnologia pinches the brim of his nose in annoyance and takes a moment to gather himself._

_"_ _**Aeriva. What I'm trying to say here is that you should be thinking of Athear and Ixen, our unborn children here. You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk Even Gemin agreed that you should not be here. What if your magic becomes affected by your pregnancy in the midst of battle, huh? Then what are you going to do?"** _

_"_ _Well thank the gods I'll have you and Gemin out there watching my back", she replied with an annoying tone, which cause Past Acnologia to erupt in rage._

 _"_ _**You shouldn't being putting our kids at risk on the off-chance that if something bad happen to you either Gemin or I will be there to save you! This is our future we're talking about here!"** _

_"_ _Which is exactly why I need to be out there on the battlefield!", Aeriva roared backed, "This battle could end the war! I will not sit on the sidelines like some helpless little girl while you and Gemin are out there risking your lives! I'm doing this to make sure our kids actually have a safe future without having to worry about them become some passing dragon midday snack one day!"_

_Past Acnologia could barely contain his frustration and in an attempt to stop himself from doing something he would deeply regrets he turns around and fires off a Doomsday Blast at the side of a mountain across the valley leaving an enormous hole in it wake. As he breaths heavily trying to calm himself down he feels a pair of slender hands slip around his waist and Aeriva resting her head on his back._

_"_ _I'll be fine. There not a dragon on the enemy's side that can take me on. So I'm asking you to have faith in me", Aeriva begs in a soft voice._

_Past Acnologia turns around and looks down at her with hard eyes for a moment before finally relenting._

_"_ _**Fine, but only if you promise that after this your done, okay** _ _?"_

 _"_ _I promise. But you're going to tell me who you got your Dragon-Slayer magic from. It the most powerful on our side and not even Gemin's magic comes close to it", Aeriva said._

 _"_ _**When this war is over Aeriva, I'll tell you everything. Where I came from, where I learn my magic from, and why I'm able to do the things I do. No more secrets.",** _ _Past Acnologia promised._

 _"_ _Okay Acno. Now lets get going the war council about to start and I have a feelings that we're going have to explain that huge hole in the mountain cliff to Igneel and the rest of the high command", Aeriva stated while pointing toward said mountain._

 _"_ _**I'm don't have to explain anything to those bastard, if they says anything I'll just tell them to go fuck themselves.",** _ _Past Acnologia boosted._

"You may be the most powerful Dragon-Slayer alive, but taking on Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, or Weisslogia may be even out of your league", Aeriva commented.

" **You won't be thinking that after this battle",** Past Acnologia muttered to himself.

"What was that?", Aeriva asked.

" **Nothing. Lets get going"** as both of them started walking down hand in hand.

Leaving a Present Acnologia sitting on stop on the hill with a cold faraway look in his eyes.

" **I should have told her no. I should have stood my ground and not agree to let her fight. I should have told both of them to leave the battlefield and find someplace safe far away where I could find them."**

Suddenly the scene changes to the middle of the battle at the moment where Acnologia's life changes forever. But the Dragon King simply close his eyes and turn around away from the carnage for he already knows what happens. But his super hearing picks up the swing of the bastard dragon's tail. He hears the sound of two human bodies collide with it, a number of their bones being snapping upon impact. Any other human would have been dead at that point, but Aeriva and Gemin were tougher than that. He hears the sound of the wind rushing passing their bodies as they sail thru the air without so much as a scream. He then hears crashing sound of both of the them coming back down to earth alongside more bones breaking. He hears the frantic footsteps that no doubt belong to his past self sprinting across the battlefield as he moves from Gemin's body to Aeriva. He hears Aeriva say her last words of "I love you Acno".

And he finally the gut wrenching sound that would no doubt change the history of Fiore... the sound of five heartbeats going quiet forever. One belonging to Aeriva the love of his life. One belonging to Gemin the best comrade Acnologia could ever ask for. One belonging to Athear, the daughter he would never see grow up into a beautiful woman. One belonging to Ixen, the son he would never see to become strong like him. And the fifth one, belonging to the Dragon King who lost everything.

And thru it all he feeling nothing but rage. And as he hears the sorrowful roar of his past self echo throughout the valley he finally just loses it.

**The Real World**

Acnologia's entire body is almost cover in stone when he erupts. There was no colossal roar, no promises of him inflicting painful deaths upon everyone in the room, no warning whatsoever. His body just exploded with DSE energy.

"Now what going on?!", Evergreen scream as she yet again try to shield herself.

"Sol just may the biggest and possibly last mistake of his life", Elfman whispered in a grave voice for he knows what coming, "You think he would have learn his lesson seven years ago, but I guess some people never learn."

And at this very moment Sol was really wishing he had.

For stalking toward him with Destructive Spirit Energy burning off him, scorching the ground beneath him as he walk was the epiphany of death. With steel cold eyes locked into an unflinching glare direct at Sol, Acnologia truly look the part as a Harbinger of Judgment Day.

To say that Wendy, Elfman, Evergreen, and Carla traumatic flashback from Tenrou weren't bad enough before now they were petrify by fear from the sheer power coming off Acnologia. That not to say Lindsay, Katja, and Deez weren't frighten as well just not to the same degree as the others.

"M-M-Master", Deez stammers out to Katja.

"W-What Deez?, she answered.

"I have seen a vast number of powerful creatures during the span of my lifetime so please believe me when I say this", Deez explains, "You could call forth all the summons from Tier zero thru five all at once and they still wouldn't be enough to defeat that… unstoppable force of nature."

And unstoppable he seem to be as he march toward Sol who was stepping back, intense fear etched on his face. Some of the other cult followers were firing off spells at Acnologia in a hopeless attempt to stop him, but they either simply bounce off Acnologia or were being burn away by the flame-like DSE swirling around him. Suddenly Acnologia increases the power of his spirit inferno and it sweep toward the helpless followers. Jose, Sol, and the Fairy Tail members can only watch in horror as they're burn alive by the intense heat. If it wasn't for the fact that this was happening on the other side of the cave they too along with the still unconscious Chelia and the other girl would have been roasted by now for even now they were pouring sweat just from being this far away from them.

Sol was finally backing up into the cave wall and was halfway merging through it in hope of escaping when suddenly a dragonscale covered hand grabs his head and stops him from completely escaping. Sol hollers in pain as the claws dig into his skull and blood starts to flow down his face.

" **Do you know what it means to lose everything vermin?",** Acnologia asked in a low harden voice.

Sol was too busy screaming his lungs out to answer the question.

" **Do you know what it mean to lose the one person who completely change your life around?",** as he voice started to get louder and the claws dug in deeper.

Doing so causes Sol to scream louder.

" **Do you know how it feel to relive your last moments with that person knowing that they're going to die and there nothing you can do to stop it?! How the only thing you can do is blame yourself for not trying harder to save them?! DO YOU?!",** he screams as the blood from Sol's head started to mix with the blood coming out his mouth from all the screams of pain that Acnologia was producing.

Acnologia's other arm suddenly to glow with energy and become almost transparent as he hovers over Sol's chest.

" **Obviously you get off from inflicting that feeling upon other people, trapping them in eternal torment. Well then if that how you get your jollies off allow me to assist you in having eternal bliss."** as he shove his hand into Sol's chest.

Sol's eyes go wide in pain. A pain so powerful that it stop him from screaming. And slowly, right before everyone eyes he starts to pull Sol's soul right out of him. But he leave it halfway inside Sol's body just so he still alive to see what happen next.

" **Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Though later on you'll wish that I had. I also not going to devour your soul. Though it would be delicious seeing how I haven't had one in about seven years, but filth like you are not worthy of that honor. I'm going to banish your soul to the limbo between realms. Where there exist a void, completely empty of any life or light. You will spend the rest of eternity and beyond drifting through that endless ocean of darkness, never resting, never finding peace. It irony at it finest for the same torture that you been putting people through for years will now be curse upon you but to a much greater degree. But know this before I cast this judgment upon you. I do this not as some crusader to punish you for your sins, or because you made me relive the worst moment of my long life. I do this because you, a mere insignificant worthless vermin, thought that you were powerful enough to completely trap me, Acnologia the Dragon King in a second-rate spell and that type of arrogance I will not tolerate, not in my presence. Goodbye maggot.** _ **Soul Banishment**_ **"**

And with a swift motion Acnologia shoots concentrated DSE energy from his glowing hand and Sol's spirit explode in a dazzling light that fills up the cave.

_**The Never-ending Void** _

_Sol's eyes pop open only to find themselves staring into eternal blackness. The only sounds he could hear were from his own heartbeat and frantic heavy breathing._

" _Where am I? How did I get here?", he asked himself as his pulse begins to quicken in fear._

" _Bonjour? Is anyone there?" He cries out as he being to drift to the darkness, "Please someone answer me! Someone! Anyone!", his voice becoming ever more desperate with each word he spoke._

…

…

…

_But no one answers him and most likely no one ever will. For even though he is not the first one to ever be banish here by the Dragon King or others of his kind, the void between realms is infinite and the odds of him meeting another banish soul are so stack against him that Sol's soul had a better chance of being brought back from the void. While that was possible it was highly unlikely for Acnologia is one of the few creatures left alive who could do that and he is not known for forgiveness especially for those who have greatly offended him._

_And so Sol will forever float slowly thru the vast emptiness for all eternity and his soul will never find peace with only his screams and pleas of despair keeping him company._

_But such is a fitting punishment for one who arrogance made him believe he could trap the Dragon King._

_**The Real World** _

The Fairy Tail gang were released from their rocky prison, falling flat on the ground. When they recover from the short fall they look up to see Sol's corspe in still stuck halfway in the cave wall, limp as a rag-doll and Acnologia now turning his attention toward Jose and his few remaining followers.

" **And now we come to the man who started this whole mess",** Acnologia states as left hand started to become surrounded in DSE, **"The man who sought to bind me to his will and use me like I was a mere tool."**

At this moment Jose's remaining decided that it wasn't worth their lives to stand and fight and fled toward the cave's exit behind them.

"Cowards!", Jose hollered after them, "How dare you spineless mice run?! Get back here!", as he swipe his hand is front of him: " _ **Dark Pulse!"**_ and a line of explosions with off just as the first cultist was about to escape. The vibrations rock what remaining of the cave and cause everyone except for Acnologia to be blown back a couple of feet, and thru it all the two girls were still knock out.

" _ **Seriously what did they use to knock those two out?",**_ Acnologia had as an afterthought while waiting for the dust to clear.

When it finally settle there wasn't a single ex-cult follower still standing, or breathing.

"Worthless. Every last one of them", Jose spat as he turn to face Acnologia, "I'll admit you're stronger than you look. But I used to be the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, one of the most powerful guilds ever to grace this pathetic and I used to hold the title of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I will not see my ambitions come to an end by some man who claims to be the Dragon of the Apocalypse", Jose boasted as he stretches out his arm out and produces several of his shades circling around it. Then he focuses them into a beam which he fires at Acnologia who still standing there.

" _**Dead Wave!"** _

As the purple beam of death barrels it way toward Acnologia, he continues to stand there.

" **The main word of those boost being** **used to** **",** as he holds he hand out in front of him palm open toward Jose, " **But even if those titles meant anything to me the outcome would still be the same."**

The beam connects with his hand the once again the cave is engulf in a mighty explosion.

" _ **Ash Make, Volcanic style: Dome Barrier!",**_ Lindsay screams out as a magic circle appears above them and pours out volcanic ash which proceed to take the shape of a large circular dome covering the Fairy Tail members, Chelia and the third girl.

" _ **Harden!"**_ she calls out half a second later causing the ashes circling the group to suddenly stop and transform itself into a solid wall just as the explosion reaches them. As a testament to her ability the dome was able to withstand the force of the blast while only putting a mild strain on Lindsay.

Seconds pass as the explosion continues to rage on outside the protection of the dome, before suddenly everything went quiet.

"Is it okay for us to look out now?", Wendy asked.

"We don't have much of a choice", Elfman stated, "Everyone be ready as the dome goes down. Lindsay!"

"Right" as she dispel her magic and the dome falls down into a pile of ash. The dust storm that the explosion kick up comes rushing in to fill the space and leaves our heroes in a coughing fit. As they get their senses and breathes back the dust starts to settle and their able to make out Acnologia still standing there, with his arm still up, without so much as a scratch on him while Jose was standing in total shock.

"H-How? That was my strongest attack?"

" **Like I said before vermin, your former titles mean nothing to me",** Acnologia explain as he entire upheld arm became covered in DSE, **"They are base on the standards set by your fellow men. And what are men before the superior might of dragons?"**

He unleashes blast so powerful it scorches the ground beneath on it way toward Jose who attempts to counter with his Death Wave.

But there not even a clash of powers as his attack is instantly engulf by the blinding blue and white beam and all he can do is watch the beautiful beam of death comes toward him.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way", are among his last words as the beam takes off the entire right side of his upper torso and sends him falling to the ground in a bloody heap. But his shock expression never changes as he repeatedly says…

"It wasn't suppose to be this way. I was to have it all, my revenge, my ambition. It wasn't suppose to be this way. I was to have it all, my revenge, my ambition.", his voice growing softer and softer before finally going quiet and his eyes though still open lose their life and color.

And so ended Jose Porla, a man who held the title of Ten Wizard Saints who pride and arrogance once again prove his undoing, but this time for good.

But Acnologia couldn't care less about that right now.

" **Not enough",** as he looks toward the Faeries with eyes glowing with a strange look in them, almost like a cat stalking mice.

" **Even after tearing through those pathetic vermin, I'm still not satisfy."** as he walks toward them at a deadly pace.

"I-I think it time we left", Carla stammers out.

"Yeah I totally agree", Evergreen says as she stands up and is about to take off but suddenly feeling a massive wave of killer intent and freezing in place along with everyone else.

" **Oh no vermin, you'll not escape me twice"** Acnologia states as he moves ever closer.

Soon he standing in front of shaking Wendy looking at her with predator-like look in his eyes.

" **Tell me Sky vermin, where is your dragon? Where is Grandeeney? I been wondering where she disappear to."**

Wendy open her mouth to speak but no words come out as she continues to stare into those eyes.

" **I ask you question.",** Acnologia said after a moment, **"I believe it's in your best interest to answer me. Like now** ,"his voice taking a much deadlier tone.

"I-I-I-I" is all she able to say.

" **I'll come back to you then"** as he looks over at Lindsay and Katja who eyes go wide in fright, **"And maybe you two as well."**

He still walks over to Evergreen who looks up at him with dread fill eyes as his white eyes look over her voluptuous body. Evergreen feels the urge to cover herself up, but her arms wouldn't listen to her brain. Acnologia then reaches a hand out and take her by the chin.

" **Seeing how I wasn't satisfy with my more violence needs perhaps you can quench my more… carnal needs",** as his white eyes started to change to black and a lustful look and a vicious smile start to form on his face. Evergreen starts to shake in sheer terror and tears start to falls as she fears what about to happen to her.

All of a sudden a large meaty hand grabs Acnologia's and pulls it away from Evergreen's chin and Acnologia turns to finds himself staring up into the glaring blue eyes of Elfman Strauss who somehow broke the killer intent hold Acnologia place on the whole group.

"You don't touch her again,", he calmly tell the Dragon King, "Or you'll be dealing with me."

The sound of the wind blowing is all that could be heard for a few moments as everyone including Acnologia are trying to make sense of what just happen. While Wendy, Lindsay, Katja, Carla, and Deez faces' all have the same shock look, it only Evergreen's that has that along with a second emotion mixed in with it.

But it seems that Elfman act of bravery brought Acnologia back to his senses as his eyes turn back to white and stop glowing, he shakes his head a little before looking back up at Elfman.

" **You're aware of who I am right?"**

Elfman nods at this, "I know that power you display from anywhere. You're Acnologia. The same one who defeated me along with the rest of the Fairy Tail's members at Tenrou Island seven years ago."

" **And you're fully aware that I can eviscerate you in a heartbeat?"**

"I am", Elfman replies.

" **Then tell me beast vermin, what possess you to grab my hand and threaten me?"**

"For a real man would defend his comrades and those he cares about from whoever would do them harm, no matter how strong they may be", Elfman says with a determine look in his eyes though Acnologia could tell with his keen eyes that he was shaking with fright.

" **Ha."** he laughs as he flick his wrist easily breaking free of Elfman's hold (and almost pulling Elfman's arm out of his socket in the process) before looking back at him with an amuse look on his face.

" **I can see why the little vermin respects you so much",** as he turns to walk away to the stone carved throne that somehow survived the entire ordeal.

" **Killing you all isn't worth the headache I would have to endure later on from little vermin. He would go on about why did I do it and how I promise that I wouldn't. I'm in no mood for that",** he calls out over his shoulder as he finally get to the rocky chair and takes a seat in it. He then reaches a hand out toward the white jewel that Jose was holding earlier before stopping at the last moment as the jewel started to glow in his presence.

" **So you still with ahead and made it, didn't you Zeref? Even after I refuse to help you",** Acnologia whisper under his breath before looking back at Elfman and the gang.

" **You there, beast vermin! When the little vermin returns immediately inform him not to touch this jewel. Understood?!"**

"What? What are you talking about? Where Romeo?", Elfman responded back.

" **He'll be along shortly. My time here is done. If I tally any longer then his life force will start be drain, and I sense that he in dire trouble at the moment and once again need my assistance in getting him out of it. But remember what I said",** as the summoning circle that was on the cave floor when the group first arrive appear over him and shoots down a blinding white light.

_**At the Crossroads** _

"Just halfway there now," Darkness laughs as he feel his essence already taking over half of Romeo's body, "Soon I'll be free once again on this world and the best part about it that you're a package deal. I couldn't take over Acnologia directly, but if I take control of you he comes along as well due to the soul link. So while I wouldn't be to control him for more than ten minutes due to the whole summoning circle crap but it better than nothing _ **."**_

Romeo can only barely watch helplessly as Darkness carries out his plans when all of a sudden…

CRACK!

Romeo feels a sharp agonizing pain as the claws nearly imbedded in his head are suddenly rip out as Darkness is send flying back a good hundred feet from the force of the mountain-shattering uppercut that he just received in the face. Romeo then feels a hand grab the top of his head.

" **Hold still",** as he feels the healing aspect of spirit energy (HSE) go rushing thru his body. Pretty soon his crush hand, cracked ribs, and claws marks in his head are heal up as well as his magic start to replenish as he looks up to he Acnologia still in human form standing over him looking over at Darkness' lying form.

"Why couldn't you heal me this fast any other time?", Romeo asks as he catches his breath.

" **Seriously** **, that the first thing you say to me? No thank you, you ungrateful piece of shit?",** Acnologia asks as he gives him an unamused look, **"If you must know it because being here is the equivalent of you and I being in the real world at the same time so now I can heal your wounds and replenish your magic directly instead of just casting an aura of energy throughout your entire body and letting the pulsing energy fix you up. Now I suggest you leave this place while I have a chat with my inner demon."**

"How am I suppose-", is all Romeo has time to say before the same blinding light engulf him and he gone.

Acnologia then goes back to focus his attention on Darkness who was slowly starting to get back to his feet.

"I knew things were going too smoothly.", as Darkness finally stands fully up and smiles at Acnologia, "I was wondering how long it be before you notice me. How you been? _ **"**_

Acnologia doesn't even answer as he propel himself forward and slams Darkness into the ground with a heavy punch. He then slams his foot on top of his head and began apply pressure.

" **Why are you here?",** Acnologia asked in a cold tone.

"Awww, I miss you too big guy _ **",**_ Darkness chuckles despite the pain he was in and the fact that the "big guy" was trying to press his head in.

" **I won't ask again",** Acnologia threaten, **"Why are you here? I taught I did away with all the emotions you represented a long time ago."**

"Oh you mean after you got over the fact that your lover, best friend, and unborn children were killed in front of you? Surely after you got that over unpleasant event I would disappear forever- But wait a minute! Here I am relaxing on the ground while you're giving my head a foot massage. There must be some reason to that, some reason I'm still here. _ **"**_

" **ENOUGH!",** Acnologia roars as he retracts his foot and uses it to send Darkness flying once again with a mighty kick.

It takes Darkness a considerable longer amount of time to get up from this blow, but eventually he standing straight back up once again smiling.

"We both know you can't kill me", he says, "For I am just as much as part of you as I am the boy."

" **Doesn't mean I can't enjoy beating the everliving shit out of you",** Acnologia answers.

"Why do you reject me now? Admit it, when you embrace you me all those years ago you were at your strongest. With the power of rage you single-handily ended the Ishgar's Dragon Civil war, destroying both sides within a couple of weeks. Wipe out the entire country that was about to summon that ancient evil not leaving a single soul alive, and increase your territory to such a great expanse that you gain the title Dragon King," Darkness explained, "So why did you all of a sudden go damn near pacify on me? I mean even the whole Tenrou Island thing was just you fucking around, it was almost like you weren't even trying to kill them. You could have cut the Master in two with a swipe of your tail, yet you deciding to have a shoving contest with him, and you half-ass your Dragon Roar allowing that Fairy Sphere to protect them."

" **I only destroy the island afterthought after I realize that the evil I sense was no longer there as a to send a message to my rivals everywhere that I was still as powerful as ever and they should still fear me",** Acnologia butts in thought he sworn to make sure Romeo never finds out about that part. He would never hear the end of it, especially since he straight up lie to him about it.

"And yet afterward when you could have wipe out Magnolia a few hours later you dragged your talons, almost as if you were hesitates to do it. Well look where that got you, stuck inside a teenage boy who can't even tell that every girl his age wants to shove their tongue down his throat. And don't even get me started about what happen on Mt. Zonia. I mean you took one swipe at the guy and left! Didn't even finish him off! Why?! When did you change?!" Darkness ranted as he began stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

For some reason Acnologia refuses to answer.

"You know what I think? It all started the day you met that woman about nineteen years ago. Yeah the one near Mt. Conreis who look like your precious lover Aeriva. You have a moment of weakness and that started you down this road of patheticness. She had just been attacked by bandits, heavily pregnant and was going into labor. You could just ended her, the child, and the one remaining servant that had left with them right then and there. Three for the price of one. I mean you already massacre the bandits that were attacking them, what was one more claw swipe to end them? But no, not only do you transform into human to calm them down you even help deliver the baby! YOU! THE DRAGON KING HELP DELIVER A HUMAN CHILD, A HUMAN GIRL! You know what you don't even deserve the title "Dragon King". You're a disgrace to dragons everywhere. _ **"**_

" **Your mind games won't work on me, now are you done bitching or is there more?",** Acnologia calmly asked with a stoic look on his face.

"Hmph, sooner or later the boy will fall to my influence and I will be free again", Darkness promises, "And when his mind, body, and soul are mine, yours will be too."

" **He may be annoying most of the time, but the little vermin is stronger then he looks** ", Acnologia responds back.

"But he could be stronger if you taught him… those techniques", Darkness countered.

Acnologia once again is quiet for a moment before answering, " **He not ready for those yet."**

"Like you told the boy: You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to me. I know the real reason you won't teach him them but hey whatever", Darkness says with a shrugs, "But know this, eventually he going to want to become more powerful and when you refuse him, I'll be there waiting ready to offer him more power than he could ever imagine. I mean come on, he already experience my power first hand."

And with that Darkness fades away leaving Acnologia alone with his thoughts.

" _ **If I were to teach him those techniques, he would lose everything. But that what I want right? Him to be an unstoppable slayer with no family or friends to hold him back? Strong enough to defeat any enemy until I find a way out of here, isn't it?"**_ as Acnologia leaves the crossroads and returns once more to the prison known as Romeo's body.

_**The Real World** _

Elfman and the other are still shielding there eyes from the light that envelop Acnologia when it finally goes out. As they lower their arms they are surprise to see Romeo sitting in the chair in which Acnologia was a few moment ago with a nervous grin on his face.

"Hey guys. This is a little awkward, and I'm sure you all have questions to ask. But it probably be best if we wait until we're back at the Guild hall", he explains the shock members.

Suddenly the white gem sitting on the table next to him catches his eye.

"I wonder how this was going to be use to bind Acno", he says to himself as he reaches for it.

This snaps Elfman out of his shock as he rememeber Acnologia's warning…

"ROMEO DON'T TOUCH THAT!", he screams but he was too late.

Romeo's hand grasps the gem and next thing he knows the spirit energy that powers all of his Dragon-Slayer abilities came flooding out of his body and into the gem. The area is engulf in whirlwind of white and blue lights as the gem process to drain Romeo of everything he got and seeing how Acnologia restore all of the magic lost to him beforehand that was a lot. The last thing he remembers before falling to the ground in utter exhaustion was seeing Elfman and Katja come racing toward him while Evergreen, Lindsay, Carla, and Wendy were staying where the were with looks of terror on their faces. The last thing he hears though is the phrase….

" **You're fucking idiot sometimes. Just thought you should know."**

_**Hours later** _

"Ow my head", are the first words out of Romeo's mouth as he finally regain consciousness As he takes a look at his surrounding he surprise to discover that he in the back room of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in the bed use for members who were too tired or drunk to go home. As he looks to the bed left of him he notice Chelia was in it still knocked out.

" _What were you doing in this part of the country Chelia? Most likely it had something to do with impressing Lyon no doubts. Well at least she didn't get me involved this time.",_ he thinks as he looks over at the bed to his right he see the other girl who was to be use for the sacrifice laying in it.

She was petite young girl probably only a year or two older than Romeo with orange-brown hair, which was tied in two braided pigtails on both side of her head. She had freckled cheeks, and a remarkably small nose that even Romeo had a hard time seeing at first. But what really caught Romeo's attention was the fact that she had some pretty large hips and thighs. All of this of course was covered up by the pair of plain overalls she worn.

" _Damn those some large hips, I wonder how big her a-"_ Romeo thought before shaking his head while wondering where that thought came from. He looks back over at the girl and then notices something else.

" _I don't see a guild mark on her or anything-",_ as he looks down at her left ankle and see the guild symbol of Mermaid Heel above it.

"Mermaid Heel huh?", he says as he slowly gets out of bed and walks toward the door. He is surprised when he starts hearing raise voices coming from direction of the Master's office. But he couldn't make them out even with his enhance hearing.

"Master Makarov must have put an another sound barrier up. That can't be good" Romeo says to himself as he opens the doors and is shock to see the Guild Hall is completely empty.

"Everyone must be getting ready for the trip to the capital tomorrow", he mutters as he walks toward the office door.

The closer he gets the louder the voices gets and Romeo can smell Elfman, Evergreen, Lindsay, Katja, Deez, Wendy, and Carla in the room along with Master Makarov.

" _Here goes nothing",_ as he reaches for the doorknob and opens the door.

"Master Makarov! Are you telling us that you knew about Romeo's… secret for almost six months and you didn't bother to tell anyone else?!", Evergreen screams as Romeo see her slam her fist on his deck, while everyone else is behind her watching. Romeo slightly notices that Wendy is the closest to him, yet hasn't notice him.

"That exactly what I'm telling you Evergreen. And for good reason", Makarov answers in a calm tone though his eyes told a different story.

"And what reason would that be?!", Evergreen once again hollered.

Master Makarov leans back in his chair for a moment collecting his thoughts before finally speaking…

"Evergreen, would you say you're level-headed?", he asked.

"What does that have to anything Master?", she asked with a confuse look on her face.

"Just answer the question please", Makarov said.

"Yes I would say I'm level-headed. I usually keep my cool about most things", Evergreen answered.

"And yet look how you're acting now", Makarov points out as he looks at her fists that were still clenched and on the table, "Now imagine if someone like, oh I don't know… Ezra found out about this how do you think she would react to this news?"

Imagines of countless swords flying toward Romeo fills her mind as she took her hands off the table.

"Now you see the reason I been keeping it secret until the time is right. There already enough tension between Romeo and Ezra at the moment, and I don't need to give her another reason for her to go berserk on him", Makarov explained.

"But he a threat to the guild-", Evergreen started to say before Master Makarov cut her off.

"That funny coming from the girl who actually turn her guild members into stone more than seven years ago", Romeo spoke up finally getting in the conversation that he was the main focus of.

Everyone turns their heads in surprise for it seem they were too busy focusing on the conversation to hear him come in. Wendy upon seeing Romeo standing so close to her flinches back a little in fear, but this escape Romeo's attention as he busy talking to Evergreen.

"I mean the worst I done was fight with Gajeel and throw some insult around, typical Fairy Tail stuff. Yet you're getting on me for something I had no control over", Romeo contiune.

It would seem the words Romeo spoke cut a nerve with Evergreen who instantly became defensive…

"That wasn't my fault, I was only following orders from-" she began to say

"From Laxus who wasn't the guild master and was planning on taking over the guild through hostile means", Romeo interrupted her, "While when Master Makarov ordered me to only use my Dragon-Slayer abilities in times of emergency I listened. Oh yes, I'm a major threat to the guild."

"That enough everyone", Elfman who been quite this whole time finally spoke up, "If obvious Evergreen still distraught over what happen and just need some sleep."

Elfman then walks up to Evergreen and looks down at her, "It getting late now. Come I'll walk all you ladies home."

"I'm fine. Romeo can walk me home", Lindsay replies back while throwing a cold glare at the boy in question.

" _Oh, that can't be good",_ Romeo thinks to himself.

"Elfman right. It been a long day, and we leave for the capital in the morning. Everyone go home, pack up, and get some sleep. Meet at the train station in the morning. And remember what I said, this doesn't leave the room. The rest of the guild isn't to know about this. I will tell them all at an appropriate time about Romeo's guest, until then keep quiet about it.", Master Makarov commanded.

And with that Elfman led Wendy, Carla, Katja, Deez, and Evergreen toward the door, but not before Katja came up to Romeo and whisper in his ears...

"Don't worry Romeo. Despite what happen in the cave, I know you're not a monster", before walking away to catch up with the group.

" _Well at least someone has my back",_ Romeo thought as he notices how unusually close Evergreen was to Elfman as they walk away. But he also couldn't help but notice that Wendy had stop and was looking back at him with frighten eyes before leaving the guild hall.

"Wendy is suffering from PTSD", Romeo hears Master Makarov say from behind him.

"What?", Romeo questions as he looks over his shoulder back at him while Lindsay sits off to the side.

"Nothing major", Makarov assures him, "It just according to Carla she stills has nightmare about Tenrou Island and Acnologia. She wakes up screaming in the night about how he going to eat her."

"Oh", Romeo says now realizing why she was acting that way.

"Cheer up Romeo. Eventually she see that you're not a monster, so buck up. We all got a long day tomorrow", Makarov tells him.

"What about Chelia and the other girl?", Romeo asked.

"I already contacted Master Ooba and Mermaid Heel's guild master. They have ask us to bring both Chelia and Beth Vanderwood, the other girl, with us on the train to the capital tomorrow seeing how both their guilds will be there as well for the Grand Magic Games", Makarov explains.

" _Greeeat. An eight hour train ride with Chelia, oh joy", Romeo thinks sarcastically before asking, "Any idea why there were in the area._ That cave pretty far from their respective towns for them to be out there by themselves."

Makarov takes a deep breath before answering…

"I asked them that same question, and according to them it kinda has something to do with you."

"What are talking about? I haven't seen Chelia in almost a year and I never met the Beth girl before", Romeo states.

"Romeo I'll be frank with you. You're the youngest active member of the guild. Lindsay beats you by a good two months, Wendy technically 19 and Asuka too young to go on jobs. Both Chelia and Beth are also the youngest members of their guilds."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?", The Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer asked.

"The fact that at the age of thirteen you took down a highly dangerous fugitive mage, and at the age of fourteen you took down a powerful dark guild master has caught the attention of the other legal guilds. Both the Master Ooba and Mermaid Heel's master (who name escape me) told me they have seen instances where some of the older guild members were putting down both Chelia and Beth for not being stronger despite being older than you. In Chelia's case it worse because she a God-Slayer and yet a younger Rainbow Fire user (far as the other guilds know) is taking on powerful oppenents by himself. According to both masters, neither one of the two have yet to go on a solo mission outside their town up to that point, so I figure they both took the cave investigation job (which proves that the job tracking system in Fiore needs some work) to prove they could do fine on their own. They were capture, and you happen to show up at the right time. It by pure luck that you chose that job request. You basically save their lives, Romeo", Makarov finish telling him.

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"That fine and dandy, but can we go now?", Lindsay grumbled out, "You and I need to have a little chat."

" _Oh crap. Forgot all about her",_ Romeo thinks to himself.

"We're finished here. I staying the night to watch over the girls and explain to them what going on when they wake up. Luckily for me Porlyusica is to be here shortly to keep me company", Makarov says with a slight grin on his face.

"Okay we're going!", Romeo and Lindsay both said as they hurried to get out through the door and away from any potential mental scarring.

"Ha Ha! Kids these days!", Makarov laughs before his face takes a solemn look as he reaches into one of the top drawers of his desk and pulls out by the chain the white gem that Elfman and the other brought back with them. As he holds it up above him he can't help but wonder…

"Even after all these years you couldn't let go of your hate, could you Jose? Was your lust for vengeance so great that you would even resort to taboo dark magic to achieve it? Maybe now you can find rest, and I pray you find a peaceful life in the next one."

_**Back at the Cave** _

A familiar hooded figure stand over the body of the once powerful Jose Porla as he survey the destruction that was unleash upon this place hours ago.

"This could interfere with my master's plan. I must report it at once", as he holds out his hand, "But first I must leave no evidence behind."

And with a snap of his fingers the entire cave is engulf in raging flames turning all the bodies to ash within mere seconds and the hooded figure walks away wondering how his master was going to take this unexpected development.

_**Magnolia's South Gate Park** _

Romeo and Lindsay had been walking in silence ever since they left the guild hall about half an hour ago, taking a shortcut through the park on their way home. The whole time Lindsay had a permanent scowl on her face while also looking like she was deep in thought.

" _This might not end well for me. She hasn't even look at me since we left",_ Romeo thought while trying to figure a way out of this.

The two finally come to a bench in the middle of the park where Lindsay promptly sat down.

"Sit", she commands Romeo who decided it best to just listen to her at this point, and sat his ass down.

Once again silence reigns for about five minutes before Lindsay finally speaks…

"How long have you been like this?", she asks while not even looking at Romeo, "And don't lie to me."

" _And so it begins. Best just come out with the truth",_ Romeo thinks before speaking, "It all started like a month after my sixth birthday. It was a few days after the Tenrou incident."

"Seven years?! For seven years you been like this and you didn't tell me?!", Lindsay snarls as she finally turns to look at Romeo grabbing his shirt and yanking him close to her. He see a fury in her eyes that he never seen before, "And yet Katja found out about it before I did!"

"How did you know that?", Romeo trying to redirect her anger by any means necessary.

"She and Master Makarov told us about it while you were knock out! Now tell me why I wasn't told this beforehand!"

"Look Lindsay, my own dad doesn't even know about this. If I couldn't tell him, what makes you think I could tell you?", Romeo responds.

"Because we're suppose to be able to tell each other everything Romeo! We been friends since as far back as we could remember!", Lindsay says.

"Oh yes, I could see how that could go: Hey Lindsay lovely weather we're having. By the way, did you know I have the Apocalypse Dragon King living inside me? Just thought you sure know.", Romeo replied back while starting to get a little annoying with the whole situation, "You would have thought I was crazy!"

"You could have figure out a better way to tell me!" Lindsay says.

"One that didn't involve you running away screaming like a scary cat?!" Romeo asked

"I'm not a scary cat!" Lindsay counters.

"Could have fool me with the way you ran away after I showed you that spider I caught when we were nine!"

"That because you threw it in my face while I was waking up from a nap!"

"Suuuure."

"At least I'm not a crybaby!", Lindsay says going on the offensive.

"I am not a crybaby! I cry one time after my dad finally came home from being lost in the mountain! That was it!", Romeo countered.

"Bullshit! You cry again after I dump a bucket of mud on top of your head when we were seven!"

"You got it in my eyes and ruined my new clothes!"

"Whatever make you sleep better at night, Male Juvia."

The two argue back and forth for hours bringing up past memories that the two shared together over the years when Romeo wasn't in the midst of training with Acnologia.

"Well your water cannon/bomb prank got us ban from the candy store for six months!", Romeo screamed.

"Well you set Miss Frister's cat tail on fire so we had to spend three weeks of our summer doing household chores for her!", Lindsay screamed back.

"I was bored, (and it was a completey accident) cause **someone** got us ban from the town's playground for the entire summer because they put invisible magical super-glue on the swings,slides, and the rest of the playground equipment and everyone assumed that I had a hand in it! It took five hours to get those other kids out of that stuff!", Romeo hollered back, "Where did you even get that much magical invisible super-glue to begin with?!"

"Well you were checking out my mom's ass!", Lindsay says wanted to quickly change the subject.

"I was five dammit! I was curious by the shape of it, let it go!", Romeo erupted.

Finally the two were quiet, breathing heavily from all the from the yelling.

Romeo takes a deep breath to calm himself down more before talking.

"Look Lindsay", Romeo started to say after a while, "I'm really am sorry I didn't tell you. You were the only friend I had back then and I was afraid of losing you."

Lindsay's eyes go wide at this confession.

"Do you mean that?", Lindsay asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer, "About being afraid of losing me."

"Of course I do. You mean a lot to me", Romeo answered without a second thought. This causes Lindsay to blush a little bit.

"So if back then you saw me as a friend", Lindsay says as she starts to lean over to the point where Romeo can see down her shirt, "What do you see me as now?"

Romeo can feels his ears burning and his face glowing as he starts to look Lindsay up and down. While true she wasn't on Katja's level when it came to chest size she was by no means flat-chested. And despite Wendy's comment earlier about her flat butt, it fitted perfectly with the rest of her body. Romeo had to turn away before he did or said something stupid.

"A very beautiful person who I'm lucky to have known", Romeo comments. Luckily for Lindsay, Romeo's face was turn so he didn't see her face start to glow red.

"If there anyway I could make it up to you just name it", Romeo says while still turning away.

It quiet for a moment.

"Lindsay?", Romeo calls out, still turn away.

" _Here goes nothing",_ Lindsay thinks to herself as she grabs Romeo's arm and pull him down.

Romeo suddenly finds himself laying on his back on the bench looking up at a heavily blushing Lindsay who face is hovering mere inches above his.

"Lindsay?!", Romeo calls out again with a little fright in his tone.

"A date", she says.

"What?", Romeo asked clearly confuse and uncomfortable at this point.

"I want you to take me on a date", Lindsay says more clearly this time.

"What now?! Its almost ten o'clock at night!", Romeo yells.

"Not now you idiot. In Crocus. Tomorrow night you're taking me out on a date in the Capital. Your treat of course", Lindsay explains.

"It that what it going to take for you to forgive me?", Romeo asked.

"I already forgiven you. This is just because you offer", Lindsay chuckled.

"Gods dammit", he says before Lindsay suddenly lays her head on his chest causing his mind to become overloaded with emotions.

"L-Lindsay, what are you doing?", he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I tired, its cold, and you're warm. So I'm just going to lay here for a bit before I go home. Is that a problem?" her cheeks now somehow even more redder than before.

Romeo just gives up at this point and lays his head back down on the cold concrete bench. Before long Lindsay falls asleep and her soft breathing causes Romeo to follow suit not long afterward.

He didn't even notice Lindsay wake up a moment later and look up at him.

"I didn't spend years trying to get out of the friendzone just to go back in it Romeo. I'm not giving up on you just so some blue-haired chick can take you away."

She then kisses him on the cheek before going back to sleep.

_**The next morning** _

"Oh my. I can see why Lisanna got everyone down here and why Mira and Kinana are both in a pretty depressing mood", Romeo hears a voice say.

" _Is that Lucy? What she doing in my room?",_ Romeo asked himself as he open his eyes…

Only to rememeber he not in his room. He was on a bench, in the middle of the park, with a still sleeping Lindsay laying on his chest.

And he was surrounded by the whole freaking Fairy Tail Guild along with Chelia and the Beth girl, who were all laughing and grinning, except for Mira, Kinana, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Katja.

Both Mira and Kinana looks like their spirits were leaving their bodies, while Wendy had a look of uncertainty on her face. Carla looks like she was ready to skin Romeo alive, while Katja look like she was going to do the same to Lindsay. And Deez was once again laughing his ass off. And Ezra was just being Ezra, by that she was in glaring holes into Romeo.

Surprisingly, Wakaba, Macao, and Mrs. Mine who if they were normal parents would have been piss off about the two of them staying overnight without coming home, were instead joining Cana and Bisca who were performing a victory dance alongside Lisanna who was prompting rubbing it in both Mira's and Kinana's faces.

"Lindsay. Lindsay. Wake up!", Romeo said while shaking her awake.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep here", Lindsay grumbled as she opens her eyes…

Only to immediately jump away from Romeo upon seeing everyone watching them.

"Wow Romeo. I didn't think you had it in you to pull something as brazen like this off", Chelia comments with a grin on her face.

"You're the last person I want to hear about doing brazen things from", Romeo snaps back as the remainder of the guild laughs their asses off.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Master Makarov yells over the laughter, "Now that the two lovebirds have woken up everyone to the train station! The Grand Magic Games and the 30 thirty millions jewels awaits us!"

The guilds give a roar of approval and makes their way to the train station while an embarrasses Romeo and Lindsay follow a little distance behind alongside a piss off Katja who was glaring daggers at the girl, a laughing Chelia asking Romeo questions, a confuse Beth who deciding to just tag along so she can be around people her age, and in the way back a still frighten, but confuse Wendy.

" _Romeo has Acnologia trapped inside him. Part of me afraid to be around him, but the other part of me doesn't want to leave him alone around those girls. Oh man, I don't know what to do",_ The Wind Dragon-Slayer thinks to herself while a certain First Master hovers high above her unnoticed with a concerned look on her face.

 _"I came by to wish the guild good luck in the games and ask about this "Killer Fairy" I been hearing rumors about. But with what I heard last night when I went by the guild hall, I may have to have a more serious talk with the Third and maybe the boy as well",_ Mavis thinks to herself as a frown starts to appear on her face, _" Acnologia is sealed inside one of my guild member, and the guild now has five dragon-slayers. I know the guild always been a magnet for the weird and unnatural but this is just getting crazy."_

As she takes one more look at the group from her position high above them, she senses a familiar energy from inside a bag that Makarov was carrying with him...

_"One of Zeref's invention? What the Third doing with something like that?"_

**A/N: It would seem that Acnologia not telling Romeo the truth about some matters. Also Lindsay makes the first move, Katja may have to step her game up now, and yes Wendy will get her moment soon enough. Next Chapter for reals this time is the GRAND MUTHAFUCKING MAGIC GAMES! Please review, fav, or follow if you want. And remember Elfman is all that is man, standing up to Acnologia knowing full well he could have been kill in a flash. Who was the woman Acnologia helped 19 years ago? Also Poor Wendy. Also don't worry Darkness ain't gone. Oh, and that white gem, going to have a major impact on the story.**

**Also though the anime nor the manga covers it I'm pretty sure someone should have been nightmares after Tenrou Island. I think Lucy may have but no one else really did and Wendy was 12 when that shit happen.**

**P.S.: What ya think about Beth and Chelia? It would take some time to get them involved.**

**The thing about the fanclubs, their basically a parody of actual fans and how they feel about their ships whenever they get a moment in the anime or manga. When one ships gets a moment, you can bet there being at least one members in the background hooting for joy. But don't worry they won't become obsessive about it.**

**Romeo's Abilities so far, (Not all have appear yet)**

**Dragon's Soul Eyes: Allow Romeo to detect souls**

**Dragonscale Armor( Armor of the Apocalypse Dragon): Acnologia's Dragon scales are projected onto Romeo's Body. Hard as diamonds and give Romeo's a speed and strength boost for a period of time.**

**Doomsday Blast: Single beam of Destructive Spirit Energy**

**Dual Doomsday Blast: Double Beam of DSE**

**Doomsday Cannon: Dual Doomsday Blast combine to form larger beam.**

**Wings of the Dark Angel: Acnologia's wings projected upon Romeo's back**

**Armageddon Rain: Magic circles appear in the sky and rain DSE beams down**

**Armageddon Upheaval: Magic circle appear on the ground and shoot large DSE beam into the air.**

**Roar of the Apocalypse Dragon: Powerful Roar attack**

**Doomsday Rocket: Shooting out Doomsday blasts allow Romeo to cross the terrain quickly thru the air or along the ground. (Ironman I guess)**

**Doomsday Shatter Rain: Smaller less powerful DSE beams are shot out thru the fingertips.**

**Apocalypse Meteor: Large Orb of DSE is form in the sky and fired at the opponent.**

**Apocalypse Meteor Shower: Large Orb Of DSE scatters into smaller beams hitting multiple enemies.**

**Ragnarok Fist: Fist cast in DSE**

**Ragnarok Talon: Foot cast in DSE**

**If you have a idea for attack or spell PM or review me and I'll see if I can put it in. Please remember it has to be of an Apocalypse theme.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Crocus**

Uncomfortable.

Yeah.

That was definitely the word Romeo Would use to describe the situation he was in right now.

The situation being that he was stuck in the middle of a tug-of-war between Lindsay and Katja.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat?", Katja ask with a cold edge to her voice as she pull Romeo toward her, "I believe I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I think it would be better if Romeo sat with me for the train ride", Lindsay stated still with the smile on her face before pulling Romeo to her side, "I mean you two have already spend enough train rides together while the rest of the guild was gone."

"I fail to see how that entitles you to sit with him for the eight hour train ride to Crocus", Katja pointed out while once again pulling.

"Well seeing how he taking me on a date as soon as we hit the station, I figure we can plan where we're going while we travel there", Lindsay responds back causing a tick to appear on Katja's forehead as she struggle to not summon Shiva to freeze Lindsay where she stood.

"Trust me I'm fully aware of the fact that Romeo taking you on a date, you wouldn't stop talking about it the whole walk to the station", Katja pointed out.

"Just thought I remind you", Lindsay while still smiling in fake innocence and tugging Romeo back to her side.

" _This is getting out of hand",_ Romeo thought to himself, " _And those guys aren't helping",_ as he looks around the train to see the whole guild and its two guests were watching the speculate.

"Okay ladies please", Romeo begged, "The train about to leave and we all need to sit down. I not feeling to well right now and I really need to lay down before that."

"Okay you brats calm down now!", Makarov yelled over the commotions as the stand-off between Katja and Lindsay finally defuse. As Romeo moves to take a sit right next to Wendy he is visible shock and sadden when he see the Sky Dragon-Slayer flinches away from him and instantly gets up and moves to another seat.

This catches Mira's attention and causes the Transformation Mage to wander over to the girl and ask what wrong.

"Wendy are you okay? What the matter?", she politely asked though this still surprise the girl who wasn't paying attention.

"Oh Mira!", the girl jumped, "It nothing. I feel fine."

"Did something happen between you and Romeo?", she asked before Ezra pop her head out from the side of Mira.

"Yes, tell us Wendy!", she boomed, "Did that foul creature do something to defile your chastity?",

Wendy was about to confess everything that happen yesterday when she suddenly rememeber Master Makarov's words….

" _There a lot of tension between Romeo and Ezra right now."_

"Nothing. Nothing happen", Wendy sulked before turning away.

Meanwhile back at the train seat with Romeo was trying his best not to be annoyed by Chelia's presence.

"I would have never guess that you of all people would have girls fighting over you!", She laughed while slapping her knees "Let alone one that almost two years older than you!"

"Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out.", Romeo repeated trying to find his center.

"So that the Sky Dragon-Slayer I heard so much about. Doesn't seem like a big deal. Though you must have done something pretty bad to get her piss off at you", Chelia pointed out.

"I'm a leaf in a calm stream", Romeo chanted as he lay his head down in Lindsay's lap as the train started to move.

"And what all this "Killer Fairy" business I been hearing about you. You couldn't harm a fly, let alone kill someone", she contiune to bragged, making Katja turn her hate from Lindsay to her.

Romeo takes in a deep breath thru his teeth before looking at the Mermaid Heel girl who was sitting next to Chelia.

"So Beth is it? How are you feeling?", he forcefully asked changing the subject.

"Mighty fine, thank ya very much", she answered in a deep country accent, "From what ya master told me, I reckon I have you to thank for saving our hides."

"I just picked the mission at random", Romeo confessed, " _Mostly to get out of the guild hall before Ezra and Mira turn it into a war-zone."_

"But still if you haven't had done, I reckon neither me or Miss Chelia would be here right now", Beth praised him, causing Romeo to blush a little at the attention, which did not go unnoticed by Katja.

But Lindsay was too focus on Wendy to pay attention to the conversation they were having. She saw Romeo's reaction to Wendy moving to a different seat and was internally frustrated at her. When she saw the dragon-slayer get up to go to the bathroom by herself, the ash mage decided to go have a chat with her. As she got up quickly and Romeo's head hit the chair she mutters a "be right back" before making her way toward the restrooms.

All the while Makarov was thinking, " _I knew I shouldn't have had that last drink before I got on the train, now I have to go to the restroom."_

As the Ten Wizard Saint stroll to the men bathroom he couldn't help but frown at the fact that Elfman was sitting alone. Due to the massive bulk that he gained over the course of his training the man almost took up a whole train seat by himself.

" _Going to have to talk to him about possibly slimming down after the games",_ he thought as he enter the restroom….

Only to almost have a heart attack as the ghost of the First Master appeared in front of him.

"AHHHHH! First Master what are you doing here?!", He yelled, but due to the sound of the train's whistle blowing and the fact that almost every dragon-slayer was either train-sick or preoccupied at the time no one heard him.

"Why I simply came along to cheer Fairy Tail on in the Grand Magic Games, why else?", she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, okay. You nearly gave me a heart attack there", Makarov said as he relaxed.

"Though I do have three questions which I like you to answer", Mavis stated, her voice getting a little bit more serious.

"And what would those be, First Master?", a somewhat frighten Makarov asked.

"Why do you have an invention of Zeref in your possession? Why have I been hearing news about this "Killer Fairy" going around? And why does said "Killer Fairy" have the dragon who attempted to wipe out my island sealed inside him?" as the sweet and lovely Mavis was gone and replaced with a dark and serious looking one.

" _Think I'm about to piss myself right here and now."_

**Meanwhile at the Ladies' Room**

Wendy's mind was a jumble mess as she splash water on her face. She got very little sleep last night due to constantly waking up from the nightmares she had. Nightmares of Tenrou Island, where she had the unfortunate luck to run in to Acnologia who only stared at her through those soulless eyes of his. And now she was on the edge, for just a mere fifty feet away in this very train cart he was lying down.

"But that Romeo, not Acnologia", she told herself over and over again but it didn't help the terror she was feeling.

As she opens the door to exit, she suddenly shoved back into the bathroom wall by Lindsay who was waiting outside for her.

"Lindsay what the-!" she started to yell.

"Quiet. I'm talking here", was she said as she closes the door and glares at Wendy.

The seconds tick bye as neither one of them says anything and just stare at one another.

"What the hell your problem?", Lindsay finally speak.

"Nothing", Wendy answered hoping the same answer she uses to satisfy Mira and Ezra would work on Lindsay. Then suddenly Lindsay's slam her hand right next to her face, rattling the wall.

"Bullshit!", Lindsay claimed using the word she often heard her father used, "You been acting weird ever since the cave! You been ignore me, ignoring Romeo, ignoring everyone! Now you're going to sit here and tell me what the hell your problem!"

"You do realize I could blow you away right?", Wendy stated while trying to be defiant.

"You may be as strong as Natsu and Gajeel, but unlike them you wouldn't hurt someone unless they truly were a threat to you", Lindsay countered.

With that Wendy could only put on the act for a little longer before she finally accepted the fact that Lindsay was right.

"So are you going to tell me what wrong or am I going to have to figure it out myself?", Lindsay asked.

"Acnologia", Wendy blurts out.

"I figure as much", Lindsay stated.

"Ever since we got back from Tenrou I been having nightmares about him. Nightmares involving him watching me, stalking me, chasing me while all the while staring at me with those lifeless eyes of his. No matter how fast or far I run I'm always being watch by his eyes. And last night it changed", Wendy spoke.

"Change how?", Lindsay wondered.

"Instead of Acnologia being the one terrifying me, its was Romeo in his stead. His maniacal laughter haunts my thoughts, his eyes are dead and cold all the while glowing white. His sinister smile send shiver throughout my body as his razor teeth shine brightly thru the darkness ", as Wendy's voice grows quieter and quieter with each word until Lindsay could barely hear her over the train.

Once again silence pass between the two girls as the train roll on toward Crocus…

"That not him", the Smoke Mage voiced.

"What?"

"That isn't Romeo", she said once again.

"But Acnologia is sealed within Romeo-"

"That not him!", she screamed this time, "Romeo and Acnologia are two separate entities! Acnologia may be inside him, but he does not control him! The Romeo I know would never hurt someone who didn't harm him!"

"But what about what Jet told me! How Romeo put some poor boy in the hospital over some doll?! How do you explain that?!", Wendy countered remembering the story him and Dory told her and Carla while dealing with the Legion.

"Because that doll was a birthday gift Romeo got for me, and the boy refuse to give it back!" Lindsay informed Wendy.

"That is not an excuse!", Wendy argued.

Lindsay pitches the rim of her nose in annoyance at the girl as she tries to calm herself down. Moments later when she finally finds her center….

"Did you know that Romeo and I were practical inseparable when we were younger? That when people mention the names Conbolt and Mine they have to verify whether they were talking about us or our fathers. We did everything together. Play together, pranks together, got into all sorts of trouble together, we did all that. But then the day came that change all that. Do you know what day that was Wendy?", Lindsay asked as she stare straight at the girl.

Wendy slowly shakes her head as the girl standing in front of her eyes and voice started to take on a different tone.

"The day you came to Fairy Tail", Lindsay sneered, "On that day I lost Romeo. He was captivated by you, hell he was hypnosis by you. He developed what people call a "Precocious Crush" on you. When we played together afterward he just wouldn't shut up about you. Wendy this and Wendy that. It was sicken. Everyday on and on, he would even ask me for advice on what a good gift would be for you, you know something girly. But hey, what could I do? To him you were an angel send from the heaven and I was….well me. Some plain-looking six year old girl who was harboring a crush for her best friend.", Lindsay sadly chuckled while Wendy could only watch her do it and listen. She honestly never notices that Romeo had a crush on her seven years ago. When she played with him she only did it to be polite.

She could see the irony of the situation, and how the tables have turned. But it not like she knew she was going to be stuck in a time vortex for seven years while he grew up.

"But then something happen, something that change everything. You disappear, you "died". And I know I shouldn't have felt joy when you did, but I couldn't help it. You were gone and Romeo was all mine again, the fact that I thought this when I was only six years old creep me out years later, especially after the fact that when I heard about you leaving I secretly wish that you wouldn't come back. But you know the gods, they sick sense of humor because Romeo just couldn't get over you. It was strangely amusing watching a six-year old boy mope over losing a girl he only known for five months at best, well it would have been if it wasn't affecting my relationship with him, which it did. But I played the good friend part, which I was at the time. I try to help him get it over it. We started hanging out again, we practiced our magic together and even spent the night at each other houses", Lindsay laughed a little as she reminisced before her voice return to the sadden tone she started with.

"But even through all that he still only saw me as a friend, nothing more. After years of doing this my heart couldn't take it anymore and we drifted apart. He joined Fairy Tail and I try to get into Twilight Ogre just so I wouldn't have to be around him. So I wouldn't have to see his face and know take I could never have him as something more. I thought I bury those feelings for him deep within my heart, and even when I heard the news that you were back I didn't care. Surely he was happy now that you back, and if he was happy I was happy. But what do you know? Within five minutes of seeing him again that night by the canal those feelings come flooding right back out into the open. And once again you were standing in my way, only this time you were crushing on him. Believe me when I say I almost died laughing from the irony of the situation", Lindsay explains as she finally takes a breath and wipe away some of the tears that threaten to run down her face. She then contiune…

"Only this time I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and let you just have him. Not this time", Lindsay boasted, "But now it seems like you want nothing to do with him after what happen yesterday. You wouldn't believed I often I prayed for something like this to happen, but now that it finally here it not as great as I thought it would be. It feels like a hollow victory and it taste bitter. And I don't know why, here I am beating out some whiny little girl who claims to be a dragon-slayer."

Wendy, at this point getting a little fed up with the insults she had to endure for months from Lindsay lashed out...

"How can you criticize me when you won't even at Tenrou?! You won't there! You didn't see what I saw! You didn't witness the destructive power of Acnologia!"

"You're right! I wasn't there!", Lindsay agreed, "I was here in Magnolia helping Romeo! Being his friend when he needed the most! During most of seven years he had the dragon stuck inside of him, and I'm still here! He didn't go on a rampage or wipe entire towns! Besides that one incident he just been Romeo, the same person he was when you left for Tenrou!"

Both girls were now breathing heavily after their scream-fest and took a while for them to catch their breaths. Suddenly Lindsay got all up in Wendy's face, pressing her into the wall, their faces mere inches from one another her golden eyes drilling a holes into the dragon-slayer's brown ones.

"If you don't want to be that special someone in Romeo's life that fine by me. That leave me with only having go against Katja", Lindsay growls, "But at the very least you can still be his friend, regardless of who or what he has inside of him. You're comrades in Fairy Tail. Fellow guild members. You have each other back no matter what."

Lindsay pushes off the wall and turns for the door. But just as she reaches for the doorknobs she glances over her shoulder…

"But if you feel that even your friendship is too much to give him, then you can do us both a favor and just **disappear** again. Romeo doesn't need someone like you who can't see him for who he truly is in his life. And with you being around him acting the way you are is only hurting him. And trust me, I know when he hurting even if he doesn't know himself.", as she leaves the restroom slamming the door behind her. Wendy could only slowly slouch to the ground as Lindsay's words contiune to play in her head. Even though she remain strong and didn't cry, she still felt miserable.

_**Back in the Train Cart** _

" _This isn't very unmanly",_ Elfman thought to himself as he sat alone in train seat away from the main group, " _All that training I did for the Grand Magic Games and I don't evening get to compete. But on top of that I got so bluff that I can't even share a seat with my own sisters."_

The Take Over mage was so focus on brooding that he didn't pick up on the figure which had appear at the front of his cart.

"Ahem", the person coughs as Elfman shift his head to see Evergreen standing with a vex look on her face, though her cheeks were slightly red.

"Can I help you with something Evergreen?", he asked confuse about why she staying there.

"Honestly why are you sitting over here all by yourself?!", she berated him while waving her finger in his face."

"Wh-What?!"

"Got kick out of your spot by your sisters and now you're over here sulking!", Evergreen complained while putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him, "Geez you're hopeless!"

"Wait what?", Elfman said clearly confuse at the fact that he was getting yelled at over nothing.

He shaking out of this thought as he roughly shoved to the end of the seat as Evergreen sits down next to him.

"Seeing how watching you sulk all by yourself is pathetic to say the least, and the fact that Laxus-san, Freed, and Bickslow are too busy chatting it up with Cana, Mira, and Lisanna and making me feel like the fourth wheel, I figure I grace you with my presence for the duration of our trio to Crocus", Evergreen stated while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oookay?", Elfman said not knowing what else to say.

The two just sit down completely silent, not looking at one another as the minutes ticked by.

"Hey Elfman", Evergreen voice breaks through the awkward tension.

"Yes Ever?", Elfman responds.

"Do you really see me as someone that worth standing up to Acnologia?", she asked in a quiet voice.

"Ack!", as Elfman was caught off-guarded by the question, "I, you, I mean!"

As Elfman contiune to fumble his words trying to make a complete sentence a small smile begins to form on Evergreen's lips as she then process to lean in to the side and rested on Elfman's shoulder.

"Evergreen! W-What are you doing woman?!"

"You didn't honestly expect me to stay awake on an eight-hour train ride with nothing to do did you?! Wake me when we get to the capital" as the Fairy Queen then doze off.

"Crazy woman", Elfman mumbles before he himself drifts off into his own slumber.

Evergreen once again smiles a little in her sleep before whispering in a hush tone, "Lovable oaf."

_**Meanwhile in the Men Room** _

"So as you can see First Master that is the situation as of right now", Makarov finished explaining to Mavis who had her eyes close and look deep in thought.

"So…. Romeo has no idea who sealed Acnologia inside of him?", she asked.

"That is correct," Makarov confirmed, "Though if I had to guess going off the details Romeo has told about how he can talk to Acnologia and access his powers, it most likely an extremely powerful spell which origins probably date back to ancient times."

"How ancient are we talking here Third?", Mavis asked.

"To bind something as powerful as Acnologia, we're talking before his own birth", Makarov replied.

"Acnologia is over ten thousand years old. This make him a young adult compare to other dragons, therefore there are a number of creatures out there who could easily have access to a spell like that."

"I have an old friend in Crocus who owns a book store that has an assortment of novels that may shed some light of the binding spell as well as the orb", Makarov informed Mavis.

"Okay then we'll see the contact upon arrival?"

"That's the plan. Macao and Wakaba are going to register the guild while I see to it."

"And what about the boy?", Mavis asked, "Will he be participating in the games?"

"No, I'm afraid it too dangerous for him to be using his magic around a large number of people. But he will be in the S-class Trials after the games."

"I really don't know if its a good idea to let the boy on Tenrou Island", Mavis said.

"Trust me First Master, by then he'll have his power and anger under control", Makarov assured her.

**Finally back to Romeo**

" _It amazing how I can look as motion sick as both Nastu, Gajeel, and Laxus and yet no one here outside the ones who came with me to the cave can put two and two together and figure out I'm a dragon-slayer",_ Romeo thought while trying to keep the contents of his stomach down while he laid on Katja's lap (Taking advantage of every oppurnity she can get), " _Wonder where Lindsay went?"_

" **You can talk to her later, we have more important things to discuss little vermin."**

" _Holy shit! You're finally talking to me again. At first I was wondering where you were but then I realize I enjoy the peace and quiet."_

" **I really don't have time for your crap right now. There something you ought of know about."**

" _What is it?"_

" _ **Well hello there. Remember me?"**_ a familiar sinister voice spoke.

Romeo's eyes widen in surprise as his face takes on an expression of pure fright, " _I thought... you got rid of him."_

" _ **Oh there no getting rid of me. I am you and I am Acnologia. And ever since the summoning circle I now have a more influential role within you",**_ the being known as "The Darkness" said.

" _Acno..."_

" **You shouldn't worry, for as long as I am here he can't do anything",** Acnologia reassured Romeo.

" _ **Oh yes lure the boy into a flash sense of security, that will make achieving my goals so much easier",**_ The Darkness laughed, " _ **Oh by the way, did you know I come up with a fabulous new name to call myself? It really a play on your name. From now on you can refer to me as...Yamio."**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

" _Yamio? You know I was expecting a more frighten sounding name."_

" **I have nothing to do with that, little vermin."**

" _I-I don't care about the name, I'm wondering why the fuck he still around!"_

" **He basically part of you and I inner conscious, therefore he really can't be dealt with so easily."**

" _Oh that is just fucking great."_

" **Just thought you should know** _ **",**_ Acnologia said.

Before Romeo could replied back to the Dragon King, Lindsay comes back from the bathroom with a look on her face that Romeo couldn't quite recognize.

"Umm Lindsay? Everything alright?" Romeo asks.

Lindsay slowly turns her head and stares at him with a solemn expression before suddenly turning cheerful, "Everything fine".

" **Bullshit."**

" _ **Hell even I could see through that lie."**_

" _Quiet you two",_ Romeo says before turning his attention back to Lindsay, "You're sure about that?"

"I'm fine Romeo", as she pulled him off Katja's lap and back onto hers, "Now lets talk about what where we'll be going for our date."

Wendy finally came back out of the bathroom with the same expression she had when Lindsay left, but no one notice due to the fact that most of the guild was too busy trying to calm Katja down and prevent her from summoning Ifrit to rain fire upon a smiling Lindsay who was stroking the head of a nervous wreck Romeo while Chelia had a hard time breathing due to all her laughing and Beth just sat there with a confuse look on her face.

**Crocus Train Station**

The train pulls to a screening halt as its makes it way into the station.

"Alright you brats everyone off!", Makarov announces, "And someone help Lucy and Levy carry off their motion sick luggage."

As older two of the dragon-slayers wobble off the train Makarov stops Gajeel with a tug on his arm.

"Something you need...old man?", Gajeel struggles to say.

"Need to have a chat with you after I let everyone go their separate ways", Makarov whispers before moving to the head of the group.

"Okay, for the majority of you have the rest of the night to enjoy yourselves. But for those participating in the games you have to be in your rooms by midnight according to the rules! Also be on guard for Mack the Slasher has yet to be capture by authorities. Don't go anywhere by yourself!", he announced as he look to Macao and Wakaba.

"I have some business to attend to out in town. I want you two to go register the team", he then motion Macao to come closer and whisper in his ear.

Macao's eyes grow wider the more time passes, "Is that allow?", he says in a hush tone to which Makarov simply nods and moves toward to Romeo and Lindsay.

"Now I want you two to enjoy your little date but be mindful of your surroundings. Even with all this extra security at the Games anything can happen", Makarov advise.

"We'll be okay", Lindsay spoke up before grabbing Romeo's hand and leading him away from the group while Chelia and Beth both leave to meet up with their respective guilds and Kinana comfort a depress Katja.

"There there. You'll have a shot eventually", Kinana said, "And it just one date, what the worst that can happen?"

**Crocus' Marketplace**

"Huh, so apparently in an effort to ensure the people that the streets of Crocus were safe during the Grand Magic Games the king has authorized a festival to be held every evening for the duration of the games, pay for by the crown", Romeo pointed out while walking alongside an annoyed Lindsay as he read a local paper and the two stroll through said festival, " _Though I think my little incident in the forest with the lizard-men might also have something to do with people not attending the games."_

"You know Romeo the thing about dates is you're suppose to be paying attention to the person you're on a date with", Lindsay complain.

"You'll have to forgive me its my first date", Romeo counter trying to keep down the uncomfortable feeling building up inside of him. Here he is on a date with his oldest and best friend, it little weird for him.

" _It my first one too but at least I'm paying attention to you",_ Lindsay thought.

" _ **You could just take her into a back alley and physical submit her to your will",**_ Yamio suggested to Romeo.

" _Is there any way to shut him up?!",_ Romeo asked Acnologia.

" **Permanently no, temporary though if you want to come in here and try something. But you already know why that is a bad idea. But feel free and swap out with me if you want to. Cause it been awhile since I walk around Crocus",** Acnologia explained.

" _Wait, you been here before? Is there a giant crater around here I should know about?",_ Romeo asked.

" **Back during the Dragon Civil War it was a just a dinky little village that I past through while traveling to a battlefield. That was no country of Fiore at the time and there was probably only two hundred people living there at best"** Acnologia told him, " **It amazing how things change in a blink of an eye."**

"Hey Romeo you listening to me?", Lindsay interrupts snapping Romeo out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh my god. I was saying lets go check out the Ferris Wheel they have set up", as she points to the carnival set up in the middle of the festival grounds. He also happen to notice the line that was form outside of it.

"We'll be there all night waiting to get on", he complain.

"I want to ride on the Ferris Wheel cause it romantic", Lindsay argue, "So we're going."

"Fine", Romeo submitted.

" _ **Whip."**_

" _Fuck you."_

" _ **No thank you I rather have the girl right next to you or maybe one of the two blue hair ones",**_ Yamio said.

Romeo takes a deep breath as he follows Lindsay to the Ferris Wheel line.

"We're going to be here for hours", Romeo complained while trying to block out his two inner demons.

"It worth the wait", Lindsay stated as her eyes fell to onto her target: Romeo's empty hand only couple of inches away from hers.

" _Now my chance",_ She thought has she played out the events in her head on what would happen next after she slip her hand into his, " _At first he may be a little surprise but that to be expected and slowly but surely he'll start to realized that my hand and his hand just right together and then boom, about six to seven years down the road after we dated for a good while he'll be on one knee holding my hand while slipping a diamond ring on it."_

Too bad she was too busy fantasizing about what her wedding dress would look like that she didn't notice that Romeo was now staring at her with a concern look on his face, well concerned for himself actually.

" _What is she staring at?",_ the boy thought.

" _ **She obviously staring at your crotch. You should just her the -",**_ Yamio try to suggested before a giant claw collides with his body and sends him flying.

" **If either of you two bother to follow her line of sight you would have notice that she is staring at your hand little vermin",** The Dragon King points out as Yamio appear back in front of him through a swirl of red and black shadows.

" _ **That hurt like hell",**_ he growled.

" **It was suppose to so I can get my point across. I may not be able to kill you but don't think for a moment that I can't put you through a world of suffering and torment if you displease me.",** Acnologia stated while looking down at Yamio.

" _ **And what exactly did I do to displease you?",**_ Yamio asked.

" **I been watching little vermin for years fuck up his love life. Mainly with the girl standing right next to him. Watching him fail at noticing the obvious signs that she was giving off. Now that he actually on the right path, though a little rough on the edges, I don't need you putting certain thoughts in head which are obvious attempts at you expand your influence on him",** Acnologia explained.

" _ **He human, therefore eventually he'll start listening to his darker desires whether I do anything or not",**_ Yamio commented, _**"And since we are you interested in a human's love life?"**_

" **That remains to be seen",** Acnologia countered, **"And when you're stuck inside a body with barely anything to do you have to find something to relive the boredom.**

Anyway back to Romeo and Lindsay….

"Hey Lindsay you okay? You been staring at my hand for the good part of a minute."

Lindsay's face starts to turn red hot at the notion that Romeo been watching her watching his hand and proceed to faint backward from embarrassment. Luckily for her Romeo grab her hand and pull her up in time. Though it was a little harder than he expected and he ended up pulling her straight into him.

Romeo catches her in his arm and is frozen as their two bodies press up close to one another and their faces mere inches from one another. As Romeo starts to heat up and Lindsay starts to burn even brighter than she was before only one thought passes thru their minds…

" _She/He has really beautiful golden/blue eyes."_

"Ahem" someone coughs behind them causing both of them to jump away from one another. As they turn to see who interrupt their "moment" Romeo lets out a groan of annoyance upon coming face to face with Sabertooth' residential ninja Dobengal.

"Dobengal" Romeo said.

"Romeo Conbolt" Dobengal replied.

"Just Romeo please", Romeo said.

"Fair enough. I hope I hadn't interrupted anything", the ninja stated.

" _You interrupted my chance"_ Lindsay thought.

"Anyway I was hoping I catch you here at the games", Dobengal began, "I was hoping you would take me up on my offer about me personally testing your full combat ability."

It was at that moment that Romeo finally notices the sword sheath strap to Dobengal's back and for some reason he couldn't explain he felt the urge to get as far away from it as possible. He shoves his hands in his pocket, not to make it seem like he was bored or anything but for defensive measures. For you see one of the many skills that Romeo been working on over the course of half a year but finally perfected in the forest behind the guild hall, though he kept it a secret from Master Makarov, while everyone else was off training. He had to was the ability to "disperse" his dragonscale throughout his body.

Basically he took the full extend of the area he could cover which was at best an entire single leg of his and divide up to wherever he wanted. Now while he still couldn't protect nowhere close to his entire body like Yamio could, he could however covered up both his hands and feet up to the wrists and ankles all at the same time which he was doing right now at least for his hands due to the fact that his feet were visible to the everyone around. Luckily his pockets were deep therefore no one could see the blue and black scale form on his hands. If things with south he could easily and quickly covered up his feet.

But before anyone could say anything a voice rings out…

"There you are. I been looking all over for you."

Dobengal's face goes from one of emotionless to one you wouldn't except from a ninja of the Tiger Clan...annoyance.

"Oh good god woman, will you ever leave me alone?", as he turn around to come face to face with Minerva who simply smirk at him.

"Why would I when there so much opportunities for us to ruin people night here", as she points to a clown handing out balloons to happy children, "You could use your kunai and I could use my magic to pop all those balloons. Oh the tears the kids will cry upon their happiness being shatter before their very eyes would make my day."

She then looks over at Romeo and Lindsay while Dobengal facepalm…

"Oh so this is the "Killer Fairy' I heard so much about", she stated.

"And you are?", Romeo started.

"This is Minerva and she was just leaving", Dobengal replied quite forcefully while glaring at Sabertooth's ace.

"Oh come on. The twin idiots are out in town beating up the members of the weaker guilds while everyone else is out and about doing god know what so there no one to torment at the hotel", Minerva explained.

"And what part of that makes you end up following me?", Dobengal questioned.

"What makes you think I follow you here? It a festival after all", Minerva responded, "People can go to festival if they want without other people permission you know."

"And you just so happen to bump into me? Pure coincidence huh?", Dobengal asked almost at his wits end.

It was at that time that both Romeo and Lindsay realize that they were no longer relevant to the two older mages as they "argue" back and forth and the younger duo decided it was time to leave.

Lindsay glances behind her and notice the line had all but disappear no doubt people wanting to get away from the two Sabertooth's mages that were causing a scene as Minerva continued to pester Dobengal who had pull out a couple of kunai and was trying to restrain himself from using them.

"Romeo lets go" she whispers snapping Romeo out of his thoughts.

" _Guess I'll have to ask Acno about the sword later",_ as he turns to look at Lindsay who was pointing at the empty Ferris Wheel ride.

"Lets go!", Lindsay shout and the duo take off toward the carnival ride.

They reach the wheel and are let on by the semi-distracted operator who trying to pay attention to Dobengal and Minerva argument.

As the two take their seat on opposite end of the Ferris Wheel cart and it starts to takes the pair up they're able to get a breathtaking view of the city just as the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Romeo was mesmerize by the view and thankful for the brief moment of peace.

It was just too bad for him that Lindsay wasn't looking at the view and was focus on more important matters, namely Romeo's lips and how they would feel touching hers.

" _Now my chance! Time to make up for my slip-up a few minutes ago!"_

In the span of a heartbeat Lindsay slides across the seat and is pressing Romeo up against the end of his side.

"L-Lindsay, now what are you doing?", Romeo ask seemingly more frighten of his childhood friend then he was of Yamio and who could blame him. Her golden eyes resemble that of a tiger stalking it prey as Lindsay rear up a little and was soon staring down at him.

"I'm merely skipping to the part where we share a passive kiss that all", she purrs as she cup her hands around Romeo's frighten face and starts to lower her lips down on his.

" **Damn. I must say I am shock. Here I thought I had the Ash-Make vermin figure out, that she was going to be the sweet girl, but she surprised even me. She plans on being the dominate one of this relationship",** Acnologia says.

" _SHE WHAT?!"_ Romeo yells between his internal screaming.

" **Let me put it in human terms for you...Ahem, she going to make you her bitch."**

Lindsay's lips are almost down on top of his when…

" _Romeo! Lindsay!"_

" _Yes! Oh thank god Warren, what is it?!",_ Romeo screams as he slightly pushes Lindsay off of him.

" _Sorry to interrupt your date but the whole guild looking for Wendy! She not back at the hotel and curfew about to be put in affect for Natsu and the others! The master wants everyone looking for her! Right now!"_ Warren explained.

"Well you heard him Lindsay! Have to go find Wendy!", Romeo yelled as he jumped out of seat just as the cart reaches its rotation with the ground leaving a silent Lindsay.

" **Wow, you're seriously just going to leave her like that?",** Acnologia questioned.

" _ **What the fuck up with that?",**_ Yamio chimed in.

" _Fuck both of ya!",_ as Romeo ran through the crowds searching for the lost Sky Dragon-Slayer.

The seconds tick away as Lindsay just sat down before finally she started to shake… with rage.

"Son...of...a... BITCH! Once again she not even around and she ruins my chance!", the girl yells to the sky.

Meanwhile back at the place where Warren contact Romeo, the telepathic mage has a confuse look in his face while shaking his head.

"What the matter?", Jet asked while Droy looked on.

"It weird", Warren explained, "But I sworn I heard two more voices coming from within Romeo's head just now."

**A/N: Slowly but surely the guild gets ever closer to finding out Romeo's secret.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Mack The Slasher**

Romeo is dashing thru the crowded streets of Crocus, frantically looking for the missing Sky Dragon Slayer. As he move through the large bodies of people his hearing picks up on bits and pieces of people conversations who he notice were watching him with suspicious eyes.

"Isn't that the Fairy Killer?"

"Is he participated in the games?"

"Great, now the city has two killers to worry about?"

Romeo makes a mental note to stop by the Fairy Weekly Headquarters in Crocus before the GMG were over.

Romeo continues to run before stopping for a moment to look around and sniffs the air.

"I'm not picking up Wendy scene anywhere", he mutters to himself, "Maybe if I-"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What the hell?", Romeo says before hearing once again, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

" _I can barely hear that over the noise of the festival. Is that the Beth girl from Mermaid Heel?"_

" **I believe it coming from the east of our current location. She isn't very far from us.",** Acnologia tells Romeo, " **But aren't you suppose to be looking for the Sky Dragon Slayer vermin?"**

" _Yeah you're right. I'm sure she can handle whatever-"_

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

" _I really have to find Wendy-"_

"PLEASE!"

Romeo looks around and notices that no one else seems to have heard the country girl cries of help. To this he facepalm himself and muttered "Goddamn this enhance hearing."

**On a desolate street**

Panic stricken Beth as she flees from her pursuer down the dark and empty street.

" _Gosh darnit! Why in tarnation didn't I just ask for direction to the hotel where the guild was staying out?! Why did I assume I could navigate the city the same way I can the forest back home?!"_ The Vegetable Mage screamed internally.

She was so busy asking questions that really didn't need answer at the time that she even notice the trash can until after she collide with it and is send sprawling to the ground.

"Aw, did you take a trip there young lass?", a voice behind her speaks.

Beth on pure instinct turns around and holds up a hand which then forms a magic circle.

" **Carrot Missile!"**

A barrage of sharp-edge carrots come spewing out of the circle straight toward the direction the voice came from.

Beth for a brief moment see the gleam of light bouncing off of metal and then suddenly the carrots were cut to ribbons leaving nothing but green and orange strips that fell to the ground.

"Well young lady, that wasn't very nice", the voice said as a towering man in a large black top hat and a long black cloak step out of shadows into the street light. His pale white skin contrast with the darkness that surrounded him and his grass green eyes pierce Beth's soul. When he smiled his teeth reflected the light and made the poor girl blood run cold as he casually stroll toward her.

A flash catches Beth's attention and she looks down and notices that the man was carrying a butcher knife, covered in blood, in his right hand.

Beth starts to crawl away backward in a panic as fast as she can but the man continue to walk toward all while closing the gap between them.

She turns to get up and scramble away only to suddenly receive a kick to her side that send her into the side of a building. As she shakes her head to recover she is violently shove into the wall and soon feels an iron grip around her neck. The poor girl is easily lifted off the ground and is bought face to face to her pursuer and notices the faint scar that went diagonally down his face from the top of his left temple to the bottom of his right side chin.

"Now stay quiet and it will all be over soon", the man tells her as he lifts his red-stain knife high into the air, "And you'll make lovely number fifty for the capital."

And then the knife came down…

But before it could reach Beth, the man is send flying by a fiery double dropkick from the boy Beth was talking to on the train.

Romeo lands on the ground and catches Beth in a bridal carry as the man lets her go while he is pummel into some nearby trashcans.

"You okay?!", Romeo asks her to which she simply shakes her head yes.

"Can you run?!"

"I-I reckon I can", Beth answered nervously.

"Good!", as Romeo put her down and grab her hand, "So let's go!".

And the duo took off down the street away just as the man was starting to rouse himself awake.

" **Um, little vermin."**

" _Now is not the time!"_

" **Why didn't you stay and fight the vermin. There was a 50/50 chance that you could have defeated him."**

" _I don't have time to fight him! I have to find Wendy cause the curfew is almost about to go down! Fighting him would have been a waste of time! I'll get Beth to safety and then I continue my search!"_

" _ **He right behind you",**_ Yamio informs Romeo.

" _What?!",_ As Romeo looks over his shoulder and indeed see the man sprinting down the street gaining of the two of them.

" _You have got to be shitting me",_ Romeo thinks as he starts to run faster, practically dragging Beth her feet barely touching the ground.

" _Sweet tarnation, this boy is as strong as an ox!",_ She thinks, impress by this city boy strength.

Without warning the man leaps high into the air and with amazing agility soars over the teenagers and lands in front of them, his knife brandishing out and a sadistic grin on his face.

"So you're the lad taking my spotlight away these days. Romeo Conbolt I presume?", the man asks as he slowly walks toward the two, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the infamous Mack The Slasher at your service."

Romeo and Beth slowly back away, their eyes shifting from Mack body as a whole to the knife in his hand.

" _What is this bloodlust I'm feeling? It pouring off him in waves.",_ wonders Romeo as he took a step back.

" _Oh sweet merciful gods. This feels like the time Kagura caught a peeping Tom trying to sneak around the guild hall, only much worse",_ Beth recalls.

" **Don't show him that you're afraid."**

" _I-I am not afraid of him!"_ Romeo counters though he feels himself starting to shake.

" **Your deeper inner thoughts say otherwise and I can see why",** Acnologia told Romeo.

" _Okay Great Dragon King, tell me why you presume I'm afraid of him!"_

" **Cause the vermin you fought at the Baron's dance only kill someone to get away from the authorities, aka desperation. The three Hands of the Winged Masters only kill if their Dragon Lord orders them to, aka loyalty. And the third and final vermin, the Dark Guild Master, probably only killed to most likely make everyone know he means business."**

" _He try to kill me, rememeber?"_ Romeo reminded him.

" **Only because you got in the way of his plans. Anyway this guy here though is something different. He doesn't kill out of desperation, out of loyalty, or because the situation calls for it. Oh no, this one here remind me of…."**

" _ **Me",**_ Yamio finished as Romeo could practically hear the sadistic grin that formed on his lips, _**"This guy kills for the sheer pleasure and nothing more. That is why you're afraid Romeo, This...Mack is truly something you have never face before."**_

" **And now he charging right toward you"** Acnologia added.

Mack the Slasher launches himself toward the two and Romeo is barely able to grab Beth in time and bring her to the ground just as a the knife flies over their heads. Such speed was use when Mack launch himself at them that upon missing he goes flying forward a good twenty feet before finally skidding to a stop, the blade sliding along the ground leaving a deep groove in the road.

"Aye you mighty quick, aren't you lad?", Mack says as he turns around and form a massive magic circle with an extended hand.

" **Knife Magic: Shredded Barrage!"**

An ocean of knives of different variations come spewing out of the circle at Romeo and Beth who can only stand there in horror. Romeo on impulse grabs Beth and bring her down, hugging her head to his chest while forming dragon-scales on his back as he turns it toward the oncoming barrage of sharpen death, praying that Beth somehow makes it out of this alive.

" _I can only cover my back but no doubt my head, legs, and arms will be hit. This is it for me. And I didn't even get the chance to make things right with Wendy",_ are the thoughts going thru Romeo's mind in the half-second before the knives impact.

But the release of death never comes, instead the rapid sound of metal hitting something solid fills his ears and Romeo can't help but turn around.

And couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Beth, (who was trying to hide down a blush at how close she was to the boy's chest).

A solid wall of glistening black now stood between them and the knives, it shining surface reflect the duo shocked expression.

"You haven't change a bit, have you Jason?", a voice from behind them says.

Romeo turns around and it surprise to see Millgana Mine standing there with a serious expression on her face and Romeo hears the wall dispel behind him.

"Mrs. Mine?!" Romeo screams, "What are you doing here?!"

"Romeo", Mrs. Mine says while walking forward but not looking at him, "Take the Mermaid Heel girl away from here to someplace safe and then help everyone else find Wendy."

"Wait what?! Are you serious?!" Romeo argues.

"Romeo!", Mrs Mine says this time with her voice raise a little, "Now is not the time to argue. We need to find Wendy fast and I believe only you have the ability to do so with Natsu being at the hotel, Gajeel being unavailable for some reason, and Laxus not even being here to begin with.", as she stops and briefly glances at Romeo with all-knowing eyes.

It takes Romeo a second to finally catches on to what she just said.

"Wait, are you saying that-", Romeo beings to speak.

"It seems that we're both keeping our share of secrets from the guild", Millgana cuts him off, "Now go."

"And what are you going to do?!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago", is Mrs. Mine replied as she starts walking toward the Slasher once again and at that moment Romeo felt the large amount of magic coming off her.

" _I never knew Mrs. Mine was this powerful! She no Gildarts, but her magic is pretty impressive for someone like her! She easily surpass my dad, Uncle Wakaba, and some of the other guys like Nab and Max!"_

Suddenly Mack, or Jason to Mrs. Mine, starts to howl with laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha, As I live and breath, it the infamous "Obsidian Blade" Milly! Haven't seen you in damn near sixteen years! Not since you left this scar on my face!", he shouts, "Damn you became a fat bitch!"

" Being a mother and a wife does that to you, anyway if I knew that you would have become this I would have struck my blade deeper into your face Jason."

"Well too late for that now, isn't it Milly?", Jason replied as he pulls another knife out from underneath his cloak.

"Romeo go now. I'll explain everything later", Millgana commands, "It would seem my past has finally caught up with me."

With reluctance Romeo takes Beth and runs toward the festival leaving behind his best friend's mom who was standing her ground against the most highly profile serial killer in the history of Fiore.

**Back to the Festival**

The duo appear on the crowd streets of Crocus, both of them out of breath for the events that just transpire.

"You think...she'll be okay?", Beth asked as she hunched over, catching her breath.

"I don't know. I should go-" Romeo says before being cut off by Acnologia.

" **Don't. You'll only get in her way."**

" _Are you serious?! This is Mrs. Mine we're talking about here!"_

" **And I'm 100% sure she got this. Like I said you'll only get in her way. And beside, that Slasher vermin seems to be stronger than I first assumed."**

" _Dammit fine! But you better be right about this!",_ Romeo says as he looks toward Beth who was starting to recover.

"Where your hotel at?", he asked.

Beth looks for a moment up and down the street and point at one of the major building along it.

"It right there! Boy aren't we lucky! It almost time for curfew!", she says.

"Wait, you're on your guild team for the games", Romeo asked causing Beth to blush in embarrassment.

"I know I know, with everything you seen so far of me I reckon it pretty hard to believe that I'm one of the best mages in my guild."

"I didn't say that. I know more than anyone that shit happens and you can't plan for every situation. You never know who you're going to be facing. I didn't think I be facing a Dark Guild Master a few months ago", Romeo explains.

"Yeah but you defeat him", Beth pointed out.

"With a little luck", Romeo said, " _By luck I mean a ten thousand year old dragon who allows me to form diamond hard scales onto my body."_

"Well anyway I should get going. Thanks again for your help", and with that the country girl takes off toward the building.

" _Now that we have that out of the way time to find Wendy. Now where would she-"_

" **She coming back",** Acnologia said.

" _What?",_ And the next thing Romeo feels is the warm sensation of a pair of lips pressing on his right cheek. After a moment he turns awkwardly slow to the blushing Vegetable Mage.

"D-Did you just kiss me?", the boy asked.

"I-I reckon since you save my life a good total of three times in two days, and you attempt to protect me from that Slasher fellow magic spell, you deserve more than a simple thank-you", she confessed while occasionally glancing at the ground with her arms behind her back and trying to avoid eye contact with Romeo, "Well, hope to see you later, Romeo was it?"

Y-Yeah, Romeo Conbolt", the boy stammers out.

"Well hope to see you again", And with that Beth takes off once again toward her hotel leaving a dumbstruck Romeo in her wake.

But one thought play in Beth's mind as she ran toward the hotel, " _Obsidian Blade" Milly. I swear I heard that name somewhere before. If I recall correctly Kagura spoke highly of her a few times."_

" **Little vermin? Little verrrmin?"**

Romeo shakes himself out of his stupor and sniff the air.

" _Right, got to find Wendy. I got a whiff of her and its coming from nearby the Royal Castle",_ Romeo thinks as he takes off in that direction not even the slightest bit aware that the events that were about to transpire would change his life, as well as everyone else around him forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rage**

"Okay, I picked up Wendy scent coming from this direction so she should be somewhere around here", Romeo tells himself as he drew closer and closer to the Royal Palace.

" **Little vermin, let me ask you a question."**

" _Oh gods, what is it now?",_ Romeo asks as he rolled his eyes.

" **What exactly do you plan to do once you find the Sky-Slayer vermin?"**

" _I'm going to make sure she okay, of course. Then let her know that the guild looking for her",_ Romeo explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" **And you think she going to appreciate you being close to her?"**

This stops Romeo in his tracks as he literally skids to a halt, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

" _What are you talking about?"_

" **Oh, so we're playing the selective amnesia game now, are we? You know damn well what I'm talking about, little vermin",** Acnologia laughs.

Romeo remains quiet at the accusation.

" **She is utterly repulse by you. She doesn't want to be anywhere near you and yet here you are going out of your way to find her."**

" _You're not helping my self-esteem right now",_ Romeo comments while donning a slightly depressing looking face.

" **You'll get over it. It not like you don't already have two more girls chasing after you, I'm sorry, it three now."**

" _Okay about that-",_ Romeo counters until a familiar scent catches his attention causing him to look left in the direction it was coming from.

"Lucy? But she should be back at the hotel?", Romeo says outloud but deciding to call Warren.

" _Hey Warren",_ Romeo calls out within his head.

" _Hey Romeo, how goes the search for Wendy?"_ The telepathic mage of Fairy Tail responds.

" _Still looking. Hey quick question, where Lucy at?"_

Warren's face dons a confuses expression before answering.

" _She at the hotel, why?"_

Romeo stay silent for a moment while trying to make sense of what he just smelled knowing for a fact that was Lucy he smelled.

" _Romeo? Romeo?"_

" _Yeah, forget I said anything. I'm going to keep looking for Wendy",_ Romeo tells Warren and was about to leave when he felt something funny going on inside his head, like someone was poking a needle in it.

" _What the-?"_

" **The telepathic vermin is trying to dig inside your thought."**

" _Warren, what the fuck are you doing?",_ As Romeo tries to hold back a mental snarl.

" _Oh! Oh shit! I mean Romeo this isn't what this looks like!",_ Warren try to explain as a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

" _Were you digging into my mind?! I pretty sure you have been forbidden from doing that, on multiple occasions, by both my father and Master Makarov!",_ Romeo roars feeling his anger starting to raises over the invasion of privacy while inside his mind Yamio starts to chuckle.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone! I'm cutting the link off now!"_

And with that Romeo can no longer feel Warren telepathic link. But that didn't mean his anger had subsided.

"Who does he think he is? Invading my mind like that", Romeo grumbled while walking. He was so annoyed by this that he didn't even notice the person he was about to walk into until it was too late. As he collided with the man in front of him, his anger temporarily dispel for he was smart enough to realize that he should have been paying more attention to where he was going.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was-" Romeo began to speak as he looks up into the face of the next he bump into….

And all his anger instantly came back tenfold as his eyes fell upon a man wearing dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt. He had the symbol of the Rune Knights embroiled on it. He worn loose light pants that were held up by a simple belt along with colored gloves and shoes, and a cape being hung around his neck by a buckle with a gem on it. But it wasn't the fact that he was a Rune Knight that set Romeo off, oh no. The man had turquoise emerald eyes, a series of scars that littered the left side of his face and he still had on that same fucking earring. Romeo knew this man, Romeo hated this man. The man who abandoned Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island. The man who came to the Guild Hall a few days later all dressed up in his Rune Knight uniform to deliver the bad news. The man Romeo still considers a traitor to the guild…

"Mest Gryder", Romeo spat out, "Oh I'm sorry, it's Doranbolt isn't it?"

**Jualiare District in Crocus**

Slum, ghetto, shady.

Those were the words that first came to mind when one thinks of or enters the Jualiare District of Crocus, the eyesore of the capital, if not the country. Here the King's word meant little to the people that live here. Law of survival is the only law that matter. The city guard stay well away from this area and for good reason cause it was decided long time ago that if the shady denizens of this district were to ever prove too much for the capital to handle, the Royal Army would have to be called in to deal with them, on top of at least a dozens of the top guilds in Fiore being summoned as well. The kingpins who ruled these streets were the same people that ruled the underworld of Fiore if not Ishgar, and they did not mess around. But they did have a strict code of honor though: You stay out of their business, they stay out of yours. Luckily for them Master Makarov decided to do just that. Remember, lucky for the kingpins Master Makarov had more important matters to deal with at the moment as he strolled down the main street.

Master Makarov was many things: Guild Master, Saint Wizard, Father, Grandfather, Pervert (to some women). But if you didn't know him or you haven't heard of him, you wouldn't think he was any of those, especially if you just went off his short stature, or how old he looked. But if there was one thing he most definitely was, he was intimidating once you got him riled up. So the mugger that try to rob him while he was on his way to a hole-in-wall bookstore was lucky he was also semi-pacifist. By lucky Master Makarov only hit him once and after that allow him to limp away before resuming his walk.

Soon he was standing in front of crappy, rundown building with scores of graffiti on it as well as some worn-out posters.

"This is the place", Master Makarov said to no one in particular or at least that what it seem like to any non Fairy Tail members. The door creaks heavily as he pushes it open and is greeted by the repulsive smell of mold, spider webs, and a hint of dust. Rats scattered about as Makarov strolled in, kicking up dust cloud while doing so. If you thought this place look rundown on the outside, that was nothing compare to what was on the inside. Books littered the floor, covered in rat droppings, pieces of food, and some foreign matter that Makarov was sure he didn't want to know. While the books on the shelves were in better upkeep, it wasn't by much.

"Madam Ekate" Master Makarov calls out as First Master Mavis looks on next to him. There is no answer as only the sound of the rats scampering about could be heard.

"Is she even here, Third?", Mavis asks as she wondered about this Madam Ekate that Master Makarov describe as a "ocean of knowledge on ancient magics".

"Patience First, I'll try again. Mad-", he started to say.

"There no need to shout, Mak", a voice behind them grumbles as the duo are suddenly spinning around to come face to face with an woman who stood as tall as Mira with shoulder length blue hair and purple gemstone eyes. She look to be in her mid-fifty with a few wrinkles creeping along her face. She worn a purple shawl that was on top of a blue full-length dress and ended with red saddles, "I swear you youngsters these days have no respect for your elders."

" _Elder?",_ Mavis thought before noticing that the woman was looking in her direction. In fact Mavis thought she was looking straight at her, into her very eyes.

" _There no possible way she can see me, right? I mean sure Zeref can see me and anyone with a guild mark can see me, but-",_ First Master Mavis thought.

"Who the kid, Mak? Looks a little young to be your type", Madam Ekate asked causing Mavis eyes to go wide in shock.

" _Kid?"_

"She is the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion", Makarov informed her, "But she is not the reason I'm here."

"Hmph, of course she not. You never drop in to say hi anymore", the woman complains as she walk in between them and pulled a chair of the mess she called a shop. She promptly sits down in it, crosses her arms and looks directly at the two.

"Welcome to Madam Ekate's Ancient Bookstore. How can I help you?", she says in a grumbling voice.

"I need some information on a certain spell", Makarov said.

"No shit Sherlock. Why the fuck else would you be here?", Madam Ekate griped causing a displeasing look to appear across Mavis' face.

"Don't have to be so rude about it", she mumbled before freezing upon seeing Madam Ekate staring her with an icy glare.

"Keep that brat in line, Mak. I won't tolerate such rude behavior in my shop", Ekate warned.

Mavis was about to argue before Makarov intervene…

"First Master, may I please have a word with you?", Master Makarov begged as he motion over to a corner of the store.

"She is being extremely rude about all this", Mavis pointed out.

"With all due respect First Master, this is her store and we did come to her", Makarov said.

"And calling me a brat. I may physical be thirteen years old, but mentally I'm over a hundred", Mavis says while crossing her arms and pouting.

"She may be older than you, First Master", Makarov calmly said.

"What are you talking about, Third?"

"My first time coming across this store was on a job request. She wanted someone to bring her a rare plant to use in an experiment of hers. The job pay half a million jewels. Don't let this shop condition fool you, she threw a large sack of jewels in my face upon me completing the job", Makarov told Mavis.

"What does this have to do with the fact she may be older than me?", Mavis asked.

"First Master", Makarov started to say, "That was my first job as a Fairy Tail mage when I was twelve years old. She looked the same then as she does now. In fact, she hasn't age a day. I questioned it once and she simply told me that there are some things in this world that I'm best not knowing about. Besides she the one that told me about Titan Magic and Maximum Defense Seal so her knowledge of magic is sound."

Mavis, despite being surprise, keeps a neutral look on her face as she tries to make sense of everything she heard so far. She spares a glance at Madam Ekate who was merely looking up at the ceiling while muttering something. Though after focusing for a second Mavis was able to sense that this woman had a strange aura about her.

"I'll try to be more… polite in the future", Mavis relented though the pout on her face remained.

"Thank you, First Master", as Makarov turn back around to Madam Ekate, who has pulled out a pipe and was now lighting it.

"Now like I was saying, I need to know if you have any information on a certain type of… binding magic", Makarov starts to talk, catching Master Ekate's attention at the use of the word "binding".

"Binding magic? Well, I haven't heard of that type of magic in a loooooonng time", As now Makarov had her full attention, "That some pretty old stuff you're talking about there Mak. Now tell me why you're curious about this type of magic."

Makarov explains to her the situation about Romeo and Acnologia including the jewel that was recovered from Jose Porla. He was not worry about other people hearing cause he knew Madam Ekate kept a powerful sound ward on her shop. After he is finishes though he amaze by the fact that the bookshop owner had the most serious expression on her face.

"The boy swears he couldn't see the man face who used the orb?", she asked.

"From what he told me the man had a hood on that covered his face", Makarov explained.

Madam Ekate takes a deep breath before exhaling…

"This Acnologia fellow no joke when it comes to raw power. Hell, for being only ten thousand years old he already up there with ancient dragon elders. For someone to imprison him in a child body...that is really something."

Mavis and Makarov both raises an eyebrow at this.

"Forgive me, Madam Ekate", Master Mavis says, "But I was under the impression that Acnologia was only four hundred years old."

"HA!" Madam Ekate barks as her laughter echoes throughout the shop, "That would be something if he was only four hundred years old. Listen, the world been around for a long, long time. Long before humans came around and it was a long time after that before they even settled Ishgar. Dragons, Elves, Dwarfs, and other magical creatures dominated the planet back then. Acnologia most likely from a continent across the sea or something which is why there are no records of him being in Ishgar before four hundred years ago."

"But for Acnologia being over ten thousand years old,", Mavis said, having a hard time believing that the dragon that try to destroy her island was way older than she imagine.

This made Madam Ekate laugh even harder.

" Ten thousands years is nothing for dragons! He the equivalent of a teenager, a rebellious teenager, but a teenager none the less! A ancient dragon elder has to be at least a hundred thousand years old to received the title", she explained before thinking, " _If I remember correctly Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum were all at least fifty thousand years old so they were at the halfway point, but I haven't seen them in over four centuries, before the Ishgar Dragon Civil War, but I'll look up on that later."_

"Anyway back to what I was talking about beforehand, binding spells were use back in the old times to imprison beings who have gotten too out of control and killing them outright would have cause too many problems", Madam Ekate explained.

"Okay, so you're saying that someone imprison Acnologia to get rid of him", Makarov repeated while stroking his chin, "I remember Natsu and the others telling me about their mission on Galuna Island and how the family of those killed by Deliora worked on unfreezing the demon so they could have Lyon Vastia kill the monster and have their revenge. It possible that the same thing is happening right now with Acnologia via Romeo. Whatever mage did this must be very powerful and talented."

"I doubt it was human mage, or even an elven mage. To bind someone you have to be more powerful then the person or monster you are binding cause you're forcing their entire existence into a prison. Remember this was use to imprison someone because killing them would cause problems, not because they couldn't be killed. And there another thing", Madam Ekate added.

"And what that?", Mavis asked.

"To bind someone to another living person or animal, the vessel body had to be prepare in advance to handle the strain of having another living creature, a powerful living creature inside of them. And from what your saying the boy hasn't had any problems with the Dragon King being inside of him. So that means….", Madam Ekate said.

"So that means?", Makarov asked.

**Back to Romeo and Mest**

The two start at each other for the longest time. One man, sworn to uphold the Magic Council's laws, while the other, a teenage boy, was part of the guild that disobey the Magic Council's laws the most. So intense was their staring contest that neither one notice the Sky Labyrinth flowing in the middle of the city, signaling the start of the X791 Grand Magic Games. While Romeo maintained a hostile glare at the Rune Knight, Mest was keeping a neutral look at him. On the outside Mest looked every bit the professional one would expected from a leader of a Rune Knight division, but on the inside….

" _Ah, crap. This is not how I wanted to start the night. Why did I take Lahar up on his offer to go patrolling to keep the guilds from getting out of line? And now here I am, having a staring contest with Romeo Conbolt, the Killer Fairy of Fairy Tail. Hard to believe this is Macao's son. Even harder to believe that he use to be the same hyperactive kid who wouldn't stopping hanging onto Natsu every word. Shit, how to I get myself out of this?",_ Mest thought to himself while noticing a small crowd was starting to gather around them. He didn't have to be a dragon-slayer to hear the whisper of the crowd…

"What going on?"

"That a Rune Knight's division commander."

"Isn't that the Fairy Killer?"

"You think the Rune Knights might arrest the boy?"

"For what? It was already claimed as self-defense on both accounts."

"Still though, for a boy to kill two powerful mages, surely the Magic Council won't let that slide."

" _Why did I have to run into him here on such a packed street, at midnight of all times. Seriously, why are there this many people out?",_ Mest thinks while trying to figure out a way to resolve this conformation without causing a scene or losing face, " _I haven't been all great terms with Fairy Tail since I deliver the news about Tenrou to them. Fuck, I couldn't get out of the old guild hall fast enough with all the glares they were giving me."_

It was then that Mest notice that Romeo had his right hand, the hand not seen by the crowd due to them being near a building, in his pocket and he saw something black on it.

" _What the-?"_ he thought as Romeo started to move toward him…

"Hey Mest!", a voices rings out from behind the Teleportation Mage as Romeo stops what he was doing and shakes his head a little to clear his mind before returning a glare to his face. Rune Knight Lahar has come up behind Mest, grasping for breath.

"Where have you been? I told you to meet me in the markets to start our patrol two hours ago. Me and my platoon had already had to break up at least six fights between the magic guilds", the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit said before he notices that Mest wasn't paying any attention to him. As he looks to where he was staring at he suddenly adopts a more serious persona.

"Romeo Conbolt. Age 14. Active Mage of the Magic Guild Fairy Tail. Son of its Fourth Guild Master and practitioner of Rainbow Fire and Purple Flare Magic. Has recently been dub the alias "The Fairy Killer" by the public", he says as if he was reading Romeo's guild profile while moving in front of Mest, "Has Rune Knight Mest here committed some grave offense toward you that making you express open hostility toward him that which your glare is implying?"

"Other than the fact he betrayed Fairy Tail. Well let me think, he use mind manipulation on a six-year child, which I'm pretty sure is against some kind of law, be it Fiore or the Magic Council. Other than that I can't think anything else.", Romeo reply knowing he was right cause awhile ago Acnologia informed him how his memories were distorted when it came to Mest and Romeo remembers his father telling him how Mest revealed to everyone about the method he used to infiltrate Fairy Tail.

The shock looks on Lahar and Mest faces brought Romeo a strange sense of satisfaction, but those their surprise expressions were quickly place with glares of their own.

"Rune Knight Mest was authorized by the Magic Council to use whatever means necessary to infiltrate Fairy Tail", Lahar said.

"Just because the Magic Council authorizes something, doesn't make it right", was Romeo's response while Mest was suddenly remembering something he probably should have reported to the Magic Council, or at least informed Lahar a long time ago. He grabs Lahar and pulls him close so he can whisper in his ear.

"Mest, what are you doing?!", Lahar yells out before hearing…

"I just rememeber something important about the boy I should have told you awhile ago", Doranbolt whispers in such a low voice that not even Romeo can make out what he saying over the noise of the surrounding area, "When I first started to infiltrate Fairy Tail, I found it almost extremely difficult to manipulate his mind."

"What are you saying? You couldn't change his memories?", Lahar said clearly shocked by this new information.

"No, eventually I could, just not to the same extended like I did with the others. Luckily he was only four or five years old so it wasn't a big deal. It just...it just like something was preventing me from warping them, but after I was able to I didn't think it was important. But now we're starting to cause a scene, we should end this quickly", Mest suggested.

This whole time they were whispering, Romeo was having a conversation of his own.

" _I could kill both of them right here and now",_ Romeo internally growled, " _It would be so quick and easy."_

" **Have you gone mad? Are you seriously thinking about attacking them in public? Sure I use to attack my enemies in public, in front of all the world to see, but I'm me and you're...you",** Acnologia explained.

" _Why not?! This guy betrayed Fairy Tail. Use us as pawns to gain favor and promotion! If you were in mine shoes right now, would you not do the same?!",_ Romeo asked.

" **Listen here, little vermin. Remember when I said there is a time and place for everything? Now is one of those times when you use my little brain you have and act the way the situation demands it. Fighting two officials will do you no favors anytime soon. So calm down before you do something you're going to regret!",** Acnologia snarled before he turns to Yamio who has a mouth-splitting grin on his face.

" **If I find out you have something to do with his unprovoked bout of anger",** Acnologia threatens as he stomps over to where Yamio was standing and glares down at him, **"I'll make you regret it."**

" _ **Unprovoked?",**_ the embodiment of both Romeo's and Acnologia's anger asked, " _ **I think you're the last person who needs to be getting angry at someone for having unprovoked anger. Besides, I hardly doubt the human filth anger is unprovoked. Why one of his trusted guild members try to dig into his mind without his permission. And now he comforted by a traitor of his guild. I have nothing to do with his anger, but the world does."**_

As Romeo mulls Acnologia words another voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Romeo!", Katja yelled as she pushes her way through the crowd with Deez on her head, "Have you found Wendy yet?"

"Katja?"

Katja looks to see both Lahar and Mest staring at her.

"Mr. Mest? Mr. Lahar? What are you doing here?", Katja asks before getting a good look at Romeo's face, " And Romeo, why do you look so angry?"

**Madam Ekate's Ancient Bookstore**

"So that means whoever sealed Acnologia inside of this Romeo boy had his body prepared in advance and somehow knew that both he and Acnologia were going to be in that cave that night."

Silence surrounds the bookshop as both Makarov and Mavis try to come to terms with what they just learned when Madam Ekate spoke up again...

"Oh, there two more things I forgot to tell you, I'm getting senile in my age", Madam Ekate admitted causing Makarov to look at her with a dumbfound look.

"That jewel you got there, I find this hard to believe myself, but it may even be older than the binding spell itself, I think Zeref was just the last person to use it. Also the fact that the boy can talk and even use some of the abilities of the dragon means that whoever was modifying his body for the binding ritual didn't fully complete it. When someone does a full binding spell, the vessel is not to suppose to have any contact with the person or creature inside whatsoever. Something or someone stop the person from completing it."

Silence once again engulfs the bookstore.

"This is certainly disturbing news. If you'll excuse us I feel I need to inform Romeo about all of this." Makarov says, "Thank you for your time, Madam Ekate."

"Anytime Mak. Now in exchange I want you to come visit me more often, okay?", Madam Ekate says as a smiles graces her face, "Oh, and I'll have more information on that jewel of yours later on."

"Thank you", as both Makarov and Mavis leave the shop.

As soon as the door closes the smile fades away.

 **"** I wish I could have told them more", Madam Ekate says to herself, "About how the boy and dragon souls aren't as linked as they all think, but I am forbidden from interfering."

Madam Ekate gets up and walks toward the back of the shop, but as she reaches a hallway she turns her head back toward the front door.

"I wish I could have told them though that the spell wasn't meant to be a permanent thing and I doubt Acnologia knows that. It's basically a prison sentence. You serve your time and you get out and there only one way that going to happen. Be it an elf and its thousands of years, or be it a human and its a century at best, that why the vessel were locked up tight after the spell was casted. Somewhere between now and the end of this year Grand Magic Games, the boy will die and the spell will be broken. The Dragon King will fly once again and Crocus will be reduce to nothing more than a mere memory."

**Back to Romeo and Katja**

"Katja?", Lahar started to ask, "What are you doing here? And how do you know Romeo Conbolt?"

"Mr. Lahar! Mr. Mest! I'm so happy to see that you're both doing well!", Katja yelled as she ran up to them with a bright smile on her face.

" _She seem a whole lot happier now than she was when we left her",_ Mest noticed as he remember back to the gloomy looking girl he left at that church months ago.

"I'm relieved to see that you are doing well Katja, but you have yet to answer my questions", Lahar stated as he pointed to Romeo, "What you doing in the capital and how do you know Romeo Conbolt?"

" _Why does it matter?",_ Romeo thought.

"Well you see Romeo saved my life", Katja told them catching both Rune Knights off-guard.

"Please elaborate Katja", Mest said.

"Well you see not long after the two of you left the church it was raided by the Dark Guild: Poison Shadows", Katja started to explain.

"Hmm, that the guild that was responsible for the kidnapping the young lord Charles Silport, if I remember correctly", Lahar commented to which Katja nods her head.

"Yes, they also kidnapped me and were going to give me to their Guild Master", Katja added as Lahar and Mest gasps in surprise.

"How terrible!", Lahar shouted but Katja stopped him.

"Yes it was frighten, but luckily Romeo and that ninja guy from Sabertooth save me", Katja said happily, which may or may not have cause Romeo to blush a little.

"Wait, Romeo saved you? I can see Dobengal doing that, but then again he didn't mention in his report or interviews afterward", Lahar said while Romeo muttered something along the lines that the ninja probably thought it wasn't important.

"Okay, so what happen after that?", Mest asked this time.

"Well...long story short, Romeo invited me to come back with him and I ended up joining Fairy Tail", Katja admitted.

…

….

…..

Both the Rune Knights leaders are quiet now.

Then Lahar suddenly pulls out a book that upon opening it a magic rune lit up and display the Fairy Tail guild mark. He pokes a symbol on the rune and Katja's face along with some information shows up.

First Name: Katja

Last Name: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair color: Blue

Eye Color: Brown

Guild: Fairy Tail

Status: Active

Magic: Grand Summoner Magic

Lahar began reading the information off while Romeo and Katja just stood there with perplex looks on their faces.

" _The Rune Knights can just pull this type of information up whenever they please?",_ Katja thought while Deez took the opportunity to fall asleep on top of her head snoring lightly all the while and muttering the words boobies.

"Well, it's true, she really is apart of Fairy Tail", Lahar started to murmured to himself, "Been an active mage for a few months now and on top of that she a gain a new summoning magic. I really ought to start checking the guild rosters more often, maybe if I did I could have talked her out of joining."

Romeo and Katja exchanges confuse looks at each other before shrugging.

" _Okay how did this situation get so awkward? I was ready to attack Doranbolt or Mest like everyone still calling him for some reason, then this Lahar fellow shows up, starts asking questions then they start whispering to each other and finally Katja shows up and now the atmosphere to weird for me to be angry anymore. Still mad at Mest, just not to the same extend as I was five minutes ago",_ Romeo thinks to himself but of course nowadays his thoughts are rarely private.

" **You almost let your anger get the better of you. It a miracle your eyes didn't start glowing white as your rage built",** Acnologia told him.

" _What are you talk- wait a minute my eyes didn't start glowing when I got angry. But why?",_ Romeo thought while unbeknownst to either him or Acnologia, Yamio was silently, but evilly laughing.

" _ **Soon, I slowly starting to rid him of Acnologia's influence. All I need him to do is just lose himself in anger one more time, just one more time."**_

Back to Lahar who have been trying to talk Katja into leaving Fairy Tail and taking on a less hazardous job...like monster slaying. Luckily by this time the small crowd they have gather has started to disperse, mostly because people started to realize that A.) The Grand Magic Games starting event was far more interesting, or B.) It was fucking midnight, why the fuck were they still up?!

"You're sure you want to stay with Fairy Tail. They don't have the best reputation amongst the magic guilds these days", Lahar tries to explain, "And it only a matter of time before the Magic Council forcibly disbands them."

"Mr. Lahar, I appreciate that your concern, I really do, but I assure you that I am quite happy at Fairy Tail, even if everyone is a bit weird and confuses me for the Sky Dragon Slayer, which if you don't mind, we are still looking for", Katja tries to explain to Lahar while the fact that Wendy is missing catches Mest attention.

"You're looking for Wendy? Has something happen?", he asks only to receive a cold stare from Romeo.

"I doubt she'll be in the mood to talk to you. One of the first things that was told to her and the others after they got back was how you infiltrated Fairy Tail for the Magic Council", Romeo tells him, "Besides don't you have some official Rune Knight duty to do?".

" _And just like that my anger starting to come back. Though I don't feel my eyes turning white for some reason though",_ Romeo thinks to himself.

Mest look like he was about to respond in a not so professional matter when he was suddenly stop by Lahar.

"We do have patrol duties we have to perform, Rune Knight Mest", Lahar then looks toward Romeo and Katja.

"We are going to leave you to your search for your fellow guild member. Katja, It was great seeing you again and I hope you excel while at Fairy Tail despite the fact I feel you can do better", he tells her before looking at Romeo with a stern expression.

"Due to the fact that you did help Katja out of a tough situation and help her find a place to live other than that rundown church, I'm willing to overlook this incident between you and Rune Knight Mest. Also I feel the need to inform you that while you are here in Crocus, you should be mindful of your actions", Lahar explains.

"And why that?", Romeo asked.

"Because even though both of your...incidents have been written off as self-defense, the Rune Knights are under orders from the Magic Council to closely observe you should they make contact with you. Cause let's face facts, a young teenage boy taking down two extremely experience, extremely dangerous criminals isn't something that happens everyday."

" _Thank the gods they don't seem to know about the cave thing, at least yet they don't",_ Romeo tells himself.

With a nod to Katja both Mest and Lahar start headed into the opposite direction, Lahar once again donning the look of a professional while Mest struggles to not look like a wreck with the news that Wendy is missing and may be in trouble.

It's only a few moments after they leave that Romeo turns to Katja…

"I'm actually surprise they didn't ask about Deez", Romeo confessed while pointing to the creature on top of Katja's head.

"I know right? You think that would have come up in the conversation or something", Katja admits while Romeo takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You know what? I'm really not in the mood to deal with more people right now", he states as he points toward the direction he was traveling in, "I'm picking up Wendy's scent over there in that general area. If we hurry we can-"

Katja stares at Romeo whose eyes have narrow and he started to breath heavily.

"Romeo, what wrong?"

"I'm...picking up something else coming from that direction. Three different smells, one draconic from what Acno is saying. The other two I can't tell.", Romeo gulped.

"Can you tell if they're near Wendy?", Katja asked while trying to remain calm.

"I can't pinpoint it like that, all I know is that their scent and Wendy's scent are coming from the same direction, but due to the strength of the scents I'm picking up, they're definitely in the general area of her!", Romeo stated.

" _This is bad! This could be more of the Hands of the Winged Master guys and I doubt they'll be friendly toward a dragon-slayer! I have to get there fast!"_

Romeo is snap out of his thoughts by a pair of hands resting on his shoulders. He looks to see Katja staring directly into his eyes with a determine look on her face.

"Romeo, you need to stay focus. I can tell just by the face your making that you're letting your anger get the best of you. Now can you tell me how far away Wendy is?", Katja asks.

Romeo takes a deep breath and settles down before sniffing the air.

"Judging by the strength of the smell, I say she about four to five miles that way", he tells her.

"You can smell something from that far away?", Katja ask clearly surprise by the distance Romeo can pick up someone scent.

"No, usually it barely a mile at best, but because we're downwind of her, the smell carries on the wind. But also like I said I can't pinpoint her general area."

"Okay, then I guess we need to take to the skies then", Katja says as she wakes up Deez.

"What?! What?! Boobies! What?!", the little fuzzball yells as he shaken from his slumber and see a magic circle appearing in front of Katja. Out bursts forth Valefor as she flies above the buildings before coming back down to earth with a resounding thump.

Only to instantly glare at Romeo who suddenly felt like a mouse being eye by a hawk.

"Heeeyyyy Valefor, how it been?", Romeo asks while trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, "I know we got off on the wrong foot last time, but I believe that if we try we can make amends."

"Romeo, while I'm happy to see that you're trying to become friends with my summons, we really need to get going", Katja reminds him as she being to mount on top of Valefor's back. She motion Romeo to follow suit and just as he nears the growling bird he notices Katja's face turn red.

"What is it?", the boy asks.

"Um, Valefor just said that if you try to cop a feel while we're flying she throwing you off", Katja mutters though Romeo heard her as clear as day.

Moments later Valefor is soaring hundreds of feet above the Crocus' skyline with two mildly blushing teenagers and chuckling Deez.

**Mercurius Palace**

Princess Hisui was trying her best to keep her composure. With the Chosen Day drawing ever closer, it was a miracle she hasn't broken down yet from the amount of stress that the Eclipse Cannon project has put on her these past years.

" _It for the best",_ She told herself, " _Its to protect Fiore. But things are starting to get complicated, especially with that column of magic that appeared near Magnolia a few months ago. The report says that the type of magic that was release was identical to the type of magic Acnologia used to destroy Tenrou. Now there rumors of a second column of magic appearing near Magnolia again only yesterday. Father has dispatch an army platoon to investigate, but I can't help but feel uneasy."_

As she looks out her balcony window at the city she has grown to love. She watches the Sky Labyrinth float high in sky above where no doubt the teams were competing for be in this year Grand Magic Games.

It was then that she spots something flying alongside the clouds.

"I wonder what that is?", she said almost thinking she gone crazy from all the pressure she been experiences lately. She quickly walks over to the telescope she keeps on the balcony when she wants to brush up on her astrology and peers through it.

"Is that a boy and girl riding on top of a bird? What that thing the girl is holding?", The princess asks herself, "Wait a minute, is that the Fairy Killer I been hearing about?"

**On Valefor's back**

"Oh, so that why you don't want to call for help", Katja says as Romeo finishes telling her about the incident earlier with Warren.

"No I said I don't want to call for help via Warren. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him right now", Romeo growled as he try to keep himself in check, "Wendy's scent is getting stronger so that means we're getting closer."

But Katja isn't really paying attention at this point as her mind is somewhere else.

" _I guess this could technically count as a date, in a way. Just the two of us, Deez doesn't count, flying high above the city- No! Get your head out of the clouds Katja, Wendy may be in danger! This is neither the time or place to being having such thoughts!"_ Katja belittles herself as she tries to focus on the task at hand.

As they draw closer to the Wendy's location, Romeo spots something with his enhance eye sight that makes his blood run cold.

"Katja, we need to dive, NOW!"

**Near the Royal Gardens**

"So this is a dragon slayer, Yudiea?", asked a towering man covered from head to toe in golden heavy plated dragon-scale armor. In one hand he held the grip of a giant curved bastard sword, it blade alone was at least six feet in length while in the other hand a large circular hoplon shield ( **A/N: think the shields use in 300).**

"Yes for the hundredth time, Budida. This is the Sky-Dragon Slayer going off the public records and guild profiles. In case you forgotten Master Cinolth ( **A/N: The dragon who send the three men Romeo fought after the Dance Job)** wanted us to keep tabs on all known dragon-slayers in this country.", said an average height man, with a slim body build dress in what seems to be an open black vest along with some pants. The man red hair drape down to his shoulder and nearly covered up his purple eyes. A quiver of arrows were strapped to his back alongside a black longbow. He had a small dagger on his belt and a pouch as well, "Now enough with your foolish questions. Mvarid is getting restless, aren't you boy?"

Mvarid was actually a male Dragonnel, basically a crossbreed between horse and dragon. Standing around five feet tall at best and almost ten feet in length it truly was a beautiful creature with its scales ranging from reddish brown to shining gold and its wings jetting out from its shoulders that could spread out to thirty feet once it took to the skies. Atop its head were a pair of curved horns that it would use to headbutt its foes to death.

"I'm just making sure. I find it hard to believe that this little girl is a dragon-slayer", Budida said as he nudges his foot against the side of the unconscious Wendy, "What do you think cause her to pass out?"

"Don't know, don't care. All that matter is that the dragon stone led us to her", Yudiea stated as he started stroking his chin, "Though if I recall, Master Cinolth once said that if we have the opportunity, we were to get rid of any potential threats to him that we come across. I say a dragon-slayer counts as a potential threat in my book."

"So how are we going to do this? And what about her cat companion?"

"Mvarid can have her as a snack", Yudiea said as if he was discussing the weather, "Now take the girl's head off so we can be off. We were send here to deal with whoever has been taking out our contacts in the capital, so lets get a move on!"

"Okay, you're the boss", as Budida heft his sword up above his head and proceed to bring it down toward Wendy's neck.

" _ **Ragnarok Fist of the Apocalypse Dragon!",**_ is the only warning he gets before a fist collides with his jaw sending his tumbling backwards into the bush behind him.

"What the-?!", Yudiea yells out as he reaches for his bow, but before his hand can reach it he hears "Valefor! Sonic Wings!" as he and Mvarid are struck by a powerful invisible force that sends both of them flying backwards. Yudiea flips in mid-air and lands on his feet while Mvarid is able to gain his balance and uses its wings to hover above the ground. The look on Yudiea's face screamed undeniable rage at getting caught off-guard.

"Well now what do we have here?", Yudiea spats out as he readies his bow with an arrow notched, "A pair of dead kids and a pluck bird from the looks of it. And what is that fuzzy thing in your arms girls?"

"I think the better question is who are you?", Romeo countered as dragon-scales began to appear on his hands and feet and Valefor continues to hover off the ground with Katja and Deez on her back, "And just what were you planning on doing with Wendy?"

"Listen here you little-", Yudiea started to say before he notice the dragon-stone in his pouch started to glow brilliantly, brighter than he ever seen it before.

"Well I'll be damn, today our lucky day", he said as a crooked smile appear on his face, "Looks like we'll be able to complete our second objective here and now. Tell me boy, what relationship do you have with Acnologia?"

His only answer from Romeo is silence.

"Very well then, I guess we'll have to beat it out of you. Budida."

"Who?", is all Romeo can get out before a blur teleports in front of him and inflicts him with massive body trauma via shield-bash. Romeo is send flying into a nearby statue (by nearby, it was two hundred feet back) causing it to crumble on top of him underneath the impact.

"Romeo!", Katja screams out while still in shock at how fast the giant, heavily armored man can move and the fact that he even able to move after a clean hit to the face from Romeo. But she has little time to do anything else as an arrow flies past her face cutting her cheek.

"I be more focus on worrying about your own life instead of the boy. Your friend may be hurt, but he still breathing. Budida held back because we need him alive, our master would want to speak with him. But we don't need you.", Yudiea sneered as he jumps onto Mvarid and readies another arrow.

It then that Katja hears heavy stomping behind her and turns to see Budida setting himself behind her while readying his sword and shield.

" _Crap, this is getting bad. I can't leave both Romeo, Wendy, and Carla behind, so flying away out of the question. Valefor could possibly takes on the archer guy, but I don't know how long it would last before I have to desummon her due to her draining my magic. Then I would have to deal with the big guy",_ Katja thinks as both of the men prepare to charge her.

Thinking quickly Katja contacts Warren via telepathic.

" _Warren, can you hear me?!"_

" _Hey Katja, how its going?",_ Warren answer, sounding mildly depress.

" _I need help! Romeo and I have found Wendy and Carla, but we have run into trouble with some powerful enemies! Romeo, Wendy, and Carla are all knocked out and I'm don't have the magic to fight a prolong battle! We're near the Royal Garden! Hurry!"_

**A moment while we check on Romeo**

" _It been one thing after another today. The girl I have had a crush on since six doesn't want anything to do with me. I get an another unwanted guest inside of my head. I run into Dobengal, that was fun. Warren tries to dig into my mind. I run into Mest of all people, that was fun too. I get shield-bash into a fucking statue and to top it all off THEY DARE HURT WENDY!"_

" **You really need start calming down now, little vermin!",** Acnologia tries to calm Romeo down but to no avail.

" _Kill them...Beat them...Crush them...They hurt Wendy...Kill them...Destroy them...Kill them all…Destroy them all...Crush them all! END THEM ALL!"_ Romeo rants as all rational thoughts go out the window and starts to be replace with primal rage.

" _ **Wondering why the boy's eyes didn't glow white when he started getting angry earlier on?",**_ Yamio started to chuckled as he stood a distance away from Acnologia, " _ **Its because your influence over him has diminished. His eyes glowing white was an extension of your presence within his body, but now that gone. As his anger slowly started to rise with all the events that have been happening lately I been slowly using the power boost I got from that anger to shrink your "connection" with the boy while expanding my own. You could say I'm the one pushing him to overreact to some of these incidents. But of course, for me to enhance his anger there has to be a certain amount of anger to begin with. But enough of these talks, I waited too long for this opportunity."**_

And right before Acnologia's eyes, Yamio starts to manically laughs as red and black shadows started to erupt from within him. In an instant they spread throughout the surrounding covering everything in a sea and shadow black and blood red. Soon they even try to make a grab for the Dragon King himself.

" **You don't think it be that easy to defeat me, do you?!",** Acnologia roared in defiance as he proceed to use his Dragon Roar on the shadows, but every time he destroyed a group of shadows they were instantly replaced. Soon the shadows were wrapping around him trying to pull him down as the mighty Dragon King struggles in vain to maintain balance. Finally after a valiant effort on The Apocalypse Dragon part, he is brought down with a thundering crash and the shadows began to wash over him. Within moments they bind his jaw down thus preventing him from using his Dragon Roar again.

Suddenly they stop just as his eyes and upper part of his face were the last parts that has yet to be covered. Acnologia barely has time to comprehend why before he see Yamio walking toward him, being move along by the shadows as though he was floating through air. He comes right up to Acnologia face, not the least bit worry when Acnologia starts to growl and struggles even more against his binds.

" _ **There no stopping me this time Acnologia. The boy is so far gone that not even you can quell his rage. His anger feeds me, making me more powerful with every passing second. Now I will do what you couldn't and bring about an era of terror the likes the world has never seen before. I will topple empires, lay waste to kingdoms near and far, turn entire continents into ash. But I'll be merciful, I'll leave a group of survivors in every country I destroy and finally when every corner of this world knows my rage, I'll go into hiding for a couple hundred, maybe thousand years or so. Wait for the insects to rebuild themselves back up. And just when they start to believe that maybe I never existed to begin with, I'll come back and do it all over again, and again, and again! I'll repeat this cycle until my thirst for death and destruction has been met, though who knows how long that will take?!",**_ Yamio tells Acnologia as the Romeo look alike begins to run his hand alongside the scales of the Dragon King.

" _ **You could have been so much more, but then you let your past feelings for the humans get in the way."**_

Yamio then looks upward those the "sun" that was always continuous shining within Romeo's mind.

" _ **Its amazing how obvious it was",**_ Yamio started to speak, _**"How so out in the open it is. I guess you would never think about it being like that. That the sun represent the center of the boy's mind. The part you can't control."**_

Yamio shoots off a blackish red DSE beam at the supposed sun only for it to disperse upon hitting a barrier of some sorts. The evil doppelganger sighs upon seeing this.

" _ **I must say whoever put this barrier here was highly skilled, even with my boost in power I still can't break it",**_ Yamio states before a sinister smile comes to his lips, " _ **Oh well, if I can't break the barrier, I'll just contaminated it!**_

Yamio entire body starts to dissolves into the very shadows that were restraining Acnologia. As he merges with the ocean of black and red that surrounded him, Acnologia lets off one more show of defiance.

" **I WILL DESTROY YOUR VERY EXISTENCE WHEN I ESCAPE FROM HERE! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION! ENTIRE ARMIES OF DRAGONS COULDN'T DEFEAT ME! DO NOT THINK FOR EVEN A MERE MOMENT THAT THIS IS THE END!"**

" _ **Oh come now",**_ Yamio's voice calls out from the darkness, " _ **Take your defeat with some dignity. I merely putting you back on the right path. Of course it will take some time before I find a way to free you from this boy's body, but until then his will have to suffice."**_

Without warning the ocean of darkness shoots upward and proceeds to engulf the sky and eventually the "sun" itself.

" _ **Now watch, Oh Mighty Acnologia, as I remind the world what true horror is as I bring about the second Dragon King Festival! Only this time humanity is the main target!"**_

**The outside world**

While Katja prepared to face off against Yudiea and Budida, neither one of the three notice Romeo starting to stir amongst the crumbled statue. No one notice when he sat up and stare at them with pitch black eyes.

**OMAKE:**

**"** So what does each girl bring to the table?", Romeo asked.

"I have the whole childhood friend angel", Lindsay said, "And I'm agressive."

"I'm the cute, shy girl you have had a crush on since you were little", Wendy added.

"I have the older girl thing going on", Katja said, "And the damsel in distress first meeting."

Beth looks at herself and then back at the other girls.

"I reckon I'm the country girl with the hips with a bit of damsel in distress as well. Plus I'm probably the best cooker."

Wendy, Lindsay, and Katja all sulk in defeat while Romeo tries to cheer them up.

"This is only going to get worse when I add the last three girls, Romeo", I say while laughing manically.

**OMAKE#2**

"So what going to happen next?", Romeo asks.

"A lot of stuff going to happen", I answer him, "But I'll tell you this. You'll get a rematch with a certain Fairy Tail mage. It will be epic. And I guess in a way he'll be getting a rematch as well, but in a totally different manner."

"Aw shit", Romeo says as he realizes what I meant.

**A/N: Like Cell said on DBZ abridged: "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Rematch (Preview)**

"Now don't even think about flying away Missy or we'll kill the slayer and her little cat friend too", Yudiea threaten as his arrow was trained on Katja's forehead while Budida was a couple yards behind her, preparing to charge. Valefor has since landed on the ground and was trying to keep an eye on both foes.

"This is bad, if I fight I'll drain my magic and I can't use Valefor's special attacks with Romeo, Wendy, and Carla being so close by, but if I run I'll leave all three of them at the mercy of these two", Katja tells herself.

"The best thing we can hope for is to stall them master, and hope someone will get here soon", Deez tells her while still keeping his eyes on the two, his goofy personality once again replaces with the more serious one.

"I certainly hope-", Katja starts to agree before suddenly having to hold on to Valefor as the summon started panicking all of a sudden and almost tosses her off. And it wasn't just the bird that was acting strange as Yudiea accidentally lets loose his arrow as Mvrdiad starts to buck while letting off a screech.

"Valefor! What is wrong with you?!" Katja yells while trying to gain control of the winged summon.

"She's afraid! Something nearby is frightening her!" Deez explains, "It must be something pretty powerful to scare a summon like Valefor! The only reason she not even flying away right now is because you haven't said so!"

"Really?!" Katja asks even though she should have been paying more attention to other matters.

"A summon will only flee when the summoner tells them too or if the summoner is unable to and their life is endangered!" Deez explains as he notices that Yudiea was also having trouble bringing Mvrdiad back under control.

And that when he felt it….

Pure, unadulterated rage.

The likes of which he has never felt before, at least not like this. Deez has seen tyrants wipe out entire races in anger for their defiance. Seen dragons and demons destroy vast armies while roaring to the heavens in a fit of blood lust. But this, this feeling was if all that anger, fury, rage was focus into a single point, no bigger than a needle and yet still gave off tidal waves of emotion as it struggles to keep all that contained.

And it was coming from behind them.

It's a mystery why he didn't feel it before.

It's then that he turns around and soon wishes that he didn't.

"Master, you need to run, now", he warns Katja.

"What are you talking about?! We can't leave everyone here! And what have I said about calling me-"

"Now is not the time to argue!", Deez for the first time in a long, long, long, time yelled at someone, especially the summoner who he was bound to, "If you don't leave now, you're going to have far worse things to worry about then these two!"

Katja didn't know what to say, this was the first time Deez has ever raise his voice, let alone yelled at her. That when she knew that he was being serious.

"What wrong Deez?"

"Look behind you."

Katja slowly rotate her head and comes face to face with something straight out of her worst nightmare.

There was Romeo, standing there looking at her with an ominous smile on his face and his eyes somehow glowing despite the fact they were pitch black with blood red slit pupils.

Katja frighten expression catches Budida's attention and he turns to see where she was looking.

"Well now, it seems the kid is tougher than I first thought", the walking tower of metal said as he turns around and face Romeo, "Hope a second hit won't hurt him too bad."

For Katja it all happened so fast….

One moment Budida is charging toward Romeo and right before her eyes, Romeo stops his shield bash with a single hand with no real effort shown on his part while still having that sadistic smile on his face, and that's when the nightmare truly began.

From the hand that was stopping the giant shield, blacks and red scales began to flow down from Romeo's fingertips and engulfed everything in their path. Soon Romeo entire arm was covered in them and they began to spread out as they reached his shoulder. And they went up and down and began to add extra features to Romeo's physique as Katja soon notice that a whip tail had form out of Romeo lower back while a pair of demonic looking wings started to grow out of his back until they finally fully expand, releasing a pulse of power while doing so. The last part to be covered by the scales was Romeo head as they worked their way up his neck until they reached the top of his head.

That was when Katja notice that Romeo's plain white teeth seemed to be replace by rows of fangs that glisten in the moonlight as he began to speak in a voice that sound akin to death itself.

" _ **Well now, I only been free for little over a minute and I already have a volunteer. I must say vermin, you chose right in attacking me, for there are slower ways to an early grave."**_

The person that Katja now knew for sure wasn't Romeo then proceed to grab the shield and rip it away from Budida and like it sheet of paper ripped it into two halves. While of course Budida was at first shock by this, but that soon turn to anger as he swung his sword straight down on top of Romeo's head and watched in horror as the upper half broke off and went flying off into the garden. Without skipping a beat and before Budida could even fully react to what just happen, Romeo takes the two shield halves and engulf them in a black and red light. He then slams each one of them downward into Budida's shoulders and like a hot knife through butter, easily goes through the armor. The shield parts severed Budida's arms from his body and soon after the limbs hit the ground, he falls to his knees. Romeo then takes the two halves of the shield and puts them back together, only he did it through Budida's neck. His head goes shooting off into the air, spraying blood everywhere. The blood splatter covered a ten feet area, spraying all over Romeo and the grass around them. Romeo drops the shields and brings a blood splatter hand up to his lips and eagerly lick the blood off like a child would lick his favorite flavor Popsicle.

" _ **Hmm, taste so good! Been so long!"**_ The person that only looked like Romeo moaned as he feverishly tries to drink the rest of the blood along his arm before an arrow shattered off on his head. He lets out an annoyed groan and glares toward Yudiea who was readying another arrow.

" _ **You know you could be patient and let me enjoy my treat. But since it seems that you're in a hurry to die, I guess I can take the time to quicken your demise",**_ as he takes a wide legged stance and takes in a deep breath…

"Master! Cover your ears, now!" Deez suddenly yells and for once Katja didn't question it as she presses her hands against her ears as hard as she could.

" _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK!"**_ erupts from Romeo throat, instantly creating a large crater in the middle of the Royal Gardens while blowing away the bushes that were on the edge of it, causing Yudiea and Mvrdiad to topple to the ground in pain along with Princess Hisui who was on her way to investigate the noises she had been hearing from the gardens.

Throughout the capital tens of thousands of people drop to their knees in pain as their ears became bombarded by the roar. Every window within Crocus shattered into tiny glass shards, including the windows of the Royal Palace. On top of the Labyrinth as some teams struggle to keep their balance as the floors and staircases shifted while at the same time using their hands to cover their ears. Many teams simply opted for the path of least resistance and felled off just to spare their ears the torment.

"What was that?!" Gray yelled out as he tries to maneuver his body to stay on the stairs while everything shifted.

"It almost sounds like…." Lucy started to say until she slowly realizes where she had heard this roar before…. back on Tenrou...when they face….

"Acnologia", almost every member of Fairy Tail that was in the capital said at once.

"Master!" Deez called out as Katja as she put her hands down, "We need to grab Wendy and Carla and run or else we won't be alive in the next few moment!"

" _ **Run? Who said you could leave?",**_ the dark sinister voice of the changed Romeo asked as he suddenly appeared in front of her with a malicious smile on his lips, " _ **I going to have some fun with you, girl."**_

Valefor leaps backs in terror in an attempt to put some distance between her master and the living entity of destruction and starts to charge up her beam attack.

"Valefor, what are you doing?! I didn't tell you to do this!" Katja screamed.

"Doesn't matter if you tell her or not!" Deez yelled, "You're in danger so she's acting accordingly!"

And thus Katja could only watch in horror as Valefor unleashed her _**Energy Ray**_ at the target in front of her, engulfing it in a red light followed quickly by an explosion.

But it was all for nothing as Romeo merely walked out of the explosion and toward Katja.

" _ **Now that wasn't very nice."**_

"Romeo, you're scaring me! Please stop!" Katja begged as Valefor began to back up.

" _ **Romeo? Oh, I'm sorry. Romeo isn't here at the moment."**_

"Acnologia?" Katja asked in a more frighten tone.

" _ **Nope. I don't think we been introduced yet. I'm Yamio and I'm going to have fun with you",**_ he announces as he suddenly lunges toward Katja at such a great speed that not even Valefor was able to react in time. Yamio's clawed hand was a mere inch from her neck when he was suddenly intercepted by a thundering kick to the face that sends him flying across the gardens and thru several statues until finally landing in some bushes a good hundred yards away.

Katja stares in surprised at what just occur as a voice calls out from her left side.

"Oi! Never thought I see you again. And I see that you have join Fairy Tail, right?"

Katja looks over to see the man she met the same day she met Romeo standing there with a grin on his face.

"G-Gildarts, is it?" she asked.

"That's me. And now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I need you to grab Wendy and her cat-friend so you all can hightail it out of here", Gildarts demands as he turns toward the rising figure of Yamio, "And I rather you do that this sooner than later."

"And what are you going to do?" Katja asked as Gildarts takes a stance and flares up his magic.

"Why I'm going to have myself a rematch of course", he simply states as he takes off toward Yamio, "And I suggest you not be around for that, because I can't promise you that you'll be safe!"

To say Yamio was in a bad mood was like saying Juvia has a crush on Gray.

" _ **UPSTART, TIN CAN, BITCH!"**_ Yamio screams right as Gildarts' fist collides with his jaw in a deadly uppercut.

" **CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN** **!",** Gildarts hollers out as he sends Yamio flying in the air where he quickly recovers thanks to his scales absorbing most of the attack and uses his wings to hover in the sky.

" _ **You foolish vermin! Do not think that because you survive two encounters with my other half that you'll escape here with your life!"**_

"Who said anything about escaping? Give Romeo back control of his body, whoever you are, and I might go easy on you!" Gildarts called back to him.

" _ **It seem you need to be reminded of who you are messing with! NIGHTMARE DOOMSDAY BLAST!"**_ As a reddish black DSE beam goes streaking toward Gildarts.

" **CRASH BULLET** **!"** Gildarts counter with a straight punch imbued with his magic that struck the beam head on and shatters it.

Yamio dives bomb Gildarts and rams him straight in the chest and propels him backwards, making Gildarts leave trenches in the ground as his feet are dragged at a high speed. Thankfully the impact didn't hurt Fairy Tail strongest wizard too bad and he was able to eventually grab Yamio by the neck and judo flip him into the ground. As a crater form upon his impact, Yamio uses his snake-like tail to wrap itself around Gildarts' neck and starts to choke him.

As Gildarts struggles to break free, Yamio unleashes a barrage of punches into his chest, almost bringing the Crash Mage to his knees.

" _ **Now do you see just how vast the gap is between us, vermin?"**_ Yamio laughs as he continues to pummel Gildarts with rock-shattering blows.

But the next thing Yamio knows he feels two hands grip onto his tail and he's sent flying over the top of Gildarts and bought down into the ground behind him, and then he lifted again and it reverse to the side he was just on. Gildarts continues to bash Yamio by his tail into the ground until finally the tail comes off from around his neck.

For a brief moment as Gildarts regains his breath he notices off to the side that Katja was still here. From the looks of it she was in the middle of putting the still unconscious Wendy and Carla on the back of Valefor, but that's when he felt it.

A surge of power about to erupt from Yamio.

"YOU!" he yells at Katja, drawing her attention, "HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF-"

But before he could finish a massive upheaval of DSE sprung forth from the crater, forcing Gildarts backwards and lighting the night sky with a black and red tower of magic. All across the capital the sight could be seen as even Princess Hisui, who was getting closer to the Royal Gardens, stop to take in the sight in sheer horror.

" _What power is this?!"_ The princess panicked as she finally ran into a group of guards already on their way to the scene and instruct them to follow her.

As Gildarts fight to retain his balance against the awe-inspiring force of magic being release, he sees Yamio slowly walking out of the crater, red and black energy surging around his body and into the air itself.

Yudiea sees this as a sign to get while the getting go and takes off with Mvrdiad, only stopping to grab Budida remains and weapons before taking off once more.

As he flies into the night sky away from the capital, he can only imagine how he going to explain this failure to his Dragon Lord.

Meanwhile back to Yamio who was finally done releasing his magic...

" _ **It seem I still have some getting used to with this body. No matter, I'm sure the massive population of the capital will be more than enough for me to TEST IT OUT!"**_

Blackish Red DSE swirls around Yamio's fist and he launches himself at Gildarts, **"** _ **NIGHTMARE RAGNAROK FIST**_ _ **!"**_

" _ **CRASH BULLET**_ _ **!"**_ Gildarts counters as both fists impact one another and once again a giant crater is instantly formed around them by the sheer power behind each blow. After this Yamio lands a dragon scaled knee to Gildarts' gut, but the Crash Mage fights thru the pain to retaliate with a magic-infused head-butt to the berserker's head.

As Yamio stumbles backwards Gildarts starts to laugh even as he coughs up blood.

"It's funny, I've seen how much punishment those scales of yours can take first-hand when I fought Romeo in Magnolia. I was holding back then, but the fact that I'm putting more effort into it now and you're still feeling my hits can only mean one thing", Fairy Tail's ace explains.

" _ **Silence your tongue, you insignificant vermin!"**_ Yamio yells in anger.

"I not very bright when it comes to matter like these, but if the old man was here he would no doubt say…"

"That you're not as strong as you boast and Romeo is in there somewhere keeping you from achieving your full strength!", the voice of Master Makarov rings out as both Yamio and Gildarts turn to face him standing there alongside Mavis.

" _ **Perfect, more corpses!"**_

"Gives us back Romeo, Acnologia!" Master Makarov demands while charging up his magic.

" _ **Acnologia? My apologies, but neither he nor Romeo are available at the moment!"**_

"Then who are you?" Mavis questioned.

" _ **Oh, that's right, Romeo never told you about me! I'm Yamio and you could say I'm both Romeo and Acnologia inner demon!"**_ Yamio bellows as he begins to gather his magic in such a vast amount that even Gildarts, Mavis, and Makarov were starting to become worried as the ground underneath them began to tremble, _**"You foolishly believe that I'm not at full power yet, we'll see if you're still thinking that when I leave Crocus as nothing more than a smoldering hole in the ground!"**_

"Katja! Leave now!" Gildarts yelled back toward the girl who decided not to stay around any longer and took to the skies on top of Valefor with the unconscious Wendy and Carla. But they were easily spotted by Yamio.

" _ **I thought I told you that you won't going anywhere! And if I can't have you for my pleasure, no one can!"**_ as he began to focus all of the magic he was gathering into his open mouth and an orb of his hellish DSE began to swirl within it.

"MASTER! WE NEED TO FLY FASTER!" Deez yells as he points behind him to divert Katja's attention to the incoming attack.

" **ROAR OF THE DRAGON TYRANT** **!"** Yamio screams just as he unleashes the overwhelming power of his spell toward the fleeing Valefor.

"It's going to hit us!" Katja screams as the beam of death streaked toward them.

And indeed it would have if Gildarts didn't pull off a move he hasn't done since his school days as he appears behind Yamio and wraps his arms around his waist.

"OLD MAN!", Gildarts yells out as he begins to hoist Yamio backward causing his attack to veer off-course and zoom several feet over Katja's head as she ducks down on pure instinct. It continues on toward the mountain ranges that surrounded the city. The vast majority of its population could only watch in horror at the massive explosion left in its wake as it incendiaries the mountain top that once dwarf the capital. What once stood as a popular landmark for travelers venturing to the capital was instantly reduce to nothing more than a reminder of how truly pathetic mankind was in the face of the greater powers of the world.

But neither Gildarts nor Makarov were focus on that right now. Right now they were more focus on Yamio who was in the middle of a German suplex as Makarov, in a blink of an eye, use his Titan Magic to buff up his muscles and appear behind Gildarts to deliver a precise heavy punch, infused with everything he had, onto Yamio's head at the exact moment it hits the ground from Gildarts attack.

The dual blows from the powerful mages was enough to break through the dragon-scales and shatter Yamio's concentration once and for all, thus allowing a certain, beyond piss, Dragon King to break free of his prison from underneath dark sea which entrapped him. Once free Acnologia, powered by a fury that could easily out burn a thousand suns, proceed to eradicated Yamio's physical influence with his unstoppable breath, once again making Romeo's body his own…or at least he hoped so.

" **It would seem that Yamio was using most of his power to keep me trapped. Those vermin should count themselves lucky that I was here",** Acnologia said as he looked up toward the sun within Romeo's mind and saw that the darkness was falling off the barrier around it. But he notices that there were cracks forming around it.

" **This could either be a big problem or my salvation. Guess I'll find out",** The Dragon King said as he took to the skies and headed for the barrier.

Meanwhile back in the Royal Gardens, Mavis, Makarov, and Gildarts watch with bated breath as Romeo's eyes return to normal and the scales, wings, and tail started to disappear from his body.

" _Katja! Are you alright?"_ Makarov asked as Gildarts lifted the now unconscious Romeo onto his shoulder.

" _I'm fine and so is Wendy and Carla",_ Katja responded.

" _Good! Everyone listen up!",_ Makarov announced as he made contact with every Fairies that weren't in the Grand Magic Games opening event, " _You are to immediately report to the hotel where we are staying at. This is not up for debate! It's time you were all informed of something very critical that could determine the guild's future!"_

" _Master Makarov, what's going on?"_ Levy asked.

" _Yeah, old man!"_ Bickslow jumped in, " _Crazy shit is going on right now and you want us to go to the hotel?!"_

" _ENOUGH!"_ Makarov boomed, silencing all further interruptions, _"You are to head to the hotel right this instant if you're not in the Grand Magic Games! Porlyusica! Katja is bringing a injure Wendy and Carla with her, see to them!_ _I'll explain more later! Now everyone, get going!"_

Just ask Makarov closes the link he picks up voices coming from the left of them.

"All troops, secure the gardens! Search every inch of it! No one leaves without my say so! Bring any suspicious figures directly to me!" A voice that carried authority ordered.

"Time to go", Gildarts said.

"Indeed", Master Makarov agreed, "Let's make haste."

One moment they were there and the next moment they were gone as Princess Hisui, Arcadios, and over a two hundred royal guards flooded the gardens.

"Spread out! Keep with your squads! We have no idea what we're going up against!" Arcadios barked out orders as the men began to fan out and search the area. Princess Hisui was surveying the damage left behind, most specially the large craters scattered across the gardens along with the blood splatters.

"Princess Hisui", Arcadios started to say, "I would feel much better if you were inside the palace at this moment."

"It seems it's going to be awhile before I can do that. No doubt the city in an uproar over everything that has happen. I want men sent out into the streets to quell the unrest that is no doubt happening now even as we speak. Father said the games are to continue no matter what happen and I will see to it that they do!" Princess Hisui ordered.

"At once your Highness!" Arcadios bowed and departed to gather up men for the task leaving Princess Hisui to inspect the white sash she found lying on the ground.

**Back at the Hotel where Fairy Tail is staying at.**

Makarov watches from the shattered window of the hotel room that the whole guild as gathered in as the city guard and the Rune Knights struggle to restore order to Crocus after Yamio's display of power. People were screaming and rioting in the streets, yelling how the End of Days has finally arrived.

"This is going to makes things very difficult in the future", he mumbled to himself as turn around to see if everyone was accounted for. Master Makarov asked First Master Mavis to go retrieve Madam Ekate for he felt that her help was going to be needed in explaining to the guild about Romeo. But as of right now only Mrs. Mine was still unaccounted for.

"Dad, where mom at?" Lindsay asked for the fifth time in the past hour.

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure she's fine", Wakaba answered though it was plain to all that even he wasn't sure about that. Suddenly the door open and in walk Milligana Mine, with the attitude of a woman who just came back from grocery shopping.

"Mom!" Lindsay yelled as she ran up and hugged her.

"Honey!" Wakaba said as he did the same, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really", she assured him.

"But you got blood on you", Lindsay pointed out as she got a load of the red stain that was on mother left sleeve.

"It's a mess out there and things were a little tense for a moment. But I'm fine now", she said with an innocent smile.

"Master Makarov, since Mrs. Mine is accounted for, you want to tell us why we were called here instead of helping to restore order on the streets", Max asked.

"Yeah, and we're still missing Gajeel, Mira, or Juvia. I'm not worried about Laxus, heck he probably wouldn't have shown up anyway even if we knew where he was", Levy said, "Also what happened to Romeo, Wendy, and Carla? Why are they on the bed knocked out? And what is Gildarts doing here?"

"I'm sure Gajeel and them are fine, but for now we have important guild business to discuss which will answer your questions", Makarov started to say as he looked toward the beds in the room. One had Romeo laying on it with Macao by his side while the other had Wendy and Carla on it with Porlyusica seeing to them.

"What's going on here?" Bisca asked as she tried to calm Asuka down. All the screaming going on outside was frighten her. Macao stands up and walk over to Master Makarov.

"I too would like to know what's going on and why you're stopping us from taking Romeo to a hospital. Porlyusica's even saying that he's in some sort of a coma right now!", Macao said.

"That is a good question, Makarov", the potion mage said from her spot by Wendy, "I can't fix these types of medical conditions."

"I'm waiting for a friend to show up who can better explain all of this to you", Makarov simply told them before raising his hand to stop any argument, "It involves Romeo and it could change the very foundations of Fairy Tail as we know it."

Silence is all that is heard throughout the room after that statement for a moment before Jet speaks up.

"Master Makarov, the last time something this important happen was at Tenrou Island when Acnologia destroyed it."

"This may even be bigger than Tenrou Island and it still involves Acnologia", Gildarts said from his position at the back of the room, shocking everyone including Porlyusica.

"Bigger than Tenrou?" Levy said, "Are you telling us that everything that has been going on tonight is because of Acnologia?"

"He partially to blame for everything that been happening tonight", Gildarts replied as a voice rings out from behind the entire group.

" **I'm not taking blame for any of this. The little vermin was the one who let his anger get out of control."**

Everyone's eyes go wide and Evergreen, Katja, and Lindsay, nearly jump at the sound of the familiar voice.

As the Fairy Tail members all slowly turn their heads to the location where the voice originated from, they see Romeo, up and about, leaning on the wall with his eyes closes.

"Romeo, you're alright!" Macao screams as he goes to hug him only to be stop by his son putting a hand in his face.

" **Your son is not here at the moment."** Romeo says in a deep voice, " **And if you vermin don't hurry up and think of some way to help him he'll be gone for good soon."**

"Then who are you and where is Romeo?!" Macao screamed out.

" **Me? I believe I'm well acquainted with most of you here. Some more than others. But for those that need a reminder of just who I am",** Romeo says as he opens his eyelids and everyone finds themselves frozen in fear as they stare into the glowing white abyss of his eyes that seemed to hum with energy.

" **I am Acnologia, and as much as it pains me to say it, I need your help, you inferior vermin. And if you think that this is going awkward for you imagine how I feel. I thought I killed most of you before."**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Reborn**

_**Madam Ekate's Place** _

As the gales of spirit energy continue to swirls around the room, destroying all in their path, Gildarts and Makarov could only stand there in horror as it took every ounce of magic they had to keep themselves from getting burnt to a crisp upon the DSE touching them. Mavis seem impervious to it and it simply wash over Acnologia and Madam Ekate, who were both by Romeo's side.

" **What do you mean you forgot?!",** Acnologia screamed at Madam Ekate, " **That seems pretty important to simply forget!"**

"I'm getting senile in my old age! Cut me a break here!" Madam Ekate screamed back, "Now either help me or shut up!"

" **What exactly are you trying to do right now?"**

"I'm trying to disturb all your magic that's within the boy, but it may be too much even for me!", Madam Ekate explained, "We need something to siphon off all the extra energy !"

" **Couldn't I just re-absorb** **all the** **spirit energy?",** Acnologia suggested, **"It's mine to begin with!"**

 **"** If you were able to transform into your true form, then yes you could! But seeing how a vast majority of your magic resides within the kid, I don't see you doing that", Madam Ekate snapped.

**"Well think of something then, for if he dies, I die! And I don't plan on dying until I taken out at least one of my mortal enemies, and that includes Zeref!"**

"Zeref?", Madam Ekate thinks for a moment before a idea comes to her.

"Acnologia, there is a orb that Mak showed me earlier today! It was in the hands of that Zeref kid last! Do you know anything about it?", Ekate asked.

" **While this is neither the time or the place to be having this discussion, yes I do recall it!"**

"Just what exactly was it use for?", Ekate asked even as her magic spell began to waver for a second.

Acnologia hesitates for a moment, quiet even amongst the chaos going on.

"Acnologia! Now is not the time to go mute on me!", Madam Ekate screams out.

The powerful Dragon King, after a second longer of silence, spoke out in a low whisper, one that Madam Ekate barely caught. As her eyes go wide from the revelation she just heard, she couldn't help but look at Acnologia with pity.

" _Oh_ _ye great Dragon King_ _, you were willing to do anything, weren't you?"_

She looks over at Makarov and Gildarts, who were still fighting the immense pressure that Romeo was giving off, "Mak! Where do you keep the orb?"

Master Makarov is barely able to motion his head toward the bag lying on the ground next to him, too focus to do much else as he was trying to protect himself from the surges of magic.

"Acnologia!", Madam Ekate yells as she looks toward the Dragon King, "I need you to go and get that orb out of his bag, so I can use it!"

"Fine", was all Acnologia says as he casually walks over to Makarov, grabs the orb from his bag, and strolls back over to a aghast Ekate.

"Could you at least try to move like your life is at stake here. You literally just said that if the boy dies, you die", Ekate reminds him.

"And I meant what I said cause I can still feel our souls linked up; but if you think I'm going to undignified myself by doing a panicked scramble for an object just a few feet away then you obviously do not know me as well as you think you do", Acnologia explained to her, "And besides, trust me when I say that the boy WILL not die easy."

**Meanwhile at the Royal Palace**

"Report, Sir Arcadios", Princess Hisui all but demanded from the captain of the Royal Guard; she respected him highly and tried her best not to lord her status over him, but she feared that the situation within the capital was deteriorating at a staggering rate and she needed it to get stable fast.

"The riots have been quelled in almost every district except for the Jualiare district; I have a entire army battalion on stand-by ready to move in", Sir Arcadios replied.

" _Of course the Jualiare district would still be giving us problems. The sleazy leaders there are no doubt using the chaos to their advantage",_ Hisui mentally groan.

"What are your orders, princess?"

"Where is my father at the moment?"

"Overlooking the project and the games to keep them on track, your highness."

"Good, while stabilizing the capital is important, the project is a higher priority", the princess stated catching Arcadios off-guard with the supposed harassment of the statement.

"But your highness, surely the people safety should be our highest concern."

"They are, but if the project fails, then there's virtually no chance of us being able to protect them from Acnologia or Zeref should either one of them decide to quit being idle", Hisui explained, "The fact that we don't know the whereabouts of neither of them does not help matters."

"That is true, your highness", Arcadios agreed, "But still, what about the Jualiare District?"

"Convey to the district the threat that we will use all the guilds available in Crocus at the moment to subjugate them should they continue to run wild", Hisui ordered, "Also let it be known that we will not hesitate to ask the Rune Knights for assistance."

"At once, your highness!", Arcadios saluted and all but ran out of the throne room, leaving Princess Hisui to her thoughts.

" _That attack destroyed a mountain",_ she thought, " _No mage alive is capable of a single attack like that, but the guards reporting no sign of a dragon anywhere."_

_**Crocus Myure District** _

"Beth, are you well?", Kagura, the ace of Mermaid Heel asks as her and the rest of the team proceed to head back to their hotel after finishing the preliminaries for the Grand Magic Games, by now the area in which their hotel was located in was being patrol by the city guard and order was restored, "Due to all the commotion, I was unable to ask you earlier."

The sudden question shook Beth from her thoughts that as of recently seem to drift towards a certain purple-hair mage who, as far as she knew, was only a year younger than her at best, "Pardon me, Kagura-sama. This darn head of my was in the clouds. What you ask again?"

Kagura let out a slight sigh of annoyance before she spoke again, "I ask if you are well. Seeing everything you been through prior to the games and all the chaos that has been happening tonight, I was surprise that you agree to join the guild's team for the GMG."

" _It probably was a good thing I didn't mention the tussle I had with Mack the Slasher and how that Romeo fellow came to save me like one of those knights in shining armor like I used to read in those romance novel my mom owns",_ Beth thought before shaking her head, " _Great tarnation, get it together Beth! You just met the guy and you're already daydreaming about him,_ _though he is on the cute side_ _!_ _ACK! I'm doing it again!_ _"_

"Hey Beth, you okay there?", Risley asks as she noticed the poor farm girl was having an internal struggle with herself, "You seem to be wigging out."

"Maybe it has something to do with the boy I saw her kiss earlier", Millgana suddenly said, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

A number of things happen in that instead:

Kagura clench her sword so tight that her fingers went white.

Risley bellowed out laughing. Arana look on in shock at Beth.

Beth's soul seem to have left her body behind for the afterlife.

While Millgana simply lick her paws.

"Millgana", Kagura said in a voice that was a cold as the strongest of steel, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I saw Beth here kiss some boy on the street our hotel is on sometime before the preliminary started", the Cat mage answered, "He looked familiar though, I just can't remember where I seen him before."

"And what exactly did he look like?", Kagura asks while struggling to keep her sword in her sheath.

"Let's see, he had purple hair, kind of short, and I believe he had the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder", Millgana recall as Beth was now begging for any god that was listening to kill her now before Kagura did cause Mermaid Heel's ace was extremely strict when it came to enforcing the rules of their guild.

And the number one rule at Mermaid Heel was that a member couldn't be involve with a male member from another magic guild. Non-magic guild was fine, even encouraged, but definitely not a member of another magic guild. Especially not in this case.

"You mean the "Fairy Killer"? That's the guy you saw Beth kiss?", Risley questioned before smirking over at Beth whose face has gone beet red now, "Pretty ballsy, Beth."

"It's-it's not what you think", the girl stammered out before seizing up upon feeling a deadly aura behind her.

She nervously turns around to see Kagura glaring at her in a way that felt like she could see into Beth very soul. The fact that her hand was on the handle of her sword didn't help matters. "Oh, then care to explain to us what exactly it is then?"

**Madam Ekate's Place**

The situation in the Jualiare district remains the same as waves of DSE continued to flood the bookstore. If it wasn't for the powerful runes that Madam Ekate put up the spirit energy would have no doubt spill into the streets.

Acnologia and Madam Ekate manage to get one of Romeo's hands around the orb (Acnologia had to force it on and press his hand down to keep it on), and it looked like that it was able to adsorb a significant portion of the magic coming out of the boy. Too bad it wasn't enough; as Romeo still seem to be choking from the sheer weight of the magic that was left inside of him, if anything the orb only prolong his life and therefore his suffering.

"Damn it! It doesn't seem to be working, at least not the way we want it to!", Madam Ekate curse, "We may need a second outlet!"

" **And where exactly are we going to find something like that?!"**

"I don't know, it would have to been something that wouldn't be destroy by the vast amount of spirit energy it would have to adsorb; something that would be affected by it either. It would-", Madam Ekate stops mid-explanation and turns to look at First Master Mavis, who was floating with a look of frantic worry on her face, mostly due to the fact that there was nothing she could do to help Romeo… Or so she thought.

"Since she is already a spirit, the type of energy Romeo giving off shouldn't affect her. In fact, she should be able to disperse it back into natural energy that shouldn't harm anyone", Madam Ekate theorized.

" **Now who's staying a long time to do something while the boy is choking?",** Acnologia murmured.

"Mavis, get over here quickly!", Madam Ekate ordered. "Me? But what can I do?", Mavis asks. "Hopefully plenty if my theory is correct, now get over here!", Madam Ekate roars and so Mavis frantically floats her way over to her, "Good now hold this orb!"

…

….

"Why aren't you grabbing the orb, little girl", Madam Ekate says through her clenched teeth, "Time is kind of a factor here."

"I have...issues with touching that orb", Mavis says quietly though Madam Ekate was still able to hear her even over the sound of the choking Romeo, (who seem to have made his noises seem louder, as if he was trying to direct everyone's attention back toward him).

"Issues huh?", Madam Ekate repeated, "You have issues about holding the orb, do you? Well I'm not one to impose on you in telling me the reason why you have a problem with touching that orb."

"Well you see-", Mavis began. "But what I do know that you're going to have a even bigger issue on your hands when the boy die and his life is on your head!", Madam Ekate bellowed, "Now pull up your frilly dress, grow a pair of tits, and TOUCH! THIS! ORB!"

…

Only the sound of the swirling spirit magic...and of course Romeo's choking is heard within the room.

" **Wow, that was harsh even for me",** Acnologia voiced while Gildarts and Makarov could only nod their heads in agreement.

If looks could kill Madam Ekate would be six hundred feet under with the iron glare Mavis was giving her but the bookstore owner wasn't phase in the slightest as she points toward Romeo and the orb. "Get to touching girly." Mavis gives one last look at Madam Ekate and then takes off toward Romeo and the orb. Hesitating slightly she puts her hands on the magical items and for a moment she felt Zeref's presence around her once more before a overwhelming feeling engulfs her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Technically Alive**

The first thing that got everyone attention was the fact that the spiraling spirit energy that was destroying almost everything it touches suddenly stop in mid-air. To all the occupants in the room who were actually able to witness it, it was like the energy was frozen in time, just hanging there, being held up by some unseen force. Then that's when things got weird…

Without warning all the spirit energy that was circling the room shifted into reverse and start converge back to its origin point aka Romeo. The magic flows into his body and channeled itself into the orb that Acnologia was forcing the young boy to hold with his own two hands.

" **Would someone care to tell me what's going on?!"**

"What, the ten-thousand year old dragon has found something he can't explain? Shocking!", Madam Ekate quips as she watches on, "If I had to guess, even as the boy releases the magic it is still attach to him and thus it's going in full reverse back to the origin point and through the orb and straight in the girl, as I'm sure you can see!"

And sure enough, Madam Ekate was right as the spirit energy was indeed flowing from Romeo into Mavis, whose eyes and mouth were now wide open as a white light was emitting from them. Within moments, the orb that they were holding began cracking and before anyone could react, it shatters, sending shards flying everywhere and causing both Romeo and Mavis to collapse on the ground.

For the first few seconds afterwards, no one moved. In fact, hardly anyone was breathing until Romeo began to stir himself awake, only to be join moments later by Mavis. The two of them look around to the room to see Acnologia, Madam Ekate, Gildarts, and Master Makarov all starting at them with astonish expression plaster on their faces. Except for Acnologia, who only had a single eyebrow raise.

Romeo's eyes finally land on the girl in front of him and he began to rack his memory as he tries to recall where he has seen her before, "You're...First Master Mavis, aren't you? I believe the old guild hall had a portrait of you in the main room."

Mavis nods her head, "You're quite right, I'm the first guild master of Fairy Tail", she began to say as she spotted a piece of the orb shard on the floor and bend down and picked it up. As she does so she felt that same incredible feeling from when she first touch the orb come over her again.

"Look, I'm happy to see that everyone is alright, but we really need to-Woah!", Gildarts began to say as he prepare to walk through Mavis to talk to Romeo, only to find himself tripping over the First Master and promptly landing on top of Romeo with a resounding smack.

"Ack! Get off me!", the boy screams as he felt his body getting crush beneath the massive, armored man. Acnologia, with a somewhat annoyed expression, easily plucks Gildarts off of Romeo with a single hand and unceremoniously tosses him into the book shelf that was right next to them.

"That was a little more than what I ask for, but it work", Romeo says as he stood up, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking", Gildarts began as he stood up while glaring at Acnologia, "That I walk right through the First Master so I could speak to you. I wasn't planning on tripping...over….her", Gildarts slow down as realization dawn on everyone in the room, including Mavis herself.

"As a ghost, doesn't she usually have objects and people go right through her?", Romeo questioned as Madam Ekate began to take a closer examination of the former guild master. She summons a magic circle and hovers it over Mavis, "Stand still", she commands as the magic circle begins to move up and down through Mavis while Madam Ekate studying the different symbols that were randomly popping up on it. After a moment, she dispel the magic circles and once again is standing there in silence as if contemplating something.

"Madam Ekate?", Master Makarov spoke, "Is there something we should know about?"

"Three things actually", Madam Ekate answered, "One, if I knew what type of day I was going to have today, I probably would have left town. Two, if I have done number one, then I would have missed out on taunting Acnologia for his current predicament, something that I haven't been able to do in centuries", as she points over at the Dragon King who merely glare back, "And finally, if I would have skip town, then I would have never have known that if a ghost absorbs enough soul energy that they basically resurrect themselves."

….

…..

…..

"Madam Ekate, I greatly respect your magical knowledge, but you have a terrible sense of humor", Makarov finally spoke.

"Who's making jokes here?", Madam Ekate said as she walk over to Mavis and grab her arm, pushing back the dress and pinching a bit of her skin."

"Ow", was Mavis' responds.

"For all intends and purpose, this kid is alive now, not fully of course. It's just that her spirit has been given a temporarily flesh and blood form while her body is still more than likely in the exact location it was buried at."

Master Makarov and Gildarts share a look with one another but remain quiet.

"Though I suspect the reason why is because of the shatter orb piece in her hand", Madam Ekate explain as she points toward the broken piece, "I figure there was something up with that item and now my theory has been proven correct."

Madam Ekate then turns her glaze to Acnologia who merely stare back at her, "That Zeref boy was trying to use the orb to bring someone back, wasn't he? He needed your power and in exchange he would have brought **her** back as well, I'm guessing was the bargain you made. "

Acnologia stay silent for the first few seconds, merely staring back at Madam Ekate, " **He said he modify the orb so it could bring back the dead, or more so, turn their spirits back into human flesh. It was one of many experiments he had been working on and look like the one most likely to** **success** **. I was simply to provide the energy necessary to complete the project."**

"And how exactly were you going to get her spirit back to revive it, huh?!", Madam Ekate suddenly snapped, catching everyone else in the room off-guard, "Were you going to cross into the afterlife and bring her back to the land of the living, kicking and screaming if she refuse?! Do you have any earthly idea the repercussions that would have fell upon this land if you would have done that?!"

" **Who are you to lecture me on repercussions?!",** Acnologia's voice boom as it shook the entire house and Romeo was instantly reminded of his first meeting with the dragon all those years ago, " **YOU, who broke divine law and are now doom to wander the world endlessly until the end times! Who are you to tell me what I should have and should have not done?!"**

… **.**

… **..**

To her credit, Madam Ekate didn't even flinch underneath Acnologia's outburst or his piercing glare, "You and I are going to have words about this. It's not going to be today, too much is going on, it will probably won't even be tomorrow, but before you leave this city, you and I will discuss this matter in detail. Do not think for a moment that this matter is drop."

Acnologia responds was only silence as Madam Ekate turn her attention back to Mavis, "Let me see that piece in your hand." Mavis hands the piece over to Madam Ekate, not wanting to agitate the woman any further than she always was. While doing so that surge of power she felt earlier suddenly vanish and she once again felt like herself. Suddenly she sees Madam Ekate send a slap straight toward her face but instead of feeling the impact, she feels it pass through her.

"I was right", Madam Ekate said afterward, "As long as you're holding a piece of the orb, your spirit becomes solid, otherwise you go back to being a ghost, but there may be problem."

"And what would that be?", Master Makarov inquire as Madam Ekate walks over to Romeo and projects another magic circle over the boy. "Even now the boy is starting to generate more soul energy; around this time tomorrow, it will become too much for him and once again he will begin to suffocate unless something is done", she explained while ignoring the frighten expression that appear on Romeo's face.

"Any suggestions", Gildarts asks.

"Actually yes", Madam Ekate responded, "Do the same thing that we did before. Have the boy hold onto a piece of the orb and transfer his soul energy into the girl here. She made be flesh and blood whenever she's holding it, but she is still basically immune to the backlash of it, which also solves another problem because these shards don't attain the soul energy within them for very long, basically a day at best."

"We'll have to go over the details later", Master Makarov spoke up, "Right now we need to check back in with the guild back at the hotel. Madam Ekate, if possible I would like you to come along as well."

"Why?", the bookstore keeper asked.

"Because I'm going to have to come up with some excuse as to why the long dead First Guild Master of Fairy Tail is somehow alive again and I rather not have to tell my brats that it is because of the same dragon that try to kill them seven years ago."

Master Makarov then pause for a moment before speaking, "On second thought, maybe it's best I don't tell them, they already got enough on their plates and having to deal with a now technically living First Master is something I rather not add to it."

"You still want me to come along?", Madam Ekate asked.

"Yes, mostly because I'm hoping that no one will notices any changes in Master Mavis, but should the question arise, I'll need you to help back up whatever story I come up with", Master Makarov answered.

Suddenly a grin appear on Madam Ekate's lips, "Is Porlyusica going to be there?"

Romeo watch in astonishment as Master Makarov began to rub the temple on his forehead, "Yes, she will most likely be there, but please, please, don't start nothing with her."

"I'm not making any promise", Madam Ekate smirks, "I haven't seen the girl in decades and you expect me to act nice?" Master Makarov merely shakes his head as he turns toward the Dragon King, "And what do we do about you?"

" **Personally, I rather not have anything to do with you vermin,",** Acnologia answers.

"And there in lies the problem", Gildarts said, "You're way too dangerous to go wandering off on your own but I don't feel right about having you so close to the guild."

"Especially since Lindsay, Katja, Wendy, Carla, Deez, Elfman, and Evergreen have seen your human form before and will no doubt react negatively toward seeing you again", Master Makarov added.

" **Then what do you vermin propose?"**

"Like I said, you're too dangerous to go walking around the capital by yourself, so I'm going to have to take the lesser of two evil and simply have you stick close to the guild", Makarov answers, "I'll bring aside all those who have met you before in human and have a talk with them, but for the rest of the guild, we'll just say that you're a old traveling pal of Gildarts or something."

"You really expect your guild to fall for such a lie?", Madam Ekate asks only to have everyone in the room turn their heads toward her with knowing look in their eyes.

"What?", she asks.

" **Have you met the guild these vermin belong to? I been imprison inside the boy for seven years and the only person who has come even close to catching on is the Smoke Magic vermin's mate, which reminds me",** Acnologia said, " **And a** **pparently, the Lightning Dragon-Slayer vermin was able to keep his dragon-slayer magic a secret, even from his own kin, for years."**

"Okay, never mind then. Let me just gather the shards around the shop and see if I could fabricate them into a necklace or something for Mavis to wear and also I'll place some magical seals on the boy, hopefully they will slow down the replenishing process of the soul energy inside of him ", Madam Ekate said as she went about starting her task, "What a day this has turn out to be."

"Is anyone even going to ask how I feel about all of this?", First Master Mavis spoke, "Has anyone even consider whether or not I want to do this transferring thing?"

"Well, the way I see it, you can either go back to being a ghost and let the boy suffocate to death when his time comes or you get to once again feel what's like to be alive and save one of your guild members life in the process", Madam Ekate, "Because you don't want the alternate way for him to burn off the exceed soul energy he has gathering up inside of him."

"What's the alternate solution?", Mavis asks.

" **Remember when I blew up your island seven years ago?",** Acnologia grinned sinisterly, **"Basically that, only this time it would be the capital."**

First Master Mavis stop asking questions after that.

**Fairy Tail's Hotel**

"Is everyone accounted for?", Erza asks as she surveyed the hotel room where all of Fairy Tail had gathered up at. She and the rest of the Fairy Tail team arrived thirty minutes ago after finishing the qualifying rounds for the games and while she was still irradiated by the fact that they barely place she had to put her feelings aside to make sure her fellow guild members were alright.

"It would seem that everyone is accounted for excepted for Master, Mrs. Mine, and Romeo", Levy pointed out.

"Last time I saw Romeo, he was with Master Makarov", Katja lied from her corner of the room which was next to the bed where a unconscious Wendy and Carla laid while Porlyusica performed treatment on them. Thanks to Valefor, Katja was able to reach the hotel room long before everyone else did and to her surprise and good fortunate the potion mage was already there waiting.

"Do you know what they were doing?", Macao as, his mind wracked with worry. If it wasn't for the fact that the city had declared martial law and a strict curfew was set and enforce by the royal guards, he would be out there right now searching for his son in this chaos. Katja diverted her eyes away from Macao pleading ones as she answered, "They seem to be having a….disagreement about something." " _If by disagreement, you mean a death battle",_ Katja's inner mind said as Katja struggle to fight down the ugly feeling that was stirring in her gut. She didn't feel right about lying, especially to Romeo's dad; this could come back and bite her in ass later on. But she couldn't possibly tell him that the last time she saw his son he had been taking over by a malicious spirit that dwell within the dragon that was entombed inside of him and that he, Master Makarov, and Gildarts were in the middle of a life or death struggle, now could she?

"It would seem that once again Romeo is-", Erza began to speak before being cut off by Lindsay of all people. "Erza, no one really in the mood for your melodramatic about how much you hate Romeo, especially me seeing how my mother is still missing in all this craziness", the Mine daughter snapped, shocking everyone in the room, including her own father.

"Lindsay you shouldn't-", Wakaba began to speak. "No! Between both Mom and Romeo missing and everything that's going on right now, I am not in the best of moods! If anything you should be just as worried as I am!", she pointed an accusing finger at her father, "Why aren't you worried about mom?!"

Wakaba takes a puff of his cigar, "To be perfectly honest, your mom's from Crocus, in fact, she grew up in the Jualiare district, worst place in town. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"Mom's from Crocus?", Lindsay questioned, "How come I was never told about this?"

"Because you never asked", a voice of the doorway answers and everyone turns to see Millgana Mine standing there with a smile on her smile and looking totally fine, except for the blood that stain her left sleeve, "We would have told you if you had asked."

"Mom!", Lindsay screams as she bolts for the door and tackles her mother in hug to which she simply smiles. "Oh my, if I knew I could get this type of reaction out of you when I come through the door I might start getting lost in a riot more often", she joked only to notice that her husband was carefully examining her left sleeve. "How did you get that on you?", he asks. "It's crazy out there dear, luckily this was the worst thing to happen to me", Millgana answered to which Wakaba merely nodded before taking a puff.

….

" _I don't know what I should be more worry about; the fact that she has blood on her sleeve or the fact_ _that I know_ _that_ _it_ _isn't her.",_ Wakaba thought while watching his family embrace one another, " _She_ _did_ _disappear earlier today saying that she had some old business to take care of in Crocus."_

But before Wakaba could ponder on the thought any longer, a familiar voice filled the room. "Well I see that everyone is accounted", Master Makarov says as he walked into the room followed by Gildarts and Romeo. Romeo barely had time to register the fact that Wendy was laying on the bed before he was caught in a bear hug by his father who was literally crying tears of joy, much to the boy's embarrassment while Natsu and Cana were too busy gawking at Gildarts.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", both of them said at the same time though in completely different tones. "Natsu, how's it going?", Gildarts smiles before looking over at Cana, "How's daddy's little girl?"

"I'm all fired up knowing that you're here!/ Go to hell, old man!", were the responses he got back.

"Gildarts, as happy as I am to see you, what are you doing here in Crocus?", Mira asked, basically speaking for the rest of the group. "Well you see, the old-", Gildarts began to speak before suddenly feeling the deadly aura Master Makarov was giving off that was direct toward him, "I-I-I just so happen to be in the area and decided to come cheer you on when I heard ya'll were participating in the games!"

"Surely that means that you will be joining our team" Erza assumed, "With you at our side, victory is assured."

"She has a point there", Jet spoke up.

"With Gildarts here, we're a shoe-in to win", Alzack added.

Gildarts contemplated the idea for a sec before once again feeling the dreadful aura of Makarov being directed at him, "Nah, you guys got this! The games were really never that much of a challenge for me anyway; it will be way more fun to see how you guys do on your own!"

"But Gildarts-", Erza spoke up before being silence by Master Makarov. "If he doesn't want to participate in the games, he doesn't have to", he said as he walked over to where Porlyusica was working on Wendy and Carla. "How are they doing?", he asks in a voice deep with concern. "Both of them have lost tremendous amounts of magic and will need time to recover, other than that they're fine", she said as she glanced over at Katja, "The girl said that when she found them, they were already in that state."

"That girl's name is Katja", Makarov pointed out. "Whatever", Porlyusica said as she turns her attention back to Makarov who looked to be fidgeting under her stare, "What's wrong with you?"

"Porlyusica, I need you to promise me you won't get mad", Makarov bluntly states.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't get mad for what's about to happen", Makarov repeated. "What's going on Makarov?"

"Just promise me, okay", Makarov says. "Fine then, I won't get mad; now what's going on?"

"Okay, everyone there's something you all need to know", Makarov announces, ignoring Porlyusica and catching everyone's else attention, "As most of you are aware of, the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, spirit reside on Tenrou Island."

Everyone nods though a few were slightly confused on the reason why he was bringing this up.

"And if you were like me you probably thought that she couldn't leave the island", he continued on.

More nodding and more confusion on where all this was going.

"And let's face fact; you all pretty much thought she was a ghost when you met her, never again to rise beyond the grave", Makarov said before being interrupted by Porlyusica, "Will you get on with it Makarov?!", she snapped to which Makarov only took a deep breath and looked toward the door, "You may come in now."

Everyone turns their attention to the door and a wave of gasps could be heard as First Master Mavis walked through the door. The fact that she wasn't floating or the fact that the floorboard were creaking underneath her footsteps caught the attention of the one of the more observant members, Freed.

"First Master Mavis!", Erza immediately declare before bowing, "It fills my heart with joy to see you once more!"

"Why that's quite nice of you", Mavis smiled. "I thought you couldn't leave the island", Bickslow spoke up, "Like you were bound there or something."

"Well I never said that, I could have left the island whenever I felt like it", Mavis answers, "I just never had a reason to until now."

"Well that's a half-ass answer if I ever heard one", Bickslow said as he notice another figure walk in behind the First Master, he was about to asks who she was when suddenly Porlyusica's voice cuts through the room

"What the hell is she doing here?",Porlyusica demanded as a deadly aura erupted from her and almost everyone who was able to move quickly got their asses over to the opposite side of the room.

"You promise you wouldn't get mad", Makarov reminded her, only to have the Potion Mage's glare directed at him.

"You didn't mention that ~she~ would be coming here!", she growls.

"I'll explain everything thing later, but for now you have to try to remain calm around her", Makarov said.

"I want her gone."

"Aw Porly, you haven't change a bit", Madam Ekate laughed, completely unfazed by the killer intent being directed toward her.

"Burn in hell!", Porlyusica cursed.

"Tell me, are you still living in the woods like a hermit?", Madam Ekate asks, "Couldn't bear the thought that Mak married another woman because you miss your opportunity, so you move just far enough away to not see them happy together, but close enough that you could stay in touch with him?"

"And we're leaving now", Makarov said as he literally push a grinning Madam Ekate out the door while leaving behind a demonic-looking Porlyusica, "Lindsay, Katja, Deez, Elfman, Evergreen, could the five of you please be ready to come with me as soon as I get back? Alone?"

The people whose names he called out exchange confuse looks with one another, wondering what why he needed to see them exactly.

"Wow, never seen the old lady get riled up like that. Didn't think anyone could do that to her", Bickslow chuckled before noticing Freed pulling on his arm sleeves, "Yo, what do you need?"

"If you would be so kind dear Bickslow, I require you to use your " _ **Human Possession"**_ eyes on the First Master", Freed requested only for Bickslow to stare at him with a baffle expression on his face. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Do you want me to tell Mira what I caught you and her dear little sister were doing at our apartment when I came back home early from a job?", Freed simply said causing Bickslow to pull off his helmet in a flash and activate his magic without further complain, "Thank you, now what do you see?"

Contrary to popular belief about Bickslow's ability, he couldn't just sight in on a mass grouping of people, he actually has to focus in on a single person, one at a time, and concentrate his magic on them to see their soul. The only reason he found out about Loki all those years ago was because he just randomly picking people out at the guild hall. It's the reason why he didn't say anything at first; he didn't want to seem like a weirdo.

….

Well, more than he was already consider.

Anyway back to the matter at hand….

"Hey Freed", Bickslow asks, "How are you in the knowledge of ghost and all?" "I admit I have dabble in the arts of the supernatural now and then", Freed admitted only to have Bickslow deactivate his magic and throw a look his way.

"You're the last one to judge my hobbies Mr. I-put-human-souls-inside-wooden-dolls-and-somehow-get-away-with-it."

"Get away with it! Get away with it!", Bickslow's babies echoed.

"Fair enough, but back to my point, are ghosts supposes to have souls?", Bickslow questioned.

"I believe they do not", Freed answered.

"Then why does the First Master have one?", Bickslow said before pausing for a moment, "And it's not like it's even a soul, it's more like she's bursting with the energy that compose a soul or something."

"That's a very awkward way to put it", Freed voiced.

"But it's the truth, she's overflowing with soul energy!", Bickslow explained.

Unbeknownst to two out of the three members of the Thunder God tribe, (Evergreen, surprisingly, was over on the other side of the room while reprimanding Elfman for getting last place of the qualifying round, though if anyone was really paying attention they would notice that she was being way less harsher than usual), Romeo was listening to their conversation while he was still embraced by his dad, his enhance hearing easily picking up every word they were saying. Anyway while listening he remember something...

" _Yo, Acno",_ he send a telepathic message to the Dragon King cause it turn out that they were still link despite their bodies being separated.

" **Is there something I can help you with, little vermin?",** Acnologia nearly growled in his mind from his place inside the hotel tavern.

Currently he was sitting near the entrance, letting Gildarts, Master Makarov, and Romeo be seen by their guild members so to ease their worries and to see in Acnologia could blend into a crowd and control his temper. While the only alteration to his usual human transformation outfit was the lack of his cape, (Romeo, Madam Ekate, Master Makarov, Mavis, and Gildarts all agree that the cape made him look too sinister-looking, to which he retorted that was the reason why he wore it), it would seem that was enough for him to draw the eyes of every women in the building along with a couple of the guys.

Apparently his human form was the highest definition of the word "hot" as his hearing had picked up in the conversations throughout the room. This frustrated him to no end, mostly because he would constantly pick on Romeo's inability to noticed when a girl was attracted to him and now here he was in the same situation and he was fully aware of the attraction.

It didn't help that three different waitress have already come to his table asking if he wanted anything and he had to...politely send them away.

" **This have better be important cause** **I am really not in the mood for trivial matters; so unless you have a solution to our current predicament, I suggest you don't go poking around in my mind without permission",** he replied back telepathically.

" _Oh man, the irony of this situation is almost too much for me, but anyway, Master Makarov is almost ready for you",_ Romeo told him, " _So you might want to get up to the room."_

" **Wonderful",** Acnologia said as he got up to leave, **"Is there anything else you want?"**

" _Actually there is, before the whole "suffocating" thing happen to me, I said something about being hit by a train and you were staring at me for some reason",_ Romeo said.

" **It's because you spoke it in draconic, that's why",** Acnologia replied as he made his to the staircase, doing his best to ignore the lustful stares that were being send his way by the tavern patrons. Thanks to his dragon's sense of smell, he already knew that every women in the tavern was in need of changing out their underwear, **"You spoke it so fluently that it caught me off-guard."**

" _But how?",_ Romeo asks, " _You never taught me draconic."_

" **Unfortunately, even I do not have that answer, but I suspect no doubt that "Madam Ekate" does",** Acnologia replied.

" _You two seem to know each other pretty well",_ Romeo pointed out, " _Old girlfriend?"_

" **Your attempts at being funny are a atrocity, and this is coming from me; so I suggest you stop, little vermin",** Acnologia thought as he passes by one of the serving wenches on his way up the stairs and could literally hear her rapid heartbeat as he pass close to her, " **She is a old acquaintance, nothing more."**

" _Whatever you say",_ Romeo thought before suddenly going quiet, " _Hey Acno."_

" **What now?",** the Dragon King asks as he stopped at the edge of the hallway and notice Lindsay, Katja, Deez, Elfman, and Evergreen all come out of one room and head into another farther down the hall, with Romeo himself coming out last and closing the door behind him, " **I'm right behind you."**

Romeo turns around and instantly spots the Dragon King coming toward him. "Do you still think Yamio still around?", Romeo asks him once Acnologia was standing right next to him, "I mean, is he gone?"

" **I hardly doubt that",** Acnologia answered honestly, " **If anything, he is simply recovering from his defeat and buying his time to strike again."**

"What should we do about it?", Romeo asked, worry clearly evident in his voice.

" **You are going to do nothing except let me know the minute you feel his presence again. You are far too weak to be taking him on",** Acnologia told him.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence", Romeo grumbles, "You really know how to boost someone's self-esteem."

" **The truth hurts",** Acnologia says as he walks toward the door which everyone else went into, " **Let's get this over with."**

Romeo stares at Acnologia for a bit before asking, "Couldn't you at least put a shirt on or something?"

" **Doesn't matter what I wear, apparently my human form is considered too sexy for you mere vermin, if the conversations I picked up downstairs were any indication",** he answers as he opens the door and see everyone's eyes turn toward him. He couldn't help but smile at the looks of overwhelming fear the quickly became plastered on the faces of the Fairy Tail's mages, as Evergreen suddenly cowered behind Elfman, who himself was starting to turn white with fear, while Lindsay, Katja, and Deez, look like they were about to start hyperventilating, " **Why hello there vermin, we meet again."**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**The Past and Introductions**

"It's quiet now", Dobengal said to himself as he looked out over the capital city from the one of the hallway windows, (granted there wasn't any pane glass) inside of the hotel Sabertooth's was renting for the games. Due to the proximity of it to the Royal Castle, the neighborhood in which it reside in was one of the first to have order re-establish as the city guards came there in force to enforce martial law. Now it was mostly government-employed service workers and shopkeepers cleaning up the mess on the streets and using magic to replace all the broken windows that were shattered earlier by the roar, "You almost wouldn't believe that a dragon just destroy a mountain."

He is alerted to the sound of footsteps coming behind him and instantly regrets not doing his observation from the peace and quiet of his room, "Is there something I can help you with, woman?"

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even turn around", Minerva states.

"The ways one walks can tell you a lot about themselves", Dobengal began to explain while still looking out the window, "Most of the guild walks around with a high self-esteem, so most of their footsteps are the same, heavy with confidence. You on the other hand, walk around with such a large ego that I'm surprise your footsteps don't break through the floor."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?", Minerva questions.

"You're suppose to take it as a insult, but do what ever pleases you, woman. Just leave me out of it", Dobengal states as he turns away from the window and heads back down the hall to his room, only to once again pick up the sound of footsteps following behind him.

"Once again, is there something you require of me?", Dobengal voiced as he try to keep his irritation down.

"Everyone either congratulating those idiots on getting first place in the qualification round or are trying to find out what happen earlier", Minerva told him, "Which leaves me with no one to entertain myself with."

"Then go try harder to find yourself a toy to play with because I will not fulfill that role for you", Dobengal replied as he reach his room.

"What do you think blew up the mountain?", Minerva asks in a sudden seriously tone, catching Dobengal a little off-guard.

"It was a dragon, nothing else alive has the power to destroy a mountain in a single shot, not even the strongest of mages", Dobengal told her.

"And you know this how?"

"My clan, the Tiger Clan, originated from the Far East, in lands where dragons are still public figures and sometimes rulers of entire countries. Back then we hunted down rouge dragons who were a threat to the public, therefore we have extensive knowledge of them and their powers", Dobengal explain, "The successful of our hunts there was so great that we started to be seen as a threat to the dragon lords that ruled over nations, so to avoid a war, we migrated to the west and settle in Fiore."

"Do you think a dragon is about to attack Crocus?", as though she completely ignore the history lessons that Dobengal just gave.

"If it was it would have done so already, not just blow up a mountain and leave. Dragons don't tend to give warnings that don't involve large amounts of death, though there are a few exception to the rules", Dobengal inform Minerva, "Besides, if a dragon was to appear, I will handle it."

"Don't you mean you'll handle it alongside Lightie and Darkie?", Minerva chuckled.

"I'll assume that you are referring to Sting and Rouge and the answer is no", Dobengal says, "Those two would be more of an hindrance if anything."

"You mean to tell me that if a dragon was to attack Crocus right now, you wouldn't use the two dragon-slayers of the our guild to help you?", Minerva asks.

"Wielding dragon-slayer magic doesn't automatically make you a hunter of dragons."

"But they said they have killed dragons before, the ones that raise them", Minerva pointed out.

"The way they talk about it, there are a lot of holes in their story", Dobengal said, "Such as, where are the bodies? Seeing how that said they killed their dragons a few years ago, the bones surely still be around and yet Sting and Rouge never gave the exact location on where they killed them and dragon bones are highly valuable, yet my clan, whose monitor dragon activities within Fiore, have inform me that no one has been selling them on the black market, at least not within the last decade."

"So you think Lightie and Darkie aren't telling the truth about slaying their dragons?", Minerva asks.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying their story doesn't fully add up", Dobengal corrected her, "The elders of my clan have slayed dragons in lands far beyond Ishgar's borders and whenever they reminisce about it, they talk of the beasts as if they were gods, not trophies of triumph. Also, each and every one of them is missing a limb, or are sporting a terrible scar from their battles and yet Rouge and Sting show no such injure", Dobengal tells Minerva, "And let's say that they did kill their dragons, that doesn't guarantee that they would be able to slay the next dragon that comes along. Dragons are just as different as humans when it comes to abilities, so it would be in my best interest to fight off the possible dragon's attack myself without relying on those two."

"Awww, so you're saying you'll protect me?", Minerva says in a overly sweet voice that cause Dobengal to internally cringe. For the first time in the conversation Dobengal turn around to look at the daughter of the guild master, but before he could say anything he was caught off-guard by the fact that Minerva had somehow cross the distance between them, with her chest once again press up against him and her eyes staring up into his eyes with a look that not even the ninja mage could decipher.

….

…..

…..

"Just how long are you going to keep playing this game of yours with me?", Dobengal asks.

"Whose says I'm playing?", Minerva smirk, "Maybe I like to get to know you better."

"Why? Last time I check, my clan was the biggest obstacle in your father's way of making Sabertooth's completely independent."

"And you think that has a factor in my behavior recently?"

"It's entirely possible you're doing this because MY father is the current head of the clan, which means I'm next in line to assume leadership, so you're trying to get on my good side for your future benefit", Dobengal spoke, and for a moment there he thought he saw hurt look flash across Minerva's face. One moment it was there, the next it was gone, so quickly that he thought he just imagine it.

"Keep playing along and maybe you'll find out the real reason", she purrs, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"And what question would that be?", Dobengal wondered.

"Are you going to protect me if a dragon attack Crocus?", she asks.

"Someone such as you doesn't need my protection, not anymore you don't", and with that he enters his room and closes the door behind him, the audible click of the door echoing throughout the almost empty hallway.

The seconds tick by as Minerva stands in the hallway, staring at the closed door. Slowly, a small smile starts to wiggle its way onto her lips as she turns around and begin making her way back to the common room of the hotel.

"I'll be taking that as a compliment", she says to no one in particular.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else for that matter, Dobengal was leaning against the door on the inside of his room, waiting to hear Minerva's footsteps fade away. As soon as he could no longer hear her, he slumped down onto the floor and ran a hand down his face….

"I was never trained to deal with this type of situation", he told himself as he tried to steady his rapid beating heart, "Why did I have to go with my father the day he first met with Master Jiemma? If I didn't know any better, I say our strange relationship started on that day."

**(X784 Outside the Northern Mountain Range of Crocus within the territory of the Tiger Clan)**

( **A/N: Since there's no official age for Minerva and Dobengal, I'm going to say they're both 20 for the sake of the story, so they're 13 around this time-frame)**

"Father, why again are we here?", a young Dobengal asks his father as the two of them dash from tree branch to tree branch to the arrange meeting place.

"You know why we're here, son", the 99th Head of the Tiger Clan, Sanji Gekido, told his son. He was a imposing man, with his imitated red eyes being the only thing that was shown as the ninja master was covered from head to toe in a shadowy shroud, "We are here to decided the future of our clan."

"Then why are we here to bargain with this man so that he is allowed to setup within our territory? Surely, the mighty Tiger Clan can find more reliable ways to increase our income", Dobengal voiced, "Ways that don't involve us patterning up with such a small guild like Sabertooth."

"This guild seems to be on the rise in strength despite their numbers, mostly due to their guild master", Sanji informed him, "Plus rememeber Dobengal, unlike the eastern lands where our clan originated from, dragons aren't so common here in the west. And unless, you want us to take on the hundred-year quest to defeat Acnologia, we have to find other means to maintain our village", Sanji told his only son.

"I still don't like it", Dobengal grumbled

"Well, when the day comes that I pass on the mantle as head of the clan to you, then you can decide the clan's path", Sanji spoke in a voice that brook no further argument, "Until then, my decision is final."

"As you wish, father."

"We are approaching the meeting place, and it seems that our guests are already here, keep your presence hidden and let's observe them for a moment", Sanji commanded as he and his son stop on a branch that overlook a clearing where a large man stood on top of a cliff looking down at a girl around Dobengal's age spar with another large man whose face was covered in bandages. The girl, dressed in a Far Eastern dress, looked short on breath while the man she was fighting against didn't looked the least bit tired.

"If you have enough time to draw breath, you have time to move!", Dobengal heard the man on the cliff suddenly scream, "Attacking is everything. Even if you inferior in strength, always forge ahead! This is how the strong, how champions are born!"

"Teacher of the year, right there", Dobengal mused.

"More like father of the year", Sanji added.

"That's her father?", Dobengal questioned as he looks at his father.

"I had intel gather on this Master Jiemma prior to this meeting", Sanji stated, "Don't know what happen to the girl's mother though, all that was gathered was that she disappeared a couple years ago."

Dobengal was about to commented with a swirling blue light caught his attention and he turns back to the fight in time to see the bandages man fire off a energy ball at the girl, sending her flying into the rocks behind her. As the dust clears, Dobengal is astonish to see that the girl was still alive, though she looked worse for wear.

"Stand, Minerva!", Master Jiemma yelled, "Stand now or I will see that you never stand again."

"This type of training regiment only built resentment and hate between the teacher and student", Dobengal pointed out, " _Minerva, huh?"_

"That is why it was banned from the Tiger Clan over three hundred years ago", Sanji said, "But we are not here to question our future partner teaching methods."

"Do it, Fingers!", Master Jiemma commanded the bandages man, who nodded in approval before forming another swirling mass of blue energy and shooting at Minerva. Dobengal watches in mild surprise as she jumps in the air and completely dodges the attack. He then see Fingers appear behind her in midair.

"This Fingers has some speed to him", he hears his father chuckle, "Nothing to write home about but nothing to scoffs about either."

"You're naive!", Fingers yells as he prepares to throw a punch at Minerva expose back, only to have her disappear and reappear behind him.

"Now she has potential", Sanji points out, " Noticed how she uses _**Territory**_ to her advantage."

"Territory?", Dobengal questions.

"I'll tell you the details later, but it's an ancient magic that originated from a extinct race known as the Yakuma. She seems to still be trying to get the hang of it, but given time, she could become a master of it", Sanji explains as Minerva delivers a hard kick to Fingers' back that propels him into the ground. Seconds later, after he gets back up and Minerva lands on the ground, he charges up another attack and sends it flying toward her, only this time she swaps places with him and he ends up getting hit in the back by his own attack.

"Impressive, to say the least, and at such a young age", Sanji says as both father and son continued watching the fight.

"I'll help you!", Minerva calls out to Fingers, who was now lying on the ground in defeat, only to be stop by her father.

"What are you doing? Will you not finish him off?", Master Jiemma asks, " The defeated is weak. The weak is a worm. Worms need no sympathy. Just think about trampling them."

To say that the young girl was shocked by her father's words would have been a understatement, "But Fingers is a comrade in our guild."

" "Comrades" are an expression of the weak. If you are my daughter, set your eyes on something more important. Make the heavens roar. Make the land seethe. Silence the ocean. That is Sabertooth", Jiemma declares.

"Got to give him points for coming up with dramatic speeches", Sanji smirks.

"But...", Minerva starts to say before being interrupted.

"If you cannot do it, I will", Master Jiemma says as he extends a hand, "Begone", is all he says before a purple-pinkish light engulfs the body of Fingers and he was vaporized from existence, leaving a distraught Minerva in the wake.

"That technically counts as murder", Dobengal says.

"We're not one to talk", his father added.

"But the clan does not do that anymore though _,"_ Dobengal said, " _We would have at least given our opponent a chance to fight back."_

Suddenly, before Minerva could even reaction, Master Jiemma appears behind her. The girl turns around to see her father looking down at her with a raging look on his face, " It would seem that I still need to beat the weakness out of you", he declares as he raises a fist up and brings it down toward her.

Minerva closes her eyes and prepares for the blow to come, but it never does. Curious about what was going on, she slowly cracks her eyes open and is astonish to see that she was now being held in the arms of a young boy around her age with brown spiky hairs and brownish-red eyes. The boy and herself were now staying a couple of feet away from her father who fist was now touching the ground where a small crater was created.

"Who are you, boy?", he growled.

"Someone who has better things to do then watch your family squabbles", Dobengal answers, paying almost no mind to the girl in his arms.

"Not the best last words I would have chosen, but they will do for you", Master Jiemma said as he charges up a energy attack and was prepare to fire it on the two teenagers, only to stop when he felt a blade press against his neck.

"I believe it's bad business practice to attack the son of the man you have come to make a deal with", Sanji said from his position on the left side of Jiemma, with his right hand on the handle of a magnificence white sword that was starting to draw blood.

In that moment, Minerva saw something in her father's eyes that she had never seen before...the look of fear. With his eyes widen and a slight shake in his posture, Minerva could instantly tell that her father was afraid of this man who just appeared.

"I do not care what you do to your subordinates and kin", Sanji began, "But we are here to do business, and I will not be delay by your, as my son as said, family squabbles."

The ninja head then looks at his son, "Take the girl somewhere into the forest and dress her wounds. I will come get you when I am done here."

Dobengal merely nods before taking off with Minerva in his arms toward the woods, leaving his father and Master Jiemma to talk. A while later, deep within the woods where a small lake resides, Dobengal was dipping a cloth into the water and then proceeded to lay it on the forehead of Minerva, who was lying on the ground nearby.

"You should take this oppurnity to rest", Dobengal told her, "No doubt as soon as me and my father depart from here, your father will start anew his torturous regiment with you."

Minerva remain quiet and turns her eyes away from the ninja mage.

"Your father's training, while borderline insane, does get one thing right", Dobengal began to speak causing Minerva to faintly turn her eyes back toward him, "Unless you become stronger, this hell of yours will continue."

"Then what do I do?", Minerva cried all of a sudden.

"What else? Become stronger", Dobengal tells her, "My father says you have potential, and this is coming from a man, as you surely saw, scares your father."

"Just like that, you expect me to become more powerful than my father?", Minerva screams as she sits up abruptly.

"I expect you to lay back down and rest, woman", Dobengal orders her, "I didn't say it would happen overnight, but if you keep at it, one day you'll no longer have to fear your father. All you need to do is endure."

Minerva looks at Dobengal for a time before speaking, "His punch could have killed me."

"Could being the main word, but luckily my father and I decided to intervene. We have a busy schedule and don't like to be delay."

"How can I stand up against a man who is willing to kill his own daughter?"

"Like I said, endure", Dobengal say once again as he pulls out some medical tapes from one of his hidden pouches on his ninja garb, "And in time, you'll surpass him. Now hold still while I bandages you up; my father told me to dress your wounds and that is what I'm going to do."

**X791 Crocus**

**Sabertooth's Hotel**

"Ever since that day, that girl has been a constant pain in my life", Dobengal complained from his position on the floor, "And to this day, my father still cracks jokes about how I leaped to move her out of the way of her Master Jiemma's attack without him saying a word. What was I thinking that day? Should have let her Master Jiemma hit her."

**Fairy Tail's Hotel**

Romeo didn't need to uses his dragon-slayer senses to pick up on how terrified everyone in the room was, though they certainly did help. Going off the heartbeats alone, Lindsay and Katja were each about to have a heart-attack while Evergreen might as well have been one right now with how she was cowering behind Elfman, who to his credit, wasn't the only one visibly shaking though his heart was beating just as fast as the others. But the thing that surprise Romeo the most was the fact that Deez was trying his hardest to actually shield Katja, stretching his tiny arms and legs as far as he could in an almost hilariously manner.

Romeo would laugh at the whole situation on how he was one the few people in the not afraid of Acnologia, but before he could even response to everyone's reaction, he sees that Evergreen was getting ready to let out a shout, with her mouth wide open and his hearing picking up the sharp intake of breath.

The next thing Romeo knew, a blur enters his line-of-sight as Acnologia streaks across the room, pushes Elfman out of the way, and uses one hand to cover Evergreen's mouth while using the other one to point at Romeo.

" **Shut up",** he tells the boy.

"I thought we agree that you wouldn't use force!", Romeo snapped, ignoring Acnologia.

" **This isn't force, this is slight imitation, there's a difference",** Acnologia explained.

"I failed to see it here!", Romeo replied.

" **If I was using force, one of them would be dead or at least seriously injure right now."**

"That's not helping the situation at all!", Romeo barks but this time it was Acnologia who ignored the outburst as he sends a glare toward Lindsay, Katja, and Deez, freezing them in their place before turning his attention toward the woman whose mouth was being covered.

" **I am only going to say this once, do not scream",** Acnologia all but threaten Evergreen before looking back again at Katja, Lindsay, and Deez, " **And that goes for you as well."**

He then looks up at over at Elfman who had finally regain his balances from the harsh shove and was now simply glaring at the Dragon King though from where Romeo was staring, he seem like that he was actually considering attacking the dragon, " **And I suggest that you don't try anything stupid."**

"Is all of this necessary?", Makarov growled from his location on the other side of the room alongside Madam Ekate, his fingers visibly twitching as he tries to control himself and even Romeo could feel the his magic spiking from across the room, "Because I would very much prefer that you NOT harm my children."

" **In all my years, if there is one thing I have learned is that mortals are more likely to doing something if you threaten them rather than asking them. But I'm sure you are well aware that this is a delicate situation we're in, so we can't take any chances. Be grateful that I'm doing it your way, because if we were doing it my way, they never find the bodies",** Acnologia explain, though that did nothing to smooth Master Makarov's anger.

"You really need to work on your people's skills", Romeo voices.

" **That's for another time. That time being never",** Acnologia states before addressing Evergreen " **Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, are you going to scream after I do?"**

The seconds ticked by before Evergreen slowly shakes her head no, " **Well, for your sake, I hope you can keep up your part of the bargain, because if you don't, I will squash you like the bug you are like I would have done back on Tenrou if I pay you half a thought.",** Acno says as he slowly removes his hand from her mouth, but continues to stare down the Eye mage, as if daring her to scream.

A eternity passes by in silence as not a single occupant so much as breath as they waited for what the outcome would be. Still without warning, Acnologia simply turn around and walk away from Evergreen, causing her to collapse to her knees in a distraught state as Elfman moves over to comfort her.

" **Now that I have everyone undivided attention",** Acnologia began as stop his pace right next to a annoyed-looking Romeo, **"I'm going to explain the situation as of now. First off, I am before you in human form, you don't need to know the details why, just know that I am vermin. Second, the five of you** ", Acnologia said as he pointed at Deez, " **Yes, that means you too. Anyway, the five of you are going to act like you never met me before once I introduce myself to the rest of your pathetic guild here soon. You're not going to inform anyone of my true identify."**

Acnologia then locks eyes with Katja, who involuntarily took a step back, **"I don't think I need to remind you that there are certain elements within this country that are looking for me. You have already encounter two yourself, one near Magnolia and one here tonight in Crocus, so it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut."**

Acnologia looks around at all the shock faces in the room, " **Any questions? Now's the time to ask."**

Lindsay looks over at Master Makarov, "Are we seriously going along with this?"

Master Makarov lets out a sigh of defeat, "I don't like this plan anymore than you do, but Acnologia is right. There are certain factions within the capital that are after him and Romeo and we need them to keep a low profile, so please keep quiet about his true identity if only for a while."

" **Luckily, none of these factions have ever seen me in my human form before, therefore they should not be able to recognize me",** Acnologia interjected just as the door open and Gildarts step in.

"I'm hoping the explanations went okay?", he asks as he stares at Acnologia, "And that I wasn't needed to keep things from getting out of control."

" **Do not think that because we are on equal levels of power that you can handle me, vermin",** Acnologia growled, " **I still have thousands of years of experience over you."**

"Can the two of you have this dick-measuring contest later?", Madam Ekate intervene, "I'm pretty sure there is more important stuff that needs to happen right now."

"She's right", Master Makarov said, "Elfman, see Evergreen to her room. She had a rough night. In fact, Lindsay, Katja, Deez, I think all of you should turn in for the night. Head straight to your rooms and remember what we talk about."

The mentioned trio look at Master Makarov and then toward Acnologia and back at Master Makarov, "That sounds like a good idea", Lindsay says as they make their way to the door.

" **You two, stop",** Acnologia calls out while still having a staring contest with Gildarts. Lindsay and Katja slowly turns their heads in fright toward the Dragon King as they stopped mere inches from the door-frame.

" **Smoke vermin",** Acnologia says as he glances at Lindsay, " **Keep up your aggressive behavior toward little vermin",** he says as he points at Romeo, " **And you'll have a good chance of winning his pathetic heart. He has somewhat of a submissive side and you forwardness gets a rise out of him."**

Romeo's jaw couldn't hit the floor fast enough as he turns to look at Acnologia with bulge out eyes, "What?!"

" **And you, Grand Summoning vermin",** Acnologia ignores Romeo's outburst and looks at Katja, " **He finds your ability to take charge of a situation to be somewhat of a turn-on. Keep at it and you may have a chance of being his future mate."**

"What are you talking about?!", Romeo screams as both Lindsay's and Katja's faces turn so red that they start to glow. The girls say nothing and quickly make their way out the door, with Deez trying his best not to laugh at loud. Moments later, Elfman and Evergreen follow behind them with the Fairy Mage being supported by the middle Strauss sibling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", Romeo screams, "Why would you lie to them about that?!"

" **Who said I was lying? Now that I'm back in the real world, besides from dodging my foes' surveillance nets, I'm going to help you finally get a mate",** Acnologia states.

"I don't need your help in getting a girlfriend!", Romeo counters.

" **I beg to differ, little vermin",** Acnologia disagreed, " **I know you better than you know yourself and if something isn't done soon, you are destined to be alone the rest of your sad, little life."**

Romeo struggle to form a coherent sentence to counter Acnologia's statement, but found himself too angry to even form words as Madam Ekate took charge of the situation and began pushes Gildarts, Acnologia, and Master Makarov out of the room.

"Out you three, go talk to the rest of the guild while I have a chat with the boy", as she closes the door and turn to observe the still fuming Romeo.

" _Thought I never see the day the great Acnologia actually care about a human boy's love life",_ Ekate thought as she approaches the boy, " _Though this whole day has been full of surprise."_

"Romeo, is it?", Madam Ekate asks once she was standing in front of him.

Romeo breaks out of internal rant to look up at the bookstore keeper, "Yes?"

"About those seals I put on you, they should be able to keep all the extra magic inside of you in check as long as you don't draw upon it. As of right now, you're as strong as you were before you came to Crocus, perhaps even a wee bit stronger", Madam Ekate informed him, "But by this time tomorrow night you're going to have to funnel your exceed amount of magic back through Mavis in order to disperse safely."

"So I have to do all that freaky stuff again tomorrow night?", Romeo question.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll be there to help you. In fact, thanks to all this commotion, I'm going to be witnessing the Grand Magic Games for the first time since I got to Crocus, thanks for that."

"You never seen the games before?", Romeo asks.

"They're too boring for me", Madam Ekate admitted, "Magic was created to help one change their world, not for other people's entertainment."

Before Romeo could inquired on what she meant by that, Madam Ekate turns toward the door, "We should go check on them before they do something stupid."

Sure enough, as Romeo and Madam Ekate enter the room, Gildarts was currently introducing Acnologia to Fairy Tail.

"This here is Acno, an old traveling and drinking buddy of mine", he chuckled as he ignore the heated glare Acnologia was sending at him, "He also met up with me and Romeo during his training regiment, and kept a eye on him when I left.

" _Oh yeah, that's right. I told Gildarts about my nickname for him and how much he hated it",_ Romeo thought as his father voiced a question.

"You left my son with a complete stranger for months on end and you didn't see fit to mention that to me?"

"To be fair, it slip my mind", Gildarts lied.

"Well, you are known to forget important things from time to time", Macao shrugged.

" _Can't believe my dad brought that",_ Romeo thought.

" **I can",** Acnologia says in a telepathic link, " **You been lying to him for years."**

"So how did you two meet?", Levy asks before Romeo could respond.

Before Gildarts could say anything, Acnologia stepped in, " **Actually I was the one who told him that Acnologia was last sighted on Mt. Zonia and I was the one who came across him later on after his brief "fight" with the Dragon King. I felt partly responsible for sending him up that way, so I bandage him up and carried him down to my village to get better treatment. We been friends ever since. "**

Gildarts merely smiled at the explanation Acnologia gave, though if anyone was paying more attention to him they would have saw that he was struggling with himself to keep from attacking the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

" _Partly, my ass!",_ Gildarts told himself, " _You were fully responsible for what happen to me, you lying son-of-a-bitch!"_

"Wow, old man", Cana said, "To think you had to have someone pull you out of the fire for your own reckless behavior."

Gildarts nearly cried, " _To think that my own precious daughter believes such lies!"_

"I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions for Mr. Acno here", Master Makarov announced, even deep down, he himself was wondering how no one has yet to put two and two together about how the man in front of them and the dragon from seven years ago pretty much share similarly, like their names and how both of them have blue tattoos all over their bodies, "But it has been a long night and I would like everyone to turn in and get some rest for tomorrow morning, especially you guys", as he points to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza, "You have a quite day ahead of you tomorrow", he then looks at Porlyusica who was at the moment staring holes in the back of Madam Ekate's head, "Porlyusica, can I start with you a moment, alone?"

As the group began to disperse and go back to their rooms, Romeo was about to be the last one out the door when he is telepathic halts just as he was the last one to exited out the door, **"Stop right there, little vermin."**

" _Now what is it?",_ Romeo groaned, " _I'm pretty tired right now and I would like to fall asleep before my dad comes back from the bar."_

" **There is one more person we need to talk to in order to keep our cover from being blown, technically two if you're counting the flying cat",** Acnologia told him as he watches a panic look appear on Romeo's face.

" _I don't think that is a good idea",_ Romeo said telepathically.

" **Oh, you think all of a sudden I care what you think is a good idea?",** Acnologia told him as he approach from behind, **"I can sense that the Sky Slayer vermin will be awaken here soon in the next five to ten minutes, I suggest you have a course of action prepared."**

**Some Time Later**

The first think that Wendy heard upon become conscious once again was the sound of a small heartbeat next to her and as she cracks her eyes open, she sees Carla laying next to her, soundly sleeping.

"At least she's okay", the young girl tells herself as she glances around the hotel room, "Wasn't I in the gardens? How did I get here?", she spoke to no one in particular, or so she thought.

"Katja brought you back here using one of her summons", a voice rings out from the corner of room behind her and Wendy swiftly turns around and locks eyes with a timid-looking Romeo, waving weakly at her, "H-Hey Wendy, how it's going?"

**Extra Scene**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Evergreen?", Elfman asks once again as the two of them stood inside the girl's hotel room. She had gotten a single room for herself right next to the rest of her team due to the fact that she didn't want to share a room with Bickslow and his babies, who would have kept her up throughout the time with their constantly talking.

"I said I be fine!", Evergreen snapped, "You can go now!"

Elfman kept the effect at the harshness of her words hidden on his face as he turn around to leave, "Very well, I shall go."

He had barely taken to steps before he suddenly felt a small, delicate, trembling, hand grab his arm and he turns around to look down into the tearing up eyes of Evergreen.

"A-A-Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you take with me until I go to sleep? I don't feel like being alone right now", Evergreen confess.

"Your teammates will kill me if they catch me in here", Elfman told her.

"I'll deal with them, just please stay with me until I doze off, please", Evergreen pleaded as teardrops started to run down her cheeks and Elfman felt his heart break at the sight of the strong woman in front of him being reduce to tears.

" _That bastard",_ Elfman thinks before slowly wrapping his arms around Evergreen and lays next to her on the small bed. Though he had to struggle to keep himself on the bed while making sure Evergreen had enough for her, he soon was listening to the soft sound of her gentle breathing as she pass out on his chest.

" _If I was to leave now, I would no doubt wake her up",_ he told himself, " _Guess I'm spending the night here."_

And with that, he too drifted off into a blissful sleep with his arms forming a protectively shield around the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe.

And that exactly the way the other two members of said tribe found them the following morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Sky is Falling  
**

"Hey Wendy. H-How it going?", Romeo asks as he nervously wave at the girl and then looked away, "I hope you-."

A shuffling of the blankets and the heavy thumping of a heart brought Romeo's attention back to Wendy, who was now up against the wall, heavily breathing while pointing a finger behind him. Romeo cocks his head backward, only to drop his jaw in disbelief to see Acnologia standing behind him, holding Master Makarov in one arm while having a bored expression on his face.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!", Romeo shouted, right before Acnologia clamped a hand on his mouth.

" **You need to keep quiet",** Acnologia merely said as he put Makarov down.

"Was it necessary to snatch me out of my room and teleport me here?", Makarov growled.

" **I would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible and little vermin here has a habit of delaying things",** Acnologia answered, ignoring the muffled rant Romeo was going on as he try with all of his might to pry Acnologia's hand off his mouth, " **I'm pretty sure "Madam Ekate" explained that the magic seals she put on you limit your strength back to your default levels. That being said, you're not removing my hand off** **your mouth** **anytime soon",** as he turn he glaze toward Wendy.

Wendy could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her breathing began to increase.

" **Be still your beating heart, Sky vermin, for I'm not going to hurt you as long as you listen to what I have to say",** Acnologia tells her before taking a good hard look at her, " **But before that I have to admit that you resemble her a great deal, Grandeeney that is. She was always one to put the concerns of others above her own life."**

And like that, Wendy's panic level begin to decrease at the mention of her parental figure, "Y-Y-You knew Grandeeney?"

" **Unfortunately yes, I was well acquainted with her back then. To be truthful, she was one of the only few female dragons in Ishgar at the time, so it was only a matter of time before I cross path with her, believe or not, I approach her for a mating pact",** Acnologia admitted, causing both Wendy and Romeo to balk in surprise, " **I change my mind at the last minute, she was simply too old for me,** **but that's a story for another time.** **",** he chuckled before looking down at Romeo, **"Are you going to be quiet once I remove my hand?"**

" _What are you doing, Acno?",_ Romeo demanded through his telepathic link.

" **Helping you out",** Acnologia replied back within his mind, " **Leave the talking to me and you might walk out of here with your relationship with this girl restore."**

" _You expect me to believe that?"_

" **I expect you to trust me with your love life like I have trusted you with my actual life all these years",** Acnologia answered as he removed his hand and turns toward Master Makarov, **"If you would be so kind to explain."**

Makarov casts one last glare at Acnologia before walking towards Wendy, "My child, it would seem that things have gotten far more complicated since you been out. I spare you the detail and simply tell you that for now until the unforeseeable future, Acnologia is stuck in his human body outside of Romeo. The good news is that he is severely weaken, the bad news is that if he dies, Romeo dies and vice versa."

" **That is putting things mildy",** Acnologia comments.

"The fact of the matter remains that the situation has not changed since I spoke with you back in Magnolia. A certain number of the guild are till on edge about Romeo, namely Erza, and that's not even counting the fact that there are certain elements within the capital that are outright hostile toward Acnologia. It pain me greatly to have to do this to you after you just woke up from a terrible ordeal, but I have to order you to still keep the fact about Acnologia and Romeo a secret from the guild. I will talk to Carla in the morning once she wakes up and Elfman, Evergreen, Lindsay, Katja, and Deez have already been notified", Makarov explained, "From here on out, Acnologia is going by the name "Acno", and he is a old traveling buddy of Gildarts. You never seen him before in your life. Do you understand this, Wendy?"

Wendy looks at Acnologia, then at Romeo, who sheepishly shrugged, and then back at Makarov before sadly saying, "Yes, Master Makarov, I understand. Though I don't like it, and I don't think I ever will."

"I don't like it either, my child. But it's something the guild does not need on their shoulder right now", Makarov said before turning to face Acnologia and Romeo, "I assume that is all you need to talk to her about?"

" **A few more things",** Acnologia stated as he stares at Wendy, **"Answer me, do you truly not know where your dragon is?"**

Both Romeo and Makarov were shock by the question, namely Romeo due to the tone that Acnologia asked it in. It was a tone of voice that he never heard him used before, he sounded almost…desperate for a answer.

Wendy herself was taken aback by the question, but found the courage to answer, "I don't. Do you know where she is at?"

" **If I knew where she was, we wouldn't be having this conversation",** Acnologia states as he turns to leave, " **Know this Sky vermin, I was acquaint with Grandeeney, but we were never friends. She may have answers that I seek,** **nothing more** **. But before I leave here this night, there is one more thing I wish to tell you",** as he points toward Romeo, " **Me and the boy are two completely separate entities, we have almost nothing in common.** **Your "cold shoulder" or whatever you want to call it is affecting him greatly in a negative way,** **and I need him to be completely focus and alert seeing how my enemies are within the local vicinity.** **He was not at Tenrou, I was. Thinking that he is me and that I am him is foolish.** **The boy risk his life tonight, and my life, to save you when you were about to be killed while you were knocked out. I personally would have left you to your fate, seeing how you let your guard down, but once again that is where me and the boy have different morals.** **"**

Wendy's eyes widen at the statement Acnologia, as she spares a glance at Romeo, **"If you wish for me to stay away from you for the duration of this "predicament" that I find myself in, I will. But** **I highly suggest that you hear the boy out."**

"Now wait just a minute!", Romeo began to say, but was cut off by a cough from Makarov.

"I hate to admit it, but it seem that the dragon has a point", Makarov explain as he looks at Wendy, " Wendy, despite what you may believe, you are still a part of the Fairy Tail team for the games, but taking Porlyusica's advice into consideration, you're going to miss the first day. But I have noticed that you seem bother by Romeo's presence due to what you found little more than a day ago and this could greatly affect not only your performance in the games but also in the future with jobs and all", Makarov explained.

" _I guess I wasn't doing a good job hiding it",_ Wendy thought as Makarov continued.

"Listen Wendy, I'm not going to order you to make nice with Romeo. You have to do that on your own, but I do ask that you at least allow the boy to explain himself, he really hasn't had a chance too, but once again, that is up to you, I won't force you to."

Both Acnologia and Master Makarov walk toward the door, " **If anyone needs me, I will be in the room that I have to share with the Crash Vermin,** **no prom** **ise on whether or not I finish what I started while he's sleeping** **.**

"Gildarts' here?", Wendy asks.

"Actually, I have a question about that, Master Makarov", Romeo say, catching Makarov's attention, "How's Gildarts walking around the capital without destroying it?"

" **I too wonder about that",** Acnologia added, " **He has a tendency to be just as destruct as I am in some matters.**

"Simple, I told him that the king would not look kindly on his capital getting more damage than it already is. That was enough right there to make him keep a handle on his magic. Doesn't matter if you're one of the strongest mages around, there is very little you can do if you're branded a wanted felon, and every guild coming after you."

"Oh", both Romeo and Wendy say at the same time, causing them to throw a glance at one another. Acnologia and Master Makarov took that as their cue to depart, leaving Romeo and Wendy alone in the room together, except for a still sleeping Carla.

The minutes ticked by as both of the young mages averted their eyes, trying to look anywhere except at the person in front of them.

" **I don't hear talking",** Acnologia's voice sprang up in Romeo's head, " **What exactly are you two doing in there?"**

" _I thought you were going to your room!",_ Romeo shouted internally.

" **I am in my room, or do you forget that I have excellent hearing, even in my human form? I can literally hear everything, your breathing, your heartbeats, even that cat vermin, from here."**

Romeo was about to go on a rant when he saw Wendy falling to the ground in a faint, her eyelids barely open. Quick as a flash, he crosses the gap between them and catches her in his arms.

" _She must still be weak from the attack",_ Romeo thought before noticing that Wendy was staring straight up into his eyes, a burning blush appearing on her face and he could feel one starting to show on his as well.

" **Both of your heartbeats have just skyrocketed all of an sudden, little vermin",** Acnologia piped in, " **Something I should know? Are you two about to start mating, because that is a huge jump in your relationship. Hell, even me and Aervia had to wait a couple months before going that far, plus I had to get Gemin's blessing because you humans have such strange mating rituals…."**

But Romeo wasn't paying attention at the moment as he continue to glazes down into Wendy's chocolate eyes, subconsciously realizing that their faces were only inches apart. Not counting the dance mission, this was the most physical either one of them has been with one another in a long time. The two mages just stood there, glazing into one another eyes before a cough from Wendy made Romeo realize that she probably needed to lay down.

Using strength and that surprise the girl, Romeo cradle his arm underneath the her legs and easily hoists her up off the ground and began carrying her bridal style toward her bed, the mighty Sky Dragon Slayer only being able to let out a small "Eek", in response as she was carried effortlessly to the mattress and was laid down gently, all the while trying to avoid eye contact, her face now hot enough to cook on.

" **Sweet tits of Tiamat, Aervia had a limbo that would put most female dragons to shame. Day in and day out,** **if we weren't fighting, we were "rocking the boat", as humans like to call it.** **T** **here were days when I couldn't even get up afterward, not that I wanted to, of course….",** Acnologia said, but Romeo once again wasn't listening for he was standing there awkwardly as he try to fight down the blush radiating throughout his face. He coughs a little in a attempt to break the ever-growing silence, but it does nothing to ease the tension in the air.

" **Then there was that one time I made her cum so hard, that she literally woke up** **the** **camp with her wails of pleasure, that was awkward to explain afterwards, though I guess it was better than the time that** **she wanted to try something new and decided to** **"jump my bones", another one of your confusing human saying, right there in the middle of the battlefield, everyone was still fighting, but she didn't care. I mean, technically, we were on the outskirts of the main battle, so there really wasn't a lot of people except for me, her, and Gemin, and let me tell you, the closest I have ever come the death was the moment he found us still going at it** **….** **"** Acnologia continue on, unaware that he was basically talking to himself.

….

….

" _I might as well go first."_

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Acnologia/ I'm sorry for treating you so bad", both said at the same time, catching both of them off-guard.

"You go first", Romeo insisted.

"No, you", Wendy replied.

Romeo takes a breath before speaking, "Look...when I first got Acno inside of me, he told me that it would probably be for the best that I not tell anyone about it. After a while I thought he was just doing that because he was selfish or something", Romeo admitted.

"Selfish?", Wendy wondered.

"Like he didn't want me to find a way to get rid of him, almost as if he wanted to stay stuck inside of me", Romeo elaborated, "I was only six years old, so I had a vivid imagination, it took me a while to finally realize that he wanted out of my body just as much as I did."

"Did you ever think about telling your father about him?", Wendy asks as she turned over onto her side to fully face Romeo.

"Everyday I did", Romeo said, "I just wanted to tell someone, anyone, just to get it off my chest…. At first I thought no one would believe me, but then all that change about a month later."

...

**"Luckily for me, neither Aervia nor Gemin were into that threesome crap, especially with family. While Dragons are known to procreate with anything that moves, some of us still have standards, which is more than what I could say for half of the royal and noble human families of Ishgar. Do you have any idea have many of your royals and noble are inbred? More than...  
**

_..._ **  
**

**...**

Romeo says not a word for a few moments, prompting Wendy to speak instead, "What happen Romeo?"

"Thing took a turn for the worse after what happen at Tenrou. The Magic Council try to keep a lid on what happen, basically telling everyone at the guild hall to keep their mouth shut about the whole incident until they could find a way to properly debrief the public", Romeo explaining while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did they finally tell everyone?"

"Yeah, but not the way they wanted to. Someone, they still don't know who, leaked it out and let's just say that the world just wasn't ready for Acno's return after him being quiet for so long. There was massive hysteria and panic. People were demanding answers on how the Royal Family and the Magic Council was going to protect them. Soon it spread to other countries and many of them began to form special magical tasks forces fill with their strongest mages that could be use to counter Acno and hopefully kill him, even Fiore form one up", Romeo told Wendy as she soaked in every word.

"No one mention this to me or the others", Wendy pointed out as she tries to recall if any of the other non-Tenrou ever said anything about this, but realizes that they didn't, "Lindsay didn't even mention them at all when she..", she started to say before stopping herself, realizing that it was probably best that she didn't mention to Romeo what happen on the train ride to Crocus.

Romeo briefly arcs a eyebrow at Wendy in curiosity, "When she what?"

"Nothing", Wendy said a tad too quickly, but Romeo just shrugged it off before going back to what he was saying.

"Anyway, the "movement" came and went. It was more like a phase if anything, so a lot of people just forgot about it", Romeo told her with sadden grin, "After around two years of no sightings of Acno, thanks to yours truly, the public panic died down, and the Magic Council basically told everyone that what happened at Tenrou was nothing more than a isolated incident. After that, everything went back to normal, the public calm down, the tasks force disbanded, and everything was swept under the rug."

Wendy didn't need enhance hearing to pick up on the shifting of Romeo's voice as it started to lose its usual tone, "So everything with back to normal, right?"

"It did, for the most part, but the damage was already done", Romeo said as he walked over to a nearby chair and brought it over to sit in, "For months, the town square of Magnolia was filled with doomsayers, fanatical priests, and basically anyone who wanted to voice their fears that the end was upon them and that they had to take drastic measures in order to ensure their survival. Some people were crying out that the fight be taken straight to Acno, whenever he appear again, killing him before he strikes again.",

Wendy's wide eye expression was all Romeo needed to see to know what she thought about that idea.

"Those were the more sane people. The extreme cases were the ones who cried out for making human sacrifices to the gods. Saying that Acno was their way of punishing mankind for its sins and that by making these sacrifices, we would appease them and then he would leave us alone. For a moment there, they were started to sway people over to their side", Romeo said as he looks back on those days, of the torches and the demonstrations.

"How? How could anyone think that killing innocent people was going to stop Acnologia?", Wendy asks, clearly distraught by what she was hearing.

"History", Romeo simply replied, "Looking back in the history books, they found that after Acno destroy that country, its name forever lost to the ages, all those centuries ago, the surrounding nations began doing human sacrifice ritual in a effort to deter him away from them, and to their relief, he left and never return to that part of the world. People were thinking that because it supposedly work once before, it might work again", he said before darkly chuckling, "What they don't know is that around that time Acno got called out by a rival of his in a faraway land and simply never return to that region."

"That must have been terrible", Wendy voiced as she covered her mouth in shock.

"It was terrible, especially since my house is right there on the edge of the town square", Romeo reminded Wendy, causing the poor girl eyes to widen in shock, "This were happening right outside my bedroom window. People calling for the death of the Dragon King, the crazies calling for sacrifices, and worse of all, seeing some of the guys from Fairy Tail mixed in with the crowd."

"They were there?", Wendy gasped.

"It was mostly just Jet and Dory, they were pretty broken up over Levy's "death", thankfully they were only for taking down Acno, not the sacrifice part. There were a few others from the guild, but they're gone now, but that was more than enough to convince me not to tell anyone about Acno cause it got me thinking, if people were willing to believe that killing people would make him go away, what was stopping them from believing that I had the very thing that they were so afraid of hiding inside of me if I ever told anyone; what would have stopped them from taking a drastic measure against me?", Romeo said.

"Your dad would never let that happen!", Wendy protested.

"I know that, but he's just one man. What could he possibly do against a mob of people, or worse, the Royal Family and the army?", Romeo countered, "But like I said before, I was only a little kid while all this was going on, and Acno constant berates of telling me to keep my mouth shut sure as hell didn't help matters. Over time I simply learned to accept the fact that I couldn't tell anyone about Acno …until now at least."

….

…..

….

Wendy began to slowly sit up in her bed, "What are you doing?", Romeo asks as he sprung up out of the chair, "You sure be laying down right now!"

"So should you", Wendy protested as she looked out the window, "It must be almost midnight by now."

"I'm not in the games, I don't need a full night sleep, but you-ack!", Romeo try to argued right before Wendy put both of her hands on the side of his head, causing the poor lad to stop in his tracks and start to heat up.

"What a-are you doing, W-Wendy", he stuttered as he could feel Wendy's magic coursing through him, it warmth smoothing his thoughts.

"Using what little magic I can summon to calm you down and hopefully help you go to sleep", she replied, "I can tell that you're stress out over the events that happen today."

Romeo looked into Wendy's eyes, seeing them filled with determination to make sure he felt better and realize that he had to tell her one more thing, one more secret that he couldn't keep away from her. There was a strong possibly that her life was endanger and she had a right to know.

"Wendy, something else happen tonight", he started, "After you got knocked out, me and Katja showed up on the scene just as you were about to be killed by some minions that belonged to an old enemy of Acno."

Wendy felt her heart slightly tighten at the mention of Fairy Tail newest mage, but ignored it to focus on the more questioning problem, "Minions?"

"Acno has a lot of enemies, go figure, and a number of their "agents" so to say, are here in the capital to investigate his "disappearance". Turns out some of them have standing orders to kill any Dragon-Slayer they come across if the opportunity presents itself. From what Acno told me, it a policy that ensure that their lord's threats are kept to a manageable level", Romeo told her and watched as her eyes slowly began to widen, "Me and Katja were able to stop them from hurting you, but something else happen."

Unbeknownst to either of the mages, Wendy has yet to cease focusing her healing magic onto Romeo as she was to entrench in what he was saying, "What happen?"

"I don't remember much myself", Romeo confessed, "All I remember was getting bash in the head by one of the guy's shield into a statue and the next thing I knew all I felt was a unyielding rage burning within me, threatening to escape, and then all I saw was darkness. I was just flowing around in perpetual darkness. When I finally came to I was sitting on a table in the middle of Madam Ekate's bookstore."

"Madam Ekate?"

"She's apparently a old friend of Acno, you'll meet her later", Romeo told her, "But from what everyone told me, I was taking over my Yamio."

"Who's Yamio?", Wendy asks.

"Basically all the anger, rage, and wrath, Acno has had over the years molded into a living, breathing, form. It's hard to explain."

"What did... Yamio do while in your body?"

"A lot of stuff, a lot of bad stuff. One involves busting every window in the capital with a single roar, destroying a mountain with a single breath attack, and trying to kill Katja and Gildarts. Master Makarov showed up and they were able to subdue him, but in the process Acno was split apart from my body", Romeo poured out, "And the worse part about it is that Acno doesn't believe Yamio is gone at all, that he's just bidding his time to come back, and I scared of what he might do this time around."

….

…..

…..

"Was Yamio in control when you...killed those people?", Wendy said, "Back at the dance and that dark guild while you were training with Gildarts?"

Romeo looked away from a moment, unable to meet Wendy's eyes, "Acno told me at Madam Ekate that before tonight, Yamio was just influences my actions. Whenever I got angry enough, he gain partial control of my body, not full control, but just enough to remove the moral boundaries that would prevent me from killing someone. Believe or not, he blamed himself for not catching it sooner, he just chalk it up to typical human aggressiveness."

...

Wendy spoke not a word for couple of moments and Romeo took that as his sign to leave before she became more uncomfortable around him...

"I think you'll be fine, Romeo", Wendy suddenly said, are words shocking the boy to stop halfway out his chair.

"What?"

"I haven't a chance to talk much this whole time, so I guess I'll start off by saying that Acnologia….was right about some of the stuff he said", Wendy began to explain, though deep down she hated herself for admitting that the homicidal dragon that try to kill her all those years ago was right, "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did after finding out that he was sealed inside of you. Someone like me should have been able to keep the two of you separated. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"But I still killed people", Romeo try to tell her.

"True, but on both occasions, they were in self-defense and you didn't have full control of your actions. I should have been able to see that instead of judging you", Wendy told him.

"But you did nothing wrong, Wendy", Romeo assure her, "You were just acting like anyone else would have. Especially after everything you been through because of Acno. I was lucky that you were still talking to me after the dance and my training incident", he smiled.

Wendy cracks a smile in return before she finally realize that her diminish magic supply ran out awhile ago and that she was simply holding her hands onto Romeo's head. Quickly snatching her hands off of his head, she looks away with a reddening blush.

" _Wow, that seem awfully familiar for some reason",_ Romeo thought as he got up to leave, his mind a whole lot less chaotic then it was before he entered the room.

"I'll let you get some rest, Wendy. Master said that they still need you for these games and-", Romeo began to say as he started to walk away only to stop talking as he felt his hand get grabbed. He turns back to see Wendy looking downward towards her bed, her long blue hair covering her face.

"Romeo….I'm still not happy about keeping Acnologia a secret from everyone", she started in a low voice that Romeo barely heard, "I'm not happy about being so close to him after what he try to do to me and the others back on Tenrou. I'm not happy about having to ask Carla to do the same thing."

Romeo braced himself for the worst as he could tell that she wasn't done yet. But then, Wendy did something that Romeo would never forget for as long as he lived….

She brings her head up, her hair moving away to reveal her face and Romeo was bedazzle as he watched it reflect in the moonlight that was pouring through the window. Romeo found himself caught in a trance as he watch Wendy's smile light up the room. A smile of pure joy and happiness, one that he has seen many times before but still made his heart stop every time.

"But I am happy that you forgave me, and that you were willing to tell me everything. I'm also happy that you gave me another chance.", she tells him.

Romeo's breath got caught up in his throat and it took him awhile before he was able to speak again, "A-A-A-Another chance at what?", he spoke, but Wendy decided at that moment that actions were louder than words.

She pulls Romeo closer to her and before he could react, plants a soft, chaste, kiss on his cheeks….

And then way quicker than Romeo could ever hope to react, she let go of him and instantly throw the blanket over herself, shielding her face from the world, though her glowing face could easily be seen through the blankets.

"OkayRomeothanksforlookingaftermeyoushouldreallygetsomesleeptelltheothersgoodluckinthegamestomorrowformegoodnight!", she blurs out as Romeo found himself stumbling to the door, his mind now in a befuddled daze.

"Good...night, Wendy", Romeo says, his brain barely able to form complete thoughts as he "walks" open the door and leave a still sleeping Carla and a blushing Wendy alone in their room.

" _I can't believe I did that! I just kissed him, without even getting his permission!",_ Wendy berated herself as she peeks her head out from under the covers and see that Romeo had indeed left. She then looks toward her exceed companion, who was now lightly snoring, " _If Carla ever finds out about this, she'll tell me that I have become a un-proper lady! Then she'll that I will start dressing up like Lucy and Cana!"_

"Wendy...zzzz….stay away….zzzz….from that Romeo boy….zzzz...he's nothing but trouble", Carla mumbles in her sleep causing Wendy to lightly smiles at her antics.

"Maybe...maybe I'm starting to develop a thing for boys who are nothing but trouble. Maybe because they're worth it", Wendy told herself as she laid down to finally get a few hours of proper rest. And tonight, there were no nightmares of Acnologia chasing her down back on Tenrou, there was only the dances she shared and the short but memorable kiss she planted on a certain purple-haired mage.

Her last words before she drifted off into a blissful sleep were….

"Watch out, Lindsay. Watch out, Katja, I'm back."


	30. Chapter 30

**And Now We Come Full Circle**

**First Official Day of the Grand Magic Games**

" **I don't require as much sleep as you vermin do",** was Acnologia response to Gildarts as the two of them and a blissful looking Romeo walked down the street to the coliseum early the next morning. So early, that not even the vendors were out to set up shop.

"So you basically spend half the night annoying the crap out of me because you couldn't go to sleep?", Gildarts asks, "Even worse, you decided to leave at balls early in the morning and you dragged Romeo along with you."

" **You definitely didn't have to come with us. You could have stay asleep at the lounging",** Acnologia growled.

"You know damn well that Master Makarov wasn't going to let you walk around the capital without escort", Gildarts stated, "And I could say the same thing about you. What reason do you have to walk around town right now?"

" **I merely wanted to see how these vermin would response to the incident last night",** Acnologia said, " **Will they hide in their homes out of fear for their safety? Or will they flock to this grand speculated in hopes that your king thinly masked barbaric games can help them forget about their worries and sorrows, if only for a moment?"**

"Okay, we really need to talk about you and this whole "vermin" thing", Gildarts says, "I get it that you basically see humans as lowly creatures and all, but if you're going to masquerade as a human, at least try to address people with respect, firstly by calling them by their names, or are you incapable of that?"

Acnologia stares at Gildarts for a moment before pointing at him, **"Gildarts Clive",** he then pointed at Romeo, " **Romeo Conbolt",** and lastly he points down the street at a pink-haired girl that was heading toward them, or more specifically, Romeo " **And that would be Chelia Blendy aka the Sky God Slayer vermin and now we're leaving",** as Acnologia grabs Gildarts by his metal arm and the two of them vanish, leaving a disbelief Romeo still walking down the street.

"Can't believe Wendy actually kiss me last night! Sure it was on the cheek and all, but that's okay. But wait, that means now I have her, Lindsay, Katja, and possibly that Beth girl-", he realize as a pink-blur appeared in front of him.

"Hey Romeo!"

"Ahhhh!", Romeo screamed as he felled backwards on his butt causing Chelia to let out a giggle.

"Nice to see that you too. I went to your hotel earlier this morning to find you, but your guild master said you left early", she says.

" _Acno dragged me out of the hotel before the sun even came up; how early did she come to see me?",_ Romeo thought before seeing the Cheshire smile on Chelia's face, "Oh, no" _  
_

"Oh yes, I need your help again", she purrs, her smile growing even wider, "For this time for sure I'm going to get Lyon to noticed me."

"Nice to see that you're still doing well after everything that has happen to you. You're going after Lyon with the same vigor you had before", Romeo said as he stood up and dust himself off, not noticing Chelia's smile drop for a moment.

"Oh please, something like that wasn't going to keep me down", she quickly recovered, "Now come on, we got some time before the games for me to go over my plans with you."

"But it's like five in the morning", Romeo complained.

"Not now, Romeo", Chelia told him, "I got the games today. I just going to tell you the details of the plan, now come on."

"You're in the games? Lamia Scale allowed you to participate?", Romeo questioned as Chelia took his hand and started to dragged him down the street.

"Why wouldn't they? I'm a God-Slayer mage", Chelia says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now what I'm thinking about is something along the line of our sixth attempts, but this time we will use more….

"She is awfully perky for being up so early", Romeo grumbled to himself as the resounding sound of a facepalm echoes throughout the area, "Wonder where Acno and Gildarts went?"

" **That idiot still doesn't see it",** Acnologia complained as he ran his hand down his face as watched the two young mages from a nearby roof, " **And this time I'm not going to tell him."**

"Tell him what exactly? And why did you pull me on top this roof?", Gildarts ask as he looked over at where Romeo was literally being dragged away by Chelia, "And while we're on the subject, who's that girl?"

" **Like I said, that is Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale. She uses Sky God-Slayer magic",** Acnologia explained, "She has also been using the little vermin-"

"Romeo!", Gildarts corrects him causing Acnologia to let out a sigh in annoyance.

" **Fine, Romeo, as an accomplishes in her schemes to get her guild Ice-Make mage to notice her , despite the fact he is at least a decade older than her and shows no interest in her whatsoever."**

"That literally just sounded like you were explained a daytime lacrima drama to me", Gildarts states.

" **I'm just going to assume that those are another one of you humans plentiful excuses for entertainment and move on",** the Dragon King says as he pulled out a small, worn out, book from his pants' pocket, " **Anyway, to answer your question, I wanted to test a theory of mine that I have been having for awhile."**

"And what theory would that be?", Gildarts questioned while looking at the book Acnologia pulled out, " _What exactly is that for? It looks like the same book Romeo had while I was training him."_

" **That the Sky- Chelia may subconsciously has feelings for Romeo."**

Silence reigns supreme as Gildarts slowly lifts his left eyebrow, "Okay, now you're just pulling by non-metal leg…on second thought, pull my metal leg instead, I don't want you ripping off my last good one", Gildarts said, "Look, I can see Wakaba's girl, I can see the new girl, hell I can even see Wendy and to top it all off, I can even see that vegetable girl you mention last night, but how the hell are you going to sit here and tell me that a girl", he points at Chelia retreating figure, " Like that "subconsciously" has a thing for Romeo?".

" **Funny thing about you humans",** Acnologia began, " **Your bodies react differently whenever you're around the object of your affection, in ways that not even yourself notices. A while before you and the rest of the vermin from that island showed back up, I started to notice a change in that girl whenever she was around little vermin."**

"How can you notice stuff and Romeo can't?", Gildarts questioned, "Don't you see what he see, don't you hear what he hears?"

" **To a point, yes. But, unlike him, I decipher the noises and sights he receives to a much greater degree than he can. It's fairly easy, seeing how you vermin are easy to figure out."**

"You're not breaking that vermin habit anytime soon, are you?" Gildarts asks, only to be completely ignored.

" **Of course, this change didn't happen over night, in fact, it wasn't still around their fourteen scheme that I noticed that the girl's heartbeat would increase as well as her body temperature whenever she was around the boy, also her voice would increase in pitch and I would noticed that her pupils would become dilate. She's even showing those symptoms right now.** ", Acnologia begun to explain as he open up the journal to a certain page, " **If we counsel little vermin's private journal we could possibly pin point the exact moment where this change occurred…"**

"Why exactly do you have Romeo's private journal?", Gildarts asks.

" **I swipe it last night when I got bored and decided to add my own version of some of the entries in it."**

**...**

**...**

And Gildarts proceed to have a moment of silence in remembrance of Romeo's privacy, which was officially gone forever.

" **Entry one...",** Acnologia began….

_**(First day as a mage of Fairy Tail)** _

_I finally became a Fairy Tail mage! After waiting and waiting for the day, I finally turn the age to when I could officially joined the guild! I hope I be able to make Natsu and the others proud and hopefully bring Fairy Tail back to the top like they would have wanted! The only down part about this day is the fact that Lindsay is still thinking about joining Twilight Ogre instead of Fairy Tail, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Anyway, I woke up Acno up so he could see me get my guild insignia on, but the idiot was just complaining all day on how I woke him up for nothing._

_P.S. Dad said that I should keep a journal of my time at Fairy Tail, said it helps to looked back and see what choices you made back then and how they affected my life. I seem to forget that even he can spout words of wisdom ever now and then._

**(First day as a Fairy Tail mage, but told from the mighty Dragon King's perspective):**

**Little vermin seriously woke me up to see him get a stupid tattoo imprinted on his arm. I could see if he woke me up to tell me about getting his first kill or mating for the first time, but not little shit like this. If I could, I would wrecked him up even more than that one idiot vermin who tried to challenge me on the mountain a couple years back. Also, the fact that he didn't hasn't seem to noticed that the Ash/Smoke mage vermin had a thing for him infuriates me to no end.**

"You wrote this last night, right?", Gildarts asks through clenched teeth.

" **I did."**

"So even though you fully are aware of my name, you still decided to put "idiot vermin" down instead of my name?"

" **You ever thought that maybe you weren't the only idiot vermin ever to come attack me on a mountain?",** Acnologia asked in all seriousness.

"How many other people have taken a hundred-year quest to defeat you?! Answer me that!", Gildarts screamed.

" **I going to moving on to the part of little vermin's journal that has entries of certain people. Basically is just stuff he has jutted down about a person after he has spend a reasonable amount of time around them…."**

"Yoi! I'm talking to you!", but Acnologia was no longer paying attention…

**(Journal's entries told through Romeo's and added content from Acnologia).**

**(A/N: These are a string of events with no real date to them. This is basically showcasing his relationship with Chelia. More of these will appear later on)**

**Chelia Blendy.**

_The energetic "love master-in-training" of Lamia Scale, or so she claims and their Sky God-Slayer. She is the cousin of Sherry Blendy and the youngest member of the guild and only a year older than me at best. She is considered a magical prodigy by the Magic Counsel themselves and is thought by many to be the strongest rookie in Fiore. My encounters with her have been nothing but hectic and chaotic and this is coming from me of all people who has to deal with a ten thousand year old dragon with a attitude on a daily basis._

_While I will admit that she has a…figure that most girls her age would kill for, (despite what most people believe, I may not be a pervert like my father and Uncle Wakaba, but I am still a young, healthy, teenage boy, so I notice... things), I find that her personality is almost insufferable at times. She's almost the exact opposite of Wendy, despite their magics being similar, and yet the way she goes about the subject of love, you would think that Juvia had come back from the dead. As I recall my first encounter with her, I also realize that it was the day my life around Magnolia and the nature of Lamia Scale's visits change dramatically…._

**Thankfully, he fully admitted that he at least found the Sky God-Slayer vermin attractive on a physical level because after seeing how well he noticed the Smoke/Ash vermin's attempts at affection, I started to question little vermin's sexuality.**

" _My First Encounter with Chelia Blendy"_

_Today Lamia Scale showed up along with Blue Pegasus and I was introduce to Chelia Blendy, Sherry_ _'_ _s younger cousin. She seen like a alright person, despite the fact that she clearly had a hopeless crush on Lyon, who was at least a good decade older than her. Anyway, the weird thing about today was the fact that I caught her looking over at me and staring for a bit, then a somewhat…almost sinister smile started to slowly form on her face. I quickly excuse myself from the guild all the while Acno is yelling at me to accept the girl's challenge and fight her._

**To be fair, in dragon's society, whenever someone eyes you up like that and then begins to smile, it means one of two things: They're either planning to launch an attack on you or they plan on mating with you, usually both in no distinct order.**

_I leave to go out into town for a moment to run some errands for my dad and when I get back a few hours later the guild was mostly empty, I found a note from dad saying that all three guilds went out to deal with a dark guild that was causing some trouble in Haragon while Chelia stay behind to keep a eye on Asuka and how they should be at the park right now. Seeing how the errands took it out of me today I decided to go into the lounge room and take a nap. I was about to open the door when suddenly I felt a presence behind me and I turn around to see Chelia standing there with that same smile on her face._

**It was at this point that I noticed that it was getting too easy for someone to sneak up on little vermin. I hope that it was just a isolated incident, but as recent events have proven, it wasn't.**

_Before I could even ask her what she wanted, she suddenly challenge me to a magic duel. I have no idea what brought it on, but before I could say no, Acno chided in demanding that I accept the challenge. (I like to point out that Chelia left Asuka at the park with Mrs. Mine who agreed to babysit her for the rest of the day.)_

**Never back down from a challenge, never show weakness.**

_Seeing how he wouldn't let me live it down if I refused I accepted her challenge, but then after that she declare that the loser has to do whatever the winner chooses. I personally saw nothing wrong with that, even though I sworn I could feel Acno smiling and it was no where close to being friendly._

**Hey, the vermin offered. When someone says anything, you take them up on that and make them regret it.**

_Long story short, due to the fact that I couldn't go all dragon-slayer on her and had to resort to using my Rainbow Fire and Purple Flare magic, I got my ass handed to me, badly. It probably would had help if I knew beforehand just how powerful God-Slayer magic was.  
_

**Naturally, I should have been piss that he lost, but seeing how it wasn't to the death, I laughed so hard as he laid there on the ground with the God-Slayer vermin smiling down at him. Funniest thing I seen in years.**

_So as she started to heal me, (a fact that surprised me), she explained that since I lost, I have to help her in her attempt to get Lyon-sama, (as she called him) to noticed her. When I asks why does she need my help when she can easily do it back in Margaret Town she tells me that it's hard to do it back home because Lyon-sama is always out on jobs or handling other guild's business or she herself is out on jobs or handling other business. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to back out of it, I did agree to her conditions, (even if I was technically badger into doing so) and had no choice but to help her._

**He can complain all he wants, he could have just said no. I swear, he has no backbone.**

_This led to a string of botched attempts of matchmaking over the next few months (with her affectionately referring to me as her minion), to which Acno personal favorite being the time I was force to dress up as a short gondolier during Chelia and Lyon "lovely dovey" boat ride through Magnolia's canals, (BTW, Lyon wasn't even paying any attention to Chelia, he was too busy going over some guild banknotes and basically only took Chelia up on his offer because it allow him some time to think about the Lamia Scale's finances. Yeah, that's right, the former rouge mage, who let a destruct demon out of its imprisonment just so he could prove that he was better than his master, along with threaten a entire village, handles the money for the second most powerful magic guild in Fiore, let that sink in for a moment on how some people are so easily forgiven)._

_To make matters worse, as soon Lyon step off the boat, the weight balance was thrown off, (due to a certain pink-haired slayer buying like two hundred pounds of white, cherry-filled chocolate, Lyon's favorite; which went uneaten, I might add), capsizing the boat and sending both of us toppling into the water. Not only did I have to pay for the boat, (That's right, only me because the boat was check out under MY name, which begs the question why someone would let a thirteen year old boy check out a gondola without no parental supervision whatsoever and then have the audacity to be surprise when they destroyed it), but we also had to clean up the two hundred pounds of melted chocolate out of the canals and paid a city fine for littering! The only upside to this whole situation was the fact that they decided not to tell my father about it as long as I paid the fine myself!_

**My sides were literally hurting from all the laughing.**

_The next one at the top of the list of failed "Getting Lyon-Sama's attention" plans was when Chelia decided to have me pretend to be a highwayman, (thanks to her getting her hands on her cousin's make-up, which by the way I shouldn't be surprise at the size of Sherry's portable cosmetics kit seeing how she seem to be wearing one shade of red fingernail polish one minute and a different shade the next)._

**I later questioned him on how he was skilled enough to noticed a woman wearing different fingernail polish but can't seem to noticed someone sneaking up behind him. He told me that back in the days before I was imprison in him that the older girls would let him into their dressing room at the old guild hall while they were doing each other make-up and also that he used to be allowed to go hang out at Fairy Hill. He then proceed to asks me why I didn't just searched his memories like I been doing and I answer that I might have already and just deemed those certain memories not important enough to remember, as I have deemed a majority of his memories.**

_Needless to say, she went full ham on the make-up and at the end of it, I looked like a cross between Cobra and that Midnight guy, (or was it a girl?). No seriously, if anyone at the guild caught me like that, they might have started questioning my lifestyles and/or sexuality! It was at this time that I asked her if it wouldn't be easier if I just worn a mask or something, to which she answered that would be too half-ass. Anyway the plan was that I was going to surprise Chelia and Lyon while the two of them were on their way back to the guild hall from Magnolia, and attend to "attack" Chelia to which Lyon would rush to her defense and stop me. When I pointed out the flaw in her plan, that flaw being that Lyon is a high-class mage who could seriously hurt me, she simply said that as long as I run away after the first blow I shouldn't be in too much danger._

_So anyway, as I hid in the bushes waiting for the pair to arrive, I couldn't help but recalled the fact that we were now in the double digits of failed schemes, (and a couple of months as well) and yet here I was still helping this girl out, despite the fact that I have no doubt fill the end of my bargain with her and was under no obligation to continue aiding her. Yet, here I was, decked out in enough eyeliner and mascara to make a goth kid jealous, waiting to fake an attack against two extremely powerful mages, with a off-chance of one of them doing extreme harm to me._

_Am I really that much of a nice guy?_

**Yes, Yes he is. Too nice, it's going to get him kill one day and by extension me.**

"It's always about you, isn't it?", Gildarts chided in, causing Acnologia to stare at him for a moment before returning back to the journal.

" **We're coming up on the section that I didn't get to last night",** Acnologia said, " **Hopefully I may find something useful in it."**

"I got a question. If you can search through Romeo's memories at will, why do you have to look at his journal?", Gildarts asks.

" **Like I wrote down earlier, most of his past memories are not deemed important enough for me to remember and seemingly I can't recall them",** Acnologia answered without looking up.

"And now it's deemed important now, why?"

" **Because I simply have nothing else going on right now...unless of course you're going to allow me to go on a rampage through your nation's capital to track down my rivals' agents."**

"No", was Gildarts' reply.

" **Back to the journal then."**

_Finally, after waiting for what seem like hours, I spotted the two of them walking down the dirt road away from Magnolia. My enhance hearing picks up Lyon saying something about the weather while my sight picked up Chelia making hearts-eyes at him and hanging on to every word he was saying. As the duo approaches I made myself ready and remembered that I only had to pretend to attack Chelia, who would feint panic and allow Lyon to defend her._

_What the old saying about battle plans? Oh yeah, they never survive first contact._

_You know what also didn't survive first contact? Well, almost didn't survive...me. Because Chelia, who was so engrossed into Lyon's facial details that she forgot about the plan, the plan she came up with! So when I jumped out of the bushes, she was genuinely surprised and thus acted accordingly. So skipping ahead pass the minor details, for all my troubles of coming up with a convincing attack and even a cool line to say were rewarded with a magical enhance kick from the pink-hair sadist to the face that sends me literally, not figuratively, flying across the forest and landing smack dab in the middle of the one of the many smaller lakes surrounding Magnolia._

_Guess who just so happen to be at this particular lake? None other than the mayor of Magnolia himself and the chief of police who were doing their monthly fishing outing. So the two of them slap me with a fine for destruction of a protected natural environment due to all the eyeliner and mascara washing off me and leaving a multicolored blob in the middle of the lake._

_So once again after using my money to pay for the fine, (For some reason, just like the gondolier incident, they saw no reason to inform my dad as long as I paid the fine myself) and after wiping off the rest of the make-up, I drag my happy butt back to the guild hall with a painfully pulsing face to boot, that wasn't getting healed anytime soon due to the fact that a certain Dragon King was currently napping off. As I approach the guild hall, (and pain on my face increase) my enhance sense of smell picks of the scent of Chelia coming from the woods and I decided that I have had enough of her crap and I was going to tell her off. As I close in on her, I noticed that her shoulders were slumped and that there was a depressing aura about her. It wasn't until I was literally behind her that I noticed that she was crying. I'm not talking the little teardrop and a small sniffle here and there, I'm talking full-blown tears falling like the rain onto the ground crying. At that moment, any anger I felt for the kick she dealt me vanish as I slowly approach her from behind._

( **End of Journal's entries)**

Acnologia slowly closes the book and uses his dragon's vision to see Chelia and Romeo still holding hands as the girl dragged him down the street. (It was a long road)

"Well don't stop, it was just getting good!", Gildarts said.

" **You know what, Crash vermin",** Acnologia began, " **I actually think I can recall the day that little vermin and the God-Slayer vermin relationship changed."**

"Really? Why now all of a suddenly?", Gildarts questioned.

" **Because it was one of the few times he didn't botched up talking to a girl. I guess I was asleep during it because I only knew about it later on when I was flipping through his memories",** Acnologia said as he remembers back to that day….

**Flashback**

"Chelia?", Romeo asks quietly as he approaches her from behind, but it seems that she couldn't hear him over the sound of her own crying. Romeo ignores his pain and taps her on the shoulder and jumps back a little at the sudden speed at which she turns around. She looked a mess, with her eyeliner and mascara streaming down her face and messing up the rest of her make-up.

"Oh", she sniffed as she tried to clean her face, "Hey Romeo, how's it going?"

Romeo was able to resist making a smart-ass comment, mostly because he was actually concerned about Chelia, "I'm doing good. How are you doing?"

Chelia turns her head away from him, "I'm good", she lied, "You know what Romeo, you can go home or do whatever you want now. I don't need your help for the rest of the day", then she whispered, "Actually I don't need your help anymore", not knowing that Romeo clearly heard her.

"What happen after I….left?"

"O-oh, nothing much", Chelia replied with a cracked voice, "Lyon-sama told me that I needed to work on my reaction time and refrain from dealing head-shot with so much power behind my blow, we're suppose to bring in criminals alive, if possible", as she wiped another tear going down her face, "He then went back to the guild hall to talk to your dad and Jura about something."

Not a sound could be heard between the two of them after that statement, only Chelia's sniffing resounds through the immediate area.

"Hey Romeo, am I ugly?", Chelia asks Romeo, catching him off-guard.

"What?"

"Am I ugly", she repeated, "Because I'm starting to think that's the reason Lyon doesn't notice me. I'm probably too beneath his standards", Chelia confess as she started to pull down on one of her ponytails.

" _You ever thought that maybe you're too young for his standards?",_ is what Romeo wanted to say, but due to the scrambling of his brain from Chelia's kick what came out was….

" You're not ugly, if anything you're actually quite pretty."

"You're just saying that", Chelia countered, "Just trying to make me feel better."

"I meant what I said", Romeo said as now he was starting to have a hard time focusing as he felt the pain in his face getting worse, " _Really hope Acno wakes up soon and fixes me",_ he thought before continuing with Chelia, "Trust me, I wouldn't be calling the same girl who send me flying across the forest pretty if I didn't mean it."

Chelia's hands stop in mid-motion on her ponytail and she turns back to look at Romeo, "Y-you really mean it?"

"Listen Chelia, these past months that I been helping you out with your love-matching schemes, I'm not going to lie, have been kind of hectic for me, but I also have to admit now that I think about it, that they have also been entertaining in a way", Romeo told her truthfully, "I have to say that it takes a certain level of ingeniousness and creatively to come up with these schemes as quickly as you do."

Romeo failed to noticed the slight blush that appear on Chelia's face after his compliment, but she quickly shakes it away and she tries to get her thoughts together.

"I mean you can't give up now just because Lyon is a little dense", Romeo tells her, "He'll come around eventually, so keep at it and you're bound to success and then it will be all the sweeter knowing that you finally got what you want after working so hard."

Chelia stares at Romeo for a moment before busting out laughing, wiping her tears away while doing so, "Ha-ha! Wow, you're really great at cheering up people, did you know that?"

"Eh, it's a gift", Romeo tells her as he shrugs, "So, you going to be okay?"

Chelia's smile radiates as she spoke, "Yeah, I'll be fine, but I have to ask, if all this time my plans were causing you trouble, why did you stay around?"

Romeo raises a eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Surely after the first few failures you could have just stop helping me, but you stay around", Chelia replied as she looks straight into Romeo's eyes, "Why?"

Romeo shrugs once again, "Like I said, they were starting to become entertaining after while", Romeo say before winching and his hand instinctively moves up to his face and he starts rubbing it, the pain now too much to be ignored.

"You alright?", Chelia asks, her tone deep with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Your kick was a little bit more than what I could handle", Romeo tells her as he puts his hand down, "But don't worry I'll be f-", he stops as he felt a warm sensation on his cheek and a white light fills his vision. Within seconds, the pain on the entire right side of his face is gone and he is standing there with Chelia's hand pressed against his cheek.

"Better?", she smiles.

"Y-yeah", Romeo manages to stuttered out, " _She heals better than Acno."_

The two teenagers stand there for a moment in awkward silence before Chelia realizes that her hand was still on his cheek and quickly snatches it away, faintly blushing in the process, "So I got this new plan that's sure to get Lyon's attention!"

Romeo smiles slightly at this, "Alright, let's hear it!", as he listen to Chelia go on about her next idea to win Lyon's heart, never noticing just how much closer she was standing next to him.

**End of Flashback**

"Huh, the kid really does live up to his name sometimes, doesn't he?", Gildarts commented.

" **Even a busted clock is right twice a day",** Acnologia said as he put the book away and stood up, " **And if my calculations are correct, it was around that time that I noticed the change in the God-Slayer vermin's behavior. At least this shows that it might not be a subconscious attraction."**

"If you're so certain that she has a thing for him, then why hasn't she said anything yet?", Gildarts ask as he too stood up.

" **Who knows? I'm a dragon, not a god, though some vermin see me as both. But if I was to guess, she is continuing to do the "matchmaking schemes" because she confuse about her own feelings and doesn't know how to progress.** **"**

"You could easily pass for a physiological, or therapists, or whatever, with all of your deep thoughts and all", Gildarts pointed out as the two of them began to trail after Romeo, "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you're a homicidal dragon and all."

**With Romeo and Chelia**

"And with that the plan is complete!", Chelia announced, "By the end of this week, Lyon's heart will belong to me!"

"Wow", was all Romeo had to say, "You really thought this out, I must say, I'm impressive."

Chelia turns her back to Romeo so he didn't catch her slightly blushing, "Aw, it was nothing."

"No, I'm serious. You really outdid yourself this time", Romeo continue to compliment her, before turning his attention toward some of the vendors, forgetting about Chelia for a moment. Chelia turns to glances at him and started to bite her lip a little, along with pulling down on one of her ponytail, as if she was having second thoughts about something.

"Finally, someone else is up at this hour beside us-."

**Smooch!**

For the third time over the course of the last two days, Romeo received a unexpected kiss from a member the opposite gender, (fourth if you count the kiss Lindsay gave him back in Magnolia, but he wasn't awake for that.) Once again, on the cheek and once again he was frozen in place as his mind try to rationalize what just happen.

Turning ever so slowly, Romeo shifted his body all the way around to face Chelia, who now had both of her ponytails covering her face and was blushing so brightly that one would think that she developed a fever.

"Chelia, what-"

"DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA!", her voice echoed throughout the area, causing more than a few heads to turn their way.

"What?", is all Romeo has time to say before a finger appears between his eyes.

"I said, do not get the wrong idea!", Chelia growls.

"O-okay, but you're the one that kiss me!", Romeo try to defend himself.

"Only because Sherry said that is how you give someone who is not your lover a proper thank-you for saving your life!", Chelia screeched, "A kiss on the cheek, nothing more!"

"What?", the confused boy says once again.

"I told Sherry how you and the others save me and that other girl's life from that cult and then she suggested that I thank you properly! It was her idea and her idea alone! I'm just the one that has to go through with it, okay?!", Chelia screamed as she got right up in Romeo's face, "Got it? I only have eyes for Lyon and Lyon alone, I only see you as a friend, a good friend, but still only a friend! Are we clear?!"

"You do know that I wasn't the only one there, right?", Romeo question, causing the girl to fume.

"Do you want to see me kiss other girls?", Chelia asks.

"Is that a trick question?", Romeo replied.

"Romeo!"

"I was just joking!"

"Do you also want to see me kiss that Elfman guy, who is way older than me?"

"Okay, now that was a trick question, right?", Romeo asks, unable to hold back due to the irony of the question.

"I am five seconds away, Romeo", Chelia threaten as black swirls began to gather around her.

"Once again joking!", Romeo lied.

"Good", Chelia said as she dispelled her magic, "Now are we clear? Only friends!"

"Got it! We're clear, okay!", Romeo shouted, "Crystal clear, only friends!"

"Good!", the shout-fest continue as Chelia pull back away from and compose herself, "Now that we're clear on that, I have to go meet up with the rest of my team. I'll catch you later, Romeo."

And with that, the Sky God-Slayer takes off, damn near sprinting away from Romeo without even giving him time to response.

"Catch you later then… Chelia", Romeo says as he watches her round a corner, "Man, some girls are weird. Anyway, I should be meeting the rest of the guild in front of the Northwestern entrance to the coliseum if I remember correctly", he says as he started to walk down the road.

Peeking around the corner, watching Romeo until he faded away, was a still heavily breathing Chelia who was once again pulling on her ponytails.

"Idiot, Chelia, you are the biggest idiot around. You yelled at him for no reason, all he did was save your life", she told herself as she slightly banged her head against the brick wall of the building she was hiding behind, "Goddamn Romeo, life was simple when my heart yearn only for Lyon; when the hell did you wiggle into it?", she asks herself, her feelings confuse on who exactly she loved. The cold Ice-Mage of Lamia Scale or the fiery Rainbow Mage of Fairy Tail.

**Deep within the Jualiare District**

It took all night but eventually the mayhem and the chaos of the Jualiare District basically die out as the "lords" of the district realizes that you couldn't run a business if everyone is dead in the street and the Princess' threat of sending armed soldiers in made everyone think twice about continuing the riot. So as the local "enforcers" clean up the street and began to restore order, a certain dragon's minion and his mount were tuck away in a alley, far away from the roads, using what little of the riots and panic that remain as a chance to lie low and give a report to his overlord. As Yudiea takes the out the ebony broiled mirror and repeat the secret phrase, he silently prays to whatever god was listening that his master was in a reasonable mood.

"Mighty Cinolth, scared lord of fire and the true master of this world, grant me, your lowly, humble, yet loyal servant and mere fraction of your time, though I am not even worthy of that"

The glass shimmers white for a moment before revealing a giant golden eye surrounded by blood red scales, as it focuses on Yudiea.

"My eyes and ears tell me that you have suffer a setback, Yudiea", a booming, yet calming, voice said, "It would seem that I chose the wrong team for this assignment."

"Of course not, my benevolent and wise lord! It was a mere step back, nothing more!", Yudiea cried.

"Really, then what's stopping me from deeming you a failure and sending my Death Reclaimers after you?", Cinolth wondered, "Your head would make a fine addition to my lair, and your little pet would make for a great midnight snack."

Yudelia could feel the sweat pouring down his brow as he struggle to find a excuse, "We-I found the Sky Dragon Slayer, the one that was trained by Grandeeney!"

The golden eye widen in surprise for a moment and then narrows at Yudiea, "Do you speak the truth? You know the consequences for lying to me."

"I wouldn't dream it my lord! She's here in the capital and she may have information on where to find that sinister wench!"

The golden eye closed in thought as Cinolth weight the pros and cons of this once in a lifetime opportunity. He had a chance to get his revenge on the dragon that refute his mating advances all those millenniums ago. Either by torturing her human child for his own amusement, or better yet, finding out where the Sky Dragon was hiding so he could get his revenge on her personally.

"Bring her to me, Yudiea. I want her alive", Cinolth commanded as he open his eye, "Another agent of mine is in Crocus, I will send word to him for you two to meet up in the Western marketplace later on today. He will assist you in the capture and transport of the girl to my lair."

"I understand, my lord."

"Fail me again, and I will have you begging for death. Now go, do as I command!"

_**And so the first official day of the X791 Grand Magic Games has finally arrived and all the magic guilds from across Fiore have gather in an attempt to prove themselves the best. But while on the surface a grand speculate of might and magic awaits, on the underside, a deadly game of cat and mouse is about to begin. Romeo finds himself as a new player in a sinister game of chess whose pieces have been in place long before he was even born. He will face-off against adversaries at every turn and will have to come to terms with the fact that not everyone will take kindly to his secret should it get out.  
** _

_**But while he will find himself quite busy on that front, he will also find that he's the centerpiece on another:** _

_**The Love Front  
** _

_**Lindsay Mine has already stake her claim at winning Romeo's heart, by being the most aggressive of the girls and by the fact that she is playing the whole childhood friend angle. The fact that she is in good with Macao only builds her confidence.  
** _

_**Katja the Grand Summoner, while still in it, is patiently waiting for a opportunity to present itself, so she can make a move. She has age and maturity on her side, (along with Deez), and she seeks to repay Romeo back for all the kindness he has shown her.  
** _

_**Wendy Marvell, after finally sorted her feelings out and finally being able to differentiate between Romeo and Acnologia, is ready to make her triumph return back into the race for the boy's heart, and she will not be dissuaded. She has the spirit of a dragon and nothing will stand in her way.** _

_**_**Beth Vanderwood, t**_ hough a newcomer to the game, has already proven that she is not afraid to take the initiative in establishing the fact that she has no problem in expressing her growing feelings for Romeo, hopefully she can survive Kagura's wrath.** _

_**And finally we have Chelia Blendy, who is still sorting out her own feelings for the young mage. She claims to be a "love master in training", but is now starting to question whether or not she truly knows what love is. Is Lyon just a phase and Romeo is destined to be her true love, or did she simply have her emotions raddled up a bit by Romeo's concern for her?  
** _

_**How will all this play out?** _

_**Who will win Romeo's heart?** _

_**What happen years ago that cause Enno to leave?** _

_**What happen between Mrs. Mine and Mack the Slasher?** _

_**And who sealed Acnologia inside Romeo in the first place?** _

_**All this and more will be answer in the next exciting story of the series, "Romeo Rising 2: The Game Is Afoot!"** _


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue** _**  
** _

_**Down the Main Road of Crocus** _

" **You think he would have came back and try to find us",** Acnologia grumbled as he and Gildarts made their way to the coliseum where the games were to be held.

"Are you in a grubby mood because you didn't see in anyone panicking like you thought?", Gildarts asks as he trekked alongside his nemesis, cause they sure as hell weren't friends.

" **Patience, Crash vermin, no doubt the closer we get to the place of this spectacle your people call a game, the more we'll see humanity true colors",** Acnologia stated, before a scene up ahead caught his attention, **"It would seem that the military is out in force this morning."**

Gildarts turns his glaze to where Acnologia was looking, only to make out a large contingent of troops approaching them.

"That must be at least a company coming our way", Gildarts he says, "Try not to divert their attention toward us, will ya?"

Acnologia grumbled something and Gildarts sworn he heard something along the lines of, "Sexy dragon", but chose to ignore it.

The duo step off to the side to along the company to pass by, Gildarts keeping his eyes ever forward. Out of the corner of his eyes, he did catch someone wearing a different attire than the rest of the men there, something more along the lines of formal wear and actual armor. When the last group marched on by, he turned around and caught a better view of the person who was in the dead center of the formation. It was a woman, and judging by the clothes she worn and the crown of top of her head...

"Well would you look at that? The Royal Family is out as well!", he said as he turn to Acnologia, "Well, that's not something you see everyday!"

But something was off about Acnologia, he was staring back at the retreating form of the same lady that Gildarts was looking at. His eyes were widen and his jaw was slightly drop.

 **"It can't be.",** he said aloud.

"Huh? You okay there", Gildarts asks right before the Dragon King took off down the road, following the army company.

"What are you doing?", Gildarts shouted as he took off after him, "Get back here!":

 **"Why here? Why now?",** Acnologia spoke as the company round a corner and he was force to take to the rooftops to keep up with them while staying out of sight. As he crosses the building were ease, he focuses is entirety on the center figure. Her green flowing hair, her grass-colored eyes, she was as beautiful as the day he first met her all those centuries ago.

The formation halts in the middle of a nearby neighborhood, and the woman sounded off a list of orders that were carried out by the soldiers as they disperse. Acnologia took shelter on a roof nearby, keeping his body press to the tiles in an effort to conceal himself from view. He rears his head up to take one more look at the woman and is shock to find her looking straight back at him, her eyes staring into his.

The two of them were lost in their moment, completely obvious to the rest of the world. Neither one moving let alone breathing.

 **"Aervia,"** escapes Acnologia's lips as he stare at the woman only for a random guard to interrupted them by coming to make a report.

"Sergeant Roger, here to report! My men and I have found no trace of-", the guard started before stopping upon seeing that the person he was reporting to wasn't paying him no mind. In fact, her attention was focus on a nearby roof.

"Princess Hisui, are you alright? Is there something a matter?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Let The Games Begin**

"Damnation!

"Destruction! "

"Doom!"

"That is what awaits this world! That is what awaits all who reside in it! We ignore the signs given to us over seven years ago and went about our pathetic lives but the gods don't forget and they rarely forgive! We live in a world where adultery, debauchery, and fornication, run rampant in society! A world where we abuse magic, the gift given to us by the generous gods, for our own selfish needs and desires! A world where the greatest violators of this gift use it to prey upon the helpless and innocent! The patience of the gods isn't infinite and now it's our time to pay the price! They have done away with the subtlety of thundering floods, shattering earthquakes, and mighty hurricanes and have now once again unleashed their living embodiment of the apocalypse upon us, Acnologia, the Bringer of The End! Whose mere flapping of his wings can create enormous craters that can engulf entire countries and whose breath can turn whole continents into ash! Each one of his claws and talons resembles one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and his tail alone can make a single civilization disappear from the pages of history forever overnight! What we witnessed last night was nothing more than a mere sample of the devastation that will soon be wreck upon us! And to those that would still have the audacity to doubt my words, look upon thee at was once the beautiful mountain that tower over the capital; reduce to nothing in mere moments! We are but fleas in the grand scope of life, who the gods can easily wipe out whenever they seem fit to do so! Every single breath we take is a gift from the heavens on high that can easily be snuffed out at a moment's notice! Repent, my children! For the end is nigh and everlasting darkness will soon engulf the world! Only those who have thrown themselves on their knees and beg for forgiveness will be spare Armageddon! Only those who have forsaken all the temptations of the flesh and given themselves to the heavens will be welcome into the gods' loving arms while the sinners who do not change their ways are forever sentenced to live out an eternity within the tormenting flames of Hell!"

"Repent!"

"Repent!"

"The End is upon us!"

Romeo, from across the grounds, watches the doomsayer priest scream at the crowd that has gathered, and could only shake his head in annoyance.

"Oh great, here we go again", he says to himself while looking around, wondering where a certain dragon was, "I hope he doesn't get wind of this, his ego is still bloated from the last time this crap happens."

Romeo regards the area around him, "Seriously, where is though? And Gildarts for that matter? I could really use some advice here."

The boy thinks about what he just said for a moment before shaking his head, "Amazing, I'm one of the few guild members that has a dad that's still alive and I'm going to the genocidal dragon and the womanizer for advice. Is my relationship with my old man really that bad?"

Romeo had to admit that over the past few years Macao hasn't exactly been father of the year material. Sure, Romeo has been keeping secrets from him but seeing how he still hasn't told him anything about his mom, he guesses they could call it even. And while Acnologia hasn't exactly been the best role model, he was still around whenever Romeo needed him, granted he didn't have a choice and he didn't always give the best advice, but still, it was something.

Romeo's thoughts are interrupted by familiar intruder speaks that spoke directly into his mind, " **Little vermin."**

" _Holy crap, you're still around. So where exactly are you right now?"_

" **I'm a little busy trying to lose the Royal Princess and her guard detail which is currently following behind me from quite a distance away",** was his reply.

…

...

...

" _I'm going to pretend that for a brief moment there, I went deaf and that I didn't hear what you just said",_ Romeo eventually says.

" **You can't use the deaf excuse when someone is speaking directly into your mind",** Acnologia explains.

" _I can sure as hell try."_

" **Regardless, I am currently being tailed by the Royal Princess and her guards. They seem to be keeping their distance at the moment, but that could change real quick",** Acnologia said as he enters the main square in front of the Coliseum, " **I can sense that you're right in front of me** ,  **so just stand there casually and when I move past you, start walking to the main entrance of the arena, without looking at me."**

" _And what about Gildarts?"_

" **You mean the Crash Vermin? He went another way around to where the rest of your fellow vermin were meeting so not to arouse suspicion while walking with me."**

" _Okay, two things; what the hell did you do? Second, how the hell did you convince him to do that? He was ordered by Master Makarov to keep an eye on you and prevent from destroying something."_

" **Funny thing, he told me that same thing and you know what I told him? What's stopping me from doing that while he was standing right next to me?"**

Romeo moves to answer for what seems like the most obvious answer, Acno's power being greatly depleted when he stopped himself and read between the lines of the dragon's statement. Gildarts may now be just a little bit more powerful than Acnologia but that didn't mean the Dragon King would go down in a couple of punches, even if they were from the ace of Fairy Tail, add to the fact that Acno has millenniums of battle experience over Gildarts and he might just come out on top, despite the power difference. A battle between the two of them would no doubt cause untold destruction throughout the capital and that would be before anyone else even got involved. Now Romeo knew why Acno didn't protest Gildarts being assign to watch him, thousands of people, if not more, were only alive right now due to his good graces.

" **I can tell that you have already come up with the answer yourself. That's good because it saves me having to explain it to you."**

" _Stay out of my head."_

" **Yeah, cause I listen to you the first fifty times you told me to do that",** Acnologia said.

" _You still haven't answered my first question; why is Princess Hisui following you?"_

" **I'm surprised you actually believe me on that part."**

_"_ _You do have the tendency to cause the greatest amount of trouble in a short time."_

" **Fair point, I'll give you that. But anyway,** **I'll spare you the details of the matter, just know that no one's dead, at least not by my hands anyway",** Acnologia states as he walks pass Romeo some ten feet to his left.

" _This doesn't reassure me one bit",_ Romeo voices as he spots him out the corner of his eye and begins walking as well.

" **That's me, Mr. Reassuring Guy",** as the two of them made their way to the front gates.

From the direction that Acnologia came through, Princess Hisui arrives with at least fifty guards in tow as she stops at the edge of the square and observes the crowd, looking for her target.

" _I know I saw that man head this way, so where did he go?",_ as she scans through the multitude of faces that have gathered for the games. Either by the graces of the gods or through sheer luck she was able to spot the mass of wild dark blue hair, walking toward the front gates.

" _There he is",_ as she begins to make her way toward him, only to stop upon realizing her surrounding. The square was pack to the brim with people. Any confrontation here might go south, especially if this man was a mage. With the people still on edge because of last night and the doomsayers feeding their fear, any little thing could set them off. The man has unknowingly, or worse willingly, walk into a powder keg just waiting to explode and all it took was a tiny spark.

"Sergeant Roger", she calls to the man next to her.

"Yes, your highness?", he pops to attention.

"I want you to place a couple of your men at every exit of the Domus Flau and makes sure that the man we've been tailing does not leave without me knowing. The rest of your men, including yourself, are to don civilian attires and monitor his movement. You are to observe from a distance and take no action unless he endangers civilian lives. Do you understand? You are only to observe him", she explains.

"Understood, your majesty!", the Sergeant salutes as he begins relaying the orders to the rest of the men, leaving Princess Hisui alone with her thoughts.

" _That man seems familiar for some reason, but I can't place where. Why didn't give the alarm when I spotted him on the roof looking down at me? I didn't even give the order to follow him until around a minute after he left",_ as she looks to see the man in question disappearing into the arena among the throng of spectators, " _Something big is going down and my instincts are telling me that he may be a part of it."_

At that moment, a flash of purple hair catches her attention and her eyes raise slightly in surprise, " _Is that the Fairy Killer kid again? I must say, I have been seeing him a lot lately. I think I saw him last night right before-"_

Princess Hisui gasps as certain events start replaying in her mind and she turns to Sergeant Roger once more, "I need you to go to the Rune Knights and get me the profile sheets of the magic guild Fairy Tail."

**Domus Flau**

" **You can stop looking at me like that",** Acnologia says as he tries to ignore the heated glare that was being sent his way by the teenager, " **It's starting to displease me and unlike other things that displease me, I can't simply destroy you."**

"Sucks to be you", was Romeo's response as he crosses his arms, "What did you do?"

" **Like I said before, nothing."**

"Must have been something to have the Royal Princess chasing after you."

" **Most likely a misunderstanding",** Acnologia shrugs as he picks on three distinct presences nearby. One of them was new to him but the other two seem familiar. It seems that they were all trying to conceal themselves and doing a pretty good job at it; using the roar of the crowd to mask their footsteps as well as sticking to the shadows while approaching the empty hallway that he and Romeo were using to have their discussion.

If Acnologia would have been a pure human, he more than likely wouldn't have sensed them approaching. Though the fact that Romeo once again failed to pick up on them infuriated him to no end.

" **Stay here, I have some business to handle",** Acnologia said.

"Huh?", was all Romeo had time to get out before the dragon vanishes right in front, "The fuck he go."

" _Hey, kid",_ a voice pierces into Romeo's mind a moment later.

" _Who's this?",_ Romeo asks.

" _This is Madam Ekate",_ the voice responded.

" _How are you in my mind?",_ Romeo wonders.

" _I think the bigger question is why are you being so calm about me being in your mind. Normally, people would start freaking out."_

" _Guess I gotten used to it over the years",_ Romeo replies, " _Wait a minute, where are you?"_

" _At the inn",_ she replies.

" _I thought you were going to watch the games."_

" _And miss out catching up with Porlyusica?",_ she asks and Romeo could basically feel her smiling, " _Just kidding, right now old Porly is making everything ready to move your two friends to the infirmary in the arena. I'm stayed behind to give her a hand despite the fact that she said that she didn't want any of the other idiots helping her cause she felt that they would do more harm than good but of course, I'm going to help her anyway just to catch up on old times._

" _What is your history with Porlyusica? I have never seen her so riled up before."_

" _Trust me, kid. If I told you, you would never look at her the same again",_ Madam Ekate laughs.

" _Ooooookay?"_

" _Putting that aside, for now, think you ought to get back here before we leave",_ Madam Ekate tells him, " _I have noticed two strange men walking about outside the building all morning like their waiting for something. They both have a draconic affinity to them."_

" _And that means….?"_

" _It means that they're more than likely employ by a dragon. I would like to get Acnologia but he would probably cause more of a scene and that's the last thing he needs right now. I can't contact Makarov, Gildarts, or Mavis because their disappearances would be noticed, but I figure yours wouldn't."_

" _Ouch",_ Romeo winces, " _Cutting a little deep into my self-esteem there. I can see why you and Acno are such good friends."_

" _Truth hurts, kid. I don't have to be a member of your guild to tell that you're not held in the high-esteem."_

Romeo could only growl at the comment.

" _Anyway, back to the matter at hand. For all, I know this could be nothing. If anything, your presence made at least delay them from acting until more people arrive if their intentions aren't as noble as we hope. It's almost ghost town over here due to the games.",_ Madam Ekate explains, " _There are only like a dozen City Guards walking around and that alone may be keeping them at bay."_

" _Can't you do something about them should they try something? You seem to be extremely well-versed in magic",_ Romeo points out.

" _My magic can't be used in that way and plus, I'm not supposed to get directly involve."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _I'll explain another time, kid. Or maybe Acnologia could tell you whenever he gets that stick out of his ass. Anyway, the point is that I need you here fast. I have noticed that they keep looking and pointing at the room where your blue-haired friend is sleeping in."_

… _._

… _._

" _Kid? You still there? The guys have vanished for now, but not before I felt one of them give off a strange aura. I can't pinpoint it but-"_

But Romeo was ignoring Madam Ekate as he was now taking off toward the hotel. He was so focused on getting back as quickly as he could that he nearly ran into Katja, Deez, and Lindsay as the trio turn the corner.

"Ahhhh!", Katja yells out as Romeo stops himself from colliding with her, "Romeo! There you are, we've been looking for you!"

"Yeah, where the hell have you been?", Lindsay asks with her arms cross, "We need to talk about my da-"

Romeo holds up a hand to silence her, "No time, need to get back to the hotel. Katja, I think the guy from last night is back and he may have help now."

**Scene Break**

"Jellal, are you sure the presence you felt is around here?", Meredy asks as Crime Sorciere made their way through the empty corridors, "We been walking around for quite a while now."

"We're getting closer to this new presence whose darkness rivals, if not surpasses Zeref himself", Jellal responded.

"But the teams are about to be presented soon, should you not be there?", Ultear asks, "Your compatriots will not take kindly to this, especially the one who uses lightning."

"I am only investigating the presence and verifying it. Once I have done that I will leave you two to it", he whispers as he stops at the turn of the corner and peeks around.

"Well", Meredy whispers next to his ear, "Is the person there?"

"No, no one is there. But I'm sure it was", Jellal replies, "In fact, I can still feel it."

"Maybe your sense is acting up", Ultear tries to reassure him.

" **Oh no, I think his ability to sense a darkness is working quite well, a little too well if you ask me."** a voice taunts them from above and the trio snaps their neck up to see a man covered in blue tattoos and dark blue untamed hair sitting up in the corner of the ceiling, using one the support beams as a seat. The man smiles down at them in a way that would remain one of a predator eyeing its prey, " **But then again, I'm as dark as they come, aren't I, you sneaky vermin?"**

**Scene Break**

"Okay, Lindsay, Katja, while I'm happy to see that you two are willing to put aside your feelings for Wendy in this situation, I believe that this would go a lot smoother if you two weren't ARGUING BACK AND FORTH WHILE WE WERE HUNDREDS OF FEET IN THE AIR!", Romeo screams, only to be ignored, as he flew above the capital on-top of Valefor's back right smack dab in the middle of Katja who was up front and Lindsay who was in the back. The two girls have been arguing about Romeo's sitting arrangement for the past ten minutes and quite frankly, it was starting to edge him a little.

" _This is no different than the train ride here",_ Romeo mentally grumbles and he heard Deez chuckle from his position in Katja's arms.

"Why do you get to sit behind Romeo?", Katja barks through the rushing wind, but her voice was loud enough to be heard.

"Well, this is your summon so you have to be the one to control and navigate it through the skies. Therefore, it makes perfect sense for you to sit up front.", Lindsay smug as her grip around Romeo's waist tighten and she presses her chest more into his back. Romeo himself was trying to be a gentleman and instead used the back of Valefor as a gripping mechanism, all the while trying to keep his hormone under control.

"Be that as it may, you don't need to cling so tightly to him!", Katja snarls.

"But we're going so fast! What if I get bump off; that would be devastating!", Lindsay swoons, even going as far as putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Your face is devastating", Katja grumbles as she spots the hotel, "There it is, but I don't see anyone around the inn."

"Yeah, me either", Lindsay adds before looking at Romeo, "And you still haven't told us how you knew that Wendy might be in danger."

"I just had a bad feeling, okay?", Romeo lied, knowing full well that he shouldn't tell them about Madam Ekate. Also, the fact that while he didn't see Yudiea he definitely smells him, "Let's just get inside for now."

**In an alleyway outside the hotel**

"Shit, those kids are back, including the one that killed Budida", Yudiea cursed from his position in the at the back of the alley as he watches Romeo and the others land in front of the hotel and made their way inside while Valefor was desummon, "Why did we wait? Mvarid pick up the girl's sense here at least an hour ago, so we could have struck then!", he yells at the man whose body was covered in a hooded grey cloak standing a yard away from him.

"Patience", as the figure floated next to Yudiea, setting every hair on his body on edge. Soon, he felt a finger gently slide along his neck, "What you need here is patience, Yudiea, was it? Our master demands victory in all that we do and to achieve that, sometimes patience is required."

When Yudiea met up with this man, who simply went by the name "Zero", in the Western marketplace before the sun rose, he was actually expecting someone like him and Budida, intimidating in the very least. But what he got was this seemingly lanky man who hides his face. Though if the reaction he got out of Mvarid was anything to go off of, Yudiea had to be cautious around him. If anything, it was because he held such a much higher rank in Master Cinolth's legion than either himself or the late Budida could have ever hope to reach. Trending lightly was the most reasonable step, so he would do best to watch his tongue.

"Apologize", Yudiea says, "I forget my place."

"That you do", Zero shrugs, "But as long as you mind yourself from here on out and help me accomplish our master's task, all will be forgiven. Who knows? I might even put in a good word for you with Master Cinolth."

Yudiea gasps, "You would do that?"

"I said might", Zero repeated walks to the front of the alley in full-view of the inn and points at the boy who was now watching them from across the street, "Now tell me everything you know about the boy."

**Inside the Hotel**

"That's definitely the man from last night", Romeo confirms as he, Katja, Deez, and Lindsay, make themselves comfortable within Wendy and Carla's room. The Sky Dragon-Slayer and her companion woke up a short while after their arrival and was currently being brought up to speed by the Grand Summoner while Deez was napping on the bed. Porlyusica and Madam Ekate with the latter being the former up to speed on the current situation; though if the potion master's face was anything to go off of, she would rather have been anywhere else but there.

"Okay, so that's the man you and Katja fought last night. Okay, the question now is what is he doing?", Lindsay asks from her corner of the room.

"He's just watching us alongside that other guy and talking to him", Romeo answers.

"Then why don't we go get them? We're just waiting here like sitting ducks", Lindsay complains.

"Foolish girl, you can't just go running into a fight like an idiot?", Carla points out from her bed causing Lindsay to throw a heated glare at her.

"What was that fur-ball?", as a magic circle appeared in around the girl's hand.

"Calm down, you two", Katja barks from her spot by the second window in the room where she was watching Yudiea and Zero.

To Romeo's surprise, neither Lindsay or Carla continue their argument after that. He ponders on it for a moment before turning his attention to Katja.

"Everything okay with you?"

"They're waiting for something", was her reply.

"What?"

"I just feel like they're waiting for something", Katja repeats as she looks down the road at the City Guardsmen, "Maybe they're waiting for the guards to leave?"

"Possibly, but it seems like their assign to this block so I doubt they're leaving anytime soon", Romeo answers.

"I doubt they're waiting on that", Lindsay says as she walks up to the window, "The only people here in the inn beside us, Porlyusica and that Madam Ekate lady, is the innkeeper."

"Going by how they were going to kill Wendy before we arrived last night, they may be here to finish the job", Katja whispers to Romeo "Though I don't see the creature that was with them last night anywhere."

" _Something just feels off",_ Romeo tells himself before seeing Zero pull something from out of his cloak, "Is that lacrima sphere?"

"What's that?", Yudiea asks as he stares at the object in Zero's hand.

"It's a mini-lacrima vision. They're getting to my favorite part of the games", he answers as he unveils an even smaller object from his other hand.

**Checking back with Jellal and them**

Foreign.

That was the word that came to Jellal's mind as he was being held the neck two feet off the ground, struggling for air. The feeling of helplessness was completely foreign to him. Back when he was on the losing end of his fight with Natsu at the Tower of Heaven, back when he was held prisoner by Oracion Seis, and back when he was imprisoned by the Magic Council, he always felt that he had some measure of control if only a little.

But this...this was different as he stared into the eyes of the man who was simply laughing at his struggles. The man was utterly dominating him and the others and he saw no small glimmer of hope in this struggle. The man's attention turns toward Ultear and Meredy who too were being held up off the ground by their necks, only the man was merely using his arm to press them upward against the brick wall and Jellal could see their faces turning purple and blue.

" **Such lovely beauties you walk around with, such a shame you brought them along with you today",** he smiled as Jellal's eyes widen and he began to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at the man's face, only for him to laugh at his effort.

" **Oh please, keep doing what you're doing! I always find amusing in the desperate efforts of humanity!",** the man laughs as Jellal then decides to change tactics and tries to focus magic into his left hand. Using what little remain of his decreasing oxygen he casts the spell…

" _ **Abyss Break!"**_

" **Yeah no, I don't think so",** the man scuffs before Jellal felt a painful surge of magic rush through him, it originates from his neck. He then felt his own magic began to fade until it was gone.

" **What you are feeling right now is my own magic coursing through you right and blocking off your magic from the rest of your body. It's an ancient technique that was around long before the dawn of man and one that I feel is beyond any human mages today. It could be considered on par with your anti-magic spells of today, but those merely suppress their targets magic, at best. This technique, if used to its fullest, will cut one completely off from their magic for the rest of their lives",** the man began to explain,  **"But worry not, for you won't live long enough to experience that vermin."**

**Outside in the Arena in the Announcer Booth**

**"** WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE X791 GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER, CHAPATI ROLA AND ASSISTING ME IS FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER, YAJIMA-SAN!"

"Let us hope for a clean and fair competition", Yajima-san said with a smile.

"AND OUR GUEST SPEAKER FOR DAY ONE IS NONE OTHER THAN THIS YEAR MISS FIORE, BLUE PEGSASUS'S JENNY REARLIGHT!"

"We are going to win this year!"

AND NOW EVERYONE, IT'S NOW MY HONOR TO OFFICIALLY OPEN THE GAMES!", Chapati screams as on cue a thunderous roar of fireworks began to go off all around the arena and creating a spectacular show in the skies above. Combine with the deafening roar of the crowd, the sheer magnitude of the noise could be heard for miles around.

**Alleyway**

"I do adore working at large events", Zero laughed as he held up his other hand and Yudiea noticed that it had a red button on the end of it, "They always make my job easier."

"What is that in his hand?", Lindsay asks as Romeo uses his superior sight to get a better look.

"It looks like a detonator of some sorts", Romeo answers and his eyes widen in shock, "Oh, crap!"

"And...here...we...go", Zero sings as he presses the button.

Seven blocks away in the Western Marketplace of Crocus, the grounds were empty as a majority of the stands have made their way up to the Domus Flau to sell their wares leaving only the largest stalls up in place. Since everything of value was already taken with the vendors when they left and the local pickpockets had no reason to be there, not a single guard was on patrol there as the main focus was around the arena, along with small pockets of patrols here and there throughout the rest of the city.

That all change as a series of powerful explosions torn the market ground apart at the seams and send fragments of rock, woods, and other materials flying through the air. These explosives couldn't be heard in the area around the Domus Flau as the roars of the crowd and the fireworks conceal them. But they could be heard from the area around the inn Fairy Tail was currently standing at as Romeo and the others watch the windows rattle violently under the force of the shockwave. Out of the corner of Katja's eyes, she noticed the City Guardsmen at the end of the block point toward the direction the explosion came from and watch as every one of them took off in that direction, leaving the streets completely empty except for the two men across the way.

"Oh no."

She watches as the grey cloak man steps out of the alleyway and bring his hands together in a triangle formation as three large magic circles appear in front of him on the ground and each of them had a series of different symbols around them.

Lindsay was the first person in the room to speak, "W-What the hell is he doing?"

"I believe those are summoning circles", Madam Ekate answers as she enters the room alongside Porlyusica, "And going off the hieroglyphics on them, I believe he is calling forth a Charda, Cuestodaemon, and, oh you're going to love this, a Frost Drake it seems."

Romeo eyes the man as he walks in front of the circles, slowly clapping his hands before raising them to the heavens.

"Here comes my favorite part", Romeo hears him say.

Over the loudspeakers that were spread throughout the city, he picks up on Chapati's announcement from the Domus Flau...

"AND NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGINS!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Romeo will be a little smarter in this story than usual. Not genius, but slighty above average and more observant for his age. 
> 
> Also let me put this out now. 
> 
> This story is about Romeo, there will be shippings, comedy, drama,action, the rest of the guild will have their spotlight, the works. But the main focus is about Romeo being a badass. There are lot of stories out there about Natsu and Lucy being trained by Acnologia, but I thought why not someone else, seriously. I have nothing against those stories but let see something different like Romeo being trained. You know what they say about fanfiction, you want something done right you've to do it yourself. Appreciate any reviews, fav, or follows. PM if you want. Also more stories about Romeo taking a more active role in the Grand Magic Games. Sorry about my rant.


End file.
